


Костюмное Порно

by iamAnchoress



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Business, CEO Hux, CEO Kylo Ren, Dirty Talk, Hux Wears Glasses, Lingerie, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Sexual Roleplay, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Кайло хорош в постели, Рен заботливая булочка, Рен идиот, даже лучше чем Хакс думал, как Хаксу выжить в этом цирке, парни в крутых костюмах, подчинённый Рена тоже идиот, у Хакса нервный срыв
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 63,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamAnchoress/pseuds/iamAnchoress
Summary: Армитейдж Хакс из кожи вон лез, чтобы стать гендиректором Первого Ордена в Великобритании. Когда его приглашают на встречу с Кайло Реном в Нью-Йорк, он встречается с привлекательным незнакомцем в костюме, который готов сотворить с ним грязные вещи. На следующее утро в конференц-зале, на встрече, его ждёт большой сюрприз. Хакс идёт на огромный риск, начиная отношения, которые станут чем-то большим в его жизни, чем просто бизнесом.





	1. Всё в твоих руках

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Suit Porn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495118) by [for_autumn_i_am](https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_autumn_i_am/pseuds/for_autumn_i_am). 



> В связи с перезаливкой работы автором - пожелаем Йоханне терпения и сил в сложившейся ситуации, - перезаливаю всё как единый фанфик.
> 
> Все арты/коллажи/и т.д. к этой работе можете найти [здесь](https://vk.com/album-86009791_249037413).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Госпожа удача и шикарные костюмы.

 

Хаксу не нужно было знать Кайло Рена лично, чтобы ненавидеть: хватало дурной славы последнего. Чуть что шло не по плану — он сразу в истерику; сотрудники существовали в вечном страхе перед ним; и что хуже: он стал самым молодым генеральным директором в корпорации, отняв этот титул у Хакса.  
  
В отличие от Рена он жопу рвал, чтобы пробиться на это место, а все, что сделал Кайло, — обвел дядюшку вокруг пальца и выдал себя за законного наследника Вейдера. А дед оставил после себя целую империю. Таким образом, в конце дня Рен был привилигированным хреном с горы, с которым Хаксу приходилось конкурировать за внимание Сноука. Ну, они хотя бы были в разных концах света.  
  
До тех пор, правда, пока Сноук не устроил собрание.  
  
Хакс не нашёл ни одной причины, по которой Рен не мог бы притащить свой гнилой зад в Лондон. Именно здесь был штаб Первого Ордена; а бранч корпорации в Америке в лучшем случае был плохой шуткой. Хакс прибыл в Нью-Йорк, уставший после перелета и совершенно несчастный: с раннего утра — собрание ПО и встреча с этим идиотом Реном.  
  
Он сбежал на балкон, пока веселье шло полным ходом. Это был уже третий напиток и четырехсотый подлиза, а Хаксу нужен был перерыв. Ужасная музыкальная мешанина из безвкусицы шестидесятых сопровождала его до уединенного тропического ложе, висящего сотни метров над центральными парком. Здесь был маленький бассейн, заброшенный, накрытый бирюзовым чехлом, пустующий бар с соломенной крышей и два факела, пламя которых танцевало на легком ветру.  
  
Хакс подошел к перилам, взглянул вниз, поморщился в отвращени и решил достать сигареты. Будучи в аэропорту, он побаловал себя Lucky Strikes и только сейчас, когда уже зажал сигарету между губ, понял, что остался из-за этого без зажигалки. Может, от факела прикурить? Это будет просто героическая смерть.  
  
Он услышал, как отворилась дверь, и попытался вернуть себе непринужденный вид, пафосно стоя с незажженной сигаретой и стыдливо отведя глаза на деревья внизу. Красные, желтые, оранжевые…  
  
— Огоньку? — спросил вошедший, предложив диковинную зажигалку. У него были непозволительно огромные руки и такой низкий тембр, что желудок Хакса кувыркнулся. Он посмотрел на незнакомца хмуро.  
  
Его привлекательность просто приковывала взгляд.  
  
— Спасибо, — выдал Хакс и наклонился к огню. Он убедился, что его щеки втянуты, а ресницы трепетно дрожат, пока он прикуривает. Даже туфли незнакомца были восхитительны: коричневые Кентоны, идеально сочетающиеся с его серым костюмом и длинным шерстяным пальто. Мало кто выбирает обувь правильно.  
  
— Какими судьбами? — спросил мистер Порно-Костюмчик, и Хакс перевел глаза на его лицо, освещенное огоньком зажигалки. Миллиондолларовый шедевр.  
  
— Работа, — сказал Хакс, выдыхая дым, заструившийся вверх из его губ. Это сработало: мистер Порно-Костюмчик теперь смотрел на них. Пока он глазел, Хакс добавил: — Не до отдыха.  
  
Мистер Порно-Костюмчик вышел из транса и сунул зажигалку обратно в карман.  
  
— Судьба у нас такая. Полное дерьмо. Мы рубим такие деньги, а в итоге только и делаем, что работаем без права на отдых, — он нахмурился, будто ему не понравились собственные слова.  
  
— Ну, — говорит Хакс, выдохнув почти весь воздух, — эдакий капитализм.  
  
Мистер Порно-Костюмчик улыбнулся. Блять, его зубы. Хаксу так осточертели до блеска вычищенные и идеально ровные, окружающие его каждый день, но эти...  
  
Сохраняя свою кривую улыбку, Мистер Порно-Костюмчик облокотился о перила, держа руки в карманах. Хакс подумал, что он и вниз рухнуть может. Тонкие прутья вряд ли удержат такого крепкого парня.  
  
— Не фанат? — спросил он, и Хакс нахмурился.  
  
— Прости?  
  
— Я про капитализм, — сказал мистер Порно-Костюмчик, широко улыбаясь. Хакс сделал долгую затяжку и выдохнул через нос, задрав голову вверх так, что шея теперь была открыта. Мистер Порно-костюмчик тяжело сглотнул.  
  
— Я определяю себя как империалистического коммуниста, — признался Хакс, смотря на него из-под густых ресниц.  
  
— Не находишь это слегка противоречивым? — поддразнил мистер Порно-Костюмчик. Какой нахал. То что нужно.  
  
— Противоречивым? — повторил он. — Хорошо сказано, да. Внутри меня сотни личностей, и они противоречат друг другу.  
  
Мистер Порно-Костюмчик тряхнул головой, улыбаясь самому себе.  
  
— Коммунист, работающий в такой компании, как ПО.  
  
— Личности внутри меня, — прошептал Хакс, мистер Порно-Костюмчик усмехнулся. Он был похож на человека, который не привык к собственному смеху. Он снова тряхнул головой и пряди разлетелись в стороны.  
  
— Могу я вытащить твои личности на обед?  
  
— Что за детский сад.  
  
Мистер Порно-Костюмчик воспринял это как вызов. Что-то блеснуло в глазах: дикое, животное.  
  
— Могу я украсть твою сладкую задницу к себе домой? — спросил он, улыбаясь так, словно это отчасти была шутка.  
  
— Я подумаю, — Хакс медленно посасывал сигарету, лениво, будто ему дела не до чего не было. — И что же ты сделаешь с моей восхитительной задницей? — он фыркнул. — Съешь ее?  
  
— Если желаешь… — ответил мистер Порно-Костюмчик, и его голос стал еще ниже.  
  
— Как грязно, — заметил Хакс, когда его член дернулся.  
  
— А что хочешь сделать ты?  
  
— Отсосать тебе.  
  
Мистер Порно-Костюмчик посмотрел на его губы, обтянутые вокруг сигареты, а затем снова ему в глаза. Зрачки расширенные, глубокие.  
  
— У тебя оральные пристрастия, как я посмотрю, — сказал он грубо. Хакс задумался, стоит ли возбуждение того, чтобы насытится чужим членом прямо на балконе, на глазах у своих нынешних и будущих коллег. Ничто не говорило против, но все равно нет.  
  
— Предпочитаю свой номер в отеле.  
  
— Чудно, — мистер Порно-Костюмчик обхватил руками перила по обе стороны от Хакса. Он вздрогнул от нетерпения. Мистер Порно-Костюмчик наклонился ближе, горячо шепча Хаксу в ухо: — Я просто дам тебе то, что ты хочешь. Сделаю тебе очень хорошо. Будешь слюни пускать вокруг моего члена — и ты уйдешь от меня сытым. Трахну твою задницу так, как только захочешь. А потом еще раз. Еще и еще, и так всю ночь. Как тебе идейка?  
  
— Блять, — выдохнул Хакс, а затем четче: — блять, дерьмо. У меня с раннего утра встреча. Может, мы могли бы…  
  
— У меня тоже, — сказал мистер Порно-Костюмчик, отстраняясь. Он коснулся большим пальцем чужого подбородка, заставляя Хакса задрать голову вверх. — Но не часто такие мальчики, как ты, так охотно под меня прыгают.  
  
— Ни за что не поверю, — фыркнул Хакс, выпрямляясь, чтобы быть с ним одного роста, и думая, кого он имел ввиду под «такие мальчики, как он». К счастью, его мозг еще как-то работал, даже когда кровь отлила. — Как насчет того, чтобы поступить, как взрослые, — предложил он. — Дай мне номер, я наберу тебя после встречи. Одноразовый секс - не больше. И я надеюсь, это будет стоить того.  
  
— Будет, — заверил мистер Порно-Костюмчик, усмехнувшись, и опустил руку. Он присмотрелся к Хаксу. — Это ведь не жалкая попытка избежать моего успешного завладения тобой? Просто если я перегнул…  
  
— Если ты мне не доверяешь и думаешь, что я тебя кину, — прервал Хакс, — значит для твоего члена доступ в моё личное пространство будет закрыт. Поверь, если ты правда хочешь, то завтра захочешь сильнее. Ну так по рукам или как?  
  
Мистер Порно-Костюмчик рассмеялся. На этот раз смех был настоящий, и от этого у Хакса сжалось в груди. Мистер Порно-Костюмчик потер шею и посмотрел на Хакса, задрав голову.  
  
 — Я буду думать о тебе сегодня ночью.  
  
— Ты шептал мне на ухо грязные словечки, а слово «дрочить» — это для тебя какое-то табу, что нельзя сказать вслух? Дай мне номер, пока я не передумал, дилетант.  
  
— Какой командир.  
  
Мистер Порно-Костюмчик вручил ему свой телефон, и то же самое сделал Хакс. От соприкосновения пальцев пошли мурашки. Все из-за гребанного костюма. Хакс дважды ошибся в своём номере и подписал себя как «Правитель Британии». Мистер Порно-Костюмчик ограничился же эмоджи-баклажаном.  
  
— И что теперь? — спросил он. — Разойдемся, как в море корабли?  
  
— Как предусмотрительно с твоей стороны, — согласился Хакс.  
  
Он уже начинал пересматривать своё гениальное решение, но в организме алкоголя было больше, чем стоило бы иметь. Хаксом завладели легкомысленность, сонливость и раздраженность, желание пойти в душ и получить заслуженный отдых — хотя бы четыре часа сна — чтобы подготовить свои расшатанные нервы для Кайло Рена, а затем избавиться от эмоционального напряжения, оседлав член мистера Порно-Костюмчика. Отличная перспектива на будущее. Она будет хоть немного его мотивировать во время треклятого собрания. Мистер Порно-Костюмчик отступил назад, но Хакс поймал его за галстук и мягко притянул обратно.  
  
— И ещё кое-что.  
  
— Ась?  
  
Он поцеловал его.

 

 

*

  
  
  
Вошёл в противный реновский небоскреб Хакс в хорошем расположении духа. Хорошо отдохнувший, полный сил и очень, очень гордый своим самоконтролем даже после двадцатиминутного поцелуя с мистером Порно-Костюмчиком, бесконечных оргазмов во время обмена членофотками по возвращении в отель, пожелания друг другу спокойной ночи и случайного разговора о любимых фильмах и прочих детских воспоминаниях.  
  
Это все ещё было длительным одноразовым сексом — не больше. Небольшая прелюдия перед чем-то по-настоящему аномальным. Хакс было готов убить Рена шариковой ручкой, а затем пройти по его трупу прямо в лапы прекрасному незнакомцу. Волосы были безжалостно зализаны назад и выбивались лишь те пряди, которые Хакс сам предусмотрел, на нем был его боевой костюм - словно только что из химчистки, высушенный и выглаженный - и была просто, блять, волшебная жизнь.  
  
Стеклянные двери конференц-зала драматично раскрылись перед ним, но он вдруг замер, ошеломленный. Мистер Порно-Костюмчик заявился прямо сюда. На нем был все тот же вчерашний костюм. Он повернулся к Хаксу со злобным «наконец-то», но затем его глаза расширились в приятном удивлении, и он выпрямился.  
  
— Заныкавшийся рыжик! — воскликнул он. — Привет, куколка. Чё, сталкеришь за мной? — Хакс и глазом не успел моргнуть, как оказался в объятьях. У этого мистера Порно-Костюмчика — _Кайло Рена_  — они по-настоящему медвежьи.  _Что блять_. Хакс издал звук, похожий на скулеж, и Рен отстранился, приобнимая его обеими руками. — В чем дело? Эй, расслабься, я не злюсь, — он потрепал Хакса за плечи, улыбнулся, а потом… Потом. Он заметил его бейджик.  
  
— Судя по всему, — выдавил из себя Хакс, — это у нас встреча.  
  
— Ты не можешь быть Армитейджем-сука-Хаксом, — заключил Рен и его хватка усилилась. — Он ходячий пиздец.  
  
— Я не отзываюсь на второе имя, — холодно приметил Хакс, — и на «ходячий пиздец» тоже.  
  
Он попытался отстраниться, чтобы присесть — ему _нужно_ было присесть — но Рен все ещё держался за него.  
  
— Его зовут Генералом, — сказал он с каким-то отчаянием. — Говорят, что он маньяк. Бездушный трудоголик, который считает своих сотрудников всего лишь пешками. Его _все_ ненавидят.  
  
— Да мои люди мне в ноги кланяются! — рявкнул Хакс.  
  
— Это не можешь быть ты, — только и пробормотал Рен.  
  
Он сделал шаг назад. Хакс скрестил руки на груди, потирая там, где лежали ладони Рена. Он был удручен.  
  
— Я слышал, что ты проблемный подросток, — сказал он, и голос прозвучал менее убедительно, чем Хакс мог себе позволить. — Что ты портишь оборудование и…  
  
— Просто я не терплю ошибок, — сказал Рен. — Вот и все. Клянусь. Блять.  
  
Они смотрели друг на друга. Долгое молчание. Хакс сглотнул, чтобы избавиться от застрявшего в горле кома, и протянул руку.   
  
— Рад знакомству, мистер Рен.  
  
Рен опустил глаза, схватил его за руку и прижал её к груди.  
  
— Взаимно, — ответил он. — Армитейдж.


	2. Твоя истинная нужда

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Словил морковь? Теперь страдай.

— Как Америка? — спросил отец.  
  
Хакс выждал мгновение, чтобы убедиться, что вопрос был адресован ему. Кроме него и отца в палате был еще кое-кто, и нельзя было быть абсолютно уверенным.  
  
— Неплохо, — сказал он, но, когда это прозвучало как отмашка, добавил: — Не особо прогулками занимался. Приехал в Йорк, сделал работу, уехал.  
  
— Нью-Йорк, — поправил Брендол, и Хакс повторил:  
  
— Нью-Йорк.  
  
Брендол был бледен, как разбавленная в воде акварель. Румянец щек сменился неоднородными красноватыми пятнами, а в волосах уже виднелась седина. Глядя на него в этой напряженной тишине, Хакс не мог понять, как себя чувствует. В груди была дикая жалость и в то же время что-то жестокое глубоко внутри.  
  
— Ты ничего не потерял, — сказал Брендол, прочистив горло. Хакс хотел предложить ему стакан воды, но передумал. — Ужасно глупая страна, — продолжил Брендол хриплым голосом. — Ни культуры, ни… ни  _морали_ …  
  
— У них на вид довольно приятная среда.  
  
— Не неси чепухи. Я говорил о… природе, я не… — Брендол остановился, чтобы глубоко вздохнуть.  
  
Хакс взглянул на стакан воды, стоявший около купленной им коробки конфет. Он держал руки сцепленными на колене, закинув одну ногу на другую. Брендол терпеть не мог, когда он сидел так. Как девчонка.  
  
— Я был там, — Брендол закашлялся. — Я был там, когда они еще умели вести бизнес, и… — снова кашель.  
  
Хакс опустил веки на мгновение. Открыв глаза, он улыбнулся.  
  
— Они помнят тебя, — сказал он.  
  
Брендол выплюнул:  
  
— Бьюсь об заклад, что да.  
  
Конечно же, блять, нет. Рену двадцать девять; он вряд ли даже слышал о Брендоле Хаксе, его идеях об усовершенствовании системы профессиональной подготовки работников и о том, как Хакс довел их до совершенства,  _или_  был хорошо об этом осведомлен, поэтому так некстати воспользовался возможностью полить дерьмом дело всей его жизни.  
  
Хакс поерзал на стуле.  
  
— Так гораздо лучше, — заметил Брендол, и Хаксу пришлось прервать размышления об американце и его отвратительных манерах.  
  
Задрав голову, он спросил:  
  
— Как лучше?  
  
— Как сейчас. Когда мы друг другу будто не родня, — сказал Брендол, не смотря на него или куда-то еще, расфокусировавшись.  
  
— Ты и кто?  
  
— Ты, — Брендол нахмурился, и Хакс горько усмехнулся.  
  
— Ты не считаешь, что мы родня? — спросил он нервно, и тогда Брендол посмотрел на него. Хакс хотел провалиться под этим взглядом.  
  
— Мне нравится так думать о тебе, — заявил Брендол. — Просто благодетель, заинтересованный в том, чтобы я не умер.  
  
— Я заинтересован в том, чтобы ты не умер именно потому, что мы, блять, родня! — Хакс повысил голос, и Брендолу пришлось его перекричать:  
  
— Следи за языком, Армитейдж!  
  
Мгновение они смотрели друг на друга.  
  
— Ладно, — сказал Хакс. — Прости.  
  
— Я ведь  _сказал_ , что так было лучше. Нет причин кричать на тебя…  
  
— Прости, — повторил Хакс. На лице Брендола была боль или, может, ужас, стеклянные глаза повлажнели. — Прости, папа.  
  


*

  
  
  
  
Поездка до дома на такси прошла как в тумане. Он неосознанно покусывал большой палец, пока мысли крутились вокруг возможных вариантов развития событий. Он переборщил, ему стоило…  
  
_Тощий, как спичка…  
  
Трудоголик без души и человеческих отношений… _  
  


*

  
  
  
  
Рен прислонился к столу, смотря на Хакса с этой забавно поднятой бровью, которую тот не должен был считать милой.  
  
— Что? — спросил он, включая планшет. На черном экране отражалось его бледное лицо и губы, скошенные в неприятной гримасе.  
  
— Я просто не могу поверить в нашу неудачу, — сказал Рен. — А ты?  
  
— Почему неудачу? — спросил Хакс и добавил: — Пожалуйста, возьми свой ноутбук уже.  
  
— Он мне не нужен, — Рен пожал плечами, и Хакс неодобрительно взглянул чуть выше его плеча, не готовый посмотреть ему в глаза.  
  
— Ты должен вызубрить каждое сказанное мной слово.  
  
Рен завалился в кресло, и красная кожа скрипнула.  
  
— Вызубрю. У меня безупречная память, и я хорошо замечаю детали.  
  
— Неужели? — хмыкнул Хакс и отвернулся, разглядывая абстрактную картину, занимавшую почти всю стену. — Какого цвета мои глаза? — спросил он.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ну давай, мистер Ох-какой-наблюдательный.  
  
— Вопрос с подвохом, — буркнул Рен. — Он меняется.  
  
Хакс моргнул.  
  
— Мне всегда говорили, что они зеленые.  
  
— При естественном освещении, да, но они немного отливали серебром в… в  _тот_  день. И были почти голубые секунду назад. У них есть золотые крапинки, между прочим, очень примечательные. Еще на твоих часах вчера было лондонское время. Не потрудился перевести. Но теперь нью-йоркское, — Рен кивнул на его запястье, когда Хакс начал поворачиваться к нему. — Полагаю, ты все же смотришь время на телефоне. Твой пароль 20120315. Странная дата.  
  
— Почему ты…  
  
— Я не особо обращал внимание, — заверил его Рен. Хакс все больше начинал волноваться. — Просто увидел, как ты набирал, когда давал мне телефон.  
  
— Ты и номер мой помнишь?  
  
Рен взглянул на его губы и продиктовал. Хакс сглотнул.  
  
— Ты освобожден от своих… заметочных обязанностей, — заявил он. Щеки горели. Рен сидел, раздвинув ноги и сунув руки в карманы. Хаксу очень хотелось взобраться на него.  
  
— Отвечу на твой вопрос, — сказал Рен немного важно. — Неудача в том, что я больше не могу тебя трахнуть. Мы оба хотели секса инкогнито, но теперь это не возможно. Ужасно. Я ведь очень, очень хотел тебя трахнуть, знаешь? Я хотел…  
  
— Как насчет обсудить личные дела немного позже, — перебил Хакс, повысив тон, чтобы переговорить Рена, который спокойно закончил:  
  
— …твою дерзкую маленькую задницу. Уверен, ты бы оценил мой профессионализм.  
  
— Определенно нет.  
  
Рен отвернулся, скорчив гримасу. Он скрестил руки на груди, и Хакс понадеялся, что смог бы укусить его за бицепс и не выглядеть при этом глупо. Что-то вроде… просто укусить. По-дружески. Как коллегу.  
  
— Как насчет бранча? — спросил Рен скорее у вида на Нью-Йорк. — Я плачу́.  
  
— Я не собираюсь идти с тобой на свидание, — сказал Хакс мягко.  
  
Рен сглотнул и кадык дернулся.  
  
— Нет, это не свидание. Просто, м-м. Нам нужно обсудить личные дела в более подходящей обстановке. Закажем гребаные вафли или еще какое-нибудь дерьмо.  
  
— Позже.  
  
— Тогда ладно, — Рен закрыл глаза и задрал голову. Он выглядел расстроенным. — Введи меня в курс дела по улучшению  _скважинной_ добычи.  
  
Хакс опустил взгляд к планшету. Ничего не разобрать, перед глазами плывет. Он сосчитал до трех.  
  
— Для повышения нефтеотдачи и улучшения  _скважинной_  добычи наши партнеры предлагают использовать технологию наночастиц, — начал он неожиданно не дрогнувшим голосом. — Использование многометаллических катализаторов на основе наночастиц будет экономически эффективным решением, но здесь есть и свои минусы, конечно.  
  
Он говорил, говорил и говорил…  
  


*

  
  
  
  
Хакс бросил взгляд на свой старый добрый дилдо, прикрепленный к стене, и, решив, что он слишком устал для этого, зажег свечи, чтобы создать успокаивающую атмосферу, и растянулся в овальной ванне, наполненной пеной и стоявшей в центре огромной комнаты. Под рукой — отчет о рентабельности задействованного капитала и полупустая пачка сигарет Sobranie. Очки запотели из-за горячей воды, но вечер можно было потерпеть. В любом случае, это лучше, чем контактные линзы.  
  
Он уже знал, как пройдут следующие несколько часов: он будет читать, пока вода не остынет, и потом еще немного. Он наденет халат, почистит зубы, умоется, а затем направится в кровать, но только затем, чтобы перечитать отчет уже с макбука. Потом к нему присоединится Миллисент и уснет, свернувшись на его груди. Около полуночи ему придется ее разбудить, чтобы убрать ноутбук и надеть выглаженную пижаму; он ляжет на живот, бодрый, и будет думать о встречах и делах, продумывании, планировании, беспокойствах, а потом ни о чем; а потом, потому что даже для его чувств есть четкий график, он будет думать об отце и о том, чтобы он поскорее умер уже; ему станет стыдно от этих мыслей, но только немного. Он пройдет сквозь дебри подростковых воспоминаний, мыслях о еде, успехе и сексе, а после этого он обратится к идеям о политике и социологии, наступит прозрение, и в какой-то момент он уснет. У него не будет снов.  
  
Или будут?  
  
Комната отеля, где он находился, была смесью из всех номеров, в которых он побывал. На нем были кроличьи уши; его сознание не потрудилось объяснить зачем и почему, но в тот момент это не казалось странным. На нем была чужая рубашка, постоянно соскальзывающая с плеч. И Рен. Он был здесь и поедал задницу Хакса, как и обещал. И если не брать в расчет кроличьи уши и кровать, которая, кажется, парила в воздухе, все было как наяву. Он даже чувствовал, как огромный нос Рена прижимается к чувствительной плоти и как его ладонь крепко обхватывает Хакса во всю длину. Он продолжал жадно пожирать его дырку своим горячим и влажным языком, и Хакс кричал от удовольствия, а Рен шептал: «Ты мой, ты мой» — свободной рукой придерживая дрожащее бедро Хакса. Он всхлипывал и извивался, а Рен медленно превратился в нечто большое, согревающее присутствием, может, в само блаженство, нежную силу, кружащую голову, поднимающую Хакса вверх и удерживая на грани. Хакс кричал, откидывая голову назад и кончая, кончая, кончая…

 

  
  
Он проснулся и обнаружил, что  _физически_  никакого секса с Кайло Реном у него не было, но был болезненный стояк. Он проигнорировал эрекцию и нашарил свой телефон, щурясь и смотря на членофотку Рена, присланную до того, как вещи приняли какой-то странный оборот, просто чтобы напомнить себе, что Рен был парнем где-то далеко-далеко, его восхитительные кубики вне зоны доступности, а самый красивый член, на который Хакс когда-либо западал, никогда не будет испробован. Не им, по крайней мере. Он смотрел на фото, глаза горели, и он шептал: «Ублюдок».  
  
Это было худшее оскорбление, что он смог придумать.  


*

  
  
— Ты уверен? — спросил Рен, сидя в вафельной с атмосферой пятидесятых: клетчатый пол и мятные цвета. Рен сюда не вписывался, и столовые приборы выглядели как детские игрушки в его огромных руках. Хакс очень хотел перестать смотреть на его огромные руки.  
  
— Да, — ответил он хотя бы немного убедительно. — Это будет очень некстати. Мы ведь должны будем сотрудничать в будущем, — он вернул внимание вафле. Она была полита кленовым сиропом, с плавленным маслом на верхушке. В штатах все было слишком сладким, даже чай. Он пожалел, что заказал его.  
  
— Мы просто можем это повторить, — предложил Рен. — Когда ты приедешь в следующий раз.  
  
— Ты сам говорил, что не хочешь, чтобы это было на постоянной основе, — напомнил ему Хакс. — Просто анонимный перепихон.  
  
— Но ты ведь нечасто здесь? И я плохо тебя знаю, — приметил Рен, и Хакс прошипел:  
  
— Я не хочу быть чертовым мальчиком для траха…  
  
Рен закусил губу, сделал щенячьи глазки, и Хаксу захотелось ударить его. Он влюблялся. Нет, слишком сильно сказано. Рен все еще был умным и великолепным, и сейчас, когда их встреча закончилась, он буквально просился к Хаксу в штаны, забыв все, что он говорил.  
  
Именно поэтому Хакс сказал «нет».  
  
— Ты не можешь постоянно менять свое мнение, — объяснил Хакс. — У меня создается впечатление, что ты себя принуждаешь.  
  
— Ох, нет, я хочу этого, — фыркнул Рен. — Просто это может плохо на мне сказаться.  
  
— Видишь? — сказал Хакс, сопровождая свои слова помахиванием вилкой. — Это может плохо на тебе сказаться.  
  
Рен перевел взгляд на блины с черникой, будто бы это они его обидели, а затем снова на Хакса. Его глаза были самого теплого цвета — карие, блестящие в солнечном свете.  
  
— Эмоциональная привязанность немного опасна для меня.  
  
— Тогда не привязывайся, — предложил Хакс, и Кайло усмехнулся. Он откинулся на стул, заставляя его балансировать на задних ножках.  
  
— Так странно. Ты — это будто сразу несколько личностей и в то же время  _ни одна_  из них: ты не мой чудный рыжик в милом костюмчике, которого я встретил прошлой ночью, и ты не Армитейдж Хакс — не тот, каким я его знаю, в любом случае, — ты не тот человек, с которым я только что разговаривал, но ты все еще и рыжик, и Хакс, и тот, с кем я только что разговаривал; ты меняешься так быстро, что я не успеваю уследить. Это выбешивает, — он дразняще провел рукой по своим волосам. — С другой стороны, я очень хочу узнать, кем ты окажешься, когда я буду в тебе. Я просто боюсь, что, когда посмотрю в твои глаза, то увижу  _его_.  
  
— Кого?  
  
— Ебанного Армитейджа Хакса.  
  
— У меня та же проблема, — сознался Хакс. — Я посмотрю на тебя, увижу  _этого_  Рена и шлепну.  
  
— На самом деле, мне это вроде как нравится.  
  
Хакс поднес к губам свой слишком-сладкий чай.  
  
— Это не имеет значения.  
  
— Вот и все, да?  
  
— Я полагаю, да. Не стесняйся, доедай.  
  
— Воу, спасибо, что  _разрешил_ , — буркнул Рен. Он вернул стул в прежнее положение и взял свою вилку, держа, словно оружие. Он начал методичное уничтожение своих блинчиков и спросил: — В кровати ты тоже командир?  
  
— Будет намного целесообразнее не обсуждать мои интимные привычки. И лучше, если ты просто обо мне забудешь.  
  
На мгновение Рен показался грустным. Он набил рот блинчиками и сказал:  
  
— Я не смогу.  
  


*

  
  
  
  
Хакс скучал по нему, и это был предел. Это должно было случиться: у него был обычай становиться одержимым людьми, которые так или иначе были ему не доступны. Он был глубоко впечатлен Реном, и его не покидало это животное желание, свернувшееся в желудке, жажда  _охоты_. Было проще сфокусироваться на этом и не уделять внимание моментам, когда он задумывался о том, как впечатлить Рена, как сделать его зависимым от Хакса одними словами. Мысленный тридцатиминутный диалог с ним не принес плодов.  
  
Он все еще это делал.  
  
Он строил в своей голове диалоги, даже когда отвечал на особо секретные сообщения и сидел на конференциях, и никто не замечал, что что-то не так. Следующие недели он чувствовал себя так, словно  _притворялся_  собой, выполняя ежедневную рутину, задания и проекты, будто ничего не произошло, но часть его все еще была в Нью-Йорке.  
  
Он представлял прогулки с Реном рука об руку в Центральном Парке, пока прыгал на члене шотландского офицера, думал о том, чтобы они с Реном друг другу сказали, пока шотландец вбивался в него, резко дергая бедрами. Он сказал Хаксу, что у него жена и двое детей. Хаксу нравились женатые, особенно замкнутые: они не просили номера, и это упрощало ситуацию. Он делал вид, что это Рен безжалостно и нетерпеливо имеет его задницу.  
  
— Держи меня, — попросил он.  
  


*

  
  
  
  
Рен целовал его напротив небольшого кафе. Так, на прощание. Хакс отстранился от его губ, ощущая липкий и сладкий сироп. Рен поцеловал его глубже, взяв его лицо обеими руками; Хакс схватился за его запястья и задрожал. Он прикусил пухлую губу Рена, когда он попытался отстраниться, и тот удовлетворенно фыркнул:  
  
— Какой пылкий, — прошептал Рен, коснувшись кончиком носа уголка его рта. — Я чувствую твой вкус, — сказал он. — Я чувствую, кто ты на самом деле, — это звучало чересчур загадочно, но приятно.  
  
— Это очень нехорошо, — пробормотал Хакс, все еще не открывая глаз и соприкасаясь со лбом Рена своим. — И очень поздно.  
  
— Давай попробуем снова. В другой раз.  
  
Хакс помотал головой, Рен поцеловал его веки. Это не казалось настоящим. Ничто из этого.

 

  
  
— Ты будешь скучать по мне, — сказал он Хаксу, и тот нахмурился.  
  
— Ты же не имеешь в виду…  
  
— Я имею в виду, что ты будешь скучать по мне, — сказал Рен. — И когда это станет невыносимым, ты должен мне позвонить.  
  
— Мы так не договаривались. Включи свою волшебную запоминалку и воскреси то, что было пять минут назад.  
  
Рен провел пальцем по его влажным губам.  
  
— Тебе не кажется, что мы ошибаемся?  
  
Хакс снова помотал головой.  
  


*  
  
  
  
_Должно быть, я ошибся_ , написал он Рену месяц спустя. Ответа не последовало; в любом случае, в штатах уже хер знает какой час. Он убрал телефон, заставил себя перестать смотреть на рентгеновские снимки легких отца, которые прислал его доктор, и продолжил свой день.  
  
Через тринадцать часов он помогал вешать новые занавески Слоун, когда телефон завибрировал. Он не проверил. Слоун и ее служанка наблюдали за тем, как Хакс балансирует на ржавой лестнице. Одной это зрелище показалось веселым, а вторая начала читать молитву Пресвятой Богородице.  
  
— Говорила же, что дотянешься, — крикнула Слоун со своего инвалидного кресла, и пробормотала служанке: — Он как бобовый стебель из той сказки. Раньше был малюсеньким, а теперь взгляни, как вымахал.  
  
— Он ведь разобьется, — заявила служанка.  
  
Через полчаса Хакс снова стоял на твердой земле, расправляя закатанные рукава и чувствуя вкус победы и отвращения. У него было сорок минут, чтобы добраться до места встречи. Он проверил СМС, пока надевал жилет обратно, дергая плечами. Сердце резко застучало чаще.  
  
*баклажан*  _ошибся по поводу????_  
  
*баклажан*  _неужели по поводу программы профессиональной подготовки_  
  
Он усмехнулся и отписал: « _вторая попытка_ ».  
  
— Ах, — прокомментировала Слоун, сделав гримасу. — Я слишком хорошо знаю этот взгляд. Кто он?  
  
— Захватывающий момент, правда? — спросил Хакс, убирая телефон обратно в карман. — Разоблачение.  
  


*

  
  
  
  
*баклажан*  _скважинной добыче_  
  
*баклажан*  _нет?_  
  
*баклажан*  _высоких акционерных доходов_  
  
*баклажан*  _мирового энергетического спроса_  
  
*баклажан*  _моральной характеристики моей матери_  
  
*баклажан*  _нет, стой, я понял_  
  
*баклажан*  _неводной добычи_  
  
*баклажан*  _я ведь говорил, что текущая битумная добыча просто ужасна, не плакайся мне теперь, что сноук на тебя накричал_  
  
Вы:  _Должно быть, я был не прав насчет риска. Я должен был рискнуть с тобой. Даже если бы это плохо кончилось, я бы не жалел об этом так, как сейчас._  
  
  
Рен не ответил.  
  


*

  
  
  
  
Хакс взвешивал свои эмоции, будто проводил психологический эксперимент: измерял разные степени отчаяния и безразличия. Он давно заметил, что ему идет отказываться: именно отказ заставил его вступить в эту игру. Единственной проблемой было то, что с Реном не было перехода на следующий уровень.  
  
С этим можно жить. С этим давящим чувством в животе.  
  
Он мог бы даже сделать это приятным чувством, отложить свой телефон…  
  
Тут вошел Финн — американец, их новый стажер — неуверенно держа в руках конверт.  
  
— Вы что, заблудились? — спросил Хакс, и он вздрогнул.  
  
— Нет, я, ам… Это Вам. И я хотел бы с Вами поговорить.  
  
— Вы не по записи, — сказал Хакс, но все же кивнул на кресло, стоявшее около его стола. — В следующий раз сделайте все по правилам.  
  
— Не будет следующего раза, — сказал Финн ему. — Я отказываюсь от работы.  
  
Хакс поднял бровь и окинул взглядом парня, который предпочел стоять. На нем был дешевый костюм и такое смелое выражение лица, что на висках собрались капельки пота.  
  
— Каким образом это меня касается? — спросил Хакс таким тоном, что люди, знавшие его, уже начали бы искать выход. Финн не знал его.  
  
— Я работаю на Вас.  
  
— Вы работаете на мою компанию, — поправил Хакс. — Вы не должны обращаться напрямую ко мне. Если хотите подать в отставку, то свяжитесь со своим юристом и Мисс Фазмой.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы Вы знали, по какой причине я подаю в отставку, — выдавил Финн.  
  
Хакс смутно понадеялся, что его не вырвет на ковер. Это был единственный в своем роде дизайн. Хакс сомкнул кончики пальцев.  
  
— Вы были связаны с Сопротивлением, — сказал он. — Из-за вопросов нравственности.  
  
— Как… нет. Нет. Я не с, с Сопротивлением. Что это?  
  
— Прочь, — спокойно сказал ему Хакс и отвернулся к макбуку.  
  
Финн все еще стоял здесь, сжав руки в кулаки.  
  
— Ты не уйдешь вот так. Мы не позволим тебе. Я приду по твою душу, Хакс. Я приду по твою душу.  
  
— Положи это на стол и выйди вон, пока я не вызвал охрану, — сказал Хакс, не смотря на него.  
  
Финн раздраженно выдохнул и с силой бросил конверт, нарушив этим ритм колыбели Ньютона, стоявшей у Хакса на столе. Солнце оторвалось и покатилось прямо к нему; он остановил его кончиком пальца и поднял взгляд на Финна. Ему не нужно было повторять: он ушел сам. Хакс еще немного посмотрел ему в спину, а затем позволил солнцу скатиться в его раскрытую ладонь.  
  
Алиби Финна было прямо перед носом — мятый, розовый конверт, адресованный Хаксу и, наверное, только что вытащенный из ящика. Имя Хакса было написано курсивом, и сердце пропустило удар, когда он заметил штамп авиапочты. Может, это была ложная тревога, но все же…  
  
Он убрал солнце в карман и достал из верхнего ящика нож для вскрытия писем. Хакс разрезал конверт и обнаружил в нем билет на самолет и короткую записку.  
  
_Нам о многом нужно поговорить — Кайло._


	3. Умри, привычная жизнь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> И наконец само порно.
> 
>  **Предупреждения:** эмоциональные манипуляции / Кайло нагло забирает хаксовы линзы / беглое упоминание фистинга / унижение для dirty talk

Вы: Я тебя задушу.

*баклажан*?  
  
*баклажан* неужели получил  
  
*баклажан* гребаное письмецо  
  
Вы: Ты хотел сказать, твою эмоциональную манипуляцию, которую ты выдал за романтический жест? Да, получил. Отсюда и мои кровожадные намерения.  
  
*баклажан* это не манипуляция  
  
*баклажан* дедушка говорил, что джентльмены не обсуждают свои личные дела по телефону  
  
Вы: Он был прав.  
  
Вы: А еще джентльмен позвонил бы, договорился о времени для встречи, которое будет удобно обоим, а потом бы забронировал билет и прилетел в Лондон.  
  
*баклажан* ох  
  
Вы: Неужели джентльмен об этом даже не подумал?  
  
*баклажан* мне приходила в голову мысль просто застать тебя врасплох на работе  
  
Вы: Нет.  
  
Вы: НЕТ.  
  
*баклажан* все, все  
  
Вы: Если ты просто вломишься ко мне, клянусь Богом  
  
*баклажан* начинается.  
  
*баклажан* давай не будем  
  
Вы: Ты воспринимаешь все слишком серьезно  
  
Вы: А еще ты ужасная королева драмы, упрямец и грубиян  
  
*баклажан* ты закончил меня оскорблять уже  
  
Вы: Сука.  
  
*баклажан* итак, ты не прилетишь  
  
Вы: О, я прилечу  
  
*баклажан* стой серьезно?  
  
Вы: Очень мило с твоей стороны, что ты заказал мне многоразовое питание, но я не могу есть в самолете  
  
*баклажан* джентльмен бы позвонил  
  
*баклажан* ;)  
  
*баклажан* тебе стоит поесть. лететь 8 часов  
  
Вы: Я в курсе, что стоит. Но я тебе говорю, что не могу.  
  
Вы: У меня из-за этого расстройство желудка.  
  
*баклажан* я о тебе забочусь  
  
Вы: Мы говорим о том, что меня может вырвать в самолете, ты не должен быть таким спокойным.  
  
Вы: И мне не нужно тебе звонить. Ты купил билет. Ты знаешь, когда я прилетаю.  
  
*баклажан* я подумал, что раз ты мне не написал, то тебе не нравится эта идея и ты не прилетишь.  
  
Вы: Мне не нравится эта идея, но я прилечу, чтобы сказать тебе, насколько она мне не нравится  
  
Вы: Опиши в деталях, каково это: думать, что я тебя бросил.  
  
*баклажан* я не совсем так думал  
  
*баклажан* я же знал, что не сдамся  
  
*баклажан* я знал, что все равно приеду в аэропорт и буду тебя ждать  
  
*баклажан* даже если бы я знал, что ты не прилетишь, даже если бы ты сам мне об этом сказал  
  
*баклажан* а потом я бы полетел в Лондон и  
  
*баклажан* заставил бы тебя смотреть на меня, пока ты мне будешь отказывать  
  
*баклажан* заставил бы смотреть в глаза  
  
*баклажан* я бы смирился  
  
*баклажан* а вот ты бы не смог  
  
*баклажан* я знаю, что ты бы не смог этого сделать  
  
*баклажан* Армитейдж?  
  
*баклажан* я ждал, пока ты снова окажешься здесь  
  
*баклажан* и больше не могу  
  
*баклажан* скажи что-нибудь  
  
Вы: Я задремал  
  
*баклажан* иди нахуй  
  
Вы: Я правда задремал, идиот  
  
Вы: Я не знаю, что сказать  
  
*баклажан* прости  
  
Вы: В любом случае  
  
Вы: Ты был прав, нам не стоит говорить об этом по телефону, поэтому до встречи через двенадцать часов  
  
*баклажан* 12????  
  
*баклажан* ты что на ВЕЛОСИПЕДЕ едешь?  
  
Вы: Я сейчас загуглю, сколько ехать до Йорка на велосипеде, и ты посмотришь, насколько ошибся.  
  
Вы: Никаких достоверных данных. Это была пустая трата времени.  
  
Вы: Хотя я мог бы принять во внимание, что будет, если я возьму на борт велосипед.  
  
*баклажан* почему 12 часов  
  
*баклажан* это что забастовка  
  
*баклажан* что-то стряслось  
  
*баклажан* отправь три точки если ты в опасности  
  
*баклажан* возьми трубку  
  
Вы: Я очень сомневаюсь, что отец девочки, сидящей напротив, одобрит то, что первыми словами его дочери станут непристойные выражения, которые она услышит из нашего разговора, потому что иначе мы с тобой разговаривать не можем.  
  
Вы: Когда я приземлюсь, я заберусь в отель, немного освежусь, позвоню тебе, соглашусь на свидание, а потом засну лет на тридцать.  
  
*баклажан* у нас нет времени  
  
*баклажан* поешь, выпей воды, а потом блять просто иди сюда. ты можешь вымыться, поспать и мы даже можем не говорить я просто хочу тебя увидеть  
  
Вы: Ты намекаешь на то, что хочешь посмотреть, как я сплю? Тогда я меняю маршрут и улетаю в Австралию, где ты никогда меня не найдешь.  
  
*баклажан* я хочу быть рядом с тобой  
  
*баклажан* пожалуйста  
  
*баклажан* пожалуйста, я не могу выбросить тебя из головы  
  
Вы: А вот об этом уж точно не по телефону нужно говорить.  
  
*баклажан* пожалуйста  
  
Вы: Мне нужно обдумать  
  
Вы: Я попытаюсь уснуть и заставить себя съесть йогурт  
  
Вы: Свяжусь с тобой, когда приземлюсь  
  
Вы: Ты просто смешон  
  


*

  
  
  
  
Хакс зажал форму выдачи багажа и свой паспорт между зубов и был вынужден терпеть унизительную проверку. Работник таможенно-пограничной службы, разворошив его сумку с нижним бельем, несколькими тюбиками смазки и огромной пачкой презервативов, обнаружил открытую пачку недоеденных мармеладных мишек, которых Хакс купил в Лондоне и о которых совершенно забыл. Ему пришлось заплатить штраф, выслушать угрозы своей визе, и только после этого он смог направиться к выходу с высоко поднятой головой.  
  
Международный аэропорт имени Джона Кеннеди был серым и замкнутым, такой резкий контраст после арок, высоких потолков и уютной атмосферы Хитроу. Играла какая-то энергичная и глупая музыка. Хаксу отчасти хотелось развернуться и послать Соединенные Штаты, но его остановила мысль о еще одном досмотре и то, что он заметил Рена.  
  
Рен имел наглость выглядеть потрясающе, выделяясь из плывущей толпы улыбающихся семей. Они встретились взглядами, и это отрезало путь назад. Хакс пошел навстречу. С каждым шагом его сердце билось все сильнее. У него не было его четкого портрета в голове: его черты лица Хакс представлял бледными красками и то слишком мягкими, то слишком острыми, с не теми пропорциями. Теперь, когда он увидел его снова, все встало на свои места. Словно надел очки, и картинка стала четче. Он ожидал увидеть его наигранно довольную ухмылку, но Рен смотрел на него и улыбался одними глазами.  
  
Хакс остановился, не доходя до ограждения, и хотел сказать  _встреть меня в конце_  и  _я скучал_ , и  _боже, я тебя ненавижу_ , и  _не сейчас_ , и все сразу, но забыл, как думать, когда Рен заключил его в объятия.  
  
Он растаял.  
  
Чертов Рен, это было лучшее объятие за всю его жизнь. Было так легко вообразить, что он не возвращался ни в какую Европу, а всегда был здесь, в надежных, теплых объятиях. Это было похоже на путешествие во времени; ощущение, будто душа наконец догнала его тело и вернулась к нему. Он изменился, пропала его свинцовая прочность, тело расслабленно, в голове пусто.  
  
— Пройдите вперед, сэр, — попросил офицер, и Хакс вышел из транса. Он ухватился за Рена крепче.  
  
— Блять, ты пахнешь великолепно, — прошептал он ему в шею, и Рен издал довольный звук.  
  
К удивлению Хакса, он перетащил его через ограждение. Офицер пытался что-то сказать, но замолчал посреди предложения и усмехнулся, когда Хакс вскрикнул:  
  
— Что за..!  
  
— Попался, — пробормотал Рен, ставя его обратно на ноги и заключая в объятия, словно ничего не произошло. В этот раз они были не такими божественными.  
  
Хакс начал возвращаться в реальность. Он напрягся, но не отступил и позволил Рену насладиться моментом. Хакс немного волновался за свой багаж и немного больше, чем чуточку, волновался за этого безумца, который прижал голову к его груди, требуя прикосновение. Хакс осторожно обласкал пальцами его затылок, будто проверяя, настоящий ли Рен. Настоящий, но здесь все еще были люди, поэтому Хакс потянул его за волосы предупреждающе. Рен счастливо зарычал.  
  
— Не здесь, — прошептал Хакс и потянул волосы сильнее. — Хоть сейчас веди себя прилично? — попросил он и Рен отступил назад, приобнимая его плечи. Его присутствие еще больше кружило голову, когда они стояли так близко друг к другу, когда Рен вглядывался в его лицо, словно пытался запомнить.  
  
— Давай заберем твои вещи, — сказал Рен, но не сделал ничего, чтобы их взять или хотя бы отпустить Хакса. Он был одет в серый костюм, свежую рубашку и был в полной боевой готовности. Идеальный. Наверное, только что с работы. Хакс потянул его лацканы.  
  
— Оставшийся день у тебя свободен? — спросил он, и Рен замурлыкал. Его голос всегда звучал ужасно грязно.  
  
— Конечно, — он коротко поцеловал Хакса в щеку, а затем поднял его багаж так легко, словно тот ничего не весил. Хакс пялился на то, как под пиджаком двигаются мускулы, когда Рен спросил: — Который из?  
  
— А? Прости, извини.  
  
Рен повернулся к нему, и на его лице была та гребаная ухмылка, которую Хакс хотел сцеловать с его губ. Он вздрогнул, когда понял, что не может этого сделать.  
  
— К тебе, ко мне? — спросил Рен с игривостью, которая означала, что он либо нервничает, либо расстроен. Они начали пробираться сквозь оживленную толпу. Хакс вцепился когтями в ладонь Рена, пока тот послушно нес его чемодан и сумку с ноутбуком, как хороший бойфренд, которым он на самом деле не́ был.  
  
— Я чувствую себя, как военная невеста, — прокомментировал Хакс, начиная паниковать.  
  
Рен ускорился, чтобы догнать его.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Иностранных женщин, вышедших замуж за солдат, по окончании войны доставляли к их мужьям, — объяснил Хакс, и прежде, чем он смог продолжить Рен перебил его:  
  
— Я знаю, кто это.  
  
Хакс поморщил нос. Он почувствовал, как краснеет от смущения.  
  
— Тогда что?  
  
— Я тебя не слышу. Почему ты военная невеста?  
  
Хакс понял, что не готов говорить о своих сокровенных чувствах и тревогах среди толпы людей, а если он попросит обсудить это позже, то они обсудят: в отеле или в квартире Рена. Он не мог решиться, но они уже были почти на парковке, и он должен был сказать сейчас…  
  
— Стой, — бросил Рен грубо, и Хакс замер посреди пути; в его приказном тоне было что-то успокаивающее. Он обнял себя за живот и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Рена через плечо, щурясь от неоновых огней.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Рен, а затем исправился: — Как ты?  
  
— Просто все так внезапно, — сказал Хакс сломанным голосом.  
  
Рен коротко кивнул, все еще держа багаж.  
  
— Ты смог поесть?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Я притащил тебе воды и, гм, маффины. Они в машине.  
  
— Маффины, — повторил Хакс, и Рен пожал плечами.  
  
— Их было легко раздобыть. Ты можешь взять их с собой, даже если решишь поехать на такси.  
  
— Я ценю твою щедрость.  
  
— Ха-ха. Я просто хочу о тебе заботиться, — сказал Рен, и Хакс пошел вперед, но уже медленнее.  
  
— Ты не обязан, — заметил он, когда они стали идти в ногу.  
  
— Поэтому я сказал, что я  _хочу_. Ты же мне разрешишь, да? Все, что угодно.  
  
Хакс посмотрел на него, а затем быстро отвел глаза.  
  
— Не рано ли, — пробормотал он. Это был не совсем вопрос.  
  
— Это все, что мне достается, — сказал Рен серьезно. — Всего лишь минуты. Я хочу вдоволь насладиться ими, прежде чем ты исчезнешь. Представь, если бы у нас были века.  
  
У Хакса что-то встало поперек горла, и он сглотнул. Они добрались до лифта. Их отражения исказились в грязном серебре. Было что-то унизительное в том, что они находились в такой обычной обстановке. Это место поглощало каждое сказанное ими слово.  
  
— Должно быть, это здорово, — прокомментировал Хакс. — Жить, будто у тебя есть время.  
  
— Не очень, на самом деле, — сказал ему Рен. Хакс обратил внимание на его горящие глаза, грустно сжатые губы и то, как он держал его вещи — бережно — и как опустились его плечи.  
  
— К тебе, — мягко сказал Хакс.  
  


*

  
  
  
  
Кайло жил в очаровательном пентхаусе, облицованном кирпичом. Прямо над ним висело ночное небо, а в воздухе витал резкий аромат дерева. Мягкий золотой свет падал на со вкусом расставленную мебель, металлические статуэтки и экзотические цветы. Держа обувь в руках, Хакс подошел к окну — неуверенно, но с предвкушением.  
  
— Город, который не спит, — сказал Рен.  
  
— Время рабочее, — заметил Хакс, глядя на мерцающие небоскребы. Голубой дым спускался вниз, растворяясь в вечере. На секунду Хаксу показалось, что он забыл название реки, что протекала внизу.  _Гудзон._  Она выглядела, как целый океан, по сравнению с узкой Темзой.  
  
— Принести тебе выпить? — спросил Рен, кладя чужой багаж. — Кофе? Шампанское?  
  
Хакс облизал губы. В машине он съел четыре маффина только для того, чтобы не говорить с Реном, несмотря на то, что, к его удивлению, молчание не было неловким. Это была своеобразная тишина, которую не нужно было заполнять разговорами, она и сейчас повисла между ними.  
  
Хакс насладился ей еще несколько ударов сердца, а потом ответил:  
  
— Все в порядке, спасибо. Давай ближе к делу.  
  
— Хорошо, — Рен кивнул и заправил несколько выбившихся прядей за свои большие уши, держа волосы в хвостике. — М-м… Чувствуй себя как дома.  
  
Хакс огляделся. В комнате стояли разные диваны, кресла и прочее, выглядевшее соблазнительно удобным, но он снова повернулся к Рену, который до сих пор стоял в проеме.  
  
— Где спальня? — спросил он, и Рен нахмурился, но с ноткой надежды во взгляде.  
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
— Я говорил тебе. Это единственная вещь, в которой я уверен, когда это касается нас. Я хочу… — Какое сюда слово?  _В кровать? Забвенно трахаться?_  Он закончил тем, что сказал: — С тобой.  
  
Рен улыбнулся и с такой благодарностью посмотрел на Хакса, что сердце больно сжалось в груди.  
  


*

  
  
  
  
Хакс опустился на колени, полностью одетый, не считая жилета. Рен сидел на краю широкой кровати, выглядя так, словно вот-вот с ним должно произойти какое-то чудо, и его глаза горели сквозь глубокий мрак комнаты. Хакс боялся, что в любую секунду он может исчезнуть; он обхватил руками его колени, удерживая на месте, поглаживая их сквозь ткань его штанов. Он сидел здесь, словно принц, принимая, как дар, обожание Хакса. Выглядит как сговор двух королевских особ.  
  
— Ты красивый, — сказал Рен, и Хакс усмехнулся.  
  
— Оставь это.  
  
Рен обиженно скосил губы.  
  
— Ты должен об этом знать.  
  
— Именно поэтому нет необходимости мне об этом напоминать, — сказал Хакс, щупая его колени, чтобы показать, что он шутит. Рен расслабился, позволяя Хаксу расшнуровать его обувь. — Я симпатичный… по-британски.  
  
— Ты не симпатичный, — возразил Рен, пока Хакс снимал его туфли, — ты красивый.  
  
— Не пойти ли тебе нахуй.  
  
Рен слабо улыбнулся и толкнул Хакса ногой в грудь. Тот удержался, чтобы не упасть, и поймал Рена за стопу, целуя над лодыжкой.  
  
— Я люблю твой рот больше всего на свете, — сказал Рен.  
  
— Не терпится почувствовать эти губы вокруг своего огромного, толстого члена?  
  
— Именно так, — признался Рен. Хакс заметил, что он нетерпеливо поерзал на месте. — Они такие пухлые и розовые. Их изгибы похожи на лук Купидона. А твои усмешки, — он ткнул пальцем ноги чужой подбородок. — И как ты недовольно их косишь, — он звучал почти мечтательно.  
  
Хакс тряхнул головой.  
  
— Просто раздевайся.  
  
— Я был уверен, что этим займешься ты.  
  
— Я устал, самое время сотрудничать. Давай, снимай пиджак.  
  
Рен поднял бровь — ублюдок — и дернул руками назад, стягивая его. Пиджак соскользнул с его мощных плеч, и Рен швырнул его в угол, будто бы ему было плевать. Хакс почти прервал его, чтобы приказать ему пойти и поднять его, но шоу было слишком завораживающим. Рен стянул галстук и небрежно встряхнул головой. С его волосами нужно было что-то делать, Рен относился к ним совершенно несправедливо.  
  
— Твоя очередь, — заявил Рен.  
  
— Хочешь сделать что-то хорошо… — пробормотал Хакс и поманил Рена к себе.  
  
— Я раздеваюсь сам каждый день, это скучно, — пожаловался Рен. Он навис над Хаксом, пока тот расстегивал пуговицы на его рубашке, начав с воротника. — С партнером интереснее. Нужно ведь иногда разбавлять, так? Мне нравится эта часть секса. Начало представления. Я знаю, тебе тоже. Посмотри на себя. Ты с такой радостью это делаешь.  
  
Хакс открыл его широкую грудь и небрежно ущипнул Рена за соски. Тот вскрикнул, подскочив, а Хакс сжал их и покрутил.  
  
— Умерь свое высокомерие.  
  
— Блять, — выдохнул Рен и почти задохнулся, когда Хакс обхватил ртом один сосок, зажатый между пальцев. Хакс повторил, воодушевленный. Ему понравилось ощущение чужих мышц под ладонью и как легко желание может заставить такого сильного мужчину ослабеть. Хакс закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь соленым вкусом кожи, слушая дрожащие выдохи. Он спустился поцелуями ниже, к ребрам, животу, и коснулся губами пряжки ремня. Он высунул язык и посмотрел на Рена, а затем лизнул бугорок сквозь ткань, не обращая внимания на жесткую текстуру, потому что стон Рена стоил того. Хакс обхватил его рукой и несильно сжал. Рен откинул голову назад.  
  
— Раздевайся, — сказал Хакс. — Или я заставлю тебя кончить в штаны.  
  
— Наглая сучка, — выдавил Рен и усмехнулся. Хакс сжал сильнее и посмотрел на него. Они встретились взглядами, член Рена дернулся у него в руке, и смазка просочилась сквозь одежду.  
  
— Ты запачкал штаны, — прошептал Хакс, проводя пальцами по мокрому липкому пятну. Рен застонал. — Ты этого хотел?  
  
— Слижи, — сказал Рен, и было в нем что-то безумное, что не должно было так сильно заводить Хакса. Он задумчиво промычал, а потом, как и было указано, лизнул пятно. Он почти поклонялся Рену. Тот запустил руку в его волосы и расстегнул ремень.  
  
— Ох, я заслужил? — поддразнил Хакс, пытаясь уловить вкус, оставшийся на кончике языка. — Неужели я буду удостоин чести пососать твой грязный член?  
  
— Ты не представляешь, как сильно я этого хочу, — прохрипел Рен.  
  
Хакс сел на пятки, стаскивая с него испорченные брюки. Довести Рена до такого состояния было самым большим достижением в его жизни. Хакс внутренне ликовал. Он отбросил одежду на кровать.  
  
— У меня есть догадка, — сказал Хакс, скользя руками по его икрам. — Подвязки для носков?  
  
— Очень практичная вещь.  
  
— Можешь оставить, — Хакс сощурился. — Из практических соображений.  
  
— Умник, — фыркнул Рен, и Хаксу захотелось доказать, какой он умник, бросив что-нибудь остроумное, но его мозговая активность резко упала, когда из белых боксеров Рена показался его член — затвердевший, возбужденный, на кончике блестела смазка; и Хакс, не задумываясь, потянулся к нему.  
  
— Я не удалил фотку твоего члена, — выпалил он, обхватывая сухой ладонью толстый ствол. Рен опустил веки.  
  
— Я твоего тоже, — признался Рен, задыхаясь.  
  
— Я не против, пока и у меня есть на тебя компромат, — сказал Хакс, усиливая хватку.  
  
Он ласкал неловко и нетерпеливо. Все сценарии этой встречи, которые он продумывал у себя в голове, мгновенно забылись. В этот момент Хакс больше ничего не хотел от их романа: только возможность трогать Рена, делать ему хорошо — на секунду это стало его единственной целю в жизни. Хакс провел рукой грубее, и чужие бедра задрожали. Он был таким восхитительно отзывчивым. Таким, о котором Хакс всегда и мечтал.  
  
— Когда ты последний раз проверялся? — спросил Хакс, и Рен посмотрел на него так, словно забыл родной язык: взгляд затуманенный, тяжелый.  
  
— Что? Ох, блять… После того, как ты уехал. Хотел быть готовым. Блять, совсем чуточку сильнее… да, так, уф-ф…  
  
Хакс сплюнул на свою ладонь и вернул руку. Свернутые в плотное кольцо пальцы легко скользили вверх и вниз по горячей плоти.  
  
— После этого без приключений?  
  
Рен застонал.  
  
— Да, само собой.  
  
Хакс нервно поморщил нос, и даже если Рен и заметил, то никак не прокомментировал.  
  
— Тогда ты кончишь мне в рот?  
  
— Да… Да, пожалуйста, да.  
  
Хакс довольно промурлыкал. Сердце сильно сжалось: эта беспрекословная и поспешная покорность Рена заставляла чувствовать себя одновременно победителем и виноватым. В качестве извинения он поцеловал кончик его члена и разомкнул губы. Взяв его глубже, Хакс подумал, что если он сможет получить доступ к Рену где и когда угодно, то ему не нужен будет никто; и это не потому, что Хакс решил встать на путь верности или моногамии, а просто потому, что Рена  _достаточно_. Ему большего не нужно.  
  
Член Рена заполнил его рот, и как только Хакс привык к растяжке, то смог этим насладиться.  
  
— Господи Иисусе, Армитейдж, у тебя вообще рефлекс есть? — прошептал Рен, пока Хакс насаживался глубже и пытался выглядеть самодовольно, даже несмотря на то, что его трахали в рот. Рен не выдержал и ахнул, запустив руку в рыжие волосы и заставляя Хакса заглотнуть полностью. — Что ты такое? — выдохнул Рен. — Посмотри, что ты творишь. Ты просто мечта.  
  
Хакс отстранился, позволяя члену Рена выскользнуть из его рта, размазав по щеке слюну и чуть не шлепнув по ней.  
  
— Считай, что это моя специальность, — прохрипел Хакс и поцеловал ствол, прежде чем снова заглотнуть.  
  
Правда была в том, что ему нравилось это, безумно: чувствовать, как кончик трется о его небо, монотонно качать головой, сосать, лизать. Это, по сути, было даже лучше, чем возбуждение. По крайней мере, для него. Он стал двигаться мягче, когда почувствовал, что Рен близок, и, наверное, это был самый лучший момент. Хакс не особо занимался благотворительностью, но не поделиться своим опытом с Реном просто  _не мог_.  
  
Рен огладил выпуклые щеки Хакса, чувствуя себя сквозь тонкую кожу. Он вздохнул. Волосы липли ко лбу, грудь покраснела.  
  
— Я заполню твой ротик, — прошипел Рен, и на этих словах Хакс застонал вокруг него. Рен высвободил руку и обхватил ей свой мокрый член. Он начал торопливо дрочить, а Хакс раскрыл рот, высунув язык, и замер в ожидании. — Я знал, что ты грязная шлюха, — сказал ему Рен. — Я знал это с той самой минуты…  _бля!_  
  
Сперма попала на подбородок и шею Хакса; и он почувствовал, как она течет за воротник, пачкает галстук. Он ощупал жилет, чтобы оценить ущерб, а затем посмотрел на запачканные пальцы Рена и наклонился ближе, облизывая их. Тот застонал.  
  
— Бля, — повторил он. — Прости.  
  
— Мне нравятся неожиданные концовки.  
  
— Я клянусь, я не мог нормально прицелиться… Забей, иди сюда. Я тебя вылижу.  
  
— Уж лучше принеси мне полотенце, — попросил Хакс, когда Рен потянулся к нему. — Будь другом.  
  
— Ох, конечно. Можно тебя поцеловать?  
  
— После.  
  
Рен откинулся назад и довольно улыбнулся.  
  
— Ты так ахуительно изысканно выглядишь. Вернусь через минуту, а ты пока подумай о том, чтобы ты хотел, чтобы я для тебя сделал.  
  
Он поцеловал его в лоб, что показалось немного абсурдным, и ушел в ванную. Хакс проводил его взглядом, с удовольствием приметив его шаткую походку, а затем перевалился через кровать. Он был в восторге, но уже истощен. Он стиснул зубы и ощутил небольшое изнеможение; Хакс размазал попавшую на губы сперму.  _Грязно_. И это сделал он. Он стал обсасывать пальцы, смакуя семя Рена, словно лакомство. Рен поймал его за этим, вернувшись с полотенцем, и улыбнулся.  
  
— Какой  _ненасытный_.  
  
— Ну давай, обвиняй меня, — возмутился Хакс, бессильно распластавшись на кровати. Рен упал рядом и стал вытирать его шею полотенцем. Он был на удивление нежен. Он провел по его воротнику и нахмурился.  
  
— Я куплю тебе новую рубашку.  
  
— Две. На всякий.  
  
— Нам нужно будет договориться о полуобнаженном сексе как-нибудь, — заметил Рен и отбросил полотенце в сторону. Хакс повернулся на бок, лицом к нему, и потянулся за поцелуем. Рен поймал его губы своими и скользнул языком между ними. Он целовался очень хорошо, и это стало проблемой. Он начал расстегивать жилет Хакса и прошептал в поцелуй: — Я так рад, что ты здесь.  
  
— И я, — пробормотал Хакс, зевая.  
  
— Минет тебя  _утомляет_? — удивленно спросил Рен и помог ему выбраться из жилета. Хакс сонно простонал.  
  
— Я летел восемь часов ради этого минета.  
  
— Это стоило того?  
  
— А тебе понравилось?  
  
— Разумеется, — Рен коротко чмокнул его. — Блять, я чувствую свой вкус везде на тебе. Разве то, как жестко ты заставил меня кончить, не лучшее доказательство того, что мне понравилось?  
  
— Миссия выполнена, — поздравил себя Хакс. Рен развязал его галстук и стянул рубашку, отбрасывая его одежду с большим уважением, чем собственную. Хакс ткнулся под его подбородок и потерся носом. Теплый, такой теплый. Хакс прильнул к его шее и прижал голову к груди.  
  
— Не спи в линзах, — предостерег его Рен.  
  
— Не указывай мне, — возмутился Хакс, а затем простонал: — Агх, я не могу снять их без, м-м, зеркала.  
  
— Дай я.  
  
Хакс моргнул, когда Рен осторожно дотронулся до его левого глаза. Это было  _странно_. И даже более интимно, чем минет.  
  
— Ты что, несколько пар носишь? — пробормотал Рен. У Хакса было не то положение, чтобы закатить глаза, но он попытался.  
  
— Да, и очки.  
  
— Ты носишь очки! — просиял Рен. Он отстранился и стал возиться возле тумбочки. Хакс свернулся, прижав колени к груди. Он подумал избавиться от своих брюк, но сейчас расстегнуть пуговицы и замки казалось непосильной задачей для его мозга.  
  
— Тебя ждет еще несколько сюрпризов, — он снова зевнул.  
  
Рен перевернул его и обнял со спины. Хакс извернулся и теперь прижимался задницей к его паху. Так было удобнее.  
  
— Разбудишь меня через час? — промямлил он.  
  
— М-м, ладно.  
  
— И трахнешь меня так, чтобы я не мог сидеть, когда буду лететь обратно?  
  
— М-м, обязательно, — Рен положил руку ему на живот и мягко сжал. Хакс закрыл глаза, позволив Рену приласкать его, и уснул.  
  


*

  
  
  
  
Казалось, что прошло либо десять минут, либо вечность, когда Хакс обнаружил, что он уже не спит. Это всегда было странно: его сознание пробуждалось так, словно кто-то вдруг включил в его черепе свет. Он приподнялся на локтях и огляделся. Он был в спальне Рена. Здесь была мрачная цветовая гамма: черный и темно-синий — и запахи вокруг казались знакомыми. Он переждал секундное волнение, будоражившее его каждый раз, когда он просыпался в незнакомом месте. Он был доволен, но очень, очень не выспался.  
  
— Доброе утро, — сказал Рен. — Или доброго часа ночи, или что там.  
  
Хакс посмотрел на него из-за обнаженного плеча. Рен сидел у изголовья кровати с планшетом на коленях, в спортивных штанах и с завязанными в хвостик волосами; он выглядел невозможно обычно. Хакс распробовал идею о том, чтобы просыпаться ради лучезарной улыбки Рена каждое утро, а затем решительно от нее отказался.  
  
— Работой занят? — спросил он.  
  
— Меня расслабляет запугивание сотрудников.  
  
— Как-то жестоко запугивать тех, кто до сих пор не спит и работает.  
  
Рен пожал своими огромными плечами. Хакс не удержался от того, чтобы поглазеть. Ему захотелось иметь на себе контактные линзы, чтобы оценить Рена в ЭйчДи-качестве.  
  
— Это Митака. И он в Японии, поэтому не в счет.  
  
Хакс нахмурился и вынырнул из своих влажных фантазий.  
  
— Ты знаешь Митаку?  
  
Рен крепче сжал планшет.  
  
— Ага. Не могу поверить, что они заставили меня встретиться с ним раньше, чем с тобой. Что за хрень.  
  
— Я считаю его очень перспективным исполнительным директором, — задумчиво протянул Хакс, переворачиваясь на живот. — И он, кроме всего прочего, делает обалденные пирожки.  
  
— Не думаешь, что это он про нас дерьма наговорил?  
  
— Он? Да у него бы язык не повернулся.  
  
— Хах, — Рен посмотрел на экран и удалил несколько строк. — Может это тот Финн.  
  
— Хватить тыкать пальцем в небо.  
  
— Сокрушительные доказательства я предоставлю позже, — Рен отложил планшет и пихнул Хакса ногой, тот простонал, и Рен пихнул его снова. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Как выжатый лимон, — пробормотал Хакс. — Так утомился. Ты правда думаешь, что  _мой_  стажер…  
  
— Разговоры о работе запрещены в этой зоне, — Рен прочертил линию в воздухе. Хакс усмехнулся и нечеловеческим усилием заставил себя встать на четвереньки. — Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, — прокомментировал Рен.  
  
— Мои мысли направляются прямиком в ванную, — он смог подняться, одеяло все еще было обернуто вокруг него. Он изо всех сил постарался сделать походку соблазнительной и на полпути бросил: — Подготовься к моему возвращению, — попросил он, выглядя побежденным. — Ты не разбудил меня вовремя, нам придется наверстать упущенное.  
  
— Ты был слишком милым.  
  
— Я был… что?  
  
Рен потер шею, отведя взгляд.  
  
— Ты так забавно морщил нос, когда я пытался тебя разбудить. Я ни разу не видел, чтобы кто-то, ам, так делал. Во сне. Ты выглядел таким обиженным и недовольным.  
  
— Ты что, никогда не слышал про синдром стервозного лица? — серьезно проговорил Хакс и вышел из комнаты, накинув одеяло как капюшон.  
  


*

  
  
  
  
Хакс положил одеяло на стул, коротко поинтересовавшись, почему у Рена в ванной вообще есть мягкий стул, а затем заметил меховой коврик и маленькую люстру. Он расстегнул пояс, позволив смятым брюкам упасть на пол, и переступил через них с небрежной элегантностью. На нем были подвязки для носков — одна из интересных вещей, которая объединяла их с Реном, — и абсолютно черные брифы, которые Хаксу не терпелось показать. Он заставил себя расслабиться, вымыл руки, лицо, шею и заодно почистил зубы — щеткой, приготовленной специально для него. Он не ждал особо много от секса в такой час, но рассчитывал на то, что Рен постарается как следует. Он был явным перфекционистом.  
  
Он почти вбежал в спальню, замедлив шаги в последний момент, чтобы войти в нее кошачьей походкой. Он дошел до порога.  
  
— А ты серьезно подготовился, как я посмотрю, — сказал он, скрещивая руки на груди. Штаны Рена валялись на полу, а он сам лежал на кровати, лениво себя лаская, глаза сверкнули из-под полуприкрытых век, когда он улыбнулся Хаксу. А ему шел такой видок.  
  
— Стой, где стоишь, — сказал он. — Боже, именно так я и хотел… Пока тебя не было, я просто, просто делал это: дрочил, представляя, как входишь ты и видишь, какая у тебя надо мной власть. Неужели это реальность? Неужели ты правда здесь?  
  
— Меня не было минут пять, — вздохнул Хакс, но звучал вовсе не раздраженно, а даже нежно. Он прислонился к дверной раме, скрестив ноги, и скользнул взглядом по Рену. — И что же дальше?  
  
— Ты говоришь, что скучаешь по мне, — выдавил Рен. — Ты говоришь, что не мог дождаться, когда снова увидишься со мной…  
  
— Я правда скучал, — признался Хакс. Рен закусил губу и проглотил жалобный стон. Это было весьма увлекательно: потакать его фантазиям, ради того, чтобы видеть его таким. Хакс пытался держать себя в руках, чтобы еще немного насладиться игрой, но сейчас тело его подвело, и выдающие его брифы не оставляли места для воображения.  
  
— У тебя стояк, — заметил Рен. — Я даже не дотронулся до тебя.  
  
— Это тоже часть фантазии или это относится к моему текущему состоянию?  
  
Рен дернул бедрами.  
  
— И то, и то. Самая лучшая часть. Это… Как ты так долго терпел?  
  
Хакс облизал губы и посмотрел на него с ноткой грусти.  
  
— Что я ответил, когда ты себе это воображал?  
  
— Я хочу услышать, что ты сам скажешь.  
  
— Никак, — признался Хакс, справившись с голосом. — Это убивало меня, я едва справлялся.  
  
Губы Рена задрожали, и он зажмурился.  
  
— Клянусь богом, если ты кончишь сейчас..!  
  
— Нет, я… ах, блять, иди сюда.  
  
Хакс вздохнул, но послушался, взбираясь на кровать. Рен убрал руку, и его пульсирующий член остался лежать на животе. Хакс задумался, каким образом он сможет оседлать член Рена, не садясь прямо на него, и как ему сдерживаться. Рен обхватил его бедра и прижал ближе, заинтересованно его разглядывая.  
  
— Это мне? — спросил он, проводя пальцем по брифам. Хакс вздрогнул.  
  
— Считай, что дразнилка. Это еще не самое лучше, что у меня имеется.  
  
— Ты просто идеальная сучка, — промурчал Рен, и Хакс поднял бровь.  
  
— Мне нужно это отрицать?  
  
— Нет, ты этим гордишься. Ты ведь и так это давно уже понял, да? — он скользнул руками к его торсу. — Как получить именно то, что хочешь. Ты так  _умен_  в этом. Как говорят? «Все о сексе, кроме секса…»  
  
— «Секс о силе», — закончил Хакс за него и сел ему на колени. Рен поцеловал его грудь и обхватил брифы.  
  
— Я могу их просто сорвать с тебя?  
  
— Что они тебе сделали?  
  
— Они мешают, — зарычал Рен и потянул за них. — Блять, я просто хочу засадить прямо в…  
  
— Пожалуйста, побереги мой анус.  
  
— Я буду осторожен.  
  
— Мой анус благодарит тебя.  
  
— Никогда больше не говори «анус» в моем доме.  
  
— Анус, — четко выдал Хакс, и Рен просто разорвал его брифы. Хакс откинул голову назад, восторженно и дико смеясь, и вскрикнул, когда Рен шлепнул его по заднице.  
  
— Раздобудь смазку, — сказал Рен, и, слава богу, она была недалеко. Этикетка гласила:  _«Серия Кремов Для Поразительно Глубокого Фистинга»_ , заглавными буквами. Хакс поднял бутылек, как улику.  
  
— Нет, — сказал он.  _Не сейчас_ , добавил про себя.  
  
— Нет, он не для этого, — объяснил Рен, нахмурив брови. — Это на первый раз. Я большой и… ну, в общем, мне говорили, что даже слишком. Здесь используется формула для снижения чувствительности, так что тебе не будет больно, но ты будешь меня ощущать.  
  
— Как предусмотрительно, — сказал Хакс, откручивая крышку. — Может, в следующий раз мне просто растянуть себя затычкой?  
  
— Ох, да. И часто ты..?  
  
— Мне нравится чувствовать что-то у себя в заднице, так что да.  
  
Хакс протянул ему бутылек. Рен не пожалел смазки и поднял глаза на Хакса, скользнув рукой к его дырке. Толстый палец вошел легко, и Хакс охнул.  
  
— Поэкспериментируем? — спросил Рен, и Хакс кивнул.  
  
Он обнял Рена за шею, чтобы сесть на нем удобнее, оттопырив задницу и касаясь членом твердого пресса. То, как идеально они друг другу подходили, было просто проклятьем. Ни один из них долго не протянет. Рен сгреб в ладони его ягодицы, разводя их, и протолкнул кончики обоих указательных пальцев. Хакс вскрикнул, изогнув спину.  
  
— Медленнее? — шепнул Рен,  
  
— Просто… осторожнее, — выдавил Хакс.  
  
Рен усмехнулся и поцеловал его под ключицей, а затем наклонился, оборачивая пухлые губы вокруг его сосков, внимательно обсасывая сначала один, затем второй, пока его руки были заняты. Хакс почувствовал приятное онемение, когда Рен растянул его — осторожно, как он и просил, — и едва ли смог подавить желание двигать бедрами навстречу, трясь о него, несдержанно стоная и жадно глотая воздух.  
  
Рен развел его ягодицы, и он почувствовал, как его головка дразняще трется о влажное отверстие. Хакс потянул его за волосы, прося.  
  
— Готов? — все же спросил Рен. — Пару дюймов.  
  
— Давай же, — подтолкнул его Хакс, и Рен вошел. Хакс почти закричал от этого нового ощущения — влажного, тянущего, давящего.  
  
— Господи, блять, — выдавил он.  
  
— Думаю, все будет охуенно, — усмехнулся Рен и выскользнул. — Тебя когда-нибудь трахали в воздухе?  
  
— Как в самолете что ли? — это означало «да».  
  
— Висишь в воздухе, пока кто-то долбит тебя в зад.  
  
— Качели считаются?  
  
— Не в этом контексте, — сказал Рен, но, кажется, идея его зацепила.  
  
Хакс попытался справиться с дыханием и признался:  
  
— Часто. Если качели считаются, то очень часто. У меня дома такие висят.  
  
— Я жду от тебя румтур как-нибудь, — сказал Рен и опрокинул Хакса на матрас.  
  
Он забрался сверху и прильнул за поцелуем, а Хакс просто подумал, что  _да, что угодно_. Рен подложил толстую подушку под его талию.  
  
— Удобно?  
  
— Угу.  
  
— Держись за что-нибудь.  
  
Рен встал на колени и положил ноги Хакса на свое плечо, рукой прижимая лодыжки друг к другу.  
  
— Как насчет этого?  
  
— Может, я лучше раздвину ноги?  
  
— Лучше, когда бедра вместе.  
  
— Докажи, — улыбнулся Хакс и стиснул пальцами простынь.  
  
Рен толкнулся внутрь — медленно, дюйм за дюймом, — и Хакс раскрыл рот, с наслаждением вдыхая. Поза была немного непривычной, но Хакс уже ощутил ее преимущества: одно из них — то, как член Рена трется о его простату.  
  
— Трахни меня уже, — взмолился Хакс, и Рен качнул бедрами, заставляя его вскрикнуть.  
  
— Вот, чего ты заслуживаешь, — сказал Рен, целуя его лодыжку. — Чтобы тебя глубоко и  _хорошенько_  оттрахали.  
  
Он сопровождал свои слова резкими толчками, но Хакс не слышал. Он будто был опьянен дорогим вином, одурманен. Он все еще не отошел от длительного перелета: болели мышцы, он все никак не мог расслабиться — но с тем, как их тела дергались в такт, его окутывало блаженство. Еще никогда он не был так спокоен во время секса, это ощущалось как духовное познание. Медитация, которая приняла довольно неожиданный поворот.  
  
— Боже, ты восхитителен, — похвалил Рен.  
  
Хакс удовлетворенно замурлыкал и под внимательным взглядом Рена стал ласкать себя. Хакс всегда мечтал, чтобы на него смотрели  _так_ , но никогда не думал, что будет ощущать себя сокровищем во время такой банальщины, как секс.  
  
Он почувствовал, как приближается оргазм, сворачиваясь в паху, а затем заставляя все тело задрожать, и излился на свой живот. Он даже звука не издал: только резкий глоток воздуха и медленный выдох.  
  
— Вон оно, — выдавил Рен, ускоряясь. Хакс устало вытянул руки и уложил голову на плечо. Рен фыркнул: — Смотрите-ка, уже засыпает. Я все еще внутри.  
  
— Тогда не тяни, — буркнул Хакс.  
  
Теперь, помимо секса с Реном у него появилось еще одно любимое занятие: провокация Рена. Мужчина притянул его ближе, заполняя до конца и заставляя уже опавший член Хакса дернуться. Он ахнул, сжимаясь вокруг Рена.  
  
— Не думал, что ты можешь быть у́же, — прохрипел Рен.  
  
— Тебя что-то не устраивает?  
  
— Совсем наоборот.  
  
— Как я и думал, — кивнул Хакс и, расщедрившись, продолжил сжиматься вокруг него, и скоро заставил Рена кончить, спустив внутрь все до последней капли. Рен выскользнул и завалился на Хакса, чуть до смерти не раздавив.  
  
Не то чтобы он был против…  
  


*

  
  
  
  
Это было достижением — выбраться из спальни сквозь все эти поцелуи, объятия и цепляния друг за друга. Фарфоровая ванна наполнена до краев, у них есть шампанское, и, пока Хакс его пьет, Рен трет ему спину.  
  
А потом они просто сидели, прижавшись друг к другу. Хакс сложил голову на его плечо, а Рен ласково перебирал его спутанные, растрепанные после секса пряди. Хакс паниковал. Он чувствовал, будто что-то рушится вокруг него. Будто с каждой секундой, он что-то теряет: сначала тепло воды, затем Рена. Его пальцы игрались с мокрыми прядями, и Хакс больше не мог терпеть.  
  
— Что дальше? — спросил он внезапно обычным тоном.  
  
— Я спать, наверное. Могу предложить себя в качестве подушки, — пробормотал Рен.  
  
— Я имею в виду после.  
  
— М-м. Еду на работу часов через… пять, но сначала завтрак в постель, потом я довезу тебя до аэропорта, кое-как попрощаюсь, а  _после_ , — он повысил тон, когда Хакс раскрыл рот, чтобы перебить, — а после, мы выясним. Я не могу точно знать, что захочет мое «я» в будущем, но можешь быть уверен: через месяц Кайло все еще будет хотеть  _тебя_.  
  
— Этого не достаточно, — сказал ему Хакс. Он почувствовал чужое напряжение и прильнул ближе, трясь щекой о его шею. — Я в дерьме из-за того, что приехал. Боюсь представить, во что превратилась компания в мое отсутствие.  
  
Рен усмехнулся:  
  
— Я уверен, что с Первым Орденом ничего не случилось за одну ночку.  
  
— Нет, определенно _случилось_ , — возразил Хакс. — Несмотря на всю нашу силу и влияние, мы не достигли высот Империи. Еще нет. Мне нужно делать свою работу, я не могу постоянно трахаться. В следующий раз я не буду бросать все ради тебя,  _это_  ты понимаешь?  
  
— Я и не  _просил_ , — сказал Рен. — Мы вместе руководим компанией, я уверен, что и работать мы вместе сможем.  
  
— Мне нужно быть в Англии, — сказал Хакс, ненавидя свой неубедительный тон.  
  
И не только из-за Ордена, но еще и из-за умирающего отца, из-за упрямой опекунши, которая не может отнестись серьезно к своей инвалидности и все еще делает сильную нагрузку на тело, а еще кошка, которая крайне неуютно ощущает себя во временных домах для кошек. Хакс ненавидел оставлять ее там. Так всегда было, сколько он себя помнит: обязанности, обязанности, обязанности…  
  
— Тогда, чтобы тебя не затруднять, я еду в Англию, — заявил Рен.  
  
Хакс сделал неровный вдох и крепко прижал руку Рена к своей груди.  
  
— Ты не можешь, — сказал он. — Не часто, по крайней мере.  
  
— Так часто, как тебе понадобится, — пообещал Рен, и Хакс прижался к нему сильнее.  
  
— Нам нужно думать головой, — сказал он, разглядывая их спутанные под водой друг с другом ноги. Как глупо было позволить этому случиться. Но поебать. — Нам нельзя привлекать внимание. Нам нужно держать это в секрете. Нам нужен план.  
  
— Нельзя планировать то, что еще не произошло.  
  
— Конечно можно. В этом вся суть планирования.  
  
— Я имею в виду, ничего не случится, — сказал ему Рен. — Будем видеться каждые две недели… ладно, каждый месяц, но… блять, я понимаю, когда риск высок, ясно? У нас все получится. У меня с тобой, и мы что-нибудь придумаем с Лондоном и Нью-Йорком. Это трудно, но мы сделаем это, потому что мы… очень нравимся друг другу.  
  
Хакс повернул голову. Ему было не удобно смотреть с такого ракурса, и его губы задели чужое ухо, пока он шептал:  
  
— Думаешь, ты влюбился в меня?  
  
— Да, — ответил Рен, и такой уверенности в его голосе Хакс не ожидал.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Причем здесь почему, любовь  _не так_  работает. Это просто случается. Это случается прежде, чем ты находишь причину. Тебя это пугает?  
  
— Это просто идея или ты серьезно меня любишь?  
  
— Это как бы… да.  
  
Хакс отвернулся и попытался отвлечь себя. Чистый мрамор кругом, орхидеи…  
  
— Это меня не пугает, — сказал он. — Просто мне жаль тебя. Когда все знают о твоих чувствах, они знают, куда воткнуть иголку.  
  
— Делать вид, что у тебя сердца вовсе нет, — не лучше. Что если в это поверят?  
  
Хакс долго молчал.  
  
— Мне тебя не обмануть, да?

 

*

  
  
  
  
В четыре часа утра Хакс все еще не спал — обеспокоенный и бодрый в чужих объятиях. Поерзав и покрутившись, он смог выползти, и его сердце сильно сжалось, когда он взглянул на Рена. Он не мог не потрогать его волосы, осторожно перебрав идеальные пряди. Он коснулся его губ с удивительной нежностью и отнял руку.  
  
Он вышел в гостиную в чем мать родила, купаясь в лавандовом свете просыпающегося города. Здесь он чувствовал себя в безопасности, пол скрипел под босыми ступнями. Он достал очки и макбук из сумки и покрутился в кожаном кресле, теперь наблюдая реку из окна. Он представил Рена, обнаруживающего его вот так, и эта мысль пустила по телу приятную дрожь. Мышцы после вчерашнего болели невероятно приятно. Любуясь сверкающими зданиями, он действительно понадеялся, что сможет остаться здесь.  
  
Он пролистал свой переполненный почтовый ящик — большинство писем были от секретаря Таниссона, которого Хакс проинструктировал перед отъездом. Но одно сообщение…  
  
_Я в Вашем офисе. Мне сказали, Вас нет на месте. Любопытно. — В.Л. Сноук_  
  
Ужас Хакс почувствовал физически.


	4. Сильная сторона

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Два парня в деловых костюмах, спорящие между собой наедине в закрытой комнате, — ваша мечта? Тогда эта часть для вас.
> 
>  **Предупреждения:** бизнесмены гребаные злюки

Дорогой Р.,

  
Мне очень жаль, что в спешке я вынужден покинуть тебя; к сожалению, у меня нет других вариантов, кроме как сбежать. Со мной связался Сноук и дал ясно понять, что я должен вернуться в Лондон в ближайшие сроки. Я ожидаю худшего. Не хотел будить тебя; у тебя, как и у меня, впереди трудный день, и тебе необходим хороший отдых перед разборками с Сопротивлением, которое, как я подозреваю, замешано в (пока еще) непроясненном инциденте, который случился в моё отсутствие. Вместе с этой запиской ты найдешь мою булавку для галстука. Пожалуйста, сохрани её и не думай плохо обо мне.

Твой,  
  
А. Х.

 

*

  
  
Вы: Пожалуйста, подтверди, что получил моё письмо  
  
Вы: Я оставил его на своей подушке  
  
Вы: *просто подушке  
  
Вы: *на которой я спал  
  
Вы: Долетел нормально, если тебе интересно  
  
Вы: С тобой только что должен был связаться Сноук. Пожалуйста, сообщи о ситуации. Прошу как коллегу.  
  
Вы: А вот личной просьбой будет ответить на грёбаный телефон  
  
Вы: Слушай, мне жаль, ясно?  
  
Вы: Это опять я. Ты мне нужен.  
  
Вы: Неужели булавка — это слишком?  
  
Вы: Засунь её в свою вонючую задницу, ёбаный идиот, мне плевать. Первый Орден разваливается, а ты ведёшь себя как конченная сука.

*

  
  
**От кого** : Кайло Рен (kylo_ren88@hotmail.com)  
  
**Кому** : Армитейдж Хакс (a.hux@firstorder.co.uk)  
  
**Тема** : привет  
  
телефон не работает. еду в ЛондонЛондон.  
  
люблю,  
  
кайло

*

  
  
**От кого** : Армитейдж Хакс (a.hux@gmail.com)  
  
**Кому** : Кайло Рен (kylo_ren88@hotmail.com)  
  
**Тема** : ???  
  
У меня столько вопросов.  
  
      1. Почему это он «не работает»? Почему не купил новый?  
      2. Почему вдруг стало необходимым связываться со мной через мой рабочий адрес? Неужели WikiLeaks тебя ничему не научили?  
      3. Почему у тебя в адресе «88»? Сколько ещё вас, Кайло Ренов, вообще существует?  
      4. Почему ты не используешь Gmail? Почему ты сам себя ненавидишь?  
      5. Ты злишься на меня?  
      6. Когда мне тебя забрать?  
  
Здесь полный кавардак. До Сноука никак не добраться. Мне нужна твоя помощь. Ужасно нужна.  
  
С любовью твой,  
А. Х.

*

  
  
**От кого** : Кайло Рен (kylo_ren88@hotmail.com)  
  
**Кому** : Армитейдж Хакс (a.hux@gmail.com)  
  
**Тема** : Re:???  
  
      1. я сломал его  
      2. так было быстрее всего с тобой связаться  
      3. предыдущий адрес был скомпрометирован (не ФБР/Россией)  
      4. гугл сосет // причин слишком много, чтобы расписывать  
      5. больше нет. это не твоя вина. хотя мог бы и меня разбудить тоже.  
      6. встретиться в аэропорту никак :( прости!  
  
больше не могу говорить. С. устроил экстренное собрание. думаю ты тоже приглашен. не могу дождаться чтобы снова тебя увидеть.  
  
люблю,  
  
Кайло  
  
p.s. спасибо за вчерашнее. не могу перестать об этом думать. так безумно тебя хочу. прямо сейчас.

*

  
  
**От кого** : Армитейдж Хакс (a.hux@gmail.com)  
  
**Кому** : Кайло Рен (kylo_ren88@hotmail.com)  
  
**Тема** : СРОЧНО  
  
Я все ещё считаю целесообразным скрывать информацию о наших взаимодействиях в присутствии начальника, а тем более — коллег, которые позже могут использовать это против нас. Сейчас тяжёлые времена, мы не имеем права на ошибку, и я не знаю, кому доверять. Я думаю, будет лучше, если мы будем делать вид, что всё ещё друг друга на дух не переносим.  
  
Спасибо за понимание,  
А.Х.  
  
p.s.: Ты так хорошо трахнул меня вчера. Даже мысль об этом возбуждает и вызывает желание разобраться с моим стояком здесь и сейчас, но это совершенно некстати, поскольку я, как и следовало ожидать, на собрании. Поэтому сейчас я вынужден прервать нашу переписку и закинуть ногу на ногу.

*

  
  
Хакс быстро шёл по яркому коридору, но, вспомнив, что Таниссон тащит папку с документами, замедлился, чтобы тот смог его догнать. Секретарь поравнялся с ним — запыхавшийся и бледный. У него было все то же ошеломлённое выражение лица, которое появилось у каждого, с момента когда Финн исчез с флешкой, на которой хранилась секретная информация, которой было достаточно, чтобы уничтожить Орден.  
  
Подойдя к конференц-залу F, Хакс гордо задрал нос и, когда Таниссон подбежал и открыл перед ним дверь, то вошёл в помещение с высоко поднятой головой. Комната была какой-то жуткой бравадой: и стекло, и сталь, и камень. И это был дом. Хакс никогда не выходил из этой комнаты с поражением.  
  
Щурясь от пробивающегося в окно солнца, он попытался найти Рена. Люди разбрелись по комнате, собравшись в маленькие кучки, и ещё никто не посмел сесть за стол; Хакс заметил Митаку со своей женой и нескольких американцев, одетых в черное ( _остальные Рены_ , как он их называл), но Кайло не было. Сердце сжалось.  
  
— Добрый день, — поприветствовал он всех. Митака, кажется, был даже рад его видеть.  
  
Хакс уже подумал о том, чтобы подойти к нему и завязать небольшую беседу, кивнуть, заметив испуганное и шокированное выражение лица:  _один из наших, кто бы мог подумать, стажер! ну-ну! неужели здесь и Дэмерон замешан?_  — но прежде, чем он смог сделать хоть шаг, дверь снова распахнулась.  
  
С важным видом вошел Сноук — заметно разочарованный и окружённый личной армией телохранителей, которая, кажется, включала в себя Рена. Остальной мир просто откололся, и Хаксу пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не улыбнуться. Его переполняла радость. Было что-то  _успокаивающее_  в том, чтобы быть поблизости с Реном, будто он все проблемы может решить в одиночку. Ещё он выглядел чертовски привлекательно в своём чёрном костюме, серой рубашке и с идеально уложенными волосами. Даже булавка для галстука на месте. Он смотрит на Хакса, и его взгляд теплеет. Это… нехорошо.  
  
— Господа, я полагаю, вы уже знакомы, — сказал Сноук.  
  
Рен протянул руку с самодовольной усмешкой.  
  
— Как поживаешь?  
  
— Как поживаешь… — пробормотал Хакс с пренебрежением и отпустил чужую ладонь после крепкого рукопожатия.  
  
Он заметил явную обиду на лице Рена и подумал, успел ли он прочесть последнее сообщение. Свита Сноука бросила своего начальника, который выглядел взволнованно и озадаченно, пока садился на свое место.  
  
Рен сидел рядом со Сноуком, не особо глядя по сторонам и хмуря брови. Хакс старался не пялиться на него, отвлекая себя разглядыванием комнаты и мысленно оценивая свои шансы.  
  
_Личные дела подождут_ , сказал он себе; и его внутренний голос похож на отцовский.  _Сломить Сопротивление; ты единственный, кому это по силам. Рен — твоя опора. Митака и его жена — твоя поддержка. Таниссон здесь для того, чтобы приносить чай. И чёрт знает, зачем остальные Рены здесь._  
  
— Доброго дня и добро пожаловать, — громко сказал Митака, держа свой планшет, словно щит. — Позвольте представиться, Дофельд Митака. Я исполнительный директор Первого Ордена. Сегодня на нашем собрании присутствует председатель компании В.Л. Сноук, главный исполнительный директор в Британии Армитейдж Хакс, главный исполнительный директор в Японии Химари Митака и главный исполнительный директор в Северной Америке Кайло Рен…  
  
Упомянуть Кайло в самом конце было большой ошибкой. Хакс взглянул на него. Кайло сидел с высоко поднятой головой, недовольно скосив губы, будто он игнорировал каждого в этой комнате. Хакс смотрел на него слишком долго, а затем наткнулся на ледяные глаза Сноука. Хакс смерил его спокойным взглядом, поклявшись, что в сторону Рена он в жизни больше не посмотрит. Даже если они будут одни. Даже если будут трахаться. И ему правда стоило прекратить думать о сексе с Реном в присутствии Сноука, потому что Сноук всегда выглядел так, словно он мог читать мысли.  
  
— Прежде чем мы начнём, я бы хотел провести небольшой инструктаж по технике безопасности, — пролепетал Митака. — Выход находится прямо за вами, а также еще один справа от меня, напротив…  
  
— В этом нет необходимости, спасибо, — перебил его Сноук, наконец отводя свой пугающий взгляд от Хакса, тут же нахмурившегося. Митака раскрыл рот, будто бы собираясь пожелать Сноуку приятной смерти в огне, но затем просто наклонил голову и рухнул в кресло. Его жена прильнула к нему, что-то шепча на ухо; Митака слегка улыбнулся, и Хакс еще никогда в жизни так сильно не завидовал. Если бы только они с Реном… Сноук перебил его цепочку мыслей: — У нас сегодня необычная встреча. Без протокола, сразу перейдем к вопросу: многие из вас, вероятно, уже уведомлены о том, что наша компания была скомпромитирована Сопротивлением. Кто-то из вас знает детали; кто-то нет. Секретность была необходима, поскольку я боялся, что вас могут прослушивать.  
  
Хакс сделал в голове пометку:  _никакого секстинга_  — а затем добавил:  _сука_.  
  
— По этой причине, — продолжил Сноук ледяным тоном, — я вынужден попросить вас не делать заметок. Никакая информация не должна выйти за пределы этой комнаты.  
  
— Мы говорим о внедрении в систему охраны? — поинтересовалась главный инженер, и Сноук смерил её взглядом, от которого захотелось бы уволиться.  
  
— Мы говорим о  _возможном_  внедрении в систему охраны. То, что вчера один из стажёров исчез вместе с флешкой, содержащей конфиденциальную информацию о Первом Ордене, мы знаем наверняка. Также я могу подтвердить участие Дэмерона.  
  
— Кто украл флешку? Журналист или стажёр? — спросил Рен, по-хозяйски рассевшись на стуле. Боже, как он сидит.  
  
— Дэмерон завладел флешкой, когда мы потеряли след, — пояснил Сноук, и Рен кивнул. Он постучал пальцами по подбородку.  
  
— Должно быть, это всё пошло от Секки.  
  
Сноук развел руками.  
  
— К сожалению, это история.  
  
— Нет, это важно; так мы сможем добраться до них, отследить…  
  
— Мистер Рен, если Вы закончили шерлок-холмствовать, тогда, может, председатель Сноук может продолжить собрание? Спасибо, — выплюнул Хакс.  
  
Он ненавидел это болезненное выражение лица; Рен выглядел больше преданным, чем злым. Хакс молился про себя:  _не теряй эту мысль, не теряй, ты на пути к разгадке, очень важно установить связь между Дэмероном и Финном, это разумный…_  
  
— Терпение, — упрекнул их Сноук и выпрямился. Хакс признал, что, когда нужно было он выглядел угрожающе. Но и Хакса не так просто напугать. — Каким бы образом они не раздобыли флешку, она у них. Если они завладеют информацией на ней, они узнают всё, что только можно узнать о трубопроводе TIE, показателях загрязнения, неудаче с топливным баком в две тысячи пятнадцатом, и это уже не говоря о нашей ипотечной задолженности и непостоянстве доходов.  
  
— То есть, в принципе, всё, — сказал директор по маркетингу, и Сноук коротко кивнул.  
  
— У них не просто компромат, — проворчал Рен. — У них вся дрянь о нас есть.  
  
— Только если они её взломают, — напомнил Хакс. — Флешка зашифрована. Это даст нам время обдумать стратегию.  
  
Сноук несколько секунд обдумывал это, постукивая пальцами по подлокотнику, а затем посмотрел на Митаку.  
  
— Пожалуйста, поделитесь тем, что вам удалось разузнать.  
  
Митака гулко сглотнул. Жена мягко подтолкнула его, и он выпалил:  
  
— Их… Дэмерона и стажёра… их сопровождала девушка.  
  
Рен резко поднял голову.  
  
— Что за девушка?  
  
— Я боюсь, что, ам, ваша кузина, сэр, — заикаясь, произнес Митака и вздрогнул, когда Рен вскочил на ноги. Он со всей дури стукнул кулаками по столу — так, что вода в пластиковом стакане чуть не вылилась, а перьевая ручка Сноука скатилась на пол.  
  
— Если тут еще и Рей, то нам пиздец нахуй! — закричал Рен и схватил кружку. Хакс ошеломленно смотрел, как он с криком кинул её в стеклянную стену. Вот то, отчего Рен пытался его отгородить. Никто больше не шелохнулся, будто разъярённый директор — дело обычное; или просто все привыкли. Эта мысль пугала.  
  
— Успокойся. Господи, — ядовито зарычал Хакс, но, несмотря на это, ему было чрезвычайно жаль. Чужое отчаяние, унижение, гнев Хакс чувствовал как свое собственное, и вместе с этим он ощутил себя добродетелем. Сейчас ему больше всего хотелось остаться с Реном наедине, заключить в крепкие объятия и шептать в его волосы обещание:  _мы доберемся до них_. Рен указал на него пальцем, и в этот момент Хакс понял, что это не игра.  
  
— Они отдадут её Маз, — выплюнул Рен, — и после этого вы можете засунуть свою кодировку себе в зад, потому что Маз привлечёт всех своих хакеров,  _включая её саму_. Они все займутся…  
  
— Программное обеспечение было разработано мистером Мандетатом, — прощебетал Митака, — нашим лучшим…  
  
— Дай мне, блять, закончить! — крикнул Рен.  
  
Химари Митака смерила его взглядом и спокойно сказала:  
  
— Вы будете обращаться к моему мужу с уважением, либо не будете вообще, мистер Рен.  
  
Сейчас Рен был похож на раненного зверя, и Хакс ненавидел себя за мысль, что,  _может быть_ , упоминание о засовывании неосязаемого в задницу Хакса было попыткой сказать, что между ними все хорошо и что эта истерика просто шоу. Ему автоматически становилось плевать на судьбу компании, если человек, который стал для него всем, был напуган.  
  
— Маз не сможет раскодировать её, — проговорил Рен медленно, сжимая руками край стола. — Нету ни какого-нибудь мастер ключа, вообще ничего. Они достаточно скоро это поймут. И когда это произойдёт, они отнесут флешку единственному человеку на земле, который сможет им помочь…  
  
— Люку Скайуокеру, — закончил Сноук и обменялся с Реном многозначительными взглядами.  
  
— Люк Скайуокер исчез, — прокомментировал Хакс беспомощно, даже неуверенный, что его стратегия хоть кому-то теперь нужна.  _Ищи выход, разреши эту хрень. Но какой ценой?_  
  
— Не стоит сбрасывать со счетов человека, виновного в крахе Империи, Хакс-младший, — Сноук жестом попросил Рена занять свое место, и тот сел — медленно, будто неуверенный, что сможет контролировать своё тело. Хакс заметил, каким угрюмым и пристыженным он выглядел. Он опустил взгляд к булавке для галстука и принял решение.  
  
— Прежде чем они смогут хоть шелохнуться, — начал он, — мы должны уничтожить поддерживающую их компанию: Хосниан Прайм. Без союзной стороны Сопротивление станет уязвимым, и мы остановим их до того, как они доберутся до Скайуокера.  
  
Он почувствовал, как чужие взгляды прожигают его до костей. Рен изогнул бровь с наигранным удивлением, в то время как сотрудник из отдела кадров был близок к приступу. Химари Митака решилась нарушить тишину первой.  
  
— При всем уважении, Вы уверены, что в нынешнем положении стоит решиться на такой… сомнительный шаг?  
  
— Я считаю, что это необходимо, — ответил Хакс, не упомянув, что делом своей жизни он считал поиски грязи против Хосниан Прайм. Это было неизбежно, в целях безопасности, и Хакса распирало от гордости за это.  
  
— Это крупнейшая благотворительная организация в Штатах, — объснила Химари, жестикулируя ручкой. — И если мы уничтожим её, то это будет не только Хосниан Прайм, а вся хоснианская система.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Приюты для бездомных, — начала перечислять Митака, — детские больницы, дома престарелых, и даже  _библиотеки_ , и даже визовый фонд и диализная программа; Вы уверены, что хотите, чтобы мы стали компанией, положившей всему этому конец?  
  
— Я могу заверить, что мы сохраним анонимность и останемся неприкасаемыми, — сказал Хакс. — И они едва ли единственная благотворительная организация в мире. Нуждающиеся могут обратиться в другие места.  
  
— Мы говорим о тысячах людей, — влез сотрудник из отдела кадров, — чьи жизни вы ставите под угрозу.  
  
— Только на время транзитного периода, — поправил Хакс. Он встретился взглядом со Сноуком, и ему не понравилось, что тот выглядел довольным. Это не его инициатива, а Хакса.  
  
— Что у Вас есть? — спросил Сноук.  
  
— Хосниан Прайм могла не раскрывать конфиденциальной информации, но при этом получать доходы с помощью схемы Понци и дополнительных гарантий, — он повернулся к сотруднику из отдела кадров, изогнув брови. — Хосниан Прайм обманывала своих инвесторов на деньги, — объяснил он, будто говорил с глупым ребенком. — И на немаленькие суммы.  
  
— Одной коррупцией бизнес не испортишь, — приметила Химари Митака, и Хакс улыбнулся.  
  
— Вы правы. Поэтому мы устроим скандал.  
  
— О, ну в этом-то Вы эксперт, — признала Химари и наклонила голову.  
  
Хакс поклонился в ответ и оглядел комнату, выпрямившись. Парень из отдела кадров не выглядел убежденным, а воздух наполнился напряженным ожиданием. Это был шанс. Он посмотрел на нахмурившегося Рена, а затем в глаза каждому — включая застывших секретарей — кто находился в зале.  
  
— Я уверен, что вы все слышали, как говорят: дай человеку рыбу, и он будет сыт один день; научи его ловить рыбу, и он будет сыт всегда, — он свел кончики пальцев вместе, образуя треугольник. — Хосниан Прайм не думает о будущем; как и Сопротивление с их модой на защиту окружающей среды. Последние любой ценой будут добиваться перемен, а Хосниан Прайм довольствоваться своим статусом кво. И все они ошибаются. Только Первый Орден имеет достаточную мощь для претворения значительных перемен.  
Мы не предоставляем жилье бездомным: мы боремся с безработицей. Мы ищем способы лечения болезней, с которыми живут дети, находящиеся под опекой Хосниан Прайм. Мы улучшим систему медицинского обслуживания, сделаем его бесплатным и доступным. Мы остановим все эти яростные войны, мы будем бороться с изменением климата; мы займемся изучением нового; мы достанем до небес; пойдем вперёд, и никого —  _никого_  — не оставим позади.  
Для осуществления наших наполеоновских планов, мы должны вернуть имперские богатство и влияние, и да, придётся запачкать руки. Мы невозможно разбогатеем на нефти, похороним капитализм; мы станем вести их игру для того, чтобы её закончить. Крах Хосниана Прайма — это ещё один шаг на пути к будущему, где царит равенство и достаток, царит крепкий мир, — он глубоко вдохнул. — Я предлагаю сделать этот шаг.  
  
Возможно он разболтал лишнего, но он перестал об этом жалеть, как только его вознаградили одобрительными возгласами и аплодисментами, которых он так жаждал. Его трясло, собственный голос всё ещё звенел в ушах, а величие Первого Ордена будто было прямо перед носом.  
  
Сноук не выглядел впечатлённым. Как и Рен, у которого было каменное выражение лица — тяжёлое и нечитаемое. Митака был тронут до слез, а парень из отдела кадров сидел с задумчивым видом, когда аплодисменты утихли. Маленькая победа всегда предвещала бо́льшую. Хакс поправил свой галстук, стараясь выглядеть скромно — как и полагается истинному лидеру. Рен наклонил голову.  
  
— Воодушевляющая речь, — сказал он. — Я надеюсь на Вас, но если мы не решим этот вопрос и не вернем ёбаную флешку, то можете готовиться к слушанию в суде. И ещё, можете ответить на один простой вопрос?  
  
— Давай, — выплюнул Хакс, и это прозвучало почти как  _кусай_. Рен наклонился вперед, оперевшись на локти.  
  
— Вы знали, что стажёр был связан с Сопротивлением, — сказал Рен. — Вы знали, что он слушал их бред про  _давайте защитим матушку Землю_  и что он собирается покинуть фирму.  
  
— Да.  
  
— И вы позволили ему?  
  
Хакс нахмурился.  
  
— Ты пытаешься меня обвинить в желании работать с людьми, разделяющими наши взгляды? Он начал процесс оформления документов под надзором нашего сотрудника из отдела кадров и мисс Фазмы. Стандартная процедура; своего рода переобработка, если угодно, для гарантии того, что фирме не нанесут вреда и будут нести юридическую ответственность…  
  
— Но гарантии провалились, — перебил Рен. — Все пошло наперекосяк.  
  
— Я не отрицаю, но это единичный случай. Я удивлён не менее Вас, но уверен, что мы сможем разрешить эту ситуацию, — он звучал слишком нежно, поэтому надменно улыбнулся. Рен бросил смешок.  
  
— С Вами, Хакс-младший, мы еще разберёмся, — произнёс Сноук. Хакс почти забыл, что он всё ещё находился здесь и был мудаком. — А пока что я попрошу Хакса остаться и заняться подготовкой к атаке Хосниан Прайм. Рен, Вы отправляетесь в Гватемалу, чтобы раздобыть флешку. Миссис Митака, Вы будете работать над обеспечением нашей неприкосновенности на случай, если Дэмерон опубликует информацию, которая может нанести нашей компании ущерб. Мы обсудим это более подробно приватно.  
Также я требую, чтобы все оставались в своих офисах до конца рабочего дня, — он бросил на Хакса пронзительный взгляд и отвернулся. — Будьте настороже. Как вы понимаете, ситуация ужасная. Следующее собрание назначено на этот вечер, ровно в семь часов. Все свободны, — Сноук поднялся на ноги и все остальные последовали его примеру. Он воспользовался моментом, чтобы повернуться к Рену и достаточно громко, чтобы услышали все, пробормотать: — Прибери за собой.  
  
Хаксу пришло на ум, что Рен бросил свою кружку в стену специально. Но тогда все остальное — и даже то ярое желание переломать Сноуку кости — теряло смысл. Хакс прощался с коллегами, принимая комплименты и пожелания, и не мог дождаться, когда зал опустеет. Рен вышел сразу за Сноуком, наверное, за полотенцами. Он оставил свою сумку-мессенджер. Хакс задержался, дождавшись, пока в комнате останется только его секретарь, и улыбнулся, стараясь не выглядеть угрожающе.  
  
— Можешь сделать кое-что для меня? — спросил он Таниссона, который тут же кивнул. Хороший бойскаут. — Купи, пожалуйста, букет хризантем в Wildabout и бутылку односолодового виски Гленфиддик в Harrods, и персонально доставь всё это мисс Слоун. Скажи, что я побеспокою её сегодня вечером. Не забудь сделать комплимент её собаке. Если не увидишь её, то над зеркалом висит фото; можешь отталкиваться от него. Всё ясно?  
  
— Да, сэр. Ей ждать звонка от Вас?  
  
— Она скажет тебе, когда мне будет  _разрешено_  ей позвонить, — он передал ему свой бумажник. — Трать разумно и можешь взять себе пятьдесятку за старания.  
  
— Спасибо, сэр. Буду через минуту.  
  
— Не торопись, — сказал Хакс, смотря ему вслед, притворяясь, что очень занят копанием в сумке. Сердце билось где-то в горле. Скоро вернулся Рен; сколько у них времени? Пять минут? Десять? Час? В любом случае, он готов воспользоваться этим сполна; успокоить Рена и объяснить ему все, помочь придумать план, чтобы он не беспокоился.  
  
Он не мог перестать трогать свои волосы — тщетная попытка взъерошить их так, чтобы они выглядели привлекательно. Он одёрнул руку, когда дверь открылась и медленно обернулся. Рен стоял с рулоном бумажных полотенец в руке и чем-то вроде моющего средства для стёкол. Одного взгляда на любимое, обеспокоенное лицо хватило, чтобы Хакс ринулся к Рену, ругаясь про себя. Он почти без сознания свалился в его объятия, обмякнув. Рен прижал его ближе, зарываясь лицом в чужую шею.  
  
— Наконец-то, — зарычал он. Хакс всхлипнул: возможность просто касаться — это было всем для него. Рен сжимал его слишком сильно, но он не возражал. — Блять, Армитейдж, ты такой горяченький, когда ненавидишь меня.  
  
— Заткнись. Ты получил моё сообщение?  
  
— О да, — Рен поцеловал его шею, подбородок и только потом — губы. Хакс издал очень глупый звук — что-то между стоном и нытьем. Рен выронил принесённое из рук и поднял Хакса. Тот держался за него, обнимая его шею и обхватив ногами бёдра; казалось, что они могут быть так целую вечность. Но нет.  
  
— Сколько у нас времени?  
  
Рен застонал.  
  
— Пара минут. Сноук очень недоволен, я должен… и Гватемала… блять, ты что, без трусов?  
  
— Нет, они на мне.  
  
— Лжец, — выдохнул Рен, сжимая в ладонях его ягодицы. Хакс ахнул, смущенный оттого, как легко возбудился, но ведь это был Рен с его грёбаными волосами, вкусным запахом, и эти глаза, и эти руки, и… И он массировал задницу Хакса. — Их нет.  
  
— Это особый дизайн без задней части, — признался тот, краснея. Рен подразнил его пальцами и улыбнулся.  
  
— Там маленький бантик?  
  
— Я ждал тебя.  
  
— Я взгляну?  
  
— Посреди конференц-зала?  
  
— А если я скажу волшебное слово? — Рен усмехнулся и опустил его на стол. Хакс встревоженно кивнул. Было так легко притвориться, что они всё ещё были в Нью-Йорке, и у них не было неотложных дел, требующих внимания, что единственным, что имело значение, было трогать друг друга. Рен грубо стащил и перевернул его, и теперь Хакс наклонился над тем же столом, за которым он сидел несколько минут назад, выдвигая идеи, чтобы изменить целый мир, а теперь Рен стоял за ним на коленях.  
  
— Быстрее, — попросил Хакс. Рен сдернул его брюки вниз, до колен, и удовлетворённо вздохнул.  
  
— Ты восхитителен, — сказал он, обхватив ладонями его обнаженные ягодицы. — Самый восхитительный мужчина из всех, что я встречал, только взгляни на себя. Ты же этого хотел, а?  
  
— В более приватной обстановке. В спальне, например.  
  
— Мне тебя отвезти? — спросил Рен и мягко куснул его за левую ягодицу. Хакс резко вдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
  
— Забудь уже. У нас нет времени… пожалуйста, оставь метку?  
  
Рен заурчал и укусил снова. Хакс скребнул ногтями по столу.  
  
— Расскажи мне про свою квартиру, — пробормотал Рен.  
  
— Мою, ах, квартиру? — бёдра Хакса дернулись, когда Рен провел по синяку горячим, влажным языком, а затем прижался к нему.  
  
— Чтобы я смог представлять, как наведаюсь к тебе.  
  
— М-м, ну, у меня кра… красная дверь, с золотой ручкой, и… Ты знаешь мой адрес?  
  
— Знаю, не волнуйся.  
  
— Я впечатлён, сталкер всех сталкеров, — на это Рен промурлыкал и скользнул пальцем между его ягодиц. — Даже не думай совать его туда.  
  
— Не буду. Я слежу за дверями, не беспокойся. Нас не поймают. Расскажи мне про свой укромный уголок.  
  
Хакс пытался собраться с мыслями, пока палец Рена крутился вокруг его дырки.  
  
— Скандинавский дизайн, совсем немного. В основном чёрный и белый цвета, но есть красный, это, м-м, место, о котором я всегда мечтал и… Господи, Рен, я спал с мужчинами, у которых член меньше, чем твой палец, какого черта…  
  
— Расскажи о своей кровати. Как они трахали тебя на ней.  
  
— Не будь таким глупцом, я занимаюсь этим только в гостиницах, предпочтительно в «The Ritz» или «Claridge’s», я не… — он задохнулся стоном. Рен убрал руку.  
  
— Но меня бы ты впустил.  
  
— Я уже тебя впустил, — сказал Хакс. Рен поднялся и прижал его ближе, обняв руками за живот и поглаживая скрытую под трусиками промежность. У него так стоял. — Ты трахнешь меня на этой узкой кровати, как только вернёшься, ты понял меня? Ты будешь трахать мою задницу до тех пор, пока я не смогу сидеть, а потом ты… Блять, то, как ты смотрел на меня сегодня, будто тебе  _плевать_ …  
  
— Да, да, да, — Рен сопровождал каждое слово резким толчком, и Хакс задумался, можно ли кончить от непроникающего, сухого анала — или черт знает, как это называется, — потому что он был невозможно близок.  
  
— Что ты думаешь о хоснианском плане? — спросил он, задыхаясь и едва узнавая собственный голос. Рен накрыл головку ладонью, и он закатил глаза.  
  
— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? — прошептал Рен, играясь с его членом. Может, это должно было быть унизительно; Хакс не мог думать о том, что позволил бы кому-то ещё делать это с ним. Не здесь. Не так.  
  
— Я хочу услышать твоё мнение о хоснианском плане, потому что оно для меня важно, — выдавил он. Рен сжал его крепче, поглаживая сквозь кружево.  
  
— Я думаю, это наш кратчайший путь к победе.  
  
— И?  
  
— И ты доступно объяснил наши преимущества.  
  
Хакс облизал губы, раздумывая, что сказать, но Рен вдруг застыл и дернул брюки Хакса наверх, тут же отпрянув; у ошеломленного Хакса хватило времени, чтобы разобраться с ними; кто-то на каблуках прошел мимо комнаты, но не вошел.  
  
— Это было близко, — прокомментировал Рен, и уже был готов снова наброситься на Хакса, но тот остановил его, надавив ладонью на его грудь.  
  
— Слишком близко. Когда мы снова увидимся?  
  
— Когда я вернусь, — Рен сжал его руку. — Как только…  
  
— Не связывайся со мной. Ты слышал Сноука, это может быть небезопасно, но… приходи, в любое время. Я буду ждать тебя.  
  
Рен взял руку Хакса и поцеловал. Кажется, это начинало входить в привычку. Хакс наблюдал, как опустились его ресницы. Он мог годами просто любоваться им, просто слушать его голос и наслаждаться его прикосновениями, но у них есть работа, и отчасти их работой было создание мира, в котором они могут быть вместе. Но даже это не утешало. Телефон Рена затрещал, и он поморщился, делая шаг назад.  
  
— Должно быть Сноук. Мне пора. Спасибо за булавку, за всё. Я…  
  
— Да, — ответил Хакс.  
  
Рен наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его на прощанье — коротко, сухо и целомудренно — а потом ответил на телефон. Он сделал гримасу, смотря на Хакса, когда приложил телефон к уху, и пропел:  
  
— Уже иду-у, — и просто вышел. Хакс почувствовал, как замерло сердце, когда дверь за Реном закрылась. Он ушёл так, словно между ними вообще ничего не было.  
  
Он сжал пальцами край стола и закрыл глаза; он всё ещё чувствовал укус, чужое тепло, запах, поцелуй, и ему пришлось напомнить себе, что всё это настоящее, в отличии от их маленькой шарады. Он открыл глаза после нескольких дрожащих вдохов и обнаружил, что полотенца всё так же лежали на полу.  
  
Ублюдок даже не прибрался за собой.  
  
Он взял чистящее средство и подошёл к запачканному в кофе стеклу. Он брызнул на него, чувствуя себя разбитым изнутри, а затем вытер полотенцем.  
  
_Первый Орден превыше всего_ , подумал он.  _Отец всегда повторял ему: «вот почему он зовется_  Первым  _Орденом». Будут и жертвы, и награды, будет и время, и… и._  
  
Рен был частью Первого Ордена. Он был совокупностью всего, что Хакс любил и в чём был заинтересован. Хакс прижался лбом к холодному стеклу. Лишь на мгновение.  
  
_Он вернётся. Он вернётся ко мне, ко мне, ко мне. И, когда это случится, мир изменится навсегда._


	5. Дать слабину

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хакс - смерть, разрушитель миров, и ему нужны обнимашки.
> 
>  **Предупреждения:** да он случайно #@! ругнулся! (несколько раз) / незащищенный римминг / чуточку издевательств / вспомним тяжелое детство Хакса / Рен хочет пиздануть крокодила (сочтем за жестокое обращение с животными) / домашние рзборочки / Рен очень одержим идеей кого-нибудь кокнуть / детальное описание нападения с зонтиком

— Когда? — спросила Слоун.  
  
— На заходе солнца, — ответил ей Хакс. — Примерно.  
  
— Ах, как поэтично.  
  
— М-м.  
  
Они сидели на веранде и пили сухой мартини. Её задний двор выглядел очаровательно: аккуратные клумбы дельфиниума, штокрозы и калины; молодые деревья ловили лучи медленно закатывающегося за горизонт солнца. В молодости Хакс большую часть лета проводил здесь, читал на скамье, полол, или просто  _был_ , смакуя спокойствие этого места. Они смотрели, как маленький уродливый английский бульдог кувыркается в траве, и Хакс думал, что  _это дом; после всего, что было, это всё ещё дом_.  
  
Слоун выудила оливку из своего бокала и сунула в рот.  
  
— Молодец, — сказала она беспристрастно, но Хакс всё равно залился румянцем. Он поправил воротник.  
  
— Ну, я просто делаю свою работу.  
  
Слоун бросила зубочистку в пустой стакан.  
  
— Будь другом, сделай мне ещё один.  
  
Хакс отставил свой наполовину выпитый мартини, взял её стакан, и, без рук стянув свои туфли, вернулся в дом. Уже два дня прошло после собрания, и он был рад, что Слоун согласилась встретиться с ним. От Рена всё ещё ничего не было слышно; как и от Сопротивления. Хороший знак. Он сам просил Рена не связываться с ним, однако он всё же проверяет уведомления в телефоне, пока идёт в кухню: отчёты его команды об операции против Хосниан Прайм. Никаких «я скучаю» или членофоток от известно кого. Не то чтобы Хакс не потерпит несколько дней без секса или разговоров об этом, о том, как сильно он хотел бы… Просто отметить; он ведь  _заслужил_. Он…  
  
Он сделал мартини для Слоун и вернулся в сад.  
  
— Дай бог тебе здоровья, — прохрипела Слоун и поднесла стакан к губам, пока Хакс падал в кресло. Он нащупал сигарету, прикурил с третьей попытки и втянул дым.  
  
— Взгляни на себя, — Слоун толкнула его кресло своей коляской. — Ты такой унылый, а сегодня ведь самый счастливый день в твоей жизни.  
  
— С чего это? — спросил он, выпрямляя спину: если и выглядеть угрюмым, то почтительно.  
  
— Ну, это серьёзный удар по Сопротивлению, — они оба посмотрели на солнце, а затем друг на друга. Слоун прищурилась. — Выкладывай.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Это же все из-за того парня, да? Из-за которого ты хихикал над телефоном.  
  
Хакс усмехнулся.  
  
— Я не  _хихикаю_ , — он затянулся сигаретой. — Я не подросток.  
  
— Значит из-за него, — заключила Слоун, резковато кивнув. — Ты и твои парни, гм.  
  
— Это другое.  
  
Она смерила его тяжёлым взглядом.  
  
— Кто он, — даже не вопрос.  
  
Он поёрзал, чтобы чувствовать себя удобнее, но это было просто невозможно. Он сузил глаза, смотря на кровавый горизонт, и позволил дыму проскользнуть между своих губ.  
  
— Кайло Рен.  
  
— Что, прости?  
  
— Я сказал Кайло Рен, — он не посмел посмотреть в сторону Слоун. Он почувствовал, как её взгляд врезается в него, сделал затяжку и закашлялся.  
  
— Кайло Рен, — повторила Слоун тоном, который Хакс прежде от неё не слышал.  
  
— Да, знаю.  
  
— Кайло Рен. Ты встречаешься со Скайуокером.  
  
— Я не… Он больше не Скайуокер; он отрёкся от семьи.  
  
— Любящей семьи с хорошим материальным благосостоянием. Представь, что этот предатель с тобой может сотворить.  
  
Дым во рту стал кислым, и Хакс взял свой мартини, допивая залпом.  
  
— Я не пытаюсь тебя этим задеть, — заверила его Слоун, когда он поставил стакан обратно с сильным стуком. Хакс нахмурился.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— И тем не менее, ты не можешь просто так забыть о его происхождении, — Слоун щёлкнула пальцами и указала на Хакса. — Падме Наберри.  
  
— Начинается.  
  
— Эта женщина…  
  
— Могла сама покончить с Империей и упечь всех за решетку, — закончил Хакс. — Знаю. И если бы она это сделала, Первого Ордена не существовало бы.  
  
— Но всё сложилось иначе, — произнесла Слоун, сжимая пальцы в кулак. — Иначе, потому что заплаканный мальчик Люк пришёл к своему папочке прежде, чем Наберри смогла начать судебный процесс, и папочка не смог сказать ему «нет».  
  
— Я признаю, что Люк Скайуокер является угрозой, — сказал Хакс, жестикулируя сигаретой, отчего пепел посыпался на штаны. — Я понимаю. Но разница в том, что он  _потенциальная_  угроза. Он не делал абсолютно ничего в течении скольки? Тридцати лет?  
  
— Что насчёт его сестры? — спросила Слоун.  
  
Хакс откинул голову назад.  
  
— А что она?  
  
— У вас с ней была встреча. Как тебе опыт?  
  
Хакс заметил паутину, натянутую меж столбами и навесом. Вот сука. Ему нужно будет от неё избавиться.  
  
— Она — сила природы.  
  
— Хорошее наблюдение. И она — твой самый опасный противник. А ты шуры-муры с её сыном крутишь. Это не очень разумно, знаешь.  
  
Хакс вскинул брови.  
  
— Рен на нашей стороне, и его вклад в операцию по возвращению флешки будет неоценим. К тому же, он поможет избежать грубых ошибок. В конце концов, он-то знает, как будет действовать его семья.  
  
Слоун скривила лицо.  
  
— Не надо  _передо мной_  оправдываться. Я просто тебя предупредила, — она отсалютовала стаканом, а затем допила остатки виски. Хакс закатил глаза, легко, будто робко, улыбнулся и снова повернулся к саду. Солнце садилось.  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  
Следующее утро Хакса началось в часто посещаемом им спортзале. Он почти не спал: новость об уничтожении Хосниан Прайм застала его, когда он уже ложился в кровать; злорадный триумф, а затем внутренне опустошение. Он не знал, что дальше; ничего подобного не было в его практике. У него всегда был план, но в этот раз он сделал такой огромный шаг, что растерялся на поле битвы.  
  
Он повесил свой выглаженный костюм в шкафчик, предусмотренный для людей, имеющих платиновую членскую карту, и стал натягивать свои короткие розовые шорты. Он всё ещё думал об отце. Стоит ли обсудить с ним свои планы? Он уволен; и он не имеет никакого отношения к суперсекретным операциям Первого Ордена. Но потом, Слоун тоже была уволена, поэтому это было бы нечестно. Если его отец узнает новости о Хосниан Прайм из телевизора в его палате, то устроит Хаксу ад (впрочем, ничего нового), а если выяснится, что Слоун узнала об этом прежде него, то неделю он не будет говорить с Хаксом точно (какое облегчение).  
  
Но только вот он подыхает всю эту неделю.  
  
Хакс надел широкую футболку и подёргал её за кромки, чувствуя, что в голове совершенно пусто. Ему так хотелось обсудить это всё с Реном. Он не был уверен, что сможет раскрыть все карты, но он знал, что Рен выслушает. Поймёт.  
  
Он старался больше думать о Рене, так как всё же это было несравнимо приятнее, чем вспоминать разгневанного умирающего отца и проваленный тест Слоун. Он поправил свои гетры и представил, как Рен пробирается сквозь гватемальские джунгли, с мачете в руке, по тропинке, ведущей в Тикаль. Это  _точно_  не то, чем Рен там занимается, однако это было бы волне возможно. Может, он по пути как-нибудь потеряет свою рубашку. Было бы чудно. И впрямь очень чудно. Полуобнаженный Рен, сражающийся с дикой природой, а по широкой спине стекает пот.  
  
Уже достаточно отвлёкшись, Хакс поднялся на ноги и, бросив телефон в сумку, вышел. Проходя мимо огромного зеркала в спортзале, он краем глаза заметил своё отражение. Ну чёрт. Он будто вот-вот развалится на части; мёртвенно-бледная кожа, и только волосы выглядели вполне живыми. Он был похож на порядочный труп; кажется, это уже можно считать большим достижением. Без капли смущения он приспустил шорты, разглядывая красивую, желтоватую метку, оставленную Реном. Он устало улыбнулся и не задумываясь достал свой телефон. Когда он нашёл позу для хорошего снимка, то услышал, как открывается дверь, но было слишком поздно.  
  
— Ты свою жопу фоткаешь? Етить-колотить, — рявкнула Фазма, размахивая своей спортивной сумкой. Хакс скривил лицо, но решил, что не покажет раскаяния.  
  
— Это для моей автобиографии, — пробормотал он и сделал снимок. — Не хочешь оформить предзаказ?  
  
— Ты не так делаешь. Дай сюда, блин, — Фазма бросила сумку на пол и подошла к Хаксу. Он отдал подруге телефон, не глядя на неё. Она коротко его осмотрела.  
  
— Прямо по коридору в шесть-ноль-ноль, значит? И где же ты был? Я, вообще-то, тебя ждала.  
  
— Я знаю. Прости.  
  
— Я думала ты там заболел или ещё чего, — она нахмурилась, смотря на экран телефона, а затем подняла глаза на Хакса. — Ноги раздвинь и вперед наклонись. Но только чуть-чуть.  
  
— Это определенно начало новой главы нашей дружбы, — прокомментировал Хакс, подчиняясь. Он услышал, как она сделала снимок, а затем ещё один.  
  
— Для кого это, кстати? Стой так.  
  
— М-м, думаю, я всё равно ему не отправлю. Оставлю на потом.  
  
— Как так? — Фазма щёлкнула последний раз и вернула телефон.  
  
— Премного благодарен, — кивнул Хакс и прислонился к зеркалу, листая фото. Сойдет. Ему правда нужно было накинуть пару килограмм. Или подкачаться. Именно за этим он здесь. Теоретически.  
  
— Просто скинь ему все, пусть выберет лучшую.  
  
— Я немного в щекотливой ситуации на данный момент. Уверен, что ты в курсе, — сказал Хакс. — Мне нельзя быть таким безрассудным.  
  
Фазма фыркнула.  
  
— Если Сопротивление или кто-то там ещё хочет устроить твоё секс-разоблачение, то они опоздали лет эдак на десять.  
  
— Уши востро, — повторил Хакс отцовский девиз и сунул телефон обратно в свою поношенную сумку, потрепав её неохотно. — Первое было ничего так.  
  
— Отвали, — Фазма ударила его в плечо, и он попытался не качнуться.  
  
  


 

*

  
  
  
  
Вопрос о ягодичном портфолио возник сам собой, когда Хакс нервно теребил в руке телефон во время обеденного перерыва. Да или нет? Против: всё. За: возможность сделать Рена счастливым.  
  
— Да чтоб вас, — сказал он себе под нос, отложив телефон и взяв свою овсянку. Он покрутился в кресле, будто пытаясь спрятаться от людей, проходящих мимо его офиса со стеклянными стенами, и посмотрел в окно. Дождь. Башня Мэри-Экс поблескивала вдалеке, среди других, более скромных небоскребов.  _Сделай это_ , будто говорила она.  
  
— Ещё чего, — ответил ей Хакс одними губами, лишь секундой позже осознав, что говорил со зданием. Он постарался избавиться от чувства стыда и отправил в рот ещё сливочной овсянки. Зажав ложку между губ, он вдруг решительно схватил свой телефон и разблокировал экран. Вопрос был в том, купил ли Рен себе новый телефон и тот же ли у него номер. Лучше подстраховаться и использовать код.  
  
Он прислал ему эмоджи-баклажан.  
  
Он почти закончил есть, когда пришел ответ.  
  
***баклажан*:**  правитель британии  
  
Хакс безумно хихикнул. Он прикрепил только первое фото (чтобы не выглядеть сильно помешанным) и добавил знак вопроса.  
  
***баклажан*:**  !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***баклажан*:**  суб. 22:30?  
  
**Вы:**  Ответ положительный  
  
***баклажан*:**  скучаю, шлюшка  
  
**Вы:**  Я тоже, сучка.  
  
Ну. Теперь они не прятались. Он понадеялся, что Фазма была права, и всем будет похер.  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  
Суббота, ровно восемь вечера, Хакс исчезает в ванной вместе с клизмой. Когда он выходит, то чувствует себя совершенно другим человеком.  
  
Собственный дом кажется ему огромным и пустым, и Хакс начинает волноваться, понравится ли он Рену. Его пентхаус выглядел гостеприимным и уютным; а вот в квартире Хакса будто бы и не живёт никто, она больше походила на выставочный зал. Даже пахла так же. Обычно он этим гордился, но теперь он находит всё это депрессивным. Он несколько раз поправляет свои декоративные подушки на диване, обрызгивает кактус и суккуленты, сыпет немного конфет, открывает окно, избавляется от пыли на монохромных картинах и ласково подзывает Миллисент с её королевской подушки, чтобы приласкать и успокоить свои нервы.  
  
Сегодня опять дождь: осенняя морось, несущая серость и сырость. Может, чашка чая спасёт. Он выбирал между Armada Blend и маття, когда раздался звонок в дверь. Он взглянул на часы; было едва ли десять. Он очень надеялся, что это и правда был Рен, наплевавший на договорённое время, а не почтальон или кто-то ещё, потому что на нем был только короткий халат с  _ещё кое-чем_  под ним и очки; и только избранным Хакс позволял видеть себя в них.  
  
— Приходить раньше — грубо; я только что переживал эмоциональный кризис, — выкрикнул он, приближаясь к двери, — как ты смеешь меня отвлекать? — через глазок он увидел широкое плечо, которое невозможно было не узнать. Щёлкнув замками, он раскрыл дверь, чувствуя, как сильно стучит сердце. Рен повернулся к нему, готовый выдать остроумный ответ, но вдруг застыл. — Что? — спросил Хакс, поморщившись.  
  
Рен просто стоял, быстро моргая, и только потом пробормотал:  
  
— Бля.  
  
—  _Что_ , — повторил Хакс жестче.  
  
Рен сглотнул, будто собираясь заплакать, и крепко стиснул его в объятиях. Хакс напрягся и расслабился. Шерстяное пальто Рена было немного влажным: кажется, всё-таки попал под дождь. Хакс неуверенно огладил ладонью его спину, и Рен задрожал под этим мягким прикосновением.  
  
— Давай, придурок, а то простудишься.  
  
— Ты очарователен, — сказал Рен, задыхаясь. Хакс отстранился, смотря на него внимательно.  
  
—  _Это_  твоя проблема?  
  
— Это не проблема, — шепнул Рен, обхватывая ладонями его лицо. У него были ледяные руки. Хакс поцеловал его запястье и взял за руку, утягивая внутрь. Рен послушался. Дверь с щелчком закрылась, и Рен снова оказался повсюду. Обнимашечный монстр.  
  
— Мой парень самый милый на свете, — пробормотал он и, прежде чем Хакс успел возразить хотя бы на пятьдесят процентов сказанного, стал целовать его шею, что окончательно вывело Хакса из строя.  
  
— Ты ужасен. И нос твой холодный.  
  
Рен потёрся им о него.  
  
— Согреешь меня?  
  
— Ох, в этом не сомневайся, — Хакс поддел пальцами его подбородок и прильнул за поцелуем. Этот необыкновенный вкус. — Спасибо, что пришёл, — выдохнул Хакс в его губы. Рен игриво провел языком по его и углубил поцелуй.  
  
Они отступили назад, и до Хакса смутно дошло, что Рен стягивает своё пальто и что до столкновения с туалетным столиком, стоящим в коридоре, была всего пара секунд. Он услышал, как что-то упало на пол, и Рен отстранился.  
  
— Совсем забыл, — он схватил с пола своё пальто и сунул руку в один из карманов, доставая маленькую коробочку, обернутую в матово-черную подарочную бумагу, и протягивая её Хаксу. — Это тебе.  
  
— Сувенир?  
  
— Да, в дьюти-фри в Мунда Майя купил. Увлекательная была поездочка.  
  
— И как прошло? Задание, я имею в виду, — спросил Хакс, раскрывая подарок. Рен пожал плечами.  
  
— Получили, что нужно было.  
  
— Молодец. Я знал, что ты…  _ох_ , — подарком Рена был розовый шоколад с золотыми блестками. Хакс поднял голову и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, как он мерцает на свету. Это правда было красиво. — Оно съедобное?  
  
— Мне так сказали. Вдохновился твоими шортиками.  
  
Хакс замурлыкал и, осторожно откусив, позволил шоколаду растаять во рту. Он был ужасно сладким — как Хакс и любил.

— М-м! Спасибо, это волшебно!

Рен снова пялился на него.  
  
— Ты взял и откусил.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Обычно люди отламывают кусочки.  
  
— Ты что, мои причуды коллекционируешь?  
  
— Должно же у меня быть хобби, — сказал Рен, отводя взгляд. Хакс наградил его липким, сладким поцелуем, благодаря за подарок.  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  
Они прижимались друг к другу на диване, и это казалось таким  _светским_ , будто они могли делать это каждый день: Хакс сидел у Рена на коленях, делясь чаем, шоколадом и глупыми анекдотами. Миллисент присоединилась к ним позже, неуверенно свернувшись у Хакса на коленях. Он взял её за подбородок и объявил:  
  
— Это моя кошка.  
  
— Ах, а я думал сестра.  
  
Хакс ткнул его локтем грубовато.  
  
— Не умничай.  
  
— Она очень милая, — сказал Рен. — Я не кошатник, но она правда милая, — он приласкал её, как собаку: его рука слишком большая для её головы. — Хорошая девочка, кто хорошая девочка?  
  
— Милли хорошая девочка, — подтвердил Хакс.  
  
Рен прижался к нему носом и коротко оглядел квартиру, когда выдался момент.  
  
— Мне нравится твой дом.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Ага. Подходит тебе. Я чувствую, что тебе он нравится.  
  
— Чувствует он, — повторил Хакс. Рен мурлыкнул и прижался губами к его шее.  
  
— Готов поговорить о своём эмоциональном кризисе?  
  
— Каком эмоциональном кризисе?  
  
Рен мягко укусил его.  
  
— О том, что был, когда я пришёл.  
  
— Ах, об этом. Я пошутил просто. Я немного нервничаю из-за истории с Сопротивлением, вот и всё. Нервни _чал_. Но ты позаботился об этом, взял всё на себя, и всё… — он сорвано вздохнул. — Это закончится… уже скоро.  
  
Рен напрягся буквально на секунду, а затем укусил Хакса снова, сильнее. Хакс ахнул и сжал его волосы, притягивая ближе.  
  
— Я думал, что тебе здесь не понравится, — признался он и почти растаял, когда Рен присосался к свежей метке.  
  
Миллисент решила, что с неё хватит этого дерьма и, обиженная, спрыгнула с коленей Хакса. Рен скользнул рукой между его гладких ног, заставляя раздвинуть их. Он немного отстранился, чтобы заглянуть Хаксу в глаза, обсасывая собственные пальцы. Рен опустил руку и огладил его бедра, пачкая слюной.  
  
— Я бы пришел к тебе даже в крохотную каморку, — сказал он. — Я бы под мостом с тобой ночь провел, если бы это было единственным местом, куда мы могли бы пойти. Я бы сквозь огонь прошел, не только океан.  
  
— Почему? — ляпнул Хакс.  
  
— Потому что мы нашли друг друга, — Рен огладил его член кончиками пальцев и улыбнулся сам себе. — А ты продолжаешь надевать эти трусики для меня, как мило с твоей стороны.  
  
— Завались, — сказал Хакс с усмешкой. Рен стал ласкать его так, как никто: грубо и нежно.  
  
— Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, — сказал он ему. — Самого лучшего. Ты умный, способный, трудолюбивый, идеальный…  
  
— Я осведомлён о своих характеристиках, — ответил Хакс с придыханием. Кружево терлось о набухающий член наилучшим образом, следуя движениям умелых пальцев Рена, обёрнутых вокруг него. Наручные часы блестели.  
  
— Осведомлён, — подтвердил Рен, — но ты также должен знать, что и другие замечают твои старания; ты не случайно здесь, на месте ген. директора Первого Ордена. Ты заслужил это. Твоя недавняя победа… Ты заслуживаешь вознаграждения, — он оставил в покое чужую эрекцию. — Тебя можно  _побаловать_.  
  
— Блять, — выдохнул Хакс. Пока Рен грубо оттаскивал его к подлокотнику, он мельком заметил их брошенные на стеклянном столе кружки, вспомнив, что чай остывает; но быстро забыл об этом, стоило Рену опуститься вниз. Хотелось кричать. Но его хватило лишь на жалобный вой.  
  
Господи. Рен и его охуенный рот.  
  
Рен гладил себя, пока насаживался на чужой член, и Хакс поймал себя на мысли, что никогда не видел ничего более возбуждающего. Он смотрел, как натягивается ткань пиджака от движений мускул, как спадают волосы, щекоча кожу Хакса, и как тот нетерпеливо тянет за них. Горячий, скользкий рот и абсолютно безумные движения.  
  
— Это определенно войдет в топ пяти лучших минетов, которые я когда-либо получал, — выдавил он, когда почувствовал, что близок. Рен отстранился, и член Хакса выскользнул, касаясь чужой щеки.  
  
— Топ пяти? — дразняще спросил Рен и потерся о него лицом.  
  
— Осторожнее с чертовой щетиной —  _ауч_! Теперь только кандидат.  
  
Рен надулся и коснулся кончиком пальца головки. Он толкнул член к его животу, а затем позволил ему снова подняться.  
  
— Ох, конечно. Дерьмовый я минет делаю, только глянь: ты, бедненький, так сильно возбужден. Должно быть, я действительно ужасен, оу.  
  
— Я так не говорил, и ты это знаешь. Всё чудно, продолжи? Пожалуйста, я близко.  
  
Рен оставил смазанный поцелуй у основания и поднял глаза.  
  
— Если это просто «чудно», что мне тогда для тебя сделать?  
  
Хакс поправил свои перекосившиеся очки.  
  
— Когда британцы говорят «чудно», они имеют ввиду «ох, блять, давай же».  
  
— Что мне для тебя сделать, — повторил Рен и снова заглотнул его до основания. Хакс начал извиваться. Это было  _действительно_  приятно.  
  
— Я…  _ах. Ах!_  Я приготовил сюрприз для тебя, кое-что очень развратное, и блять.  _Сука, блять, ах._  Я не могу больше…  
  
— Ох, я смотрю, у нас соревнование, — пробормотал Рен вокруг него. Он закрыл глаза, двигая головой, скользя по всей длине. Хакс сжал его волосы в кулак, трахая его горло. Рен поднял на него глаза — в них озорной блеск. Он, блять, подмигнул. Хакс громко ахнул, кончив, и довольный Рен проглотил все до последней капли.  
  
У Хакса все ещё плыло перед глазами, когда Рен отстранился, садясь на пятки и вытирая рот рукой.  
  
— Это было  _чудно_ , — прокомментировал он.  
  
— Ты ходячий кошмар, — выдавил Хакс. Рен поднялся, нависая над ним, окружая своим телом, и глубоко поцеловал, заставляя чувствовать его собственный вкус.  
  
— Я знаю. Я такой ужасный человек, — шепнул Рен ему в губы, и Хакс обхватил его всеми конечностями, словно коала дерево.  
  
— Ты худший, — пожаловался он. — Блять, я чувствую, как твой член трется о мой живот.  
  
— Я жду обещанного сюрприза.  
  
— М-м… Мне нужно освободить руки, чтобы дать его тебе.  
  
— Тогда отпускай меня.  
  
— Нет, — Хакс вполне мог выжать из него воздух. Рен засмеялся и толкнулся вперед.  
  
— Пожалуйста? — он снова дернул бедрами, трясь о его мягкий живот. Теоретически, Хакс не должен был возбуждаться от этого.  
  
— Отнеси меня в спальню, — сказал он чуть хрипло. — Это не какая-нибудь вкусняшка, с которой ты можешь разделаться прямо на диване. Это нечто особенное. И такой подарок нужно преподнести как следу…  
  
— Ты дашь мне съесть свою задницу! — засиял Рен, подхватывая его. Хакс нахмурился.  
  
— Ты испортил сюрприз.  
  
— Не правда, — пропел Рен и попытался найти дорогу из гостиной. — Куда там?  
  
— В другую сторону.  
  
— Да иди ты на хуй.  
  
— С удовольствием, — Хакс поцеловал его, пресекая его попытки найти дверь. Каким-то образом он все же справился, потерявшись только два раза и лишь единожды стукнув Хакса о низко висящую лампу, а затем бросил его на кровать. Рен сел на колени над ним и притянул к себе за лодыжки.  
  
— У меня так стоит, что я сейчас сдохну, — очень счастливо заявил Рен. Хакс отнял немного их драгоценного времени, чтобы избавиться от запотевших очков, затруднявших обзор, и стянуть свой халат.  
  
— Переверни меня, — попросил он.  
  
Рен нетерпеливо кивнул, подчиняясь. Хакс услышал резкий вдох и почувствовал, как Рен обхватил помпон, украшающий заднюю часть трусиков и похожий на мягкий кроличий хвостик из давнего сна. Он просто  _не мог_  пройти мимо того бутика, когда заметил их там. Рен сжал помпон снова и пробормотал:  
  
— Привет, мистер Кролик.  
  
Он убрал руку, чтобы провести ладонью по его заднице и скользнуть пальцем между теплых ягодиц.  
  
— Твоя кожа даже мягче, чем эта фитюлька, — сказал он. — Посмотри на себя, ты такая сладкая штучка, — он обнажил его ягодицы, отводя ткань трусиков в сторону, но не снимая их. Хакс сжал руками простыни выжидающе.  
  
— Можно? — шепнул Рен.  
  
— Забирай награду.  
  
Он почувствовал, как Рен прижимается к нему носом, а затем дразнит кончиком языка. Он ахнул, когда Рен лизнул глубже, проталкиваясь внутрь. Бедра Хакса дернулись. Рен придержал его крепко, двигаясь беспорядочнее. Слюна стекала между ног, а Хакс извивался, раскрыв рот и сомкнув потяжелевшие веки.  
  
Он подумал про себя о том, что бы было, если бы это было их единственной ночью, если бы Рен разговорил его тогда на балконе сразу после того, как предложил зажигалку, если бы сумел заставить Хакса забыть об усталости и затащить в отель. Каково бы это было? Они сделали бы два захода, это само собой, а потом? Что было бы утром или в его последние часы в городе?  
  
Когда Рен так волшебно работал языком, поедая его задницу почти в  _буквальном_  смысле, он не мог придумать вариант развития событий, при котором они бы не стали  _целым_  — парой, любовниками, наплевавшими на океан между ними.  
  
— Хочу больше, — сказал он, задыхаясь, и застонал, когда Рен стал дразнить его подушечкой пальца.  
  
— Где смазка?  
  
Хакс лениво указал на прикроватную тумбочку. Кто он, если бы не подготовился; у него было три бутылька размера XXL.  
  
— Вау, ладушки. Которая из них на водной основе?  
  
— Все три, — Хакс взял первую попавшуюся и вручил Рену. Он хныкнул, когда Рен убрал руку, чтобы смазать пальцы.  
  
— Сделаю тебе хорошо, так, что потечешь.  
  
— Ох, да, пожалуйста.  
  
Рен хмыкнул. Он осторожно скользнул пальцем внутрь, а затем вторым, разводя их. Он снова наклонился и лизнул маленькую дырку Хакса, оттягивая его трусики. Хакс издал звук, который сам не смог разобрать, а затем открыто вскрикнул, когда кончики пальцев задели его простату.  
  
— Как тебе? — спросил Рен, начиная нежно её массировать. Хакс часто-часто заморгал.  
  
— Если остановишься, я тебе руки переломаю, — решил он. Рен усмехнулся и снова жадно прижался к его отверстию, давя на простату. Он разделался с ремнём одной рукой и обхватил себя ладонью. Хакса возбуждало одно только осознание того, сколько действий одновременно контролирует Рен; и он застонал, крепко жмурясь, новые волны удовольствия заставляли его трястись.  
  
— Ты так хорошо их берёшь, — сказал Рен, и вибрация его низкого голоса прошла сквозь чужое тело. — Ты такой охуенный. Мне так нравится, как твоя маленькая дырочка сжимается вокруг моих пальцев, — ещё одно едва ощутимое касание изнутри, и ещё. — Ты ведь принадлежишь мне, да? Это все моё, — он надавил. — Ты мой, — он прильнул ближе, чтобы лизнуть. Он стал настойчиво ласкать его языком, пока пальцы медленно и ощутимо двигались внутри.  
  
Хакс стонал, болезненно. Этого было так много. Он стал двигаться навстречу, насаживаясь на язык и пальцы Рена — упрямо и хаотично. Рен схватил его за бедра и толкнул на матрас, крепко удерживая его на месте и проникая языком внутрь, вжавшись лицом между его ягодиц. Хакс вскрикнул, кончая, пачкая трусики и простыни.  
  
Придя в себя, он заметил, что весь дрожит, ошеломлённый. Появилось чувство вины. Рен отстранился, ласково огладив его бедро чистой ладонью.  
  
— А вот и завершение слишком уж хорошей прелюдии, — выдавил Хакс, крутя головой. — Извини, давай я тебе подрочу?  
  
— Не извиняйся, — сказал Рен, шлёпнув помпон. — Отдышись, все хорошо. Ты офигенный. Самое сексуальное из всего, что я когда-либо видел, трогал и пробовал.  
  
— Несмотря на это, предложение все ещё в силе.  
  
— Могу я кончить тебе на поясницу?  
  
Хакс задумался.  
  
— Если для тебя это приятный опыт.  
  
— Пока на тебе эти трусики и ты лежишь здесь, затраханный и растрепанный? Само собой, блин, это  _приятный опыт_. Скажи, когда будешь готов.  
  
— Секунду, — пробормотал Хакс, отодвигаясь от влажного пятна на простыни. Рен подал ему подушку, и он прижал её ближе, зарываясь в неё лицом и вдыхая приятный запах кондиционера для белья. Рен навис над ним, усеивая его плечи маленькими укусами и поцелуями. Это определенно расслабляло. Хакс скоро почувствовал себя тепло и уютно, полностью принимая внимание Рена.  
  
— Можешь кончить на меня, — лениво объявил он. Рен усмехнулся и постарался прицелиться.  
  
Непристойные звуки и тяжелое дыхание Рена над ним заставляло что-то в животе Хакса сжаться, но на ещё одну эрекцию у него просто уже не было сил. И тем не менее, когда Рен кончил ему на спину с низким стоном, Хакс почувствовал, что уже наполовину возбуждён. Он решительно проигнорировал это.  
  
— Ты всегда даёшь мне такие щедрые нагрузки, — сказал он, когда Рен скатился на бок.  
  
— Обращайся, — пробормотал он, на мгновение закрыв глаза. Хакс поцеловал его веки. Рен довольно застонал и прижал его к груди. После неловких ёрзаний, Хакс сидел на нем, широко расставив бедра, и выглядя словно торжествующий король-победитель. По спине стекала сперма Рена — его елей. Хакс смотрел на него сверху, на его вздымающуюся грудь и прекрасные волосы.  
  
— Я мог бы оседлать тебя на эту битву, — заявил он. Рен ласково ему улыбнулся и провёл костяшками по его колену.  
  
— И что же ты будешь делать в этой битве?  
  
— Избавляться от врагов, ебанашка, — он оттолкнул руку Рена и дотянулся до пачки «Собрани», лежащей на прикроватной тумбочке. — Будешь?  
  
— Если можно.  
  
Хакс достал себе розовую сигарету, а вторую сунул Рену прямо в губы. Они так красиво её обхватывали. Первым делом Хакс зажег свою и только потом наклонился, чтобы поднести пламя к кончику его сигареты.  
  
— Ты просто нереальный, — пробубнил Рен. Хакс позволил себе лукавую улыбку и выпрямился, смакуя сигарету над своим партнером. Прекрасная жизнь. Можно было сказать, нереальная.  
  
— Никогда не курил в постели?  
  
— Никогда не было никого, кто любил бы розовые. Даже из девушек и даже драг-квин.  
  
Хакс посасывал золотистый фильтр, обдумывая это.  
  
— Это странно, — решил он.  
  
— Расскажи мне об этом, — улыбнулся Рен. Он поёрзал немного, ложась удобнее. — Ну, ты и розовый. Здесь же замешана какая-нибудь история?  
  
— Все довольно очевидно. Я худенький рыжий мальчик без матери и с большими очками, а потом выяснилось, что я ещё и чёртов педик, — он сделал длинную затяжку. — И я понял, что ничего с этим не сделаю, к тому же, я однажды покрасил волосы, а в подростковом возрасте стал использовать контактные линзы, и… Я решил, что буду самым гейским геем. И когда бы они обзывали меня, они бы просто говорили очевидную правду, и скоро это бы им наскучило. Это сработало, — он пожал узким плечом. — Я претворил в жизнь их самые дикие фантазии.  
  
Рен посмотрел на разведённые бедра Хакса и провел рукой по его члену, будто говоря  _да, я вижу_. Он поднял глаза, встретившись с ним взглядом и самодовольно улыбаясь.  
  
— В какой цвет ты покрасил волосы?  
  
Хакс облизал губы, ощущая дым и долгие поцелуи Рена. Он щелкнул языком.  
  
— В розовый.  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  
Что-то почти случилось в душе, пока они мылили друг друга, но Рена отвлекло его собственное желание изучить ванную Хакса, бывшую довольно любопытной. Первое, что бросилось в глаза — прикреплённый к стене дилдо; Хакс настолько привык, что он всегда там, что даже не подумал о том, чтобы его снять, и теперь был вынужден наблюдать, как Рен с ним дуэлится. Потом кошачий туалет заставил Рена начать увлекательный рассказ о ком-то по имени Чуи. Сначала Хакс подумал, что, должно быть, это собака, но Рен говорил о нем так, словно он был человеком, отчего история об обгаженном бассейне звучала ещё менее привлекательно и совсем убила в Хаксе тягу к сексу.  
  
Также выяснилось, что Рен может разговаривать во время чистки зубов.  
  
Хакс задумался над тем, чтобы надеть пижаму, как все цивилизованные люди, но, увидев нагого Рена, меняющего простыни, передумал. Было что-то притягательное в том, чтобы вот так свернуться на постели вместе с ним: обнажёнными в его собственной спальне. Приглушенный шум города за окном убаюкивал, пока он ласкал волосы Рена. Тот уже выдохся, завалившись на Хакса и ткнувшись лицом в его грудь. Свет проезжающих машин заливал комнату, смывая бледные тени.  
  
— Что там с работой, — промямлил Рен.  
  
— Ты меня о работе просишь рассказать, чтобы уснуть или что?  
  
Рен отрицательно промычал. Хакс никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь будет считать его… милым.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне о работе, потому мне нужно знать… как ты, — возразил Рен. — И ты любишь работу.  
  
— А ты?  
  
— Тоже, но у нас с ней просто небольшая интрижка. А вот вы двое прям женаты. Романтика.  
  
Хакс усмехнулся, позволяя пряди Рена выскользнуть из его пальцев.  
  
— Это детский роман.  
  
— Серьезно? То есть ты никогда не хотел стать астронавтом или ветеринаром, или, я не знаю, пилотом?  
  
— Я всегда хотел быть ген. директором Ордена, — признался Хакс. Это было правдой, не считая того, что он всегда хотел быть председателем, но не хотелось выглядеть неудачником в чужих глазах. — А ты кем хотел быть?  
  
— Путешественником, — пробормотал Рен.  
  
— Как Даша?  
  
— Не-е-е-т, она нихуя не понимает. Я хотел, типа, ездить на верблюде через пустыни, драться с крокодилами, пережить лавину, что-то такое.  
  
— Я не думаю, что бить крокодилов разрешено, — задумчиво протянул Хакс.  
  
— Хочу выбить из них всё дерьмо, — мрачно произнес Рен.  
  
— И что мешает?  
  
— Закон, — он потер глаза. — И все же. Ещё я хотел быть охотником за штормами, потом лесорубом и опять охотником за штормами, а потом у меня был недолгий бзик насчет пожарного.  
  
Хакс провел пальцами по его лбу.  
  
— И как же такой адреналиновый наркоман оказался в офисе?  
  
— Я не так глуп, чтобы ради забавы лишать себя возможности получить наследство деда. Ты знал, что он был гонщиком НАСКАР? Это здорово. И, наверное, весело. Однако. Мама сказала, что я могу делать, что вздумается, когда получу нормальное образование, поэтому я поступил на бакалавриат по управлению бизнесом, а потом случилось некоторое дерьмо, поэтому ещё я получил магистра делового администрирования экономики и финансов, — он подавил зевок. — Хотя я все ещё обожаю шторма. Ты похож на шторм.  
  
— Я похож на шторм? — спросил Хакс удивлённо, уже начав думать, что после резкой смены часового пояса Рен начинает сходить с ума. Когда тот прижался ближе. Хакс почувствовал лихорадочный жар чужого тела.  
  
— Ты мой идеальный шторм, — сказал Рен. — Мой любимый ураган.  
  
Хакс поцеловал обожаемые губы. Рен прижался ближе, и за окном полил дождь.  


 

 

*

  
  
  
  
Когда Хакс проснулся, дождь всё ещё шёл, но теперь это уже не выглядело так сказочно: грязная вода поливала обездвиженный город. Хакс вытянулся, наслаждаясь ощущением свежих простыней, ласкающих кожу, и запахом Рена. Он услышал, как тот возится на кухне и усмехнулся себе под нос. Он подумал над тем, чтобы остаться ждать его в кровати во всей своей взъерошенной красе, но потом решил немного освежиться.  
  
По пути в ванную он чуть не споткнулся о Миллисент. Она пискнула и потерлась мордой о его лодыжку. Он присел, чтобы погладить её.  
  
— Ничего, если у нас побудет гость? Чудо из чудес. Давай, папочке надо привести себя в порядок, — он взял её в охапку, а затем умылся и почистил зубы свободной рукой. Волосы и линзы подождут.  
  
Миллисент уже начала дергаться, когда он вернулся в спальню, поэтому он отпустил её, надел очки и халат. Держась рядом, кошка последовала за ним на кухню.  
  
— М-м, как вкусно пахнет.  
  
—  _Мряу_ , — согласилась Миллисент.  
  
— Делаю панкейки, — откликнулся Рен из духовки. Хакс позволил себе насладиться моментом ещё немного: восхитительный мужчина, на котором нет ничего, кроме брифов и часов за четыреста тысяч фунтов, который с лёгкостью перевернул панкейк. Хакс прошёл к нему по полоске света, проскальзывающего из-за приоткрытой двери, и обнял со спины.  
  
— Я держу тебя, — промямлил он, обхватывая руками чужую грудь; он сжал её, будто здороваясь. Рен усмехнулся — низко и отчего-то нервно.  
  
— Ты меня не отпустишь, даже если я скажу, что мне нужен кленовый сироп, а я не могу его найти?  
  
— Он здесь не особо распространён. В смысле, да, можешь купить его в «Сейнсберис», но лучше используй мармелад.  
  
—  _Мармелад_?! — повторил Рен потрясенно.  
  
— Или лимон с сахаром.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
Микроволновка запищала. Хакс прижался губами к его плечу.  
  
— Я вытащу.  
  
Он побрел к печи, чувствуя себя героем фильма. Миллисент поплелась следом, наверное, надеясь получить угощение. Хакс погладил ногой её живот, открывая микроволновку, и вдруг переменился в лице.  
  
— Пожалуйста, скажи, что это не чай.  
  
— Я не нашел, где вскипятить.  
  
— Вон чайник! Ты же видел его вчера. Да, он антикварный, но он в рабочем состоянии… Только посмотри на эту хрень. Не слышал о яичном чае? — драгоценные листья «Армады» плавали в еле теплой воде.  
  
— Я процежу, если, конечно, у тебя  _есть_  сито.  
  
— Да, есть, но ты не так должен его…  
  
— Я ни на минуту глаз не сомкнул, — бросил Рен, отправляя несколько панкейков на тарелку. — У тебя не было кофе, ясно? Поэтому дай мне приготовить себе чай так, как я хочу.  
  
Хакс закрыл дверцу микроволновки, чтобы не смотреть на то, что таилось внутри.  
  
— Извини.  
  
— Все нормально. Просто не хочу слушать твои лекции ни свет ни заря.  
  
— Девятый час.  
  
— Ни свет ни заря, — сказал Рен мягче, и его губы растянулись в виноватой улыбке. Хакс вздохнул и скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— Нам нужно будет обговорить наши бытовые привычки, — заметил он. Вот почему он не строил отношений. Глупые ссоры и компромиссы. Но смотря на Рена, он не мог отрицать, что тот стоил всего этого. Рен указал на всё ещё шипевшую сковороду с очень привлекательным панкейком.  
  
— Эти мальчики накинут мне пару баллов, да?  
  
— Я подумаю, — смиловался Хакс, и Рен снова надел эту извиняющуюся улыбку. Он совестливо сгорбил плечи, но ничего не сказал вслух. Почему-то так было проще. Хакс прождал несколько ударов сердца, а затем пошел к нему. Он прислонился к стойке и стал смотреть, как Рен в тишине делает панкейки. Тот бросил в его сторону несколько коротких взглядов и ударил в плечо. Хакс отклонился. Рен ударил его снова. Оба захохотали.  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  
— Не, не, не! Осторожнее! Оно повсюду!  
  
— О да, слижи это, малыш...  
  
— Мерзость! — запротестовал Хакс с набитым ртом: Рен пытался накормить его с рук панкейками с Нутеллой и клубникой. Это не было романтично или сексуально, как полагал Рен, но это было бесспорно весело. Рен смотрел на него голодными глазами, и Хакс перегнулся через стойку, чтобы поймать его пальцы и слизать с них Нутеллу, которая грозилась капнуть прямо на черный мрамор. Хакс застонал, обсасывая два пальца. Нутелла была отличной идеей.  
  
— Блять, — выдохнул Рен. — Ты смотришь как во время минета.  
  
Хакс опустил ресницы, чувствуя, что кружится голова. Он отстранился, и влажные пальцы Рена мазанули по подбородку.  
  
— Намажь Нутеллой свой член, и я слижу это на завтрак.  
  
— Серьезно?  
  
Хакс ласково пнул его стул.  
  
— Серьезно.  
  
Хакс высунул язык и стал слизывать остатки Нутеллы с кончиков его пальцев. Рен хмыкнул.  
  
— Ты ненасытная сучка, ты знаешь это?  
  
— Ну, я тебя  _не в шахматы_  играть позвал, — он закончил, небрежно мазанув языком напоследок, и раскрыл губы, ожидая следующей порции.  
  
— Я бы надрал тебе задницу, — сказал Рен, давая ему снова откусить.  
  
— Ни за что, — Хакс проглотил. Рен смерил его взглядом. Он казался ещё больше на хаксовом барном стульчике. Хакс снова его пнул. — Я очень хорош, когда дело касается стратегии.  
  
— Хер тебе, я тоже, — Рен пнул в ответ, и Хаксу пришлось ухватиться за края, чтобы не упасть. — Блять! Сорян.  
  
— Живой. Кстати, раз уж мы говорим о стратегии и планах… — он взял клубнику и протянул Рену. Тот взял её в рот прямо с его ладони и лизнул пальцы в знак благодарности. — У нас же целый день свободен?  
  
— Если не хотим, чтобы Сноук что-то заподозрил, то не весь; если кладем на него хуй, тогда весь.  
  
— Мы  _никогда_  не положим на это хуй, — предостерёг Хакс. Рен состроил гримасу, пожевав нижнюю губу.  
  
— Почему нет?  
  
— Чёрт возьми, да потому что. Ты хорошо знаешь Сноука. И это его странное распоряжение о невыезде; ты-то получил от него специальное разрешение ради миссии, но теперь, когда у тебя флешка, ты благополучно его тер…  
  
— Я не достал флешку, — поправил его Рен. Сердце пропустило удар. Хакс поправил очки, наплевав на то, что может заляпать их.  
  
— Что, прости? — спросил он, и дрожь в голосе слишком явная.  
  
— Я не достал флешку. Но не волнуйся, всё улажено.  
  
— Как всё может быть улажено, если у тебя её нет. Ты сказал, что вернул её!  
  
— Я сказал, что мы получили всё, что нужно, — поправил его Рен, забрасывая ещё одну ягоду себе в рот. Хакс покачал головой и соскользнул со стула. — Крольчонок, — позвал его Рен, когда он пошел в сторону кухни.  
  
— Никаких крольчат, — отозвался Хакс резко. Он почувствовал панику на кончике языка —  горькую, перебивающую сладкий вкус панкейков.  
  
Он почти машинально вымыл руки, чувствуя, как сердце бьётся в горле. Он не мог говорить сейчас, да и Рен молчал. Он чувствовал его взгляд на себе. Хакс вытер ладони о кухонное полотенце и повернулся к нему. В этот момент ему больше всего хотелось, чтобы они оба были нормально одеты, чтобы стук дождя не звучал так раздражающе, чтобы Рен никогда не признался в том, что сделал.  
  
— Ты не достал флешку, — выпалил Хакс ослабевшим голосом.  
  
— Армитейдж, пожалуйста. Выслушай меня прежде, чем у тебя начнется нервный срыв, ладно?  
  
Хакс кивнул. Кажется, начиналась кружиться голова. В глазах начало чернеть, он потёр виски.  
  
— Что ты сделал?  
  
— Они не могли,  _нихуя_ не могли попросить Люка о помощи, и, как ожидалось, Маз тоже нихрена не сделала. Я взял Рей; Люка из его депрессии никто вытащить не сможет, а Рей знает их следующий шаг, и она расскажет мне. Вернее, я заставлю её рассказать. Так что тебе не нужно беспокоиться.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду под «взял» Рей, — спросил Хакс, жестом показав кавычки. Рен нетерпеливо убрал волосы с лица. На его щеке ещё осталась Нутелла, но Хакс не собирался ему об этом говорить.  
  
— Я имею в виду, она у меня. Я привез её сюда. Киснет в отеле. Я взял её кредитку и телефон, так что она не сможет…  
  
— Ты похитил свою кузину, — сказал Хакс сломанным голосом. Ему нужно было присесть. Он соскользнул на пол, прислонившись к стене. Он услышал, как Рен соскакивает со стула.  
  
— Посмотри на меня.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Я не похищал её.  
  
— Она пошла с тобой добровольно?  
  
— Не совсем.  
  
— Ты держишь её против воли, — объяснил Хакс, смотря на его ноги. — Не буквально, правда, потому что ты здесь. Ты со мной. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не заставляй меня жалеть об этом.  
  
— Эй, — Рен упал на колени и схватил Хакса за запястья. Несмотря на всё его желание, он не отстранился. Рен стал рисовать пальцами круги на его коже. — Все в порядке. Она с одним из моих людей; проверенный парень, понимаешь. Крейг; Знаешь Крейга? Он не причинит ей вреда, как и она ему. У него есть пистолет, который он ни за что не использует, только Рей этого не знает. Она не может ни с кем связаться: заперта внутри. Я сказал, что у неё есть время обо всём подумать. Ей  _нужно_  время. Финн и пальцем не пошевелит без неё, а По не пошевелит без него, и у них есть флешка. Я думаю, я разберусь с этим.  
  
— Ты выше этого, — сказал Хакс; в голосе скорее надежда, нежели уверенность.  
  
— Она мне всё расскажет, я уверен. Мы получим больше, чем просто флешку: информацию, безопасность, контроль, — Рен прижался губами к его костяшкам. — И спокойствие.  
  
— И закажем себе билет на нары, — пробормотал Хакс. Хакс поднялся. Рен всё ещё держал его за руки, оставшись сидеть на коленях.  
  
— Ты не знаешь мою семью, — сказал он. — Зато я знаю. От них не будет никаких предъяв. Рей в порядке; просто обезврежена. У неё еда и всё есть.  
  
— Она не собачка; глупо думать, что если бросить ей миску с едой, то она будет в порядке и не предъявит обвинений. Готов спорить, что она бы предъявила обвинения, даже если бы была грёбаным корги, — Хакс отпихнул руки Рена и направился в спальню. Рен поплёлся следом, а Милли воспользовалась возможностью запрыгнуть на стойку, чтобы начать лакать брошенное ими молоко.  
  
— Я всё понял, — сказал Рен, но Хакс не слушал. Он открыл свой шкаф выхватывая оттуда первый попавшийся выходной костюм. Твидовый. Он повесил его обратно и достал угольный. Нет. Только не в воскресенье.  
  
— В каком она отеле?  
  
— Клариджс.  
  
— Какой же ты хуесос, — прошипел Хакс. Угольный сойдет. Он сбросил халат, показывая Рену то, чего его ручонкам сегодня  _не видать_. — Клариджс! Из всех!  
  
— Я не особо знаю Лондон, а об этом ты хорошо отзывался в прошлый раз, так что.  
  
— Да, в контексте моих ебырей! — Хакс не глядя схватил белье. Бирюзовые стринги. Он угражающе махнул ими в сторону Рена. — Меня  _знают_  там!  
  
Тот вздохнул.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?  
  
— Собираюсь в Клариджс за ней, очевидно же. И ты едешь со мной, — он надел стринги и стал застегивать рубашку. Нахер глажку. Не сегодня.  
  
— Слишком рано. Она всё ещё злится; ей нужно ещё время, чтобы остыть.  
  
— Конечно, она будет злиться, ты похитил её! — выкрикнул Хакс. Рену хватило наглости закатить глаза и выйти вон.  
  
Разгневанный Хакс, одевшись, выскочил из гардероба в носках, держа в руках пару оксфордов. Он почувствовал облегчение и одновременно с ним предательское раздражение, увидев, что Рен уже одет. Коньячные ботинки «Челси» идеально подходили к его тёмно-синему костюму, но у Хакса не было времени на комплименты.  
  
— Вызови такси, — рявкнул он. Рен нахмурился.  
  
— У тебя нет машины?  
  
— У меня есть правило: не водить машину с желанием сбить пешеходов, чтобы успокоить нервы.  
  
— И как мне его вызвать?  
  
— Да твою ж налево, — буркнул Хакс, доставая телефон по пути к холодильнику. Он достал Вискас и насыпал Милли порцию. Не отрываясь от диалога с диспетчером, он стал убирать тарелки с панкейками; он не мог позволить Милли есть с них, поэтому выбросил остатки в мусорный отсек, и только потом, посмотрев на пустые тарелки, понял, как грубо это выглядело по отношению к Рену. Похер. Он сунул их в посудомойку, поблагодарил диспетчера и сбросил трубку.  
  
Рен застыл у двери, держа пальто и не зная, что делать. В его взгляде было какое-то поразительное неповиновение, заставившее Хакса остановиться. Он вздохнул и прильнул, чтобы слизать Нутеллу с его щеки.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он. Ему не понравилось то, что Рен выглядел удивлённым, поэтому обхватил его лицо, утягивая в поцелуй.  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  
После поездки на такси, которая была то ли напряжённой, то ли сексуально заряжённой, они прибыли в Клариджс. Швейцар приподнял цилиндр, приветствуя Хакса и его кавалера, с такой удивительной легкостью, что это заставило Хакса съежиться, проходя в их великолепный вестибюль. Хакс закрыл зонтик и остановился на против обрамлённого золотом зеркала, чтобы привести в порядок волосы, чувствуя себя отвратительно и яро ненавидя свои закапанные очки. Даже в ту ночь, когда он познал групповуху в номере двести-двенадцать, он выглядел менее непристойно. Рен мягко коснулся его поясницы.  
  
— Вольно, солдат, — шепнул он, и Хакс встретился с ним взглядом в зеркале.  
  
— Ты знаешь, на что похож твой план? — процедил он сквозь зубы. — На один из планов Джеймса Бонда.  
  
Рен неуверенно усмехнулся.  
  
— Это комплимент?  
  
— Конструктивная критика, — Хакс поправил свой галстук и направился к лифту. Рен продолжал глядеть вокруг, очарованный и привлекающий внимание; охуенно просто. — Вот прям очень в духе Бонда, — начал пояснять Хакс, нажав кнопку, — ты всё нахер затрудняешь, когда мог бы просто расхерачить пулей вражескую бошку.  
  
— Вау, ты наорал на меня за то, что я похитил Рей, но предлагаешь мне её пристрелить?  
  
Хакс шикнул на него, почти панически оглядываясь. Сегодняшняя толпа, кажется, состояла из трех русских дам, разговаривающих между собой на неприлично повышенных тонах.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не стреляй в свою кузину, — сказал Хакс неслышно, а затем, когда они вошли в лифт, повернулся к Рену и умоляюще произнес: — Ты ведь не будешь стрелять в свою кузину, да?  
  
Рен пожал плечами.  
  
— При мне нет пистолета.  
  
— Если вдруг, при каких-то обстоятельствах, он у тебя окажется, и рядом также будет твоя кузина, не смей стрелять в неё, ладно?  
  
— Ладно, но что если она начнёт стрелять в меня? Теоретически. У неё есть пистолет. Не сейчас, а вообще.  
  
— Я не хочу вникать в ваши глупые законы; цивилизованным людям он не нужен, — Хакс прислонился к стене, пока Рен нажимал кнопку с номером «два». — Даже у полицейских, которые арестуют тебя за похищение кузины, его не будет. У службы столичной полиции нет оружия. Пойми это.  
  
— Ты сучку из себя строишь или волнуешься за меня?  
  
Хакс задумался.  
  
— И то, и то.  
  
— Это так же необычно, как и мило, — Рен оглядел его. — У нас же всё хорошо?  
  
— Да. Теперь разберемся с этим бардаком.  
  
Дверь открылась, и Рен зашипел.  
  
— Сука, вы по-другому считаете этажи, — он нажал кнопку под номером «один», и Хакс едва сдержал желание расцарапать себе лицо.  
  
Прибыв на нужный этаж, Рен походкой завоевателя вышел из лифта, крепко сжимая кулаки. Хакс подстроился под его шаг, но их триумфальная прогулка закончилась через несколько метров, когда они наткнулись на весёлого парня, машущего им коробкой тампонов.  
  
— Эй, босс! О, мистер Хакс! Вау! Доброе утро, сэр.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — голос Рена опасно низкий и спокойный.  
  
— Блять, — неслышно выдал Хакс. — Это Крейг?  
  
— Я Крейг, — подтвердил парень. Хаксу захотелось засунуть зонт ему в глотку и прямо там раскрыть.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь, Крейг? — снова спросил Рен. Улыбка парня дрогнула.  
  
— Мисс, эм,  _той_  Мисс было нужно… Я не мог попросить горничную, Вы просили не привлекать сотрудников. У меня ключ-карта, — он погладил свой нагрудный карман. — Одна нога здесь, другая там. Я не мог… Я не хотел проблем, понимаете.  
  
Не разрывая зрительного контакта, Рен мучительно медленно вытащил карточку из кармана. Крейг продолжал улыбаться при том, что готов был наложить в штаны. Рен ткнул карточкой в коробку тампонов.  
  
— Засунь это себе куда-нибудь поглубже, — посоветовал Рен. — Все до одного. А теперь прочь с дороги.  
  
— Босс…  
  
—  _Прочь_! — залаял Рен.  
  
Хакс не вздрогнул и даже не попросил придержать нелестные выражения в адрес убегающего мужчины при себе. Всё равно было уже поздно. Они подбежали к номеру сто-одиннадцать, и Рен открыл его как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть застать Рей в последний момент.  
  
Ей около восемнадцати, и из всех людей, что Хакс когда-либо встречал, она больше всего была похожа на человека из другого столетия: рваные джинсы, подтяжки, кроптоп — полный набор. Она стояла на окне, чересчур молодая для всего этого. Панели выбиты, тяжелая лампа, уже сделавшая своё дело, валялась на полу, намокая от попадающего в помещение дождя. Рей взглянула на Рена, сжимая свой рюкзак. Она молча показала средний палец и спрыгнула.  
  
— О боже, — сказал Хакс отрешенно. — Она убилась.  
  
— В смысле, это чертов второй этаж, — буркнул Рен и подскочил к окну, высовываясь. — Вон она. Приземлилась на машину. О, бэкфлип. Впечатляюще. Сука, — он обернулся, ошеломленный, и повторил: — Сука, — когда обратил внимание на стену. КАЙЛО РЕН ДЕРЖИТ МЕНЯ В ЗАЛОЖНИКАХ — гласила со вкусом отделанная стена, испорченная безвкусной красной помадой.  
  
Хакс чувствовал, что достиг предела эмоций, которые он в силах пережить за один день, и теперь просто смотрел на стену с легким чувством раздражения, больше озабоченный почерком, нежели самим сообщением или дерьмом, в которое они влипли. Курсив. Удивительно. Она даже постаралась.  
  
— Выручи своими лондонскими познаниями, — попросил Рен. — Как называется тот парк, мимо которого мы проезжали? Не Гайд-парк.  
  
— Площадь Гросвенор.  
  
Рен торжественно кивнул.  
  
— Я знаю куда она направилась, — он бросил ещё один раздражённый взгляд на надпись на стене. — Сделаешь одолжение?  
  
— Всё, что касается Ордена, для меня обязанность, — Хакс знал, как это звучит со стороны, но что ещё он мог сказать?  
  
— Отлично. Так. Возьмешь всё это на себя? Надпись, Крейга, вопросы от персонала?  
  
— Разумеется, —  _что угодно, что угодно_. — Куда ты собрался?  
  
Рен встал на подоконник и посмотрел через плечо.  
  
— Боюсь, что на выход. Прости. Я всё исправлю, — он выпрямился, шерстяное пальто болталось вокруг его ног, волосы словно темный ореол. Великолепный. Хакс посмотрел на него, задрав подбородок, и улыбнулся.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь.  
  
Рен улыбнулся в ответ. И прыгнул.


	6. Когда сгущаются тучи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дайте Хаксу отдохнуть, а.
> 
>  **Осторожно:** награда "самый худший отец года" достается *барабанная дробь* Брендолу Хаксу! / тем не менее, поговорим о его здоровьице (легочная гипертония) / только здесь вы узнаете о прошлых ебырях Рена и Хакса! / Хакс из ревности уволил работника, лол / шутки про кинк с мочёй и мужскую беременность / фантазия о скрытом сексе прямо перед незнакомцем / коротенькое обсуждение отшлепывания Хакса / Рен-командир

 От Рена ничего не было слышно уже три дня, и это могло предвещать что угодно. Хакс пытался унять своё беспокойство мыслью о том, что затишье могло значить, что Рен справляется. В течение семи дней, до самого воскресенья, большую часть времени он злился на Сноука, трусливо держа это у себя в голове, и проклинал Сопротивление в перерывах между попытками наладить свою жизнь, конференциями с угольными магнатами, разработкой стратегий и поиском инновационных способов игнорирования некомпетентных писем. Обычно занятость работой помогала отвлечься, но он поймал себя на том, что суетливо проверяет телефон каждые пять секунд и до боли стискивает зубы, когда манеры не позволяют ему этого сделать. Он ждал чего угодно: смс, звонка, фото.

  
Он сидел в госпитале, в комнате ожидания, нервно дергая коленями и пролистывая уведомления. Ни одного личного сообщения. Он заставил себя успокоиться и воздержаться от отправки Рену ещё одного «ну как там» и «отпиши» и от заверения, что с отелем всё улажено, но Рен должен ему пару баксов. Хакс отчаянно писал ему снова и снова, и эти двадцать сообщений подряд делали его похожим на ворчливого старика. Отец всегда учил его быть ненавязчивым и терпеливым и, сколько бы ни пришлось ждать ответа, сохранять своё достоинство. Хакс послал всё это к чёрту.  
  
Он взглянул на дверь. Кем бы ни был внезапный посетитель отца, он пробыл там уже целую вечность, и Хакс уже рассматривал вариант просто уйти; он не мог позволить себе сидеть в коридоре —  _не в моём положении_ , отметил он и продолжил вести воображаемый диалог с Брендолом:  _я важная персона, значимая, я должен быть у тебя в приоритете, ты должен быть благодарен, что я здесь, что я продолжаю тебя навещать_  — верно. Будто он вправду был готов это сказать.  
  
Хакс откинул голову назад. Он фактически был в ловушке. Брендол заставил его принести эти ужасные пудинги «Мистера Киплинга» — те, что  _«восхитительно вкусные»_  и  _лимонные_. И может Брендол и мог бы отклонить визит своего единственного чада, который так любезно пришёл его навестить, но он  _ждал_  свои пудинги. Хакс побарабанил пальцами по коробке, а затем сжал ладонь в кулак; медленный выдох; он уставился на стоящий перед ним синий стул, в голове ветер. Стоило двери распахнуться, Хакс содрогнулся и заставил себя почтительно выпрямить спину. Он ожидал увидеть какого-нибудь старого товарища Брендола, который бы поприветствовал его слишком крепким рукопожатием, заметил, как Хакс вырос, спросил, как дела, а затем принялся бы поздравлять  _Брендола_ , узнав, что его сын гендиректор Первого Ордена.  
  
В глаза бросились жёлтые туфли на высокой шпильке. Он не знал никого из знакомых отца, кто бы мог надеть такое; по факту, он знал только одного человека на земле, который мог бы надеть это. Он взглядом перебрал всё множество слоёв складчатого бирюзового платья, сопровождаемого изобилием драгоценностей и курткой из искусственного меха. Встретившись с глазами Падме Амидалы, он понял, что не ошибся. Она улыбнулась своей хорошо отрепетированной политической улыбкой, немного наклонив голову вправо. Она была словно приведение, не исчезающий призрак прошлого.  
  
— Армитейдж Хакс, — сказала она. — Не умеете стучаться?  
  
Хакс бросил взгляд на Брендола через открытую дверь: он лежал на койке, белый, как смерть. Хакс вернулся к маленькой женщине и, отложив пудинги, подал ей руку.  
  
— Рад знакомству, сенатор Амидала.  
  
Её кольца впились в кожу, когда он сжал её ладонь. Он мимолётно заинтересовался, можно ли было считать это методом устрашения.  
  
— Я собиралась выйти покурить, — сказала Амидала, и её голос слишком дружелюбный. — Присоединитесь?  
  
— С удовольствием, — солгал он сквозь зубы, улыбаясь, и последовал за ней на балкон, бросив ещё один недоумённый взгляд на Брендола, который, судя по выражению его лица, тоже не имел понятия, что происходит.   
  
Разглядывая замысловатый пучок, в который были сложены её волосы, Хакс пытался понять её мотивы. Её комментарий про  _стучаться_  говорил о том, что она ждала его, что было очевидно; также он понимал, почему она не пришла в его офис вместо этого: это была неофициальная встреча. Тем не менее, такая наглость прийти  _сюда_  из всех приватных мест, в которых она могла застать его, была ударом ниже пояса — прямо в духе Новой Республики, а учитывая, что она тоже в это втянута, это была не просто месть Амидалы за Хосниан Прайм.  
  
Он обрадовался свежему воздуху, когда открывал ей дверь, даже больше, чем возможности покурить. Как настоящий джентльмен, он хотел предложить зажигалку, но Амидала уже опередила его, поднося к красной Мальборо свою Зиппо, похожую на реновскую. Хакс нахмурился, глядя на дешёвую сигарету.  
  
— С привычками расстаться невозможно, — пояснила Амидала, жестикулируя подожжённым концом. — Мой муж любил эти.  
  
Хакс кивнул, застигнутый врасплох, и задержал взгляд на саде, поднося сигарету к губам. Деревья пылали жёлтым и рыжим, а под ними слонялись маленькие фигуры. Отец отказывался ходить в сад. Он всегда считал природу какой-то ерундой; Хакс упрашивал выбрать клинику в Корнуолле, Челтнеме или Кембридже, потому что его лёгким мало понравится токсичный лондонский воздух, но Брендол категорически отказался:  _Это мой город. Я здесь жил, здесь я и умру._  
  
— Обеспокоены здоровьем моего отца? — спросил Хакс. Ему хотелось бы избежать разговора по делу, но Амидала вежливо приподняла плечо.  
  
— Я желаю ему скорейшего выздоровления, — ответила она, — и я рада, что смогла перекинуться с ним парой слов, но, я полагаю, Вы знаете, что я здесь, чтобы увидеть Вас.  
  
Проклятая женщина. Хакс проглотил дым и спросил:  
  
— Зачем это? —  _что если это не по поводу Хосниан Прайм_ , подумал он,  _что если это по поводу Рена?_  Сама мысль об этом заставила его желудок кувыркнуться. У него был бесконечный список людей, которых он ни за что бы не стал посвящать в свою личную жизнь, и бабушка Рена определённо была на первом месте.  
  
— Что-то мне подсказывало, что я должна, — Амидала прислонилась к чугунным перилам. Она выглядела здесь неуместно из-за своих ярких модных заскоков, выделяясь на фоне изящного здания и великолепия сада; Хакс задумался, действительно ли она реальна. Он определенно был бы рад отрицательному ответу. — Мою внучку похитили, — продолжила Амидала, и Хакс переосмыслил свой запрос, теперь желая исчезнуть сам. — Она пришла ко мне. И сказала, что Бена сопровождал высокий мужчина с рыжими волосами. Худой, одетый в дорогой костюм, в котором она заподозрила, ну,  _Вас_.  
  
— Вопреки распространённому убеждению, рыжий не такой уж и редкий цвет в Британии, — объяснил Хакс, выждав подходящий момент. — Мы составляем примерно десять процентов от общего числа.  
  
Амидала горько улыбнулась.  
  
— Вы отрицаете, что видели, как Рей выпрыгнула из окна «Клариджс»?  
  
Хакс ничего не ответил. Амидала выдохнула дым через свои красные губы, медленно, почти так же, как Рен. Она и сигарету держала так же: между средним и указательным пальцем, чуть согнув остальные пальцы.  
  
— Они были такими  _беззаботными_  детьми, — Амидала вздохнула, не особо на что-либо смотря. — Были без ума друг от друга. Бену нравилось играть большого братика. Он учил её всему: научил читать, прежде чем она пошла в школу, научил завязывать шнурки, научил давать сдачи обидчикам. Ему нравилось заботиться о людях. Но потом Рей стала взрослеть, и у неё появилось своё мнение. Такое, которое не нравилось ему. Он и тогда пытался контролировать её, но она не поддалась. Они окончательно рассорились, когда он получил диплом. Стали заклятыми врагами. И всё это безобразие с Эни. Только посмотрите на них, всё так же борются, — она сделала длинную затяжку. — Рей могла приехать. Она могла снова полюбить и зауважать его, но он этого не заслуживает.  
  
— Это довольно грубо, — перебил Хакс. Не то чтобы он защищал Рена, но Амидала вела к тому, чтобы попросить его держать свои злобные ручонки подальше от её замечательного мальчика.  
  
— Он зашёл слишком далеко, — заявила она. — И отдалился от  _нас_. Я уверена, что ответственна за то, чтобы вернуть его на правильный путь, — она потушила сигарету, пепел замерцал в воздухе. — Я прошу Вас уволить его.  
  
Хакс сумел подобрать свою челюсть прежде, чем она упала, но по его лицу всё равно было видно, что он ошеломлён.  
  
— С какого перепугу я буду это делать? — спросил он.  
  
— Я прекрасно знаю, что вы ненавидите друг друга, — ровным тоном произнесла Амидала. Хакс стиснул руки в кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в кожу.  _Спокойно, спокойно._  
  
— Это общеизвестный факт, — ответил он немного высоким голосом. — Но это не значит, что у меня есть желание его увольнять. Хоть он и избалованный чмошник, простите мой французский, но работу свою делает хорошо.  
  
Амидала изогнула бровь.  
  
— Неужели?  
  
— Без сомнений.  
  
— В таком случае, что с флешкой?  
  
— Я не знаю, — проворчал Хакс и добавил: — Я не понимаю, к чему Вы ведёте.  
  
— Вы неоднократно подвергали его действия резкой критике. Мне нужно, чтобы Сноук дал ему уйти. Я вижу, что у них натянутые отношения.  
  
— Он всё ещё у Сноука в фаворитах, — возразил Хакс, разум кричал:  _он мой, он мой, он…_  — Предлагаете  _помощь_?  
  
Амидала подняла палец—  _одну секунду_  —и стала рыться в своей сумочке. Хакс усмехнулся.  
  
— Я не  _поехавший_ , — запротестовал он. — Друг моего врага абсолютно точно не мой друг.  
  
— Первый Орден падёт, — заявила Амидала, кладя маленький пластмассовый предмет в его руку и закрывая его пальцы вокруг него. — Но только не с моим внуком, — она развернулась и пошла к выходу, стуча каблуками по каменному полу. — Когда вытащите его оттуда, можете последовать его примеру.  
  
Хакс раскрыл ладонь, не веря своим глазам: флешка. Не подделка? Вероятно. Нужно будет проверить. Только ещё немного постоит, глазея на неё. Кто-то должен был это сделать. Он повернул её, наблюдая, как тусклая серая поверхность проглатывает свет.  
  


*

  
  
  
  
Он выглядел совсем обезумевшим и пропах дымом, когда вернулся к Брендолу.  
  
— Это для тебя, — промямлил он, кинув пудинги на тумбочку. Брендол на них даже не взглянул. Он сидел на краю кровати, его опухшие, посиневшие ноги свисали с края койки, будто он уже был готов догнать сенатора, но потом передумал. Он смотрел на свои ступни, спутанные пряди спадали ему на лицо. Он перестал просить о стрижке каждые две недели, ему стало плевать.  
  
— Она хотела убить тебя? — спросил он хрипло. Хакс нахмурился и пододвинул свой стул.  
  
— Это не в её духе, нет, — он сел на приличном расстоянии, скрестив лодыжки. Брендол свёл брови.  
  
— Ты слишком подсел на сигареты. Мы говорили об этом, и ты уверял меня, что бросил.  
  
— Папа…  
  
— Хочешь закончить, как я? — его налитые кровью глаза вспыхнули. — Хочешь?  
  
Хакс сосчитал в уме: один, два, три, — убедив себя не поддаваться искушению, и провел пальцами по своим коленям.  
  
— Тебе нельзя переживать, — посоветовал Хакс.  
  
— Естественно, чёрт возьми, нельзя! — закричал Брендол. Хакс чуть вздрогнул. — У меня сердце может остановиться, — проревел Брендол, — потому что оно пашет как проклятое, чтобы мои лёгкие не взорвались;  _вот_  моё состояние, спасибо за заботу! Я здесь не ради твоих чёртовых советов! Не ради твоей лжи! Когда ты собирался рассказать мне о Хосниан Прайм?  
  
— Это не касается тебя, — равнодушно ответил Хакс; костяшки побелели оттого, как сильно он сжимал колени.  
  
— Ты неблагодарный кусок дерьма!  
  
— Я лучше пойду, — он поднялся на ноги, поправляя галстук, надеясь, что это поможет ему избавиться от выражения горького разочарования. Хотя бы. Брендол зарычал на него, но Хакс предпочёл проигнорировать это.  _На выход, живо._  Ради общего же блага. Отцовские оскорбления, замаскированные под беспокойство, ему были уже по горло — горькие и приторные, делавшие его слабее. Он слишком долго это терпел.  
  
— Ты трус! — крикнул Брендол ему вслед, пока тот шёл к двери с идеально ровной спиной, но чуть ссутуленными плечами. — Ты умрёшь по собственной глупости!  
  
Хакс проигнорировал остальное. Его выражение лица беспристрастное, флешка горела обещанием в кармане его жилета. Если выяснится, что это фальшивка, он развалится на части. Он написал доктору Брендола, что оставил отца в ярости и что он сожалеет, а потом вызвал такси.  
  
Нет, он не кусал ногти, захлёбываясь в слезах на заднем сидении.  
  


*

  
  
  
  
На момент своего прибытия в штаб Первого Ордена, Хакс более менее совладал с собой, однако сомневался, что голос не выдаст его, поэтому на все приветствия коллег он отвечал кивком. Он чувствовал себя в безопасности, на своём месте, как шестерёнка в исправно работающем механизме. Коридоры будто открыты перед ним, а поездка в лифте ощущалась полётом. Он завернул за угол, по направлению к своему офису, но вдруг застыл на месте.  
  
Повсюду был… розовый. Хакс моргнул.  
  
— Сэр! — Таниссон вскочил со своего места. — Приходил парень из почтовой службы…  
  
— Парень, — повторил Хакс. Это всё были воздушные шары? Около сотни?  
  
— Сказал, что это для Вас, — с запинкой промямлил Таниссон. Хакс успокаивающе положил ладонь ему на плечо, не видя причин злиться на него, и спросил:  
  
— Сможешь достать оттуда мой Мак? Надо кое-что проверить.  
  


*

  
  
  
  
Вы: Итак, я свободен, хуесос. Прошу.  
  
*баклажан*: утречка. получил шарики?  
  
Вы: Вы только посмотрите, он живой!  
  
*баклажан*: я хотел тебе сказать. не злись.  
  
Вы: В следующий раз, когда решишь подготовить грандиозное извинение за что-либо, просто не делай это что-либо! Дружеский совет.  
  
Вы: Перестань преследовать меня, выжидая возможность удивить меня чем-то грандиозным. Я предпочитаю осведомление о неудачах мёртвой тишине.  
  
Вы: Получил шарики  
  
Вы: И флешку тоже  
  
*баклажан*: наше с рей противостояние пошло немного не по плану она накинулась на меня когда мы проходили площадь гросвенор и пока никто не видел дала мне по роже. в накаут крч  
  
*баклажан*: стоп флешку?  
  
*баклажан*: как? она у прихвостней рей!  
  
Вы: Она избила тебя?! Что?!  
  
*баклажан*: ты с ней дрался?  
  
Вы: Нет, не дрался, я в такое не ввязываюсь  
  
Вы: Где ты?  
  
*баклажан*: в больнице  
  
*баклажан* в йорке  
  
Вы: Господи, ты ранен?  
  
*баклажан*: да  
  
*баклажан*: то есть нет  
  
Вы: Я могу тебе позвонить?  
  
*баклажан*: нет  
  
*баклажан*: больно говорить  
  
*баклажан*: и я думаю парень на соседней койке подыхает или еще чет там  
  
Вы: Насколько всё плохо? Что этот монстр сделал с тобой?  
  
*баклажан*: ну мне сказали что она мне хорошо так врезала  
  
*баклажан*: и я лежал там. Под дождём. Минут пять, но я насквозь промок. люди наверн думали что я пьян и сваливали. я пришел в себя когда чья то собачонка лизнула мне лицо.  
  
*баклажан*: позвонил сноуку из будки чтобы помощи попросить. мне надо было солгать какого хуя я делаю в лондоне. сказал ему что напал на след. он наорал чтобы я тащил свой зад домой. хотел сказать тебе что все уладил. тыб тогда не волновался. я же пообещал все уладить. Я подключил своих людей, но в самолете я чувствовал себя промокшим куском дерьма и мне было хуже и хуже  
  
*баклажан*: и угадай что, у меня пневмония  
  
Вы: Я открою охоту на всех, кто виноват в этом, и заставлю их страдать. Я подам иск на погоду.  
  
*баклажан*: все норм  
  
Вы: Ты должен был позвонить мне прежде всего. Я бы не отказал в помощи, потому что я забочусь о тебе так же сильно, как о моей компании. Мы бы выяснили что-нибудь вместе. И ты бы не умирал где-то на другом конце света и не отправлял бы мне шарики, потому что забыл, как писать СМС. И я не собираюсь тебя хоронить.  
  
*баклажан*: все норм, я не умираю  
  
*баклажан*: а вот тел умер  
  
*баклажан*: под дождем  
  
*баклажан*: ебучий кусок дерьма  
  
*баклажан*: я взял телефон у сестрички и вставил свою симку. одолжил. она вродь не против  
  
Вы: Однако со Сноуком и своими людьми ты связался  
  
*баклажан*: это было до того как мне стало хуже (нет, не умирал! ;))  
  
Вы: Боюсь, я не понимаю твою логику. Но так или иначе. Я хотел сказать, что я беспокоюсь. Хотя и в странной форме, потому что я также хочу тебя придушить.  
  
Вы: Я хочу тебя увидеть. Очень-очень хочу.  
  
*баклажан*: но?  
  
Вы: Я не могу.  
  
*баклажан*: да, ясно  
  
Вы: Извини. Всё так запутано.  
  
*баклажан* всё нормально < 3  
  
*баклажан*: так расскажи мне про флешку. это легально?  
  
Вы: Да. Я расскажу тебе подробнее по телефону. Не хочу, чтобы записи оставались на чужом телефоне.  
  
*баклажан*: понял. я кншн удалю сообщения, но наверн будет лучше если ты мне звякнешь когда я перестану выкашливать внутренности  
  
*баклажан*: итак.  
  
*баклажан*: ты никогда не слышал песню 99 воздушных шаров?  
  
*баклажан*: она на немецком но у меня есть повод предположить что она о 99 воздушных шарах  
  
Вы: Нет, она о Холодной Войне.  
  
*баклажан*: что  
  


*

  
  
  
  
Прошло уже две недели, а Хакс до сих пор не смог заставить себя рассказать Рену о своей встрече с Амидалой. Было бы намного проще и правильнее обсудить это лично, желательно в кровати. Он не хотел расстраивать его (он был болен, мать вашу, а потом ему нужно было восстановиться, а потом он полностью погряз в работе, а потом, а потом, а потом). Он не знал, на какую его рану может насыпать соли. Ему пришло в голову солгать, что возвращение произошло анонимно, что сработало; он в панике продолжал изобретать замудрённые теории, касающиеся того, кто бы мог так просто  _прислать_ флешку в Первый Орден, и того, что это явно было ловушкой; некоторые идеи были, без сомнения, гениальны.  
  
Он рассчитывал, что теперь его оставят в покое. Орден в безопасности, Хосниан Прайм разбит, что заставило Сопротивление забиться в свою нору, как и было запланировано. Возможные побуждения Амидалы не давали ему заснуть — ещё одна причина держать это в секрете от Рена. Амидала представляла опасность, её тайну вряд ли можно было разгадать, поэтому Хакс решил отложить это дело на потом. Легко сказать, а вот сделать. Его терзало изнутри. Рен жаловался, что Сноук относится к нему как к дерьму, и в этот раз Хакс был на стороне Сноука, потому что это противоречило ожиданиям Амидалы; но из-за этого Рен чувствовал себя преданным и отправлял обиженные селфи. Одно из них сопровождалось фразой «ты меня не любишь :(», и это задело сильнее, чем должно было.  
  
Хакс был достаточно большим мальчиком, чтобы признать, что ему нужна помощь, поэтому он обратился к человеку, которого нанял, чтобы понимать, как устроен человек: Фазма из отдела кадров. Чтобы договориться о дате встречи им потребовалось часа три, но теперь Хакс наконец-то был здесь.  
  
Элегантная и утончённая квартира Фазмы была выполнена в стиле ар-деко, каждый предмет интерьера расставлен так, чтобы создать идеальную атмосферу: кремовые оттенки и штормовой синий с белыми цветами, дугообразная мебель и ярко выраженные геометрические фигуры. Но всё впечатление рушилось из-за валяющихся кругом игрушек — ярких пятен хаоса среди изящества Фазмы. Её дочка, Пеппер, выбежала в коридор на световой скорости, чтобы встретить Хакса, крича во всё горло:  
  
— Кошечка!  
  
Она врезалась в его ноги, крепко обняв за колени, и, задрав голову вверх, прокричала ему:  
  
— Кошечка!  
  
Хакс нахмурился, озадаченный. В тёмных глазах Пеппер была такая надежда.  
  
— Ох, — выдал он, — ох, нет, извини, я не привёл Миллисент.  
  
Уголки губ Пеппер поползли вниз. Она всё ещё держалась за него и осторожно дёрнула за брюки. Она была очень милой девочкой; но её упёртость Хакс ценил, только если она не была направлена на него. Фазма носилась, всё ещё в рабочей одежде, с безупречно накрашенной помадой. Хакс бегал домой, чтобы переодеться к их встрече: тёмно-синий клетчатый жилет с белыми брюками — и теперь он ощущал себя немного скромно одетым. На Пеппер был джемпер с НЛО, но это не в счёт.  
  
— Зайка, — позвала Фазма, поднимая её примерно до небес, — Милли — очень занятая кошечка! Как жалко, что она не смогла прийти. Знаешь, у неё много кошачьих дел. Что делают кошечки? Что делает Милли, м?  
  
— Она, ам, она ест мышев.  
  
— Мышей, — влез Хакс. — Хотя она больше предпочитает кошачий корм.  
  
— Ей нужно много кушать! — пошла на компромисс Фазма и жестом пригласила Хакса войти. Хакс сжимал в руке бургундское вино Пино Нуар, но раз Фазма сегодня нянчится с дочуркой, то они не попьют. Не много, по крайней мере.  
  
— А где Унамо? — спросил он, проследовав за Фазмой и компанией в просторную гостиную.  
  
— Мамочка работает, — ответила Пеппер.  
  
— На конференции в Берлине, такое себе — сам знаешь какое — везение, — ухмыльнулась Фазма и опустила Пеппер на софу. Та моментально начала сползать вниз. — Так что сегодня только я с мелкой.  
  
Хакс поставил вино на стеклянный столик. Судя по блеску в глазах, Фазма оценила.  
  
— И как держишься?  
  
— Не жалуюсь, — пожала плечами Фазма и приземлилась рядом с Пеппер, которая свисала с подлокотника. Она с привычной лёгкостью притянула её себе на колени, и та взвизгнула с восторгом; а Фазма взъерошила её чёлку. — Мы очень хорошо проводим время, правда, бусинка? Я так рада, что весь этот кипиш с флешкой закончился; нервировало жутко... Но я думаю, тебе было хуже всего.  
  
— Это сказалось на всех нас, — произнёс Хакс, сев поудобнее, получив усмешку от Фазмы.  
  
— Когда ты спал последний раз?  
  
— Прошлой ночью, если тебе так важно это знать.  
  
— Я имею в виду, нормально спал.  
  
_В тот дождливый день, прижимаясь к Рену, говоря об ураганах._  Он он не собирался выдавать вслух свой хрупкий, драгоценный секрет. Он провёл пальцами по коленям.  
  
— Я в порядке, — сказал он. Пеппер соскользнула с Фазмы и поскакала в её комнату. Хакс подскочил на месте от громкого хлопка дверью, а Фазма даже не вздрогнула.  
  
— Ты пришёл не потому, что у тебя всё в порядке, — строго произнесла она. — Раз ты пришёл с выпивкой, значит, у тебя есть лишний часок на поныть на моём диване. Мы откроем это и запьём все наши печали, как цивилизованные люди, ладушки?  
  
Хакс поднял раскрытые ладони: сдаюсь.  
  
— Тебе стоит показаться терапевту, — отметила Фазма.  
  
— Даже не обсуждается. У меня слишком много секретов и обязанностей. Я не могу разбалтывать свои проблемы кому попало; процентов семьдесят имеют отношение к Ордену.  
  
— Они не будут с тебя налоговую декларацию требовать.  
  
Вернулась Пеппер, неся косметичку с Хэллоу Китти. Она залезла на софу к расслабившемуся Хаксу, улыбнулась, а затем с серьёзным лицом полезла в косметичку.  
  
—  _Так или иначе_ , — продолжила Фазма, — тебе нужен отдых. Я слышала, что Абдул Махаджан в городе, — она подняла брови. — Только что разведённый.  
  
— Я тебя умоляю, — Хакс усмехнулся. Пеппер схватила его левую руку, атакуя ногти блестящим лаком. — Сделаешь из меня красавицу? — спросил Хакс.  
  
— Нужно хорошо выглядеть для мистера Махаджана, — пропела Фазма.  
  
— Зат… Прикуси язык.  
  
— Всё нормально, Пеппер умеет говорить «заткнись», — Фазма махнула рукой, и Пеппер гордо повторила:  
  
— Заткнись!  
  
— Последний раз, когда мистер Махаджан… составлял мне компанию, когда это было, в феврале? Я не думаю, что он вообще помнит меня, —  _может, только парочку частей тела_ , добавил он про себя. — Махаджан был открытым и очень,  _очень_ эигузиастическим ценителем достоинств.  
  
— Слышала, что он всё ещё не потерял аппетит к рыженьким, — Фазма коснулась своего носа. Хакс закатил глаза. — Не пытайся  _надуть_  меня, сынок, не после того, как ты мне целую неделю восхищался его волосами.  
  
— У него действительно хорошие волосы, — признал Хакс. — Грех такие не отращивать. Ещё он остроумный, терпеливый, открытый и готовый к… экспериментам, но это не значит, что я заинтересован.  
  
— Ты не заинтересован, — повторила Фазма с другой интонацией.  
  
— А теперь правую, — попросила Пеппер. Хакс послушался, чувствуя жар под воротником. Фазма наклонилась ближе, смотря на него хищно.  
  
— У тебя кто-то есть, — произнесла она.  
  
— С чего это ты взяла? — насупился Хакс, но Фазму не так просто запугать.  
  
— Ох, твою ж… налево, — она ухмыльнулась.  
  
— Держи так, — наказала Пеппер. Хакс взглянул на свои блестящие ногти.  
  
— Ничего особенного, — пробормотал он.  
  
— Ёмаё. Это ж когда ты последний раз встречался с кем-то?  
  
— В Кэмбридже, — ответил Хакс, — но ему нужно было уехать в Швейцарию, и вещи приняли… интересный оборот, с капитаном лодочного клуба, да и мне не особо хотелось ехать за ним. Всё равно он разбил мне сердце.  
  
— И после этого ты его никому не доверяешь, — драматично закончила Фазма.  
  
— Меня не устраивала концепция самих отношений. Кроме того, я очень занят…  
  
— Как Милли, — перебила Пеппер. Она решила, что её работа закончена, и отпустила его руку. Хакс улыбнулся, но улыбка не вышла слишком дружелюбной.  
  
— Да. Прям как моя кошка.  
  
— Кто он? — требовательно спросила Фазма.  
  
Хакс покачал головой, уши покраснели.  
  
— Ты не знаешь его.  
  
— Никто не знает, — заявила Фазма, поднимаясь на ноги и прихватывая за собой бутылку вина. — Он таинственный длинноволосый брюнет, с азартным взглядом, и, о боги, только посмотрите на его улыбку!  
  
Хакс держался, стараясь не выглядеть запуганным, потому что Рен точно подходил под описание. Пеппер захихикала, когда уже заведённая Фазма подняла бутылку над головой.  
  
— Он врывается в твою комнату тёмной ночью, на улице шторм, — продолжала Фазма, воодушевившись своим монологом. — Он залезает через окно с одной-единственной целью: очаровать своего возлюбленного!  
  
— Если бы, — промямлил Хакс и, наверное, звучал более грустно, чем планировал, потому что Фазма виновато опустила бутылку, посерьёзнев.  
  
— У вас что-то не так? — спросила она.  
  
— Я соврал ему, — сказал Хакс. — И тебе тоже, между прочим. Гм.  
  
— Врать нехорошо, — перебила Пеппер. Она растянулась на его коленях, явно готовясь вздремнуть после тяжёлой работы.  
  
— Да, врать очень и очень нехорошо. Спасибо за ногти, они восхитительные.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — промямлила Пеппер, закрывая глаза. — Теперь ты красавица.  
  
Он хотел погладить её по голове или что-нибудь ещё, но его ногти всё ещё сохли.  
  
— Признавайся, маленькая врушка, — сказала Фазма, а затем поспешила извиниться: — Прости, просто моя жена подсела на этот сериал*. Не говори ей, что я тебе рассказала.  
  
_Рот на замок_ , показал Хакс жестом. Он выдохнул.  
  
— Я знаю, кто вернул флешку.  
  
— Ах, это? Ну, мы все прекрасно знаем, что анонимность означает конфиденц…  
  
— Это была Падме Амидала.  
  
Фазма обронила челюсть.  
  
— Разве она не мертва?  
  
— Нет, — нахмурился Хакс, — просто в отставке.  
  
— Я бы лучше умерла, чем ушла в отставку, — буркнула Фазма и наконец села — на подлокотник. Она прижала бутылку к груди.  
  
— Она вернула её, чтобы Первый Орден избежал судебных разбирательств, пока её внук всё ещё является его генеральным директором, — подытожил Хакс. — Он мог бы сесть лет на десять или больше. Она хотела, чтобы я его уволил.  
  
— Кого, Кайло Рена? Отлично, вперёд.  
  
Хакс состроил гримасу.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что он придурок, — усмехнулась Фазма. — Ходячий и говорящий непрофессионализм. Грёбаная  _выскочка_. Я не знала, что такие ещё существуют, но просто посмотри на него. После обмена парочкой писем мне захотелось его прибить. Он не пишет прописные буквы и слова длиннее четырёх слогов.  
  
— Может, у него стиль такой, — предположил Хакс. Фазма закатила глаза.  
  
—  _Бесячий_  стиль. А потом я встретила его лично — ну, не один на один, правда, нас было пару человек, ну ты понял — и я не шучу: он приехал на десять минут позже с фигнёй из  _старбакса_ , с солнечными очками, пьяный в доску.  
  
— Почему меня там не было?  
  
— Это было в Токио.  
  
— Ах, да, — Хакс облизал губы. — Ну, я думаю, он переутомился после перелёта.  
  
— Мы как бы тоже. Кроме Митаки и его жены, конечно. Он продолжал заниматься любовью с Мандетатом…  
  
— Он  _занимался любовью_  с Мандетатом?  
  
— Мягко говоря, — Фазма коснулась головы Пеппер своей, а та зашевелилась во сне. — Я была прямо за дверью, и, кстати говоря, это были очень тонкие раздвижные двери и ещё более тонкие стены, и я слышала просто всё. Можно сказать, у меня вся жизнь перевернулась, а на следующий день… Угадай, кто заявился на пять минут позже, с кофе из Косты, как дебил, и ненавидел саму себя за бессонную ночь? — она указала на себя, но у Хакса плыло в глазах. Кажется, он чувствовал слёзы. — О, чёрт. Что-то не так? Ты что, встречаешься с Мандетатом?  
  
— Не с ним, — процедил он. Фазма прижала ладонь ко рту и очень тихо прошептала:  
  
—  _Бля-ать_.  
  
Хаксу очень хотелось вскочить с места, чтобы закрыться в ванной, умыться и, нахрен, успокоиться, но он всё ещё заменял Пеппер кровать, поэтому ему пришлось пережить унижение перед Фазмой, шмыгнув носом и не сдержав слезу, скатившуюся по щеке.  
  
— Я не имела в виду… Гм. Так. Согласись, я ведь совсем не знаю Рена, — сказала Фазма. — И его прошлые поступки не обязательно говорят о нём настоящем; к тому же, я уверена, что интрижка с Мандетатом была только на одну ночь.  
  
— Я не ревную, — заикаясь, произнёс Хакс. — Я бы не был рад, если бы  _он_  стал копаться в моём прошлом, но что бы ты знала: то, что он крутил шашни с  _Мандетатом_ , говорит о плохом вкусе, который я бы не приписал тому Рену, которого я знаю сейчас, он из тех  _непримечательных_ , но привлекательных людей, это ясно?  
  
— У него хорошая костная структура, — сказала Фазма. — Твоя лучше.  
  
Он откинул голову назад и попытался сморгнуть слёзы.  
  
— Так или иначе, — сказал он люстре, — у меня просто стресс. Это ведь очевидно: мы прячемся, мы далеко друг от друга. Это всё так непривычно. И помнишь те розовые шарики, которые я заказал для повышения осведомлённости о грудной онкологии**?  
  
— Ну?  
  
— Они от него.  
  
— Он прислал тебе шарики, чтобы повысить осведомлённость о грудной онкологии? — озадаченно уточнила Фазма. Хакс издал смешок.  
  
— Нет, это просто хреновая попытка прикрыться. Моя, в смысле. Он делает эти раздражающие подарочки, он  _слишком_ романтик, но мне всё равно не достаточно; знаешь какая моя самая дикая фантазия? — он посмотрел на Фазму, которая бросила встревоженный взгляд на Пеппер. — Моя самая дикая фантазия — это как я забочусь о нём, когда он болеет, — признался Хакс. — Я представляю, как готовлю ему куриный суп, вытираю его потный лоб. Мне кажется, я схожу с ума. Он недавно подцепил пневмонию, и я даже не мог ему открытку с пожеланием скорейшего выздоровления прислать; или не хотел, не знаю. Я плох в самопознании, когда это касается эмоций. А вот ему это просто. Он живёт словно герой из фильма. Будто он всегда знает, что сделать и что сказать, чтобы меня порадовать, и я просто не могу.  
  
— Вы обсуждали с ним это? — спросила Фазма, всё ещё с легко читающимся желанием сделать несколько глотков из бутылки в руке. Хакс жестом попросил открыть её.  
  
— Я не уверен, что мне хватит смелости, — признался он.  
  
Фазма голыми руками вытащила пробку и предложила бутылку Хаксу. Тот взял её, обратив внимание на свои блестящие ногти, и сделал жадный глоток.  
  
— Ты должен попытаться.  
  
Сглатывая, Хакс нахмурился и передал вино обратно, судорожно вздыхая.  
  
— Я знал, что это будет непросто, я… Но это всё становится ещё сложнее из-за его подключившейся в игру бабушки. Нас так быстро настигла удача. Мы ещё никогда так долго не были в разлуке, и это ещё больше сводит меня с ума. Я просто хочу быть с этим идиотом, но я не ребенок; я знаю, что мир не будет удовлетворять мои капризы…  
  
— Пожалуйста, — перебила Фазма. — Пожалуйста, поговори с ним.  
  
— Мы говорим каждый день.  
  
— Хватит строить дурачка, ты знаешь, о чем я. Пообещай мне, что ты поговоришь со своим отвратительным бойфрендом, — она вручила ему бутылку снова, и он поднял её, как тост, произнеся:  
  
— Я обещаю, что поговорю со своим восхитительным бойфрендом.  
  
Фазма нежно улыбнулась. Он зажмурил глаза и залил в себя значительную порцию.  
  
— Ты очень ненасытный, — пробормотала Пеппер, и Хакс едва не выплюнул всё наружу.  
  


*

  
  
  
  
Он совершил большой прорыв, отправив вечером сообщение: «Спокойной ночи, Рен, Я думаю о тебе». И только поутру он заметил, что написал: «Спокнйео ночи Рен лумю о теье» — добавив больше эмоджи, чем стоило бы; он винил в этом выпитое вино. Рен ответил ему «твою ж мать, иди проспись» и поцелуйчиком.  
  
До обеда работа шла на удивление спокойно; встреча, два селекторных совещания, немного времени, чтобы ознакомиться с отчётами, и приватный разговор с Мандетатом, которому после было сообщено о его увольнении. Его личико перестало быть милым, когда он ударился в слёзы. Потом Хакс попросил Таниссона принести ему ланч из «Виват Бакшус», и затем с радостью принялся за морскую форель с гороховым пюре. Он проверил телефон и чуть не подавился критмумом. Он с предвкушением включил видео, присланное Реном почти час назад.  
  
Трясущееся изображение покрасневшего Рена заполнило экран; он был на утренней пробежке в Центральном Парке, великолепно вспотевший и тяжело дышащий, облегающая голубая олимпийка была расстёгнута, открывая вид на его блестящую грудь.  
  
— Пиздец дубак! — заявил он, и Хакс проговорил себе под нос, не отрываясь от любования подскакивающими мышцами:   
  
— Застегнись, а то заработаешь.  
  
— …личный рекорд, и угадай что? Я наткнулся на твою семейку.  
  
Хакс медленно опустил вилку. Рен сменил камеру и приблизил к нескольким кроликам на влажном газоне.  
  
— Охуеть просто, — сдавленно произнёс Рен. — У тебя везде родственники. Я с ними поздоровался. Думаю, я им понравился, — он повернул камеру обратно к себе и зачесал влажные волосы назад. — Думаю, стоит пригласить их на ужин, а? Люблю, пока.  
  
На чёрном экране Хакс обнаружил своё мечтательное выражение лица. Он поднял глаза, проглядывая сквозь стеклянные стены; большинство сотрудников вышли из офисов, чтобы максимально использовать свои сорок минут перерыва. Он отмотал видео, пересмотрел ещё и ещё раз; что-то сжималось в груди, когда он просто смотрел на Рена; а ещё был особо обеспокоен тем, что тот бегает там практически полуголый. Он проверил прогноз погоды в Нью-Йорке; 19°C, солнечно.  _Надень что-нибудь_ , напечатал он, стёр, сделал глубокий вдох, сосчитал до десяти и снова развернул клавиатуру.  
  
Вы: Надо поговорить. Можешь мне позвонить?  
  
Вы: (Это НЕ по поводу расставания!)  
  
Вы: Просто поддерживаю связь. Не стоит волноваться. И, думаю, у меня есть плохие новости  
  
Вы: Физически я здоров. У меня анемия, но всё в порядке, я пью витамины. И у меня легко расстраивается желудок. Сейчас всё в порядке. Просто долго не спал.  
  
Он почти извинился за беспокойство, но Рен прислал запрос на видеозвонок. Он не думая принял его и поприветствовал его всеми подбородками, которые было видно с этого ракурса.  
  
— Блин! Привет, прости. Я не имел в виду, звонить мне  _сейчас_.  
  
Рен заулыбался. Он был вконец восхитителен: чистые, пушистые волосы, его полосатый костюм и галстук пейсли смотрелись идеально. Хакс даже не обратил внимание на то, что он сидит в машине.

  — Доброе утро, солнце!  
  
— Ты в такси?  
  
— Нет, я на своей; просто не вожу. Как ты?  
  
Хакс закусил нижнюю губу.  
  
— Лучше обсудим это позже.  
  
— Блять, сегодня ты выглядишь ещё более притягательным. Хочу тебя поцеловать, — Рен поднял голову и протянул телефон водителю. — Только взгляни на моего привлекательного бойфренда!  
  
— О Господи, — зашипел Хакс, закрывая лицо руками. Он услышал, как приятный женский голос говорит:  _«Он просто красавец, сэр»_ , — и гордую усмешку Рена. Он всё же выглянул из-за пальцев и теперь на экране был Рен.  
  
— Ты говорил, у тебя плохие новости, — сказал Рен. — Не хочу откладывать обсуждение на потом. Итак, это не связано с твоим здоровьем, да?  
  
— Нет, я в порядке.  
  
— Значит, ты не беременный. Ну, слава богу, — заключил Рен, и у Хакса вырвался громкий смешок. — Ага! Улыбнулся!  
  
— Если бы Всемогущий послал мне в дар возможность нести в своём чреве твоего ребёнка, так бы ты обрадовался, будущий отец? Радостная весть для тебя теперь  _плохая новость_?  
  
— Нет, я хочу детей. В будущем. Хотя я думаю, нам стоит поискать другие методы, кроме надежды на чудо, — Хакс вспомнил о Пеппер, а Кайло продолжил: — В любом случае, я надеюсь, ты со мной не о семье поговорить собрался.  
  
— На самом деле, о ней. Так вот….  
  
Рен выглядел озадаченным. И почти комично.  
  
— Ну говори.  
  
— Я не был с тобой до конца честен. Флешка была передана не анонимно.  
  
— Я знаю, — Рен пожал плечами. — Я знал, что ты соврал. Но мне всё равно как-то. Полагаю, ты так поступил, потому что не хотел задеть мои чувства, поскольку достал её не я. Я пытался сочинить сказку о том, как так вышло, но ты бы меня послал куда подальше, — было видно, что улыбка далась ему с трудом. Его спокойствие пугало Хакса намного больше, чем если бы он наорал на него.  
  
— Извини за это. Я… — он покачал головой. — Я правда посчитал, что, м-м, мне стоит скрыть правду.  
  
— Эй, всё нормально.  
  
— Ты доверяешь своему водителю?  
  
Рен нахмурился.  
  
— Больше, чем себе. Она помогает мне пробраться через всю эту движуху на дороге. А что?  
  
— Её отдала мне твоя бабушка.  
  
Лицо Рена помрачнело.  
  
— Я перезвоню, — звонок оборвался.  
  
Он пытался заставить себя не паниковать. Конечно Рен не воспримет такую новость хорошо; и причина, по которой он в первую очередь не собирался рассказывать ему, была именно в этом. Он взглянул на тарелку и понял, что больше не голоден. Тем не менее, он откусил от своего десерта — плитки шоколада с карамелью. Это сложно назвать было едой, но для эмоциональной поддержки вполне сгодилось. Она почти закончилась, когда Рен позвонил снова. Хакс помедлил, а затем нахмурился и нажал «принять». В конце концов, они взрослые люди, они могли поговорить об этом по-взрослому.  
  
— Прости, — сказал Рен, врываясь в огромный вестибюль первоорденовского тауера. — Мне нужно было поразмыслить. Что она знает? Утречка, — он дал пять регистратору, встретившему его с широкой улыбкой.  
  
— О нас она не знает, — заверил Хакс, надеясь, что телефон Рена, оставит приватной хотя бы эту часть разговора. Рен дал пять уборщице и пробурчал:  
  
— Хорошо, это… Хорошо, этого я боялся. Тогда почему она пришла к тебе? Из всех?  
  
— Она слышала, что мы заклятые враги.  
  
Раздался резкий смешок, и Рен вошёл в яркий лифт. Кто-то, по всей видимости, собирался последовать за ним, поэтому он закрыл экран рукой.  
  
— Пардон, можно я один прокачусь? Это очень важный звонок… Буду должен. Благодарю, — когда двери с тихим звоночком закрылись, он снова поднял телефон. — Моя семья для меня ничего не значит, — сказал он. — Они бросили деда, когда он больше всего в них нуждался. Они все предатели.  
  
— Она хочет, чтобы ты покинул Первый Орден, — закончил Хакс. Это было легко — просто пара слов — потенциально опасных, но теперь, когда он наконец их произнёс, он почувствовал облегчение.  
  
— Забавно, — выплюнул Рен. — Схуяли я это сделаю? Мне нравится здесь; меня тут любят. У меня есть ты. Если Сноук перестанет быть занозой в заднице… ты же не имел в виду, что мои личный интерес может идти вразрез с линией председателя Сноука? Когда ты говорил об этом.  
  
— Конечно нет.  
  
— Она не может мне диктовать, что делать, — Рен закатил глаза, на секунду включился избалованный ребёнок. Двери лифта раскрылись, и он выскользнул наружу. — Это такой большой секрет?  
  
— Я был весьма шокирован — думаю, ты понимаешь. Также, я боялся, как это отразится на тебе.  
  
— Хочу кого-нибудь прибить. Как ты?  
  
Хакс неслышно вздохнул. Рен прошёл по коридору, сердитый, и что-то бормочущий. Хакс не мог уловить, что именно, но кажется, он просто поливал кого-то матом втихаря. Он остановился у блестящего металлического стола, за которым хорошо одетый молодой человек копался в своей сумке. Камера повернулась к кулеру с водой, а голос Рена стал звучать где-то вдалеке.  
  
— Эй, Слип, когда моя первая встреча?  
  
— Восемь-пятнадцать, босс.  
  
— Передвинь на половину? Важный звонок.  
  
— Уже делаю.  
  
— Спасибо, ты лучший. Меня не беспокоить.  
  
Хакс увидел быстро мелькающее и пикселизованное изображение офиса Рена: современный дизайн, поношенные кожаные кресла, гигантская книжная полка, огромные репродукторы, заросли комнатных растений и что-то похожее на декоративные доспехи. Телефон был брошен на огромный стол, а затем Хакс услышал крик и грохот. А потом музыка. Элвис Пресли, если он не ошибался. Он взглянул на свои наручные часы; всё ещё оставалось двадцать минут. Рен прыгнул за стол и поднял телефон.  
  
— Извини, — сказал он. — Моя семья. Я просто, блять, не могу поверить. Вот ты вот можешь?  
  
— Я всё больше и больше убеждаюсь в их существовании, — ответил Хакс. Рен слабо рассмеялся и нервным движением руки взъерошил свои идеально уложенные волосы.  
  
— Мне надо остыть. Не важно. Нахуй их. Меня просто бесит, что они и тебя втянули в это.  
  
— Я вроде как их заклятый враг, — успокоил его Хакс. Попытался, по крайней мере.  
  
— Это Сноук. Я думаю, ты Враг Номер Два. Так вот, когда Сноук проиграет, беги.  
  
«Бежать, если Сноук проиграет» — два Скайуокера из двух. Он не прокомментировал.  
  
— Он проиграет только потому, что я столкну его со скалы. Не волнуйся.  
  
— Мы устраиваем заговор? — спросил Рен довольно. — На самом деле, я не то чтобы… желаю ему зла. Я за многое ему благодарен, но весь этот бред с Рей и её дружками… он не особо держал ситуацию под контролем.  
  
— Безусловно.  
  
Настала приятная тишина; они просто смотрели друг на друга, и Хаксу казалось, что он может летать.  
  
— Мы не пересечёмся? — на всякий случай переспросил он.  
  
— М-м, — Кайло надул губы. — Если честно, я немного злюсь. Я понимаю, почему ты солгал мне, но ты забыл о моём праве выбора, пытаясь защитить. Ты мог бы сказать: «У меня есть плохие новости, касающиеся твоей семьи; ты готов это услышать?» — и я бы подумал.  
  
— Понял. Как мне загладить это?  
  
Кайло задумчиво облизал губы.  
  
— Тебе  _понравится_ , если я тебя отшлёпаю?  
  
— Понравится ли мне? — с жаром переспросил Хакс.  
  
— Да, — Кайло впился в него взглядом.  
  
— Это не будет наказанием, если я буду этим наслаждаться, так ведь?  
  
— Это не в качестве наказания; просто чтобы ты выучил урок. А даже если и наказание, ты, по крайней мере, не должен чувствовать себя принуждённым.  
  
Хакс нахмурился.  
  
— Не думаю, что это по мне.  
  
— Понял, никаких шлепков, — Рен поднял свою вторую руку, как хороший бойскаут.  
  
— Может мы поэкспериментируем, в другой раз, при более спокойных обстоятельствах, но… Я не готов сейчас.  
  
— Всё нормально. Тогда что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?  
  
Хакс огляделся. Люди начинали расходиться по своим рабочим местам, но до конца перерыва оставалось ещё немного времени. Чертовы трудоголики и старатели, прям как он сам. Он не смог сдержать гордую улыбку, и снова повернулся к экрану.  
  
— Мы правда это делаем?  
  
— Что ты хочешь, чтобы  _я_  сделал, — проурчал Рен.  
  
— Я не знаю; чтобы ты хотел? Я в офисе.  
  
— Понял. Прикольное небо. Если бы я был там, я бы его почти не замечал. Я бы забрался под твой стол…  
  
— А, и сделал бы мне минет. Как оригинально, — тем не менее, он развёл ноги. Для Рена это осталось вне зоны видимости.  
  
— Нет, кое-что получше. Входит твой клиент, кто-то очень важный. Я стягиваю с тебя брюки, пока ты говоришь с ним по делу. Я облизываю пальцы, и начинаю трахать ими твою маленькую дырочку.  
  
— Тогда мне придётся сесть в более расслабленную позу, — вклинился Хакс. — И было бы не очень вежливо втягивать господина в такие непристойности.  
  
— Его нет на самом деле, — заверил его Рен. — И ты теперь мокрый от моей слюны.  
  
— Блять.  
  
— Он уходит, ничего не заподозрив. Я так долго трудился над твоей дырочкой, она такая влажная и готовая.  
  
— У меня в офисе стеклянные стены, — сказал Хакс. — Они…  
  
— Никто не смотрит. Не знаю, никого нет. Тебе понравится? Кромешная темнота, а я, после того, как твой поздний клиент ушёл…  
  
— Я никогда…  
  
— Ш-ш. В тебя легко входят уже три пальца. Они задевают твою простату, прямо как ты любишь: легко, почти неощутимо. Ты бы кончил так? Сжимаясь вокруг моих пальцев, со спущенными штанами. В том самом кресле, в котором ты сидишь каждый день.  
  
— Я редко работаю по выходным, — поправил его Хакс. — Мне нужно в ванную.  
  
У Рена расширились глаза.  
  
— Неужели тебе нравится этот кинк с мочей?  
  
— Нет! Нет. Я… блять, у меня стояк. Здесь. Сейчас. И у меня обеденный перерыв, и кто-то может спокойно зайти.  
  
— У тебя стояк из-за моих слов? — поддразнил Рен, понизив тон.  
  
— И твоё лицо. Оно выглядит непристойным.  
  
Рен прикусил губы.  
  
— Найди пустой конференц-зал. Закрой дверь, — он сбросил звонок.  
  
— Блять, — неслышно произнёс Хакс.   
  
Он мельком взглянул на натянутую ткань штанов; не то чтобы сильно выпирало, но всё равно было достаточно заметно. Он выругался и сгрёб свой Макбук. Выходя из офиса, он держал его на уровне паха, как щит, пытаясь сделать вид, что ничего необычного не происходит. Таниссон выронил палочки и подскочил, всё ещё пережёвывая пельмень.  
  
— Расслабься, — бросил ему Хакс. — Мне просто нужно отрепетировать свою речь. Можешь дать мне ключ-карту от конференц-зала F, пожалуйста?  
  
— Разумеется, сэр, — отсалютовал Таниссон и вытащил её из запертого ящика. — Могу я спросить, что за речь?  
  
— Та, которая доставляет мне больше всего головной боли.  
  
— Если Вам нужна будет помощь с ней, я всегда в Вашем распоряжении, — он вручил Хаксу ключ-карту, и тот выдавил из себя улыбку.  
  
— Премного благодарен.  
  
Таниссон вернулся к своим вонтонам, а Хакс ушёл прочь, сдержавшись оттого, чтобы помчаться бегом. Он уже задыхался, когда добрался до конференц-зала и впустил себя внутрь. Тот самый зал, в котором была встреча во время скандала с флешкой; он прошёл к столу, над которым нагнул его Рен, чтобы поиграться с его задницей. Хакс установил Макбук, подтянул к себе стальное кресло и начал звонок. Солнечный свет лился на него сквозь прозрачный потолок. Освещение было что надо: черты лица выглядели острее, а губы темнее; ему нужно будет чаще заниматься сексом по скайпу.  
  
Рен встретил его голодной улыбкой, сидя всё за тем же столом. Должно быть, он нашёл подставку для телефона, потому что тот больше не трясся.  
  
— Это было быстро, — прокомментировал Рен.  
  
— Заткнись, — он потянулся руками к ремню, и Рен цокнул.  
  
— Ага. Ты задолжал мне шоу. Сначала галстук.  
  
— Я не думаю, что у нас есть на это время.  
  
— Галстук, — потребовал Рен и, к тому же, нагло щёлкнул пальцами. Это нашло отклик: член Хакса дёрнулся. Он начал развязывать узел, и Рен одобрительно замурчал. — Чувствуешь. Как шёлк ласкает пальчики? А теперь жилет… нет, не пиджак, жилет. Теперь рубашка. Ты знаешь, что я хочу видеть. Покажи мне их.

  Хакс раскрыл полы рубашки, обнажая соски; сердце часто билось. Он знал, что они затвердели, просили ласки.  
  
— Прекрасен, — сказал Рен. — Погладь их, ладонями, проведи ими по груди. Теперь сожми. Только посмотри на эти сисечки.  
  
— С биологической точки зрения у меня нет…  
  
— Кто-нибудь трахал их?  
  
— Пару раз. Я был в бюстгальтере. Воплотил идею парня в жизнь.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь, — буркнул Рен. — Ты бы надел его ещё раз для меня? В следующий раз. Что-то кружевное. Зажми их. О да. Так бы я обхватил их зубами, пососал, а потом трахнул бы твою грудь и кончил бы на твою шейку. Как тебе?  
  
— Почему не присоединишься ко мне? — спросил Хакс, вперив взгляд в его рубашку. Он хотел увидеть часть его, увидеть эти восхитительные, крепкие мышцы.  
  
— Сейчас это касается только тебя, Армитейдж, — сказал Рен, игриво перебирая пальцами. — Продолжаем. Давай, я хочу увидеть, какие развратные трусики на тебе на этот раз.  
  
— Не справедливо, — запротестовал Хакс, но всё равно поднялся.  
  
— Повернись. Покажи мне свою сладенькую задницу.  
  
— Там ничего особо, — сказал Хакс, расстёгивая брюки и опуская их до колен. Он не преувеличил, когда сказал «там ничего особо»: бельё почти отсутствовало, три полоски ткани были соединены с сердечком из драгоценного камня. Рен застонал.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что ты ходишь на работу в этом.

  — Они помогают мне чувствовать себя увереннее.  
  
— Ну естественно. Они выставляют напоказ твою сладкую задницу. Наклонись. Обхвати ягодицы…  _нормально_  обхвати, сожми в кулаки. Неправда ли они удивительно мягкие? Помни их. Давай, я бы с удовольствием… Вот так. Ох, они порозовели.  
  
— Естественно, — процедил Хакс. Поза была очень неловкой, но он надеялся, что Рену хотя бы хорошо видно. Он звучал довольным.  
  
— Разведи их. Убери эту штуку оттуда, я хочу увидеть… Вот оно. Не могу дождаться, чтобы вылизать её.  
  
— Блять, — выдохнул Хакс.  
  
— Мне понравилось кушать твою задницу. Заставлять тебя течь. Я бы подготовил тебя так, ты бы кончил, я бы использовал это как смазку. Трахнул бы тебя, пока ты ещё не отошёл от первого оргазма.  _Повернись_.  
  
Кружево спереди едва ли скрывало его эрекцию; она привлекала внимание, ощущалась почти болезненно.  
  
— Сожми кончик, осторожно.  
  
Хакс послушался, заскулил.  
  
— Мне так нравится твой член, — сказал Рен, прожигая взглядом. — Мне нравится трогать его, его вкус, запах, мне нравится сосать его. Оберни руку. Ты принёс смазку или лосьон какой-нибудь?  
  
— Нет, — выдавил Хакс.  
  
— Тогда будет больновато. Но ты ведь не против, так? Даже наоборот: ты заслужил. Но это не наказание. Ты сделал то, что считал нужным. И я не думаю, что дисциплина и наказание это твоё.  
  
— Мне нравились книги Фуко, хотя у него и есть огрехи в исследованиях.  
  
— Да, некоторые его обобщения были излишни, — задумчиво произнёс Рен.  
  
— А теперь давай забудем про Фуко.  
  
— Вернёмся к делу, — ухмыльнулся Рен. — Спусти трусики до основания; оставь их там. Будут немного сжимать, думаю, тебе понравится. Сплюнь.  
  
В обычной обстановке Хакс бы просто облизал пальцы. Он сплюнул — так, что бóльшая часть слюны потекла по подбородку, — и опустил руку к своему члену, ожидая указаний. Рен оценивающе оглядел его сверху донизу и посмотрел в глаза.  
  
— Дерзай.  
  
Хакс обхватил свой член, начав так яростно двигать рукой, что ему пришлось ухватиться за кресло свободной, почти сваливаясь на него. Делать это под взглядом Рена, контролирующего каждый вздох —  _Можешь быстрее? Я знаю, что можешь,_  — было восхитительно.  
  
— Милые ноготочки, кстати.  
  
— Выяснилось, что у меня дома нету средства для снятия лака, — задыхаясь, ответил Хакс. — Пришлось притворяться, что это мой новый имидж.  
  
— Но это же не так, а? Готовишься к Хэллоуину?  
  
— Нет, я его не отмечаю.  
  
— Многое упускаешь. Это мой любимый праздник.  
  
— Это не праздник.  
  
Рен щёлкнул языком.  
  
— Стой.  
  
— Ты не можешь заставить меня  _остановиться_ , только потому, что я раскритиковал…  
  
— Стой, разомни лапку, продолжи, но медленно.  
  
Хакс подчинился, состроив недовольное лицо.  
  
— Я отправлю тебе поздравительную открытку и немного конфет, — пробормотал он.  
  
— Это было бы очень мило с твоей стороны. Ты когда-нибудь снимал видео с чем-нибудь подобным? Я б целый день зависал. Ты просто мечта.  
  
— Я не собираюсь подвергать себя такому риску, — Хакс покрутил ладонь и ахнул. — Ф-фх… Может, мне сделать открытку видео сообщением?  
  
— О да. И конфеток заодно.  
  
— Ну уж нет. Ты плохо себя вёл, — он снова прокрутил ладонь, и колени задрожали. Он завалился в кресло: не мог устоять на ногах.  
  
— Это  _ты_  плохо себя вёл, — отозвался Рен.  
  
— Мы можем оба плохо себя вести, — предложил Хакс, разводя ноги так широко, как позволяли брюки. Бедра дернулись, сухой кулак прошёлся по его пульсирующему члену.  
  
— Ты близко?  
  
— Очень.  
  
— Кончишь для меня?  
  
— М-м, можно? Блять, блять, блять.!  
  
— Армитейдж.  
  
Он поднял взгляд, посмотрел Рену в глаза, не меняя темп движений.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Кончи для меня, — ласково произнёс Рен. Ещё четыре толчка, и он кончил с криком, подпрыгнув на месте и затем закидывая голову назад. Это было неожиданно и быстро, и теперь Хаксу придётся прибирать за собой: у него получилось собрать часть спермы в кулак, но остальное полетело на пол. Он уставился на неё, моргая, а затем услышал голос Рена:  
  
— Карманный платок.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Вытри карманным платком.  
  
— Нет, он из кашемира, он стоил мне пятьдесят семь фунтов.  
  
Рен поднял бровь.  
  
— И он просто сидит в твоём кармашке.  
  
Хакс фыркнул, обиженный, но всё же вытащил его свободной рукой. Он вытер ладонь, голова всё ещё кружилась после оргазма.  
  
— Какой хороший мальчик. Не застёгивайся пока. Вытри пол.  
  
— Прощай, платочек, — пробормотал Хакс, прибираясь с расстёгнутой рубашкой и болтающимся членом. Но если это был один из кинков Рена, то пускай.  
  
— Можешь прислать это мне.  
  
— Йеу, мерзость.  
  
— Я не говорил, что это  _обязательно_ , — Рен пожал плечами. Хакс скомкал платок и бросил его в мусорный бак. Потенциальная улика. Которую он зарыл за бумажками из-под сэндвичей.  
  
— Теперь я могу привести себя в божеский вид?  
  
— Сначала погладь свой член для меня.  
  
— Я только что кончил.  
  
— Побалуй меня. Пожалуйста?  
  
Хакс состроил гримасу и провёл пальцами по опавшему члену, садясь на пятки. Он зашипел. Касание отдалось болезненным, но оттого не менее приятным покалыванием под кожей.  
  
— Ещё раз. Вот так. Оближи палец. Потрогай кончик.  
  
—  _Ах!_  
  
— То, что надо, — Рен засиял широкой улыбкой. — Убери. Осторожно. Как ощущения от кружева?  
  
— М-мх!  
  
— Застёгивайся, время поджимает. Спасибо за чудесный опыт. Тебе лучше?  
  
— Я… Да, кажется, да. Тебе?  
  
Рен поднял голову. Взгляд затуманенный. Наверное, у него стоит колом, если он ещё не кончил прямо в штаны.  
  
— Мне чутка грустно, что не это моя настоящая работа. Заставлять кончать тебя. Было бы чудесно.  
  
— Вернуть тебе должок? — спросил Хакс, завязывая галстук.  
  
— М-м, было бы неплохо, но, хах, сам знаешь. Часовые пояса. Обязанности. Уф.  
  
— Да, — отозвался Хакс тихо, рука дрожала над булавкой. Он был несомненно готов. Время попрощаться и уйти. Но он понял, что не может. — Ам, Рен?  
  
— Ась?  
  
— Я, ам. Я обычно беру выходной в Ночь Гая Фокса. В смысле, целый день. Пятого ноября. Миллисент до смерти боится фейерверков, я люблю сидеть с ней. Если, ну. Если бы я мог взять её с собой… я мог бы приехать к тебе?  
  
— Естественно, блять, — выдал Рен.  
  
— Я не думаю, что Сноук что-нибудь заподозрит, а дальше ещё и выходные; грубо говоря, у нас будет три дня.  
  
— Я не думаю, что пятого могу взять выходной, меня Сноук живьём закопает, но ты… Я могу забрать тебя с аэропорта и дать ключ? И для нас двоих будет целый викенд, я приготовлю тебе что-нибудь, мы пойдём на пляж, и. Блять. Да, в смысле…  
  
— Это свидание, — сказал Хакс, и его губы растянулись в искренней улыбке. Рен засмеялся несколько изумлённо и громко объявил:  
  
— Это свидание!  
  
— Увидимся пятого, — шепнул Хакс, с благоговением касаясь экрана. Рен приложил свои пальцы к его.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Отсылка к сериалу "Милые маленькие обманщицы" (в оригинале текста написано "pretty little liar", так же называется и сериал в английском варианте)
> 
> **В Великобритании и Америке проводятся дни Повышения осведомленности о раке груди, символом являются розовые ленточки и шарики


	7. Тот самый идеал

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Похоть и чувства.
> 
>  **Предупреждения** : Вейдер и Брендол оба так себе папаши / фантазии о студенческих годах / переодевашки без роле- или петплея / грубоватый секс / контроль

*баклажан*: как там 11 км над землей на скорости 925кмч?  
  
Вы: Не напоминай, БЛЯТЬ  
  
*баклажан*: боинг 747 каждую секунду направляет свои 408 тонн  
  
*баклажан*: это прикольно  
  
*баклажан*: это доказывает то что все эти принципы бернулли и законы ньютона простенькие объяснения типа почему самолеты летают  
  
*баклажан*: люди забывают про эффект коанда  
  
Вы: Я боюсь, что мне сейчас не до интеллектуальных разговоров  
  
Вы: Я сейчас сдохну  
  
Вы: И мои последние слова не будут о ебучем Ньютоне  
  
*баклажан*: ебучий это в каком смысле здесь? ;)  
  
Вы: А знаешь что? Ньютон бы подошёл.  
  
Вы: Длинные кудри — есть. Карие глаза — есть. Отлижите мне, сэр Исаак!  
  
*баклажан*: это некрофилия, я звоню в полицию  
  
Вы: Я не уверен, что полиция это хороший вариант для таких сообщений  
  
*баклажан*: это что отсылка к охотникам за приведениями  
  
Вы: Нет.  
  
*баклажан*: врешь, это отсылка  
  
*баклажан*: че делаешь  
  
Вы: Лечу на скорости 925 км/ч, как ты любезно заметил. Смотрю Форсаж с Миллисент.  
  
*баклажан*: о круто, а какой именно?  
  
Вы: Не знаю, тот, где незаконные гонки.  
  
*баклажан*: мой любимый  
  
Вы: Чем ты занят? Ты разве не на работе?  
  
*баклажан*: застрял на встрече  
  
*баклажан*: когда эт кончиииится  
  
Вы: С кем встреча?  
  
*баклажан*: какие-то нефтяные хрены с оклахомы. их рейс перенесли, терь вообще все  
перенесли эт пиздец  
  
*баклажан*: я хотел сказать что наверное не смогу тебя забрать  
  
*баклажан*: ты же не против?  
  
Вы: Конечно нет, идиот, ты же работаешь!  
  
*баклажан*: в худшем случае я пришлю машину, у водителя ключи она тебя впустит  
  
Вы: Я уверен, что найду, чем себя развлечь  
  
*баклажан*: шалунишка  
  
Вы: Я думал над тем, чтобы рассмотреть предложения ассоциации по переработке угля, но теперь…  
  
Вы: Когда мне ждать тебя домой?  
  
*баклажан*: в 6? 7? я знаю я говорил в 4, но тут такой бардак. прости обычно по пятницам такого нет  
  
Вы: Не волнуйся, разберись со всей этой фигнёй, пока я отдохну в свой выходной  
  
Вы: Один  
  
Вы: Никто не составит мне компанию кроме соблазнительно толстой банки Бакстер, безмерного количества смазки и абсолютной уверенности  
  
*баклажан*: пжлст не трахайся с моим дезодорантом  
  
Вы: Поздно, мне нравится этот «пропахни мускусом» челлендж  
  
  
Хакс тщетно надеялся, что Рен успеет в аэропорт — самолёт прилетал без четверти час по нью-йоркскому времени, что (как они подсчитали) должно совпадать с обеденным перерывом Рена. Осиливая и багаж, и переноску Милилсент, он огляделся кругом, рассчитывая увидеть Рена, но его нигде не было видно. Его уже ждала опрятно одетая женщина с розовым шариком в руке, представившаяся как Рената Эскарено. Она проводила его до Ролс Ройса Фантома. Хакс готов был спорить, что был самым разочарованным человеком, когда-либо забиравшимся на заднее сиденье такой роскошной машины, но он не мог не обратить внимание, насколько здесь было просторно и красиво без хвастающегося Рена. Всё ещё ощущался запах ванильного табака и другой, мускусный, тёплый, творящий с Хаксом  _странные вещи_. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как он мог уткнуться лицом в шею Рена и насладиться его запахом, что он чувствовал себя одичавшим зверем, вынюхивающим самые приятные феромоны на свете. Он закрыл глаза и, расслабившись, сделал глубокий вдох. Эскарено завела машину, и из магнитолы заревело кантри.  
  
— Прошу прощения, — сказал он медленно, — но не могли бы выключить? Это пугает кошку.  
  
Миллисент, правда, была на бупренофрине, чтобы легче перенести поездку, но он сам сейчас (да и вообще) не был в духе для «The Devil Went Down to Georgia». Эскарено посмотрела на него через зеркало заднего вида.  
  
— У Вас с собой кошка?  
  
Хакс смущённо поправил одеяло, покрывающее переноску.  
  
— Ей спокойнее в темноте.  
  
— Могу я спросить, что за порода?  
  
— Полосатая кошка, — Эскарено удивлённо охнула. Радостный, Хакс добавил: — Я её подобрал.  
  
— Ого! — рявкнула она с громким смешком и обернулась к нему. Хакс застыл. Ему было бы спокойнее, если бы она смотрела на дорогу. — Куда?  
  
— К Рену, пожалуйста.  
  
— Хорошо, сэр.  
  
На время оставшейся поездки Хакс задумался о том, стоило ли ему лучше завести какую-нибудь кошку с родословной и почему ему казалось, что он должен оправдать выдуманные им самим ожидания Рена и вообще всех, кого он когда-либо встречал. Ещё больше его смутило предложение Эскарено помочь с багажом. Украдкой заглянув к Милли, она объявила, что та очаровательна.  
  
Оказавшись один в пентхаусе Рена, он всё ещё был подавлен, социально истощён, преследован продолжительным расстройством и небольшой давящей на него усталостью после смены часовых поясов. Он не особо осматривался: он просто бросил багаж и выпустил Миллисент из переноски, позволяя ей действовать самой. Он мысленно настрочил себе список дел и продолжил прокручивать его в голове, пока любуясь открывшимся из окна видом шумного города, так и манящего к себе. Он лишь бегло взглянул на блестящие здания, глазами находя спокойную, серовато-голубую Гудзон. Он моментально забылся, наблюдая за проплывающими кораблями, но мяуканье Миллисент вернуло его в реальность.  
  
— Извини, задумался, — пробормотал он и обернулся, видя, как она взбирается на непозволительно удобный бархатный диван Рена. Он думал, что она начнет искать место, чтобы спрятаться, и всё ещё чувствовал вину за то, что повёз её с собой. Он оставил ей вкусностей и воды, а затем отправился почистить её лоток и разложить игрушки на стратегически важные места.  
  
Как только он сделал шаг в роскошную кухню, он понял, что что-то не так. Что-то изменилось с момента, когда он был здесь последний раз. Его взгляд пронёсся над медными горшками, замысловатыми деревянными шкафчиками, по до блеска начищенной стойке, необычным цветам и наконец добрался до холодильника - такого огроменного, что Рен без труда мог поместить в него труп, не расчленяя. В последний визит Хакса на нём не было ничего, кроме флаеров из местных ресторанов, прикреплённых магнитами. А теперь он стоял лоб в лоб со скриншотом самого себя, распечатанным на А4.  
  
Безоговорочно прелестная картина: момент, запечатлённый из его хэллоуинского видеосообщения, где он, одетый в кроличьи уши, белый лиф, трусики с помпоном в виде хвостика и туфли на шпильке, растянулся на куче подушек, а после начал яростно о них тереться. Рен оценил это, да так сильно, что прислал ответное видео, где лениво дрочил на него. Разумеется, посмотрев на Рена, дрочащего на него, Хакс тоже не удержался, и, короче говоря, они уже с головой погрязли в передаче мастурбаторной эстафеты, и взаимная пересылка порнушки стала чрезмерно вычурной. Почему-то Хаксу всегда казалось, что это одноразовые видео, и мысль о том, что Рен не просто пересматривал их, а даже ставил на паузу, делал скриншоты и  _вешал их на холодильник_ , как-то никогда у Хакса не возникала.

  Хорошо, что он привёз костюм с собой. Если он не умрёт от смущения, то они знатно повеселятся сегодня. Как только вернётся Рен.  
  
Чтобы растянуть время, Хакс побаловал себя тёплой ванной, расставил свои туалетные принадлежности, и нашёл прекрасный гардероб для своей одежды, а затем, надев халат Рена, он расположился на диване в сопровождении Миллисент. Краем глаза он приметил соблазнительно уютное кожаное кресло, в котором ему довелось устроиться в первый свой визит; теперь же он был уверен, что оно проклято и что как только он сядет в него, раздастся звонок, и Сноук из трубки заорёт, что отпуск отменён, и Хаксу СРОЧНО нужно быть в офисе. Страшная сила. Эта штука даже страшнее, чем стул Басби.  
  
Медленно проплывал час за часом, и, в конце концов, Хакс не знал, чем заняться. Зря он заранее приготовился и навёл порядок в штабе, чтобы в его отсутствие ничего не произошло. Он сделал себе фруктовый салат с текилой и лаймовым соком и устроился на диване, чтобы посмотреть какой-нибудь канал; Хистори, например. Ему показалось странным, что у Рена есть телек — гладкий, умный прибор, однако кажущийся устаревшим. Все, кого он знал, помешаны на Нетфликсе или Хулу и старых добрых проекторах. Он заозирался, обращая внимание на вещи кругом и пытаясь впитать это всё (он правда был здесь, правда носил его одежду, правда ел его еду, правда использовал его вещи).   
  
Время летело вместе со старыми выпусками  _«Вселенной»_  и мыслями о том, каково жить здесь. Он представил Рена, стоящего за мини-баром и покачивающегося в такт какой-нибудь классной музыке, доносящейся из его высокотехнологичного музыкального центра; представил, как он поливает цветы, как развалился в кресле за книгой, как разглядывает странные металлические статуи; как выходит с кухни с кружкой кофе, усаживается рядом и обнимает за плечи. «Что смотрим?» спросил бы Рен, а он бы ответил: «Что угодно» — а солнце бы горело за горизонтом, бросая красноватые лучи на телевизор, и галактика… галактика…  
  
Он отклонил голову назад, позволяя очкам соскользнуть ниже. Его последняя связная мысль была о том, чтобы надеть на себя трусики и привести в порядок, и ждать Рена в боевой готовности…  
  
Он только на минуточку прикрыл глаза…

*

  
  
  
— Эй, восхитительный, — услышал он век спустя. Придя в себя, первым, что он увидел, было расплывчатое очертание тёмных волос Рена, пока тот целовал его шею. Сердце пропустило удар.  
  
_Наконец-то._  
  
— А сам-то… Восхитительный Номер Два, — пробормотал он. — Что нового?  
  
Рен жадно лизнул его горло горячим, мокрым языком. Хакс довольно замычал, зарываясь лицом в изгиб его шеи, на что получил смешок.  
  
— Удобно?  
  
— Очень, — отозвался он, уютно устроившись на темно-синем пиджаке Рена.  
  
— Сук, малыш, мне так нравится. Нравится приходить домой и заставать тебя, смотрящего  _Древних пришельцев…_  
  
— Нет, нет, нет, — Хакс отстранился, возвращая свои очки на место. — Я вообще-то смотрел документалку про достижения Нила Деграсса Тайсона в астрофизике. Должно быть, задремал.  
  
Рен улыбнулся, позволяя молчанию на секунду зависнуть в воздухе; парень в телеке был занят объяснением связей между индийским божеством Шивой и атомной энергии, но не звучал ни на грамм убедительно.  
  
— Ты смотришь  _Древних пришельцев_ , — заурчал Рен, — и тебе нравится.  
  
— Завались, — фыркнул Хакс.  
  
Они встретились глазами и в эту же секунду слились в поцелуе. Оба нахмурились, почувствовав задержавшийся привкус текилы и лайма. Хакс было подался назад, но Рен потянулся за ним, чмокнув ещё раз и довольно облизнувшись.  
  
— Йеу. Должно быть, ты действительно меня любишь, — сказал Хакс.  
  
— Люблю, — Рен широко улыбнулся. У Хакса сжалось в груди. Он ожидал прилив счастья от их воссоединения, ожидал радостное головокружение, сильное довольство. Он хотел поступить иррационально, повалить Рена на пол и целовать ночь напролёт — такого домашнего, нужного; они будто никогда не разлучались, всегда были здесь, не обязательно в Нью-Йорке, просто друг с другом. И здесь и сейчас Хаксу было похеру на всё остальное. Он обхватил ладонями чужое лицо и просто смотрел на него, смотрел, потому что мог. Взгляд Рена согревал изнутри, и даже его грубый голос звучал в наслаждение.  
  
— Ну как тут? Ты не отвечал на сообщения, но Рената сказала, что ты в порядке и довезён домой, поэтому я не хотел, эм, донимать этим. Контролировать тебя на каждом шагу и всё такое.  
  
— Я был бы не против, если бы ты поконтролировал меня, — протянул Хакс и убрал волосы с его лба.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Ага.  
  
Твою мать, волосы Рена просто не могли выглядеть нелепо, как бы он над ними не издевался. Он дал им выпасть из-под пальцев, и они свернулись в идеальную кудряшку. Это было  _нечестно_. Он стал методично их взъерошивать.  
  
— Голодный? — спросил Рен.  
  
— Немного.  
  
— Как насчёт тыквенного супа?  
  
— Тыквенного супа? — переспросил он отрешённо. Волосы Рена всё ещё противились законам природы.  
  
— Ну да, с рыженьким, — усмехнулся Рен.  
  
— Ха-ха. Смешно.  
  
— Нет, серьезно, он вкусный, я уверен, у меня где-то были остатки тыквы.  
  
— Ну корми меня своими остатками, — уступил Хакс и выпрямился, используя для этого чужие плечи. Он никогда бы не подумал, что то, что он случайно потрётся членом о чей-то торс, поднимаясь на ноги, будет приятно, однако… это было приятно. Он немного потерял равновесие, когда слезал с дивана, и Рен схватил его за пояс халата. Оба уставились на его руку. Он потянул узел, развязывая, и Хакс вздрогнул, оказавшись открытым голодному взору Рена. Рен уткнулся в его живот носом и поднял глаза на него.  
  
— Хочешь, устрою завтра романтический ужин?  
  
— Что это вообще  _значит_ , — простонал Хакс. — В смысле, если подумать, что делает одну еду более романтичной, чем другую? Лепестки роз в подливе? Я не жду от тебя сервированных блюд. Я встречаюсь не с Джейми Оливером, и мне всё равно на…  _а-ах!_  
  
Без предупреждения, Рен обхватил ладонью его член. Это было ни капли не эротично —  будто просто поздоровался — но тот факт, что всё его хозяйство умещалось ему в ладонь, заставил Хакса очень быстро заткнуться.  
  
— Тыквенный суп, ужин при свечах, сопливая музыка, — произнёс Рен, чуть сжимая его. — Повесим декорации в виде биологических сердечек, а я зачитаю стихи.  
  
— И, разумеется, у тебя есть винил, — с трудом сказал Хакс. Рен несильно шлёпнул его по внутренней стороне бедра.  
  
— Давай, рыженький сам себя не разотрёт.  
  
— Рыженькие по умолчанию очень самостоятельные, — усмехнулся Хакс.  
  
Он направился в кухню, стараясь не очень спешить. Рен плёлся следом, излучая самодовольство. Услышав шорох позади, он обернулся, чтобы обнаружить Рена, сбрасывающего с себя костюм.  
  
— Погоди… «растереть рыженького» это эвфемизм? Потому что если да, то что это значит?  
  
— Я просто не хочу запачкать костюм.  
  
— Ты в нижнем белье собрался готовить что ли?  
  
— Залипаешь на голых поваров? — подмигнул ему Рен. Хакс нахмурился и запрыгнул на стойку.  
  
— Тебе представить незамысловатое изобретение, называемое фартуком?  
  
— Я не ношу фартуки, это по-гейски, — ответил Рен, открывая холодильник. Хакс скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— Но ты  _и есть_  гей!  
  
— Пансексуал, и у нас просто помпезный флажок, не надо его затмевать.  
  
Хакс хотел скаламбурить с привлечением в это кухонной утвари, но отвлёкся на этот проклятый принт, смотрящий прямо на него.  
  
— Я не ожидал, что, ам, ты повесишь это сюда, — сказал он, указывая на него носком. Рен усмехнулся и протянул ему коробку кокосового молока.  
  
— Ты жутко милый здесь.  
  
— Мне тридцать четыре.  
  
— И ты жутко милый, — пропел Рен, целуя его в лоб. Хакс нахмурился. Рен провальсировал к мойке, чтобы вымыть шалот и тыкву, и издал удивлённый смешок.  
  
— Чо как, малышка?  
  
— Мр-р, — ответила Миллисент.

*

  
  
  
Слава всем богам, какие бы не вершили судьбы, Рен не осуществил свою угрозу об ужине. В итоге они уселись на полу, прижавшись спиной к дивану, смотря  _Крушение на миллиард_ и оставив тарелки балансировать на коленях. Порошок чили и мята действительно сделали суп изысканным, пусть Хакс и отнёсся к нему скептически по началу. Он уже уплёл свою порцию за обе щеки (оказывается, он был голоднее, чем думал), пока Рен был на середине пути.  
  
Ненавязчиво Хакс стал поглядывать на тарелку Рена, подумывая, как бы спросить «Ты заканчиваешь или что», выглядя при этом неотразимо. Он подумал о том, чтобы встать и отправиться на кухню за второй порцией, но потом передумал: на полу было слишком удобно. Часть гостиной была освещена голубоватым светом экрана, будто была под водой, и два человека в аквариуме; а за окном виднелись огни сотен других аквариумов, и он задумался о том, сколько ещё людей имели такое же счастье провести вечер с кем-то особенным. Он посмотрел на Рена, но тот не заметил. Возможно, то, как он хлюпает супом было зрелищем не из расчудесных, но Хакс уже был пленён. Он прижался ближе, скользя пальцами по чужому бедру.  
  
— Могу я подоить твой член на десерт?  
  
Рен выплюнул свой суп обратно. Так себе милое зрелище.  
  
—  _Что?_  — выкашлял он.  
  
— Что, — повторил Хакс спокойно и похлопал по его спине, как заботливый бойфренд. — Я заслужил десерт.  
  
Рен вытер уже лежащей наготове салфеткой свой подбородок и то, что разлилось на пол. Из-за освещения Хакс был не уверен, но, кажется, Рен покраснел.  
  
— Хочешь пососать член на ужин, а?  
  
— Ну, — заговорил Хакс, скользя рукой между его бёдер. — Если ты не возражаешь.  
  
Короткого кивка хватило, чтобы пропутешествовать дальше к его промежности, с любопытством её ощупывая; ещё мягкий. Так не пойдёт.  
  
— Хотя если я начну сейчас, то я усну. Как насчёт того, чтобы я побаловался рукой, а полизал чуть позже?  
  
— Я ничего не понял, но я согласен, — сказал Рен, с энтузиазмом разводя ноги шире.  
  
— Вперёд, значит. Смотри телек и ешь свой суп, — приказал Хакс, прижав ладонь к стволу. Он почувствовал, как тот дёрнулся.  
  
— Ты говоришь  _телек_ , — почти неслышно сказал Рен. Хакс поднял бровь в ответ, и Рен предпочёл запихнуть в рот ложку супа и притвориться, что очень погружён в просмотр рекламы.   
  
Хакс расстегнул его брифы и вытащил медленно набухающий член. Он начал поглаживать его так, словно это не член был вовсе, а любая другая часть тела: легкими дразнящими касаниями, отвлекаясь на Хистори. Когда программа продолжилась, у Рена стоял уже колом, а Хакс лишь игрался с его членом, лениво проводя рукой и позволяя ему скользить между пальцев.  
  
— Ещё, — с хрипом просил Рен.  
  
— Тс-с, мне интересно, найдут ли они корабль.  
  
Рен простонал, дёрнув бёдрами. Хакс цокнул:  
  
— Ты прольёшь суп.  
  
— Не думал, что в тебе это есть, — сказал Рен, — что ты садист.  
  
Хакс посмотрел ему в глаза. Зрачки расширены, щеки горят. Хакс плашмя прижал его член к животу, смотря, как Рен проглатывает стон.  
  
— Садист? — переспросил он, ласково потирая головку. Потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы удержаться, продлить это, а не просто залезть на Рена и взять то, что было так доступно и желанно.  
  
— Мне хотелось бы, чтобы мы вместе жили в общаге, — вздохнул Рен, дёргая бедрами навстречу движению. — Прикинь, сколько воспоминаний.  
  
— Умоляю. Мы бы презирали друг друга до самого конца, а вот потом ты бы нагнул меня прямо на неразобранных коробках после переезда и трахнул за все те года, что мы с тобой упустили. Вот так.  
  
— Я бы заебал тебя свиданиями, — возразил Рен. — Мне бы хотелось встретить тебя раньше. Я будто зря жил всё это время.  
  
— О, смотрите-ка, кто разразился сантиментами, стоило мне поласкать член, — поддразнил Хакс, чувствуя, как Рен вздрогнул под его ладонью.  
  
— Я всё ещё был девственником в колледже, — выпалил он. — Я тебе рассказывал?  
  
— Ну, ты уже восполнил этот пробел, — Хакс ущипнул его легонько, отчего тот застонал. — Хотел бы, чтобы я лишил тебя девственности? Чтоб ты знал, я был профи в членоскачках.  
  
— Докажи.  
  
— Извини, диплома нет.  
  
— Тогда прыгай на мой член.  
  
Хакс почувствовал, как пронизывает возбуждением. Терпение иссякло. Он без слов стряхнул с плеч халат, пока Рен убирал тарелку. Он уже было собрался снять очки, но Рен рявкнул:  
  
— Оставь.  
  
— Есть смазка?  
  
— В спальне.  
  
— Далековато, — заявил Хакс, перекидывая ногу. Рен схватил его за бёдра, направляя выше. — Что?  
  
— Сядь на лицо.  
  
— Ты…  
  
— Пожалуйста, — выдавил он. — Это мой первый раз.  
  
— Что за  _чёрт_ , — Хакс усмехнулся.  
  
Рен лёг на спину, стараясь ни стукнуться о диван, ни задеть тарелку, и нагло потянул Хакса на себя, пытаясь наконец добиться своего.  
  
— Видишь, вот о чём я говорю, уверенность…  
  
— Я ублажу себя, не против?  
  
— Не скромничай, — Хакс обхватил собственный член и осторожно опустился Рену на лицо.   
  
Поза была крайне смехотворной, и даже воодушевлённые охотники за удачей на фоне не спасали. Хакс сидел лицом к кухне, и —  _а как же, блять, иначе_  — отлично видел холодильник. Рен схватил его за бедро, опуская ниже, и очень ощутимо лизнул его дырочку. У Хакса из горла вырвался стон, и он начал водить бёдра кругами, стараясь не сильно упираться коленями в пол. Ему уже не двадцать с чем-то. Судя по мокрым шлепкам, Рен начал дрочить себе, проникая языком глубже. Скоро Хакс приноровился и нашёл нужный ритм, представляя, что это его последний год в Кембридже, его последний шанс научить своего соседа тонкостям искусства плотских утех.  
  
— Ты вообще дышать можешь? — спросил он.  
  
— Не-а, — пробурчал Рен и начал обсасывать колечко мышц. Хакс едва на свернулся пополам.   
  
Это был тот редкий случай, когда реальность была ещё более волнующей, чем фантазия. Тот факт, что они наконец были вместе, на полу реновской гостиной, подсвеченные включённым каналом Хистори,  _отдавшиеся_  друг другу с головой, возбуждал сильнее, чем попытка притвориться прошлым собой, пытающимся кое-чему научить неопытного Рена. Он сжал свой член в кулаке, смотря на фото на холодильнике. Тáк Рен видел его? Конечно, он считал себя привлекательным (блять сука блять  _блять_ ), но это была ( _а-ах_ ) менее важная особенность ( _ах, ах_ ) его персоны, нежели его… профессионализм, и…  
  
— Рен,  _не так_  чертовы студенты делают римминг.  
  
— Не римминг, а поедание задницы, — возразил Рен, трахая его языком. Перед глазами заискрило, Хакс застонал и крепко зажмурился, сильнее прижимаясь к нему. Надолго это не затянулось. Ноги едва ли начали болеть, а он уже задыхался, чувствуя, как пот липнет ко лбу.  
  
— Я сейчас кончу, — выдохнул Хакс. — Блять, я сейчас… Я скучал по тебе, скучал, скучал, я очень скучал!  
  
Возможно, ему показалось, будто Рен стал его кусать. Он вскрикнул, кончая, как и объявил ранее. Наступила ещё одна пауза, и он уставился на запачканный пол в белом свете телевизора. Хакс попытался встать, но Рен зарычал и вернул его на место.  
  
— Ты собираешься кончить, сунув лицо мне в зад? — выдавил Хакс. — Дикарь.  
  
Он дотянулся до его члена — спасибо аэробике — и смог обхватить его ладонью.  _Точно чокнутый_ , подумал он любовно, пока Рен дернул бёдрами, трахая его кулак и жадно вылизывая задницу. Вскоре, сдавленный стон дал понять, что Рен закончил, и тогда Хакс почувствовал, как дрожит сам. Он слез с него осторожно и лёг рядом — так, что теперь их поза выглядела как последствие после «шестьдесят-девять». Он повернулся к промежности Рена, бывшей точно на уровне глаз, и подобрал пальцем сперму, оставшуюся на его вздрагивающем животе.  
  
— Как думаешь, она на вкус будет как тыква?  
  
— Надеюсь, что нет, — тяжело выдохнул Рен. — А иначе у меня дерьмовая медицинская страховка.  
  
— Хосниан-праймовская или что? — спросил Хакс, обсасывая палец. Не как тыква. И жалость, и радость.  
  
— На самом деле, да.  
  
— Да ты издеваешься, — сказал Хакс, поднимаясь на локти. — Ты позволил мне _уничтожить_  твою страховку?  
  
— Я здоров до тех пор, пока не эякулирую тыквенными пряностями.  
  
— Но у тебя была пневмония…  
  
— Всего один раз, — отмахнулся Рен. — За всю жизнь три раза.  
  
Хакс оглядел его. Ни за что, чёрт возьми, он не позволит навредить ему. В груди ощутилась тревога, и пришлось сделать успокаивающий вдох. Рен заметил.  
  
— Я знаю этот взгляд, — сказал он. — Эй, всё в порядке. Всё в норме. У нас только что был секс. Пожалуйста, давай без этих твоих глубокомысленных штучек.  
  
— Я просто волнуюсь о…  
  
— То-то оно, — пробормотал Рен, отталкиваясь от пола, чтобы сесть. Взгляд всё ещё затуманенный, зрачки расширены. Он был такой красивый. И такой идиот.  
  
— Почему ты поспособствовал уничтожению собственной страховой компании?  
  
— Потому что, ам, это была хорошая идея? — Рен вскинул брови. — Я со всем разобрался, тебе не надо волноваться, ладно?  
  
Хакс мотнул головой, неловко поднимаясь на дрожащих ногах; содранные о пол колени давали по себе знать.  
  
— Армитейдж, — заумолял Рен огрубевшим голосом. — Давай без гребаных двойных стандартов. Не зависимо от того,  _кто_  оказался впоследствии в невыгодном положении, жертва стоила того, ты это прекрасно понимаешь.  
  
— Дело не в Хосниан Прайм, — пробормотал Хакс, надевая обратно халат. Он предпринял бесполезную попытку почистить свои очки, продолжая: — Если бы что-то с тобой случилось, я бы не смог ничего сделать. И дело не только в расстоянии, во мне — ничтожестве, не привыкшем, по сути, вообще о ком-либо заботиться.  
  
— Ты заботишься о многих людях, — возразил Рен, сидя лотосом с голым задом на полу. — Можно сказать, о человечестве. И то ощущение, что ты обязан им светлое будущее, и не потому, что они сделали что-то для тебя, а потому, что ты можешь создать что-то великое, и иногда это очень тяжело.  
  
Хакс был тронут, так странно. Он никогда не озвучивал это так, но это была правда — будто Рен видел его насквозь, и, более того, будто ему нравилось то, что он видел. Хакс поднял свои запачканные очки выше и произнёс, расстроенный:  
  
— Это другое. Это больше ответственность. Я чувствую ответственность, ну, в общем, за каждого: за мою наставницу, кошку, моего отца, друзей. То, что у нас с тобой, это другое. Что-то интимное.  
  
— Ты любишь их, — сказал Рен. — Миллисент, Фазму, Слоун. Даже своего отца.  
  
— Но влюблён я в тебя, тупица, — возразил Хакс, голос не слушался. — Что мне с этим-то делать? — он откашлялся и сглотнул ком в горле. Рен наклонил голову, терпеливо на него смотря.  
  
— Как насчёт расслабляющей ванны? — предложил он.  
  
Хакс вздохнул.  
  
— Это определённо поможет мне избавиться от проблем.  
  
— Тебе не нужно избавляться от них. Тебе нужно их преодолеть, — Рен встал и выпрямился во все свои сто восемьдесят девять сантиметров. Сперма стекала по рельефному животу, и на секунду Хакс забыл о своей проблеме, однако память к нему вернулась очень быстро: он не знал, как строить отношения. У него не было никакого протокола, чтобы следовать ему. И из всего возможного, нытья сразу после секса определённо не было в списке дел.  
  
Когда между ними был океан, бесконечные СМС, видео, фото, это всё казалось намного проще, а теперь он был растерян. Ощущение домашнего уюта, кажется, окончательно покинуло его, потому что он спросил:  
  
— Почему ты разгребаешь мои проблемы?  
  
Рен улыбнулся ему.  
  
— Потому что в этом вся суть, глупышка.

*

  
  
  
Ванна действительно расслабляла — хорошая, тёплая ванна с пенкой. И несмотря на то, что Рен говорил про неизбавление от проблем, Хакс чувствовал, как нервозность постепенно утихает. Определённо поспособствовало то, что Рен взялся выдраить его. Мыло пахло жасмином и канангой, смягчая ощущения, пока Рен тёр ему спину.  
  
— Ты не против массажа позже? Как-нибудь?  
  
— Сколько ещё у тебя способностей, о которых я не знаю? — усмехнулся Хакс. Рен поцеловал его между лопаток.  
  
— Постепенно узнаешь, — сказал он ему. — Повернись.  
  
Хакс послушался, стараясь не наделать брызг и не ударить Рена. Ванна-то была просторная, но всё равно ограничивала в движениях. Рен ласково улыбнулся и поцеловал его. Хакс разомкнул губы в ответ. Он всегда чувствовал себя в безопасности, когда позволял Рену вести, баловать его — это счастливило их обоих, хотя Хакс и думал, что способен на что-то  _большее_ , чтобы сделать ему приятно, говорить все эти успокаивающие слова и ласково касаться. Было приятно контролировать его тогда, подчинить себе, но, в конечном счёте, им обоим приходился по душе другой вариант, и, чаще всего, всё было прекрасно.  
  
Но не сегодня.  
  
Рен медленно отстранился, губы горели.  
  
— Я на вкус как текила, тыква и сперма? — спросил Хакс.  
  
— Ням.  
  
— Мне стоит почистить зубы.  
  
— Не так быстро, — ответил Рен, снова его целуя. Хакс обвил руками его шею, прижимая к себе ближе.  
  
— Я умею отсасывать под водой, знаешь, — шепнул он.  
  
— Гонишь, — ахнул Рен.  
  
Это были его последние слова. Хакс с вызовом поднял бровь и приготовился зажать нос. Рен неверяще засмеялся и откинулся назад, сжимая руками края ванны. Хакс опустил голову в воду, выгибая спину. Бассейн бы подошёл лучше: есть, где развернуться, есть возможность видеть и всё в этом роде. Но, может быть, так он произведёт ещё большее впечатление. Он плотно обтянул губами член Рена, не позволяя воде попасть в рот, и заглотнул до упора. У Рена стоял на половину, но он намеревался это исправить. Он всплыл, чтобы вдохнуть и проверить Рена. Тот сидел, ошеломлённый.  
  
— Да ты шутишь, — прошептал он. Хакс обхватил его рукой и сморгнул мыльную воду из глаз. Щипало не так сильно, как он думал.  
  
— Сожми мои волосы. Я постучу по бедру, если мне нужно будет всплыть.  
  
— С превеликим, блять, удовольствием, — ответил Рен, слушаясь.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал Хакс, погружаясь снова.   
  
Тёплая вода вызывала приятное головокружение. Мокрая тишина и темнота — будто в капсуле для сенсорной депривации. Это помогало сфокусироваться на вкусе и ощущении чужого члена, каким твёрдым и горячим он был в его рту, как он набухал для него. Хакс считал секунды, всплывая, чтобы вдохнуть, каждые две минуты. Эта была самая увлекательная асфиксия за весь его многолетний стаж. Ему стало интересно, что если Рен бы его душил. Идея ему определённо была по вкусу. Ему также нравилось, как Рен таял под ним. Из-за его неосторожности вода пролилась за края, когда он вынырнул, забрызгивая мрамор. Он задыхался, ошарашенный. Рен обхватил его подбородок, проводя большим пальцем по его опухшим губам.  
  
— Ты как?  
  
— Прекрасно, — выдохнул Хакс тяжело и выплюнул попавшую воду. — Ладно, нет. Наверное, стоит закончить не здесь. Но обычно у меня выходит лучше.  
  
— И как часто ты делаешь минет под водой?  
  
— У человека должны быть свои предпочтения, — сказал Хакс, возясь с пробкой, чтобы слить воду. — Моё предпочтение — твоё телосложение. Как правило таким обладают игроки в водное поло и капитаны лодочных клубов.  
  
— Мы обязательно должны попробовать эту охрененную штуку ещё раз. Я как раз думал поставить джакузи в спальне, — Рен открыл кран, набрал холодной воды и помог Хаксу умыться.  
  
— Думай обо мне, когда будешь ставить.  
  
— Обязательно.  
  
Хакс взглянул на его эрекцию. Его главным поводом для гордости было то, что он никогда не оставлял работу незавершённой.  
  
— Фроттаж?  
  
— Всеми руками и ногами за.

*

  
  
  
После самого влажного фроттажа в истории они закурили сигарету на двоих, а теперь согретый и измотанный Хакс лежал в постели Рена. Здесь его место. На темных, словно сотканная ночь, простынях с сидящим на нём Реном, занятым расслабляющим массажем.  
  
Хакс таял, удовлетворённо урча, пока в голове проносилось:  _Я не могу потерять это, не могу потерять тебя. Я знаю, ты бы не бросил меня, даже если бы я был дерьмовым партнёром — я боюсь, что не бросил бы — я хочу заслужить своё место, хочу… заслужить всё это. Сперва, сперва хватит много думать. Хватит делать из этого…_  
  
— Где ты научился делать такой массаж? — спросил он, пытаясь заставить голос звучать обычно. Рен покружил пальцем по его ключице, втирая ароматизированное масло. Обещался  _табачный сандалвуд_ , но им и не пахло. Хотя, чтобы это ни было, это всё равно пахло восхитительно.  
  
— Мои бабушка и дедушка отвели меня в спа, когда мне было где-то, ну, семнадцать, — ответил Рен. — Дедушка пережил ампутацию, было необходимо восстановление. Мне разрешили пойти с ними однажды, и для болящих после джиу-джитсу мышц это было настолько прекрасно, что я захотел научиться делать это сам.  
  
Хакс заёрзал под ним, и Рен стал работать усерднее.  
  
— Почему ты зовёшь его «дедушка»?  
  
— Потому что он был моим дедушкой, неожиданный поворот, правда? — невозмутимо ответил Рен.  
  
— Нет, умник, я имею в виду, что ты можешь звать его «дед», «деда» или «дедуля». Ты бы его ещё «предком по матери» звал.  
  
Рен усмехнулся, умело проводя пальцами по его спине — щекотливо и просто волшебно.  
  
— Думаю, это из-за мамы. В смысле, у нашей семьи такая запутанная история…  
  
— Я наслышан, — подтвердил Хакс.  
  
— Но самое интересное — это мать, сбежавшая из дома в шестнадцать… Ну, не совсем сбежала, бабуля помогла ей «выбраться».  
  
— А! А Амидала, значит, бабуля?  
  
— Да, — Рен прочистил горло. — В общем, ам, мама сбежала к семье Органа, потому что, ам, ей уже было по горло отношение дедушки. Он связался не с теми. Выхода не было, но он правда сожалел. Не всегда, правда, но всё-таки. Мама не разрешала мне видеться с ним и постоянно говорила что-то вроде: твой придурошный дедушка то, твой хренов дедушка это — и отказывалась звать его отцом. Я думаю, это было жестоко. И я звал его дедушкой, потому что… так его называли. Когда я смог с ним увидеться, это… это были лучшие дни в моей жизни. И он ни разу не сделал мне ничего плохого.  
  
— Мой отец избивал меня, — вклинился Хакс, чтобы подбодрить, поддержать разговор, но он ощутил, как движения Рена прекратились.  
  
— Что… — сказал он так, будто это слово выбили из его лёгких.  
  
— Всё хорошо, это было давно, — поспешил добавить Хакс и попытался развернуться к нему, но поза не очень позволяла. — Я почти не помню, — сказал он в темноту.  
  
— Как он  _посмел_? Как он… Сколько тебе было, я могу спросить?  
  
Хакс зажмурился от смущения. Но, кажется, это было что-то другое. Страх.  
  
— Я не хотел портить момент. Давай сделаем вид, что я ничего не говорил?  
  
— Ты ничего не испортил. Если ты не хочешь об этом говорить, то я понимаю, но мне так жаль, прости, я не могу сделать вид, что ничего не слышал. Может, нам стоит…  
  
— Но это  _правда_  было давно, — возразил Хакс. — Во всяком случае, Слоун покончила с этим. Она буквально с ним подралась. Я видел. И в тот день я понял, что есть люди сильнее его, так что я перестал бояться, на то не было причин. Слоун присматривала за мной. Она сделала меня тем, кто я есть, — он остановился, чтобы облизать губы. Он почувствовал, как зашевелился Рен. — Пожалуйста, если ты что-то запомнил из этого, можешь звать это «Мои нелёгкие начинания и как я их преодолел».  
  
— Армитейдж, — сказал Рен мягко. Хакс задрожал от этого; он подумал о том, чтобы попросить Рена звать его по фамилии, как все делают, потому что  _Армитейдж_  слишком сильно напоминал о прошлом, но то, как произносил его он, звучало как обещание.  
  
— Я не хотел, чтобы ты знал, — сказал Хакс, частично приглушённый прижатой ближе подушкой. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты обращался со мной как-то по-другому из-за этого. Просто вырвалось. Я не подумал.  
  
— Я понимаю, — сказал Рен, поглаживая его спину. Хакс сдержал всхлип.  _Коснись, коснись меня, даже когда я всё порчу, когда я слаб, просто коснись меня так же._  Он изогнулся в чужих руках, и Рен спросил: — Чего ты хочешь?  
  
— Просто… продолжай. Я буду очень благодарен.  
  
Рен провёл пальцами по его коже и обхватил руками за бока. Прикосновение нежное, но не жалостливое. Хакс часто ощущал себя хрупким, как стекло, когда открывал душу; Рен же помогал ему чувствовать себя человеком.  
  
— Расскажи мне что-нибудь о себе, — попросил Хакс. — Во имя справедливости.  
  
— Я почти упустил возможность узнать тебя поближе, — упёрся Рен. — Ты можешь представить себе? Можешь представить, что я и подумать не мог, как ты умён, прекрасен, какой особенный; я спутал тебя с каким-то офисным планктоном, думал, ты бессердечный, а когда загораешься желанием…  
  
— Эй, не честно, — проворчал Хакс.  
  
— Я так горжусь тобой, — продолжил Рен как ни в чём не бывало. — Знаешь, каждый раз, когда я смотрю на тебя, я думаю:  _ого_ , это мой парень. Знаю всё твои достижения, какой ты великолепный; ради всего святого, ты Армитейдж Сука Хакс, и теперь ты здесь, в моей постели, и я могу касаться тебя, ублажать тебя,  _быть с тобой_. Охуенная привилегия. И ничего ты не запоришь, — он сжал его плечи. — Не сможешь, потому что ты не перестаёшь быть самим собой. И именно за это я тебя люблю.  
  
Хакс моргнул несколько раз, заставляя искры затанцевать в темноте.  
  
— Как и  _почему_  ты всегда знаешь, что я хочу слышать?  
  
— Правда? Это… приятно знать.  
  
— Да, правда.  
  
Хакс попытался перевернуться на спину, и Рен, заметив это, встал с него, позволяя ему перекатиться. Хакс повернулся к нему лицом, хмурясь.  
  
— Ты идеальный бойфренд, — обвинил он его.  
  
— Не то чтобы, — возразил Рен. — Я просто говорю то, что думаю, честно. Не сдерживаясь. На самом деле, я беспокоился, что тебе это не понравится.  
  
— Ты беспокоился, — повторил Хакс. Беспокойство совсем не вписывалось в образ Рена. Может, он выглядел чуть  _тревожно_ , сидя верхом, с широко раскрытыми глазами и приоткрытым ртом, но ничто, абсолютно ничто не разрушит впечатление его вызывающей уверенности. Рен вёл себя как изгнанный принц, и его мстительную уверенность Хакс находил волнующе привлекательной.  
  
— Я  _всегда_  беспокоюсь, — признался Рен. — Ты только что рассказал мне о своём прошлом, и я надеялся, что смогу правильно отреагировать, потому что мне так дорого твоё доверие, и ты заслуживаешь самого лучшего, и я боюсь, что не подхожу. Я боюсь, что ты найдёшь кого-то более порядочного, менее импульсивного и агрессивного, кого-то более зрелого утончённого, кого-то, кого я нахуй заре…  
  
— Неужели из-за того, что у него член больше? — резко оборвал его Хакс. Рен обиженно нахмурился.  
  
— Ты, может, и любишь мой член, но ты не любишь меня  _из-за_  члена. Не шути так.  
  
— А между тем, ты ревнуешь к воображаемому парню, — сказал Хакс, наклонив голову. — Я хотел, чтобы ты спросил себя: «У него член больше, чем у меня?» — а потом понял бы, что это абсурд, и с облегчением осознал, что его не существует, но получилось обратное. И да, я люблю тебя. Даже несмотря на то, что у меня сложилось впечатление, что ты легко справляешься с отношениями, и я вроде как ненавидел тебя за это.  
  
Рен усмехнулся.  
  
— Я постоянно паникую.  
  
— Аналогично, — сказал Хакс, протягивая руку. Он ожидал рукопожатие, но Рен поднес её к губам. — Вот об этом я и говорю, — пробурчал он, однако ещё никогда не был так спокоен. Они оба просто два нервных размазни. И как же ему хотелось быть двумя нервными размазнями вместе и как можно дольше.

*

  
  
  
Он и его любимая нервная размазня поменяли простыни, которые они умудрились запачкать маслом, а потом Хакс обернул вокруг себя полотенце, и они направились в гостиную, чтобы посмотреть последние сообщения. Они сели бок о бок на диване, и Хакс перебросил ноги через Рена, чувствуя себя уютнее с каждой минутой. Зная, что Рен был  _таким же_ неопытным, как и он сам, Хакс ощущал чувство превосходства; а тому просто повезло родиться романтиком, склонным к эмпатии, выросшим в любящей семье, привыкшим к свободе самовыражения, но это не важно.  
  
Хакс случайно обвёл взглядом гудящий, суетящийся город. Беспокойство, перевозбуждение, готовность к покорению новых вершин. Он хотел взять Рена за руку провести по улицам, заставить его показать всё, что только было можно. Он бы проглотил мир целиком.  
  
Судя по тому, как Рен лениво смыкал веки, всё, что он хотел, — спать. Ебучие часовые пояса.  
  
— В кроватку? — предложил Хакс. Рен вздохнул.  
  
— В жизни не слышал ничего прекраснее.  
  
— Давай. Я допишу отчёт и проверю Миллисент; буду через секунду.  
  
— Она в порядке? — зевнул Рен, выключая айпад.  
  
— Да, вполне нормально, что она слоняется здесь, изучая обстановку. Я думаю, она уже освоится, когда станет искать место на ночь.  
  
— Давай погуляем с ней завтра, — промямлил Рен, целуя его в щёку. Хакс закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь долгим касанием чужих губ.  
  
— Коты не очень любят гулять. Особенно по незнакомым городам.  
  
— Я видел, у неё есть поводок?  
  
— Это чтобы во время перелётов не было вопросов.  
  
— А ты подготовился, — сказал Рен. Чмокнув его ещё раз, он поднялся на ноги.   
  
Хакс сиял, будучи не столько удовлетворённым, сколько довольным; казалось, Рен хвалит его за всё: от соблюдения мер безопасности до самого его существования. И он всё ещё не был уверен, как к этому относиться. Он перечитал несколько строк из исследовательской заявки, всё ещё витая в облаках. То, что он признавал свою любовь к похвале, уже было немало, но обычно это касалось только работы.  
  
Он отпечатал несколько коротких заметок, выключил макбук и поставил его на изящный кофейный столик, около планшета Рена. Он замер на мгновение, обратив внимание, на лежащие их бок о бок вещи. Он не понял, почему это вскружило ему голову, но несколько хороших догадок у него было.  
  
Он проверил миски и лоток Миллисент и стал искать её. Она свернулась вокруг цветущей драцены в другом конце гостиной.  
  
— Хорошая девочка, — произнёс Хакс. — Осваиваешься.  
  
Миллисент позволила ему себя приласкать, но стала изворачиваться, когда он попробовал поднять её на руки. Он отпустил её и почесал ей подбородок.  
  
— Ладно, ладно, в удобное для тебя время.  
  
Она ткнулась головой в его ладонь и потёрлась мордочкой о его палец, мягко заурчав.  
Он немного увлёкся поглаживанием её тёплого меха и нежением её ласковыми словами («милая моя, котичка»), и только потом осознал, что сейчас не только Рен заснёт, не дождавшись его, но и сам он начинал ему подражать: хвалил ни за что. Однако было бы несправедливо многого ждать от Миллисент. Её  _работой_ , с которой она успешно справлялась, было выглядеть обаятельно. Хакс поцеловал её в нос, пожелал спокойной ночи и засеменил трусцой, добегая до шкафа прихожей, в котором он оставил свою одежду. В нём хранились зимние куртки и пальто Рена, так что найти свой приготовленный заранее пеньюар среди массивной одежды не составило труда.  
  
Может, это было немного чересчур.  
  
Или не немного…  
  
Розово-лиловое, бархатное, кукольное платье с черными кружевами, да такое короткое, что не до конца прикрывало; он планировал надеть черные чулки и подходящие к ним трусики, но кто вообще надевает  _чулки_  ко сну? Конечно, это всё было для прелюдии, а не сна, да и Рен был уставшим. Он выругался, но, тем не менее, надел их и, повязав пояс, направился в спальню, чувствуя, что он не вписывается сюда и выглядит просто смешно, но надеть пижаму означало сдаться. У Рена вряд ли были силы даже написать слово «секс», но видок он должен оценить. Он хотел увидеть блеск в его глазах, хотел его улыбку и, да, дешёвую похвалу.  
  
Он спокойно вошёл в спальню, промаршировав к кровати так, словно был готов её ударить. Рен распластался на кровати в футболке и брифах, выглядя, как выброшенная на берег морская звезда. Видимо, так он спал, когда не было другой теплой тушки под боком. Он издал низкий, гортанный звук и приоткрыл глаза. И чуть не обронил челюсть.  
  
— Вау. Долг зовёт?  
  
— Ты не обязан. Пусть это останется приятным сюрпризом на утро, — сказал Хакс, хватая покрывало, уже совсем планируя спать, но Рен перехватил с другой стороны.  
  
— Какого чёрта, нет, дай посмотрю. Повернись, великолепие.  
  
Хакс выпрямился, пока Рен нащупывал выключатель лампы. Голубой блеск луны и огни города заменил гладкий свет ночника, делая из комнаты картину маслом, пылающую золотом. Хакс покрутился — больше как фигурист, чем модель, — и свет нашёл отблеск в его волосах, в бархате. Он закончил небольшим реверансом, а Рен сидел, разинув рот.  
  
— У меня сейчас встанет, — заявил он.  
  
— Лгун, — сказал Хакс, снова хватая простыни. Рен позволил ему, беззастенчиво пялясь на голую грудь, виднеющуюся за вырезом платья, и оседающие на неё тени.  
  
— Потрогай.  
  
— М-м?  
  
— Лезь в кровать и бери мой член.  
  
Хакс сел на колени и прополз в сторону Рена, маневрируя на упругом матрасе, свойственном высоким американским кроватям. Рен улёгся на спину, словно ленивый лев, отчего задралась футболка, выставляя его натянутые брифы напоказ. Хакс обхватил бугорок. Так… Это жутко смущало. Рен прижался ближе, давая почувствовать, насколько он был уже твердым, и Хакс не сдержался, проводя по набухшему стволу до самого кончика.  
  
— Ты зашёл в мою спальню в таком виде, — заговорил Рен низким тоном, — и ждал, что я тебя не выебу?  
  
— Не ждал, но было бы неплохо, — признался Хакс. Рен устало рассмеялся. Да, эту улыбку он так желал увидеть; этот блеск.  
  
— Будет очень неплохо, — Рен снова оглядел его, как он сидел около него, устроив ягодицы на своих пятках. — Держу пари, ты бы хотел, чтобы я заполнил эту аппетитную задницу. Когда я последний раз трахал тебя как следует?  
  
— Последний раз, когда я был здесь, — моментально ответил Хакс. Губы Рена растянулись в жадную улыбку.  
  
— Какой кошмар. Это нужно исправить, а? Буду трахать тебя, пока… тебе не будет хорошо.  
  
Он нахмурился в ответ.  
  
— Ты ведь устал, — заметил Хакс. Рен кивнул.  
  
— Да, устал.  
  
— Как насчёт, ты трахнешь меня немножко? — спросил Хакс, нежно оглаживая чужой член, — а завтра ты трахнешь меня пока, не знаю, пока я не искупаюсь в сперме? Стану кричать твоё имя? Разрыдаюсь от удовольствия?  
  
— Последнее звучит очень даже ничего, — решил Рен, закрывая глаза. — Хорошо сработано. Грязные поболтушки.  
  
Хакс наклонился к нему, чтобы поцеловать, крепче сжав его член. Рен ахнул с тем, как он провёл по нему ладонью, заставляя окончательно встать.  
  
— Можно я дам обет не оставляния тебя нетрахнутым? — промямлил Рен, смотря на него внимательно.  
  
— Да ладно, у нас огромный выбор. Анал — это далеко не всё.

*

  
  
  
Пятнадцать минут спустя, мнение Хакса изменилось. Лежа на боку, он позволил Рену задрать свою ногу, пока тот трахал его резкими, короткими толчками. Теперь он думал, что анал — это его всё, и он  _ни за_  что больше не откажется от него, потому иначе жизнь будет прожита зря. Он так кричал, что уже не сомневался, что соседи давно вызвали полицию, но никакое спецподразделение не заставило бы его слезть с члена Рена — ни спецназ, ни целая армия.  
  
Было так много смазки, так много отвратительных звуков, но ему было плевать. Она сочилась вокруг чужого члена, стекая по дрожащим бедрам. Хакс был открыт, так открыт, что Рен просто продолжил трахать его между отверстием и эрекцией, и, сука, как же это было  _восхитительно_. Он обхватил ладонью свой член, в край сбиваясь с ритма, сжимая слишком сильно, но он знал, что если хоть немного замедлится, то просто умрёт.  
  
Он встречал каждый толчок чужих бёдер, желая больше, но не прося об этом, наслаждаясь тем, как мышцы растягивались вокруг толстой головки, как Рен отстранялся, чтобы одним движением заполнить его снова. Он шлёпнул дырку Хакса своим членом, и Хакс так застонал от этого, что Рен шлёпнул сильнее, а затем схватил его ягодицы, скользя между ними и задевая его мошонку.  
  
От неожиданности Хакс сдавленно охнул. Рен вошёл снова, трахая его так сильно, что пришлось держаться за спинку кровати.  
  
— Откуда ты силы вообще берёшь?  
  
— От чувства невыполненного долга, — прохрипел Рен. — Должен же я предоставлять своему бойфренду всё самое лучшее. Я просто не мог не трахнуть тебя после всего этого. Он ускорился, прижимаясь раскрытыми губами к чужой шее. — Такой хорошенький, мокрый, открытый. Для меня.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — задыхался Хакс, — пожалуйста, Рен, затолкай его в меня полностью, пожалуйста…  
  
Рен выскользнул, начав дрочить над дыркой Хакса. Тот застонал, почувствовав горячее семя на коже, стекающее по его заднице и даже попавшее на член. Хакс использовал её, чтобы смазать себя. Он почувствовал, как Рен снова вошёл, втрахивая свою сперму в него. Хакс взвыл, сходя с ума и чувствуя успокаивающий поцелуй Рена на шее.  
  
— Ещё немного, Армитейдж.  
  
— Мне так хорошо, так больно, — заскулил он.  
  
Рен поцеловал его подбородок и в успокаивающем жесте обернул свою ладонь поверх его кулака, вбиваясь в него снова. Хакс вскрикнул, сжимаясь вокруг чужого члена. Перед глазами не просто искры — взрыв сверхновой.

   
 — Прекрасен, — прошептал Рен. — Посмотри на себя.  
  
Хакс опустил глаза. Сердце как бешеное и дышать невозможно. Ночнушка задралась, ноги дрожали, сам он абсолютно затраханный. Сперма и на его, и на Рена руке.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не выходи, — едва проговорил Хакс. — Пожалуйста, иначе я опять кончу. Я умру после второго раза, спасибо.  
  
Рен усмехнулся, прижимаясь ближе.  
  
— Попался.  
  
— Пипец просто, — с чувством сказал Хакс и закрыл глаза.

*

  
  
  
Засыпать с членом в заднице с самого начала было не очень хорошей идеей, но они всё же отключились. Он проснулся около четырех утра, спешно сбросил с себя одежду, будто она жгла кожу, и помчался в душ. Стоя под струёй, он ради интереса сунул два пальца. Они без проблем проскользнули внутрь. Интересно, как сильно он себя искалечил, и что на это скажет доктор. Бывал уже один случай, когда он заявился на работу с «шариками гейши» в заднице, но его оправдало то, что он был пьян и одинок.  
  
Он смочил полотенце и на цыпочках вернулся в спальню. Стоило только взглянуть на Рена, как на лице засияла улыбка: что за массивный красавец, Хакс взобрался бы на него, как на гору; к чёрту ноющие мышцы. Он вернулся на кровать и принялся ласково вытирать Рена. Тот издал наимилейший звук и пробормотал:  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Тш-ш, ложись спать, ещё рано.  
  
— Н-хн, — ответил Рен, вслепую раскрывая руки. Хакс спешно вытерся, бросил полотенце на пол и забрался в объятия.

*

  
  
  
Когда он проснулся снова, было всё ещё рано. Нечестно. Рен буквально накрыл его собой. Чудесно. Едва он успел раскрыть глаза, как почувствовал короткий поцелуй и услышал чужой шёпот:  
  
— Утречка.  
  
— Доброго, — пробормотал он, притягивая его как можно ближе. Рен улыбался — слишком бодро для хрен знает скольки утра — но так нежно.  
  
— Как насчёт утренней пробежки?  
  
Хакс задумался.  
  
— Моё подсознание говорит да, а вот старые кости просят отвалить.  
  
— Ты не старый, — Рен мягко тыкнул его живот. — Давай, малыш, будет весело.  
  
— Агх. Ладно.  
  
— Тогда погоди ещё пять минуточек, — улыбнулся он. — Мне нравится просыпаться рядом с тобой, хочу подольше насладиться моментом.  
  
— Это  _я_  проснулся рядом с  _тобой_. Ты не спал.  
  
— М-м, — промычал Рен, утыкаясь лицом в его шею. Хакс стал перебирать его волосы, больше инстинктивно. Они так и просили погладить их. — Я мог бы спать так. Ты мягкий. Кроме некоторых костлявых мест, но они мне тоже нравятся. Ты же своим локтем проткнуть можешь. Полезно так.  
  
— Это один из самых предпочтительных методов самозащиты, — признал Хакс.  
  
Он заправил вьющуюся прядь за огромное ухо Рена. Всё в нём было велико: уши, нос, грудь, губы, широченная улыбка, пропорционально огромный член. Хакс не мог перестать возбуждаться мыслью об этих больших руках на его талии.  _Не в ближайшее время_ , понял он, когда Рен притянул его ближе.  
  
Через семь минут они были на кухне. Хакс всё ещё едва стоял на ногах, но абсолютно точно был доволен, хотя и ходить с голым задом ему не особо нравилось.  
  
— Сделаю смузи, — объявил Рен, намереваясь прикрыть своё достоинство кухонным полотенцем.  
  
— Хорошо, а с чем?  
  
— Киви и капуста, — сказал Рен, доставая из холодильника два влажных стакана.  
  
Хакс бы, конечно, обошёлся без капусты, заменив её большим количеством молока и арахисового масла, но решил не спорить, и выпить залпом, как настоящий взрослый.  
  
— Ты привёз спортивный костюм? — спросил Рен, вытирая рот рукой. Хакс облизал губы, постаравшись не поморщиться. Бодрящий такой вкус.  
  
— Я привёз костюм для аэробики и кроссовки, этого хватит.  
  
— Коротенькие розовые шорты! — воскликнул Рен.  
  
— Нет, не коротенькие розовые шорты. Слишком холодно, — ответил Хакс. Рен показательно надулся.  
  
— Ну да, конечно, — пробормотал он и положил использованный стакан в раковину. Попытался, то есть. — Глядите-ка, кто удостоил нас своим присутствием!  
  
Уже освоившаяся Миллисент завладела раковиной; она заурчала, стоило Рену почесать её за ухом. Хакс моментально растаял.  
  
  
_*_  
  
  
Пробежка была чудесной, даже несмотря на то, что Хакс бросил попытки поспеть за Реном ещё на полпути. Но намного лучше был последующий перепихон в душе и французский тост с беконом на завтрак. Утро прошло как в тумане: рутина, игры с Миллисент, чувственные поцелуи с Реном, неожиданная шахматная партия, а после — лежание на чужих коленях и чтение вслух выдержек из романа  _«Луна — суровая хозяйка»_ , разбавленное спорами о рациональном анархизме и свободном рынке. Живот Рена бестактно заурчал посреди прочтения.  
  
— Сходим пообедать? — спросил Хакс, опуская книгу.  
  
— Давай приготовим что-нибудь, — сказал Рен, озадачив этим предложением Хакса.  
  
— Не любишь кафе?  
  
— Только не в выходные.  
  
— Тогда поколдуем, — уступил Хакс. — Морепродукты?  
  
— Заебись, — протянул Рен, пока Хакс убирал книгу и очки. Ему не хотелось, чтобы его видели в них, если они собирались пробежаться в продуктовый. Он уже направлялся в ванную, чтобы надеть линзы, когда Рен окликнул его с дивана:  
  
— А что именно за морепродукты?  
  
— Мне говорили, что я довольно неплохо готовлю мидии с песто. Это быстро и несложно — минут пятнадцать и готово, — вот и одна из причин, почему он их так любил. Он ни за что не согласится готовить что-то, если это занимает больше получаса; у него были более важные дела, которым нужно было посвятить своё время: работа, секс, раздумывание о неизбежной гибели Вселенной и всё в таком духе.  
  
— Какие тебе нужны ингредиенты?  
  
Хакс откопал в своей памяти покрытый пылью рецепт.  
  
— Кабачки, помидоры черри, ам, горох, белое вино, базилик и остальную хрень для песто.  
  
Он услышал, как Рен встал, завозился на кухне, что-то разбрасывая и кидая, а затем объявил:  
  
— Вино есть, базилик есть, замороженный горох, а кабачки идут нахуй.  
  
— Лучше свежий горох. И кабачки без хуя.  
  
— Сходим на рынок? — предложил Рен, захлопывая холодильник. — А мидии можно захватить в «Уголке Лобстера».  
  
Хакс оттянул нижнее веко, отчего его хмурое лицо стало выглядеть ещё противнее.  
  
— Это название такое или это действительно место, где лобстеры зависают с мидиями?  
  
—  _Название_. Он достаточно знаменитый. Они даже футболки продают.  
  
— Рыбный магазин продаёт футболки? — хмыкнул Хакс, ставя линзу на место.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в США. Готов ты или нет.  
  
Хаксу понадобилось полчаса, чтобы собраться, а Рен в это время заправился злаковым батончиком. Хакс подготовил лекцию о том, какого внимания требует укладка его волос, погладил костюм, надел свой бёрберровский тренчкот, и, после недолгих раздумий, обул женские туфли от Прады. Миссия «Выйти из Дома» из-за этого усложнялась, поскольку Рен был готов просто сорвать с него всё, а Хакс едва ли был против, спасибо пальто от Армани и чёртовой дульке. Единственное, что заставило его остановиться, — это ебучая глажка ебучего костюма, поэтому мять его не особо хотелось.  
  
Обняв Рена за руку и наслаждаясь стуком каблуков о бетон, он прошёл с ним в гараж. Будучи не местным, он мог себе позволить чуточку больше, чем в Лондоне, и это абсолютно точно сработало, потому Рен угодил прямо в собственный кадиллак, очарованный ножками Хакса.  
  
— Блять!  
  
— Бедная ласточка, — по-мудачески проворковал Хакс, а затем оглядел кадиллак и роллс-ройс. — Сколько у тебя вообще машин?  
  
— Весь ряд, — Рен махнул рукой на ряд роскошных машин. Хакс удивлённо раскрыл глаза, а он усмехнулся. — Шуткую. Только эти две и чоппер. Запрыгивай, — он открыл ему дверь, и Хакс влез внутрь, стараясь не удариться головой.  
  
— А мою машину ты видел?  
  
Пристегнувшись, Рен ответил:  
  
— Раз уж ты упомянул, то, кажется, не имел чести. Ты любитель такси, видимо.  
  
Хакс закинул ногу на ногу, пытаясь выглядеть обычно. Он даже взглянул на свои накрашенные ногти.  
  
— А, у меня тесла. Я просто не люблю городское движение.  
  
— Прикрой  _ротик_ , — фыркнул Рен весело. — Тесла, блять, да? — он повернул ключ зажигания, и «Dixie Chicks» загремели прежде, чем Хаксу успел разинуть рот.  
  
— Ты латентный фанат кантри? — спросил он, не уверенный в своей готовности к ответу.  
  
— Нет, хером своим клянусь, это штучки Ренаты, — объяснил Рен, торопливо выключая.   
— Я платил за эту малышку не для того, чтобы глушить урачание её мотора песенками, — он подмигнул Хаксу. — У теслочки такого нет.  
  
— Нет, но воздух зато загрязняется меньше.  
  
— Как трогательно.  
  
  
_*_  
  
  
Хакс очарованно наблюдал проплывающие мимо улицы. Осень была одним из самых красочных времён года, но Нью-Йорк буквально горел ею, взрывался, гудел от красок. Очаровывал масштаб этого города, движение… оно не так сильно, правда, потому что Хакса всё ещё напрягало вождение по правой стороне: будто все весело едут навстречу аварии. Рен уверенно вёз их по странным улицам, огромным авеню, время от времени поглаживая Хакса по бедру или показывая любимую галерею или ресторан. В сравнении с Лондоном всё казалось новым, грандиозными и до чёртиков  _американским_ : молодым и оптимистичным, заряженным бесконечной энергией. Это кружило голову.  
  
— Уже приехали? — почти как ребёнок, спросил он.  
  
— Ещё пять минут.  
  
— Пройдёмся тогда?  
  
Рен нахмурился: пешие прогулки были ему чужды. Хаксу стало интересно, правдив ли тот стереотип об американцах, что они, куда бы ни собрались: в туалет или на собственные похороны — едут на машине.  
  
— Думаю, мы можем прогуляться, — ответил Рен. — Припаркуюсь только.  
  
— Прэпоркуюс, — ласково повторил Хакс.  
  
Они потратили на это ебаные пятнадцать минут. Явно рассерженный Рен изо всех сил старался этого не показывать, и Хакс благодарно взял его за руку, переплетая пальцы, и стал ласково поглаживать чужие костяшки, пока они прогуливались вдоль аллеи. Рен едва-едва улыбнулся, и Хакс коснулся его носа своим.

  
Когда им пришлось маневрировать между мусором и собачьими делами, Хакс понял нежелание Рена так далеко парковаться от их места назначения, но, будучи с собой откровенным, он признал, что находил в этих уродливых улицах что-то захватывающее. Весь его нью-йоркский опыт — это сесть в роскошную машину и доехать до роскошного места; но это делало город живым. Они завернули за угол, и Хакс засёк «Таргет». Он был намного меньше, чем он думал; разумеется, те, что по больше, были на окраине, но Хакс всё равно потянул Рена за рукав, говоря:  
  
— Пойдём туда.  
  
— Куда, в «Таргет»?  
  
— У нас их нет, — сказал Хакс, пересекая улицу и утягивая за собой Рена, так что ПДД они нарушили вдвоём: пешеходный переход отсутствовал. — Я изучаю твоё наследство.  
  
— Думаю, что «Таргет» не такая уж и часть моего богатого наследства, в отличие от «Всё за доллар». У вас и его тоже нет, а? — ухмыльнулся Рен. — У вас «Всё за фунт»? Интим столько же стоит?  
  
— Не будь ребёнком, — огрызнулся Хакс, всё же покраснев. Иногда Рен вёл себя просто очаровательно непристойно.  
  
— Ты и впрямь тащишь меня в «Таргет». Я не думаю, что я… вау, ток глянь! — подойдя к витрине, они встретились со знаком ЗАПУГАЕМ ДО СЕДИН и грустно обвисшими бумажными пауками и скелетами. — Они ещё хэллоуинские декорации не сняли! Боже, я так скучаю по грёбаному Хэллоуину.  
  
— Он шесть дней назад был.  
  
— Так скучаю, — сокрушался Рен, прижавшись к стеклу.  
  
— Ладно, пошли купим тебе конфеток.  
  
— Надеюсь, без лезвий, — буркнул Рен, но последовал за Хаксом к двери и придержал её для него.   
  
Хакс ещё раз хорошенько подумал о своём решении, как только вошёл внутрь и столкнулся с мокрым запахом спагетти и моющих средств. Всюду красный да серый, а ряды, выдающие отсутствие порядка, напомнили Хаксу универмаг. Хотя сам он часто заглядывал в Харродс. Он стал пробираться через эти джунгли.  
  
— У меня был такой крутой костюм в этом году, — вспомнил Рен. — Мой портной оценил вызов.  
  
— Ты заказываешь хэллоуинские костюмы? — спросил Хакс, проходя мимо жуткого кладбища ненужных плюшевых игрушек — поникших и безжизненных. Играла какая-то музыка, но, благодаря качеству, слова были не понятны; было очень похоже на  _Baby It’s Cold Outside_.  
  
— Надо же было сразить всех наповал. Там была тематическая вечеринка. Алиса в стране чудес.  
  
— Разумеется, — хмыкнул Хакс. — Дай угадаю, Безумный Шляпник?  
  
Рен прижал руку к сердцу и приподнял воображаемый цилиндр.  
  
— Ты так хорошо меня знаешь.  
  
— Ты не говорил, что был на вечеринке, — задумчиво произнёс Хакс и поднялся на цыпочки, чтобы определить местоположение сладостей, но, судя по всему, те могли быть где угодно. — Хотя теперь ясно, почему ты мне пьяный писал.  
  
— Ты сказал, тебе не нравится Хэллоуин. Если вкратце, было весело. Если подробнее, было очень весело. Но не лучше твоей видюшки, конечно. Ни один Мартовский Заяц не сравнится с моим крольчонком, — Рен сжал его задницу в тот момент, когда он случайно встретился глазами с матерью, пришедшей с двумя детьми. Её взгляд упал к его туфлям, а на лице — ничего кроме совершенного непонимания.  
  
— Не будет ли лучше обсудить это дома? — тихо проговорил Хакс, встретившись с волчьим оскалом Рена.  
  
— Ты привёз с собой кроличий костюм?  
  
— Вообще, да. Я подумал… ты бы не отказался.  
  
— Такой предусмотрительный, — прошептал Рен и поцеловал его шею. Мужчина с полной корзиной дорито прошел мимо, а Хакс чуть не сгорел со стыда. Идея быть обнаруженным вместе с Реном после пряток и всего этого дерьма бросала в дрожь, так же, как и бестактные лобызания на публике.  
  
— Я не думаю, что нам стоит выставлять свои отношения на показ, — сдержать себя стоило огромных усилий. Рен тут же отстранился, а Хакс снова переплёл их пальцы. — Не привлекай внимания просто.  
  
— Понял, пардонь.  
  
— Всё нормально.  
  
Они продолжили прогулку, но Хакс был слишком занят держанием Рена, тем, какой тёплой была его огрубевшая рука и как приятно было держать её. Он утянул Рена за стеллаж с детскими прибамбасами для вечеринок.  
  
— Слушай, я тут подумал, — начал Хакс, обвивая руками чужую шею, но не прижимаясь близко, — давай мы закончим с шоппингом, готовкой и…  
  
Рен смотрел на его губы внимательно.  
  
— Так?  
  
— А потом ты отправишь мой зад в Страну Чудес, — закончил Хакс, рискнув на короткий поцелуй.

*

  
  
  
_Час настал_ , подумал он, когда трапеза была окончена. Кажется, он перенял драматизм Рена. Они немного поболтали, сидя с пустыми тарелками, притворяясь, словно у них нет никаких планов, однако теперь обед был официально окончен, и то, что должно было последовать дальше, будоражило изнутри, вызывая тревогу.  
  
Рен улыбнулся ему, когда они оба потянулись к капсуле для посудомоечной машины. Хакс одёрнул руку, сдержанно улыбнувшись — а взгляд голодный, дикий.  
  
— Что ты ждёшь от этого опыта? — спросил Рен. Хакс нахмурился.  
  
— От поджарки блюд?  
  
— От поджарки тебя мной, — Рен подмигнул ему, закрывая дверцу. Загудев, посудомоечная машина начала работу в эко-режиме. — Наш первый ролеплей.  
  
— Я не думаю, что хочу ролевую, — признался Хакс, прислоняясь к стойке. Он скрестил руки на груди, стараясь не помять свой костюм. — Я хочу развлечься с тобой, а не с каким-то болваном из сказки. И раз уж на то пошло, то лучше я буду собой, чем кроликом. Я не практикую пет-плей.  
  
— То есть, мы просто одеваемся в костюмы, оставаясь сами собой, — подытожил Рен. Хакс нервно кивнул.  
  
— Да. У меня, гм, есть просьба, хотя больше предложение, если не возражаешь.  
  
— Валяй, — улыбнулся Рен, заставляя желудок Хакса снова сжаться.  
  
Он облизал губы и стал говорить куда-то Рену за плечо:  
  
— Можешь быть грубым в этот раз? Мне понравилось то, что, эм, было вчера, и я заметил, что у тебя есть, так скажем, тёмная сторона. И если бы ты позволил ей немного проявиться… было бы здорово.  
  
— Насколько грубым? — Рен потянулся к нему, и Хакс взял его ладонь осторожно, прижимая их переплетённые руки к груди.  
  
— Хочу переступить черту. Удиви меня. Я  _не_  хочу чувствовать себя униженным или ненужным. Просто… хочу быть твоим, — он прижал свой лоб ко лбу Рена. — Твоим крольчонком.  
  
Рен поцеловал его ласково.  
  
— Кажется, я уже знаю, что сделаю с тобой, — пробормотал он и добавил: — Спасибо.  
  
— Не за что, — машинально ответил Хакс.  
  
Рен стукнул пальцем по его воротнику.  
  
— Приведи себя в порядок. Я хочу тебя одеть.

*

  
  
  
Хакс сиял. Он чувствовал себя  _непорочным_. Он немного поизвивался у зеркала и полюбовался отражением своей задницы, и его нервозность сменилась на отдалённые мысли о том, что эту задницу завтра нужно будет тащить на самолёт.  
  
Он опустил руку и обхватил свой член. Лучше было встретить Рена уже хотя бы наполовину возбуждённым. С его нетерпением и желанием времени много времени это не заняло. С замиранием сердца он открыл дверь ванной и побрёл в гостиную, где уже ждал его Рен в рубашке и подтяжках. Есть чем полюбоваться, подумал Хакс. Может, они ещё раз используют это в будущем. Он прошёл к бархатному дивану и, остановившись, поставил ноги чуть врозь. Рен оглядел его всего и кивком попросил опуститься на колени. Хаксу стало интересно, было ли это частью игры. Он послушался, и Рен обхватил его за подбородок.  
  
— Как ты?  
  
— Готов, — ответил ему Хакс.   
  
Довольный Рен взял простой белый лиф, идеально покрывающий плоскую грудь Хакса. Рен сумел застегнуть его не глядя, получив впечатлённое хмыканье от Хакса.  
  
— Подними, — попросил Рен. Дальше трусики: окаймлённые, с большим помпоном. Рен погладил сквозь них его выступающий член.  
  
— Сколько раз ты хочешь кончить?  
  
— Два? — сказал Хакс высоковато. Рен сжал его.  
  
— Не очень амбициозно, но разумно, — он убрал руку. — Ногу мне на колено.  
  
— Думаю, три я выдержу, — протянул Хакс задумчиво.   
  
Наблюдая, как Рен обувает ему белые туфли на каблуке, он задумался о том, почему это так возбуждало. Он придержался за его широкое плечо, чтобы не упасть. Кажется, эти широкие плечи отчасти были виноваты в том, что даже банальный процесс обувания заводил.  
  
— Опусти, — сказал Рен, и он снова опустился на колени, теперь самостоятельно пытаясь держать равновесие в этих туфлях.  
  
Он краем глаза заметил гуляющую по стойке Миллисент. Нужно было делать это в спальне. Миллисент все-таки леди, ей не стоит быть свидетелем таких непристойностей.  
  
Рен короновал его кроличьими ушами. Итак, он правда вырядился Мартовским Зайцем для анального секса. Рен провёл большим пальцем по его скуле, будто пытаясь стереть непрошенный румянец.  
  
— Ты такой чудесный крольчонок, Армитейдж.  
  
— Боже, — прошептал Хакс.  
  
— Моя игрушка. У меня кое-что есть для тебя.  
  
Он взял коробку молочного цвета и протянул Хаксу. Тот приподнял крышку, чувствуя взгляд Рена на себе, и ахнул. Серебряная цепочка с игриво тикающими часиками. Он нажал на кнопку, открывая. Нью-йоркское время.  
  
— Я надену это на тебя?  
  
— Спрашиваешь, — Хакс наклонил голову.   
  
Ему, блять, крышу сносило. Он не носил аксессуары, но ему так нравилось такое внимание; он уже представлял, как приедет домой, достанет их, будет смотреть и думать, чем же сейчас занят Рен.  
  
Цепочка была такая тонкая, что Хакс едва её ощущал. Он коснулся часов, закрывая их.  
  
— Они чудесные, — сказал Хакс.  
  
— Тебе идёт серебро. Подчеркивает цвет глаз, — Рен смотрел на него своими глубокими глазами,  _утягивающими_  Хакса в Страну Чудес. — Я мог бы просто любоваться тобой весь день.  
  
— Но вместо этого ты будешь занят затрахиванием меня до смерти.  
  
Рен усмехнулся, подавая Хаксу руки, чтобы помочь встать.  
  
— Таков план. Иди в спальню и сядь на ковёр, который я постелил; если тебе в какой-либо момент станет неприятно или страшно, пообещай, что дашь мне знать.  
  
— Ох, не дождёшься, — сказал Хакс, ухмыляясь, и крутанулся вокруг себя. —  _Позор, скандал, я всюду опоздал_ , — пропел он, уходя, и услышал сдавленный смех Рена.  
  
Войдя в спальню, он заметил, что всё немного изменилось: мебель отодвинута в стороны, а на полу постелен охуенно похожий на траву ковёр. Хакс прикрыл рукой рот и осторожно тронул ковёр ногой, а затем присел на корточки, чтобы осмотреть его. Искусственный и, слава богу, без запаха; но, тем не менее, он всё ещё был мягким, чудным и чертовски пошлым. Он прополз дальше и сел, как было указано, а затем поставил корзинку около чайного набора. Когда он только  _успел_ … Ладно, Хакс был в душе, но  _блин_. Он взглянул наверх. Как и ожидалось, гирлянды. Учитывая всю эту мебель кругом, было ощущение, что он в бюджетном фильме, и вот-вот наступит знаменательный момент.  
  
Включить своего внутреннего кролика? Нет, они договорились без ролеплея, и Рен будет уважать чужие пожелания. Он позаботится о нём. Хакс отрешенно вцепился пальцами в свои бёдра, наслаждаясь ощущением; должно быть, сильно замечтавшись, потому что стук в дверь заставил его подскочить.  
  
— Входите, — позвал он и занял приемлемую позу.  
  
Рен выглядел нереально: огромная бабочка, сюртук и жилет, идеально подчёркивающие его фигуру, и,  _блять_ , этот цилиндр, который он поднял в знак приветствия.  
  
— Только посмей теперь надеть что-нибудь другое, — заявил Хакс.  
  
— Хорошо, тогда ты тоже.  
  
— Да с удовольствием, чёрт возьми. Да я так на работу пойду, — угрожающе заявил Хакс.  
  
— Да тебе все контракты не глядя подпишут, — сказал Рен, скрестив ноги лотосом и повернувшись к нему. — Может, мне сделать британский акцент для полного соответствия?  
  
— А не слишком ли ты охуел.  
  
— Не надо, говоришь? — спросил Рен, звуча почти как какой-нибудь придурок с BBC, если убрать интонацию. Хакс сжал свою цепочку.  
  
— Не делай так больше. Ты смущаешь мой член.  
  
Рен беззастенчиво уставился на его промежность.  
  
— Мне стоит его порадовать вместо этого?  
  
— Будь любезен, — процедил Хакс.  
  
Рен закатил глаза, лукаво улыбнувшись, и придвинул одну из корзинок для пикников ближе. Внимание Хакса было приковано к точной копии туфель шляпника, и в голове засела мысль: что бы подумали ребята из Викторианской эпохи; не то чтобы они тоже не шалили, конечно. Рен подтянул корзинку и открыл её, и Хакс в шоке вылупил глаза.  
Судя по всему, это было дилдо в виде моркови, но формой напоминавший огромный оранжевый член, с зелеными кусочками ткани на основании. Рен шлёпнул ими по своей ладони.  
  
— А это для того, чтобы тебя отшл…  
  
— Ни за что на свете  
  
— …и для безопасности, — закончил Рен самодовольно. Он перевернул дилдо и протянул его Хаксу. — Он совсем новый.  
  
— Ты купил это для меня?  
  
— Для нас. Просто так подарить было бы глупо.  
  
Хакс усмехнулся, дотронувшись. Тяжелый, твердый, немного рельефный. Откровенно говоря, это выглядело ужасно непристойно, но ощущаться должно было великолепно. Очень даже.  
  
— Мне хватило бы твоего члена, но… всё равно спасибо.  
  
— Я не хочу кончать раньше твоего первого оргазма, — сказал Рен. — А теперь давай ко мне на колени.  
  
Хакс сглотнул и подполз к нему, возбуждённый сильнее, чем хотелось бы признавать. Держа дилдо в руках, смущённый, он двигался неуклюже, но смог забраться Рену между ног, плашмя прижимаясь спиной к его груди. Нечто твёрдое упёрлось в его спину, и Хакс позволил себе улыбку, поняв, что Рен был возбужден так же, как и он сам.  
  
Рен обхватил его рукой поперёк груди, второй начав поглаживать его живот, — успокаивающе и щекочуще, позволяя Хаксу привыкнуть.  
  
— Как тебе? — спросил он.  
  
— Это странно, но мне уже нравится, — Хакс направил его руку к своему лифчику. Рен погладил его поверх тёплой ладонью, а затем скользнул обеими руками под него. Хакс резко вдохнул, будто икнув. Рен сжал его грудь, а затем убрал руки, чтобы снова прижать их поверх и начать мять ее. Он поднял голову, чтобы видеть, как стояк Хакса натягивает трусики; тот опустил взгляд туда же, на секунду напрягшись от вида этого жуткого дилдо, о котором он уже почти забыл.  
  
Рен ущипнул его за соски и прошептал ему в шею:  
  
— Подготовишь себя?  
  
— Чёрт, — сказал Хакс, что можно было счесть очень эигузиастическим «да». Он вынул из корзинки для пикника смазку и уже хотел было отложить дилдо в сторону, но Рен цокнул:  
  
— Нет уж, пожалуйста, держи. Будь дружелюбным. Он собирается навестить твою задницу.  
  
Хакс не был уверен, что справится с этим. Рен хоть и был больше, но его член из плоти и крови, в то время как этот монстр был жутким творением из ПВХ. Хакс сжал его, чтобы показать, кто здесь главный, и протолкнул в себя кончик пальца, тут же дёргаясь и получая от Рена замечание:  
  
— Легче.  
  
Он покрутил его соски, и от нахлынувшего удовольствия Хакс дрожаще выдохнул. Он добавил смазки и продолжил уже аккуратнее. Трусики открывали только то, что Хаксу было нужно, но всё равно скоро стали липкими. Судя по тому, как сильно член Рена упирался ему в поясницу, идея нравилась обоим.  
  
Рен прильнул ближе и стянул лямки лифа зубами, ни на секунду не отрываясь от груди Хакса. Он круговым движением обвёл его сосок и потёр второй, чередуя прикосновения и сводя Хакса с ума. Тот умело раздвигал оба пальца внутри и даже не заметил, как, объятый похотью, начал ласкать рукой дилдо. Рен пронаблюдал за этим и изрёк:  
  
— Крольчонок хочет погрызть морковку?  
  
— Что? — задыхаясь, выдал Хакс. Рен прижал его невозможно близко, трясь об него и сжимая его грудь.  
  
— Пососи.  
  
— Господи, Рен…  
  
— Ты ведь хочешь?  
  
Хакс хныкнул в ответ, и — нахер просто — обхватил губами этот ебаный огромный дилдо. Он зажмурился, беря в рот кончик. На вкус как пластик, как ни странно, но, сука, оно растягивало его рот. Он добавил третий палец. Да ему, блять, четыре нужно будет. Он застонал вокруг дилдо, заглатывая глубже, и Рен придержал его для него.  
  
— Медленно. Двигай головой. Смажь слюной, — Хакс в ответ облизал игрушку, и Рен прошептал: — Вот так.  
  
Когда вторая рука освободилась, растягивать себя стало удобнее, пока Рен держал дилдо, как награду для него, левой рукой дразня сосок. Хакс стал жадно обсасывать игрушку, и из всех ошеломивших его ощущений это было самым приятным. Этого же он хотел, верно? Он закашлялся, когда «морковка» коснулась его горла, и отстранился. Хакс посмотрел на Рена из-под ресниц, позволяя слюне стекать по подбородку, а дилдо — касаться щеки.  
  
— Нравлюсь таким?  
  
— Нужно было захватить камеру, — изумлённо произнёс Рен. Хакс устало усмехнулся. Ему уже сносило крышу, а ведь они едва начали.  
  
— Хочу тебя в себе, — лениво протянул Хакс. Он снова взял дилдо в рот, чтобы показать, какой он послушный.  
  
— Если справишься с морковкой, получишь, — улыбнулся ему Рен. — Если нет, придётся подождать.  
  
Хакс отстранился, продолжая работать пальцами.  
  
— Нет! Почему с наказанием?  
  
— Так становится интереснее.  
  
— М-м, — нахмурился Хакс. — И что мне надо сделать, чтобы заслужить твой член?  
  
— Убери руки.  
  
Хакс подчинился. Рен опустил руку и проник в него двумя пальцами. Хакс ахнул, инстинктивно сжимаясь вокруг них.  
  
— Отлично. Вытри руки. Я расскажу тебе правила игры, и, если тебя устроит, мы сразу же начнём. Если нет, мы можем обсудить, разумеется. Мы просто повеселимся. Я не хочу тебя унижать.  
  
— Я уже веселюсь, — заверил его Хакс, доставая из корзинки влажные салфетки. Кайло покрутил пальцем его сосок.  
  
— Я хочу трахнуть тебя морковкой, — сказал Рен, и тут Хакс не смог сдержать смех.  
  
— Прости! Это… не то, что обычно говорят…  
  
— Всё хорошо, мне тоже это кажется смешным, — улыбнулся Рен, покачивая дилдо в руке. — Только взгляни. Не думаю, что это можно на рынке продавать.  
  
— Фу! — воскликнул Хакс.  
  
— Ей-богу, мистер МакГрегор, я никогда ничего подобного не видела!* — сказал Рен голосом потрясённой бабушки. Хакс закрыл ладонью лицо, подрагивая от смеха. Рен поцеловал его шею сзади и опустил дилдо, который теперь угрожающе находился на уровне глаз. Они оба посмотрели на него с нежностью.  
  
— Что за игра? — спросил Хакс.  
  
— Я трахну тебя этим, — ответил Рен, игриво обводя пальцем кончик, — и у тебя будет три минуты, чтобы кончить. Ты должен сосчитать. Если справишься, то я начну трахать тебя, пока ты всё ещё не отошёл от первого оргазма, и вытрахаю второй.  
  
— А если не справлюсь?  
  
— Я думал над тем, чтобы закончить с тобой вручную, а потом мы бы занялись ванильным сексом. Не слишком жестоко?  
  
— Ничуть нет, — мотнул головой Хакс, болтая кроличьими ушами. — Как ты сказал, это только больше возбуждает. Сделаем это, — он раздвинул ноги, опускаясь ниже. Он был невероятно близок минуту назад, разумеется, достигнуть пика не составит труда, хотя его член и немного обмяк во время перерыва. Самая волнующая часть.  
  
Рен смазал дилдо и обернул руку вокруг чужого живота. Лёгкое сжатие было последним предупреждением, прежде чем Рен вогнал игрушку внутрь. Хакс закричал — растяжка неожиданная, восхитительная, приятно болезненная.  
  
— Ещё!  
  
— Не забывай о времени, — шепнул Рен, Хакс насупился. Точно, время… пять Пикадилли, шесть Пикадилли, семь Пикадилли; твою мать, да он просто каменный. Хакс заскулил. Он был уважаемым человеком в обществе, он мог скулить столько, сколько пожелает, и,  _блядство_ , эта хрень упиралась прямо в простату.  _Много, слишком много…_  где-то двадцать Пикадилли…  
  
Он потянулся к часикам, но в итоге просто стиснул их в руке, не способный открыть. Рен не жульничал и был настроен серьёзно. Хакс заизвивался, весь липкий от смазки, член ныл, беспомощно дёргаясь в трусиках. Он откинул голову назад, на плечо Рена… сколько Пикадилли? Чёрт, чёрт… Следить за дыханием, да? Дышать, дышать, дышать. Кончить.  
  
Он потянулся было вниз, но помогать себе рукой было бы жульничеством, поэтому он просто прижал свою руку к руке Рена. Рен издал успокаивающий звук, пока Хакс терял голову. Он крутился, пытаясь потереться, ему очень, очень нужно было почувствовать Рена — и не в течение часа, а прямо сейчас. Он хотел его внутри, хотел, чтобы он заполнил его, трахнул глубоко и жёстко, будто первый, будто последний раз. У Хакса было ещё много вариантов обстоятельств, но… Пикадилли? Он представлял этот член, наполняющий его семенем, пока оно бы не вытекало наружу, а Рен бы всё равно продолжил его трахать, а он…  
  
Кончил.  
  
Ахнув, задрожав, задыхаясь в удовольствии. Он сжался вокруг дилдо, его пульсирующий член бесповоротно уничтожал его трусики, и как хорошо, так хорошо…  
  
Он едва заметил, когда Рен успел отложить дилдо. И когда и как он расстегнул свои брюки? Перед глазами всё ещё плыло, когда Рен скользнул внутрь.  
  
— Да! — заорал Хакс. — Да, ну же, давай!  
  
— Ты звучишь более авторитетно, когда кричишь, — сказал ему Рен. Голос хриплый, а член пиздецки твёрд.  
  
— Знаю! — выкрикнул Хакс. Он рванул вниз, встречаясь с толчками Рена. Слишком чувствительный, от удовольствия больно, и, блять, ещё. Рен издал почти умоляющий звук; Хакс ускорился, бешено прыгая на его члене, пока Рен прижал его ближе, зарываясь лицом ему в шею.  
  
— Армитейдж, — выдавил он. — Блять… Я твой, бери что угодно…  
  
— Сука, — выругался Хакс. Он опустил голову, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, — Я тоже твой. Раз и навсегда. Я хочу, хочу.  
  
Рен кончил с вскриком и ещё не закончил, когда схватил истекающий смазкой член Хакса.  
  
— Можно я…?  
  
— Пожалуйста. Спасибо.  
  
Этот сентиментальный придурок и знал, как доставить удовольствие. Армитейдж прильнул к нему ближе, наслаждаясь шоу и нарастающей эйфорией, задумавшись над тем, не соврал ли он о том, что ляпнул в порыве эмоций. Но он правда хотел, чтобы это продлилось подольше. Разумеется, блять, он хотел, и Рен хотел, и кто, чёрт возьми, их остановит?

*

  
  
  
Рен поднял свои связи и заказал столик в «Le Bernardin», ресторане, где делают бронь на месяц вперёд, но не просто роскошном, а действительно хорошем. После тщательной проверки они удостоверились, что никто из представителей Первого Ордена не помешает провести им вечер, поэтому они смогут одеться пошикарнее и вместе повальсировать.  
  
Хаксу нравился дизайн: модерн с теплыми воздушными цветами, смелые картины раскинувшихся пейзажей. Ему нравился блеск стекла и живые цветы, и то, как Рен расхваливал это место: будто владел им. Он развалился в удобном кожаном кресле, хвастая звёздными гостями из «Мишлен» и особым сортом вина, а Хакс, застыв, следил за его жестами. Движения его рук подражали волнам, застывшим в акриле. Несмотря на все изящества «Le Bernardin», он просто не мог оторвать глаз от Рена.  
  
Хакс по-щегольски ел с вилки артишоки, не обращая внимания на вкус: объектом его внимания был Рен, поедающий трюфельный салат, который он всегда крал с тарелки Хакса. В голове пусто, нет даже гудящего удовольствия от нахождения в компании Рена; и болела каждая клеточка тела, потому что после их небольшой игры в Страну Чудес они трахались без остановки. Хакс не помнил, сколько поз и мест они испробовали, и он гордился тем, что они хотя бы смогли выйти из дома. Голод вытолкал их из их секс-притона после того, как Рен заключил, что остатки тыквенного супа совершенно не подходят его кавалеру, заслуживающего чего-то особенного.  
  
Тостом Рену послужили «выдающиеся достижения» Хакса, который тут же засиял, опьянённый похвалой сильнее, чем совиньон-бланом. Они осторожно заигрывали друг с другом под столом, и Хакс почти забеспокоился, сможет ли скатерть скрыть это полностью и сможет ли он попробовать свой любимый десерт.  
  
Телефон зажужжал. Должно быть, что-то важное, потому что только на важные контакты Хакс поставил настройку. Он всё ещё смеялся над одной из шуток Рена — какой-то каламбур про морковный торт — когда взглянул на экран. Слоун.  
  
— Нужно взять, — виновато сказал он. Вежливее было бы встать и уйти, но он не мог и не хотел оставлять Рена вне зоны видимости; и это было почти смешно, но он позволил себе эту маленькую поблажку. Хакс одарил его улыбкой, а потом нажал «принять».  
  
— Добрый вечер! Боже, у вас же там за полночь, все в по…  
  
— У меня плохие новости, — перебила Слоун.  
  
— Это по поводу Ордена? — спросил он. Блять, не честно. Он не садился в то Проклятое Кресло. Что могло случиться? Он быстро прокрутил в голове список самых ужасных сценариев и самых экстренных выходов. Рен отставил стакан, выглядя взволнованным.  
  
— Нет. Это личное. Это по поводу Брендола.  
  
Хакс нахмурился.  
  
— Да? —  _Что он там натворил_ , пронеслось в голове. Очередной скандал, очередная хуйня… пристрастился ли он опять к алкоголю, неужели флиртовал с медсестрой, пытался свалить…  
  
— Я хотела позвонить тебе раньше. Не знаю, как сказать это мягче. Он умер.  
  
Удар сердца. Болтовня, звон серебряной посуды. Теплый и любопытный взгляд Рена.  
  
— Нет, — сказал Хакс. — Нет, он не мог.  
  
— Я знаю, должно быть, это…  
  
— Он не мог умереть, — повысил голос Хакс. Никто не обернулся к ним, но у Рена на лице читался шок и  _мне так жаль_ , — У меня свидание, — прошипел Хакс, выплёвывая слова. — У меня грёбаное свидание в Нью-Йорке. Ему должны были сделать пересадку, я заплатил за эту ебучую… Он не мог просто умереть, он не…  
  
— Армитейдж, — отрезала Слоун. Хакс прижал ладонь ко лбу, всхлипывая.


	8. Глава 8. Здесь и там, где ты

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хакс возится с умершим отцом, а Рен возится с Хаксом, который возится с умершим отцом.

**7 Ноября**

****  
  
Тяжёлые шторы были плотно задвинуты. Воздух потускнел, заставляя окружение терять прежние цвета. Глядя в темноту, Хакс слышал своё неровное дыхание и включённую в ванной воду.  
  
Одетый в огромную мягкую футболку Рена, он свернулся с Милли на кровати. Витиеватые пеньюары и сорочки были уже упакованы — настроения не было ни для одного, ни для другого.  
  
Отец мёртв.  
  
Он изнывал от неконтролируемых эмоций, давящей на виски головной боли. Слёзы горя, слёзы гнева. Истощён и пуст. У него уже не было сил страдать, но всё иное, что бы он ни делал, выглядело так, слово он пытался игнорировать плохие вести и избегать неприятного опыта.  
  
Он ни капли не похож на своего отца, но он любил его. Важно ли это теперь?  
  
Вода утихла. Скоро возвратится Рен; он ласков, но его забота действует удушающе. Хаксу по горло хватило его виляний вокруг да около, его помощи в надевании пальто и выпроваживании из ресторана, его шепота в такси, бесконечного «мне так жаль…», словно оно могло что-то переменить. Откровенно говоря, Хакс бы не приемлил от него другого — его беспокойство пускай и раздражающее, но искреннее; Хакс ненавидел маски, надеваемые людьми в неожиданных ситуациях.  
  
Рен с таким долгим раздумьем открывал дверь, что Хакс кинул бы в него подушкой, если бы мог пошевелиться. Он зарылся рукой в мех Миллисент — не лаская, просто держа ладонь на её груди, слушая её дыхание и считая быстрые удары сердца; всё в её маленьком теле боролось за её жизнь.  
  
— Эй, — шепнул Рен. — Я тебе воды принёс.  
  
— Спасибо, — ответил Хакс сиплым голосом и возненавидел себя за него тут же.  
  
Всё было так ново: они должны были флиртовать и ворчать друг на друга, но сейчас Рен лишь поставил графин и стакан с водой на прикроватную тумбу. Искусственная трава, что была у него под ногами, зашуршала. После своего путешествия в Страну Чудес, они только сменили простыни, и даже запах здесь свидетельствовал о сексе. Рен поколебался, прежде чем влезть на кровать поодаль от Хакса. А Хакс хотел прижаться к нему, хотел…  
  
— Не делай так, — пробурчал он.  
  
— Как? — спросил Рен с невыносимым беспокойством. Хакс осторожно пнул его.  
  
— Так. Давай, возвращайся к обязанностям, призрак моего отца не придёт по твою душу, если твой член будет упираться мне в задницу.  
  
Рен выпрямился, но ближе не пересел, оглядывая его неуверенно.  
  
— Ты хочешь секса?  
  
Хакс мотнул головой, прежде чем смог сформулировать ответ. Он облизал губы и с заметной хрипотцой ответил:  
  
— Я не отношусь к людям вроде: «о, похороны, давай ебаться». Но ведь объятия это не кощунство? Пожалуйста, я просто… Просто хочу спать вместе, как мы всегда спим. Я не хочу, чтобы что-то менялось…  
  
— Всё равно меняется, — осторожно перебил его Рен. — Тебе нужно дать себе время свыкнуться. Всё будет иначе первое время, и тебе придётся привыкнуть к этим изменениям и пустоте, которую оставил твой отец…  
  
— Всё, что он мне оставил — это тело, от которого нужно избавиться, — выпалил Хакс, а затем мягче добавил: — Не знал, что ты у нас психолог.  
  
— Я просто пытаюсь помочь. У меня был такой опыт.  
  
— Любой опыт уникален, — сказал Хакс. — Ты не можешь мне помочь, я сам должен.  
  
Рен вздохнул, более не возражая. Он перелез через Хакса, обнимая и прижимая его к себе за талию. Хакс уткнулся лицом в живот Милли. Хорошо… Могло бы быть. Хвост Миллисент нетерпеливо прыгал в стороны, намекая на то, что скоро она оставит их; руки Рена ощущались мёртвым грузом: будь всё, как обычно, они бы изучающе прошлись по его телу, огладили живот и обласкали бёдра, властно обхватили между ног; Рен бы целовал его шею, шепча какие-нибудь глупости ему в волосы. Хакс зажмурился, моля, чтобы по его пробуждению всё вернулось на круги своя.  
  
— Мы можем поговорить, если тебе нужно, — сказал Рен, прижимаясь губами к его шее. Хакса от этого пронизало дрожью, но просить о большем он ещё был не готов.  
  
— Нет, — ответил он. — Спасибо.  
  
Его сон оказался спокойным, а пробуждение бодрым. Приятность нового дня со всеми его обещаниями ускользнули из рук, как мячик марбл, когда Хакс вспомнил об отце. Он чувствовал себя ребёнком, которого заставляют ходить в воскресную школу. Хакс глядел на двигающиеся по потолку огни, дышал и наслаждался мягкостью простыней и теплом чужого тела, свернувшегося вокруг него. В преддверии неприятного дня, он позволил себе это.  
  
Минуты тянулись долго. Он бездумно ворошил волосы Рена, смертельно желая закурить — он не мог до похорон: выговор Брендола стал его последним желанием. Тогда он назвал Хакса трусом, сказал, что он умрёт по собственной глупости, что он неблагодарный кусок дерьма — из-за частоты, с которой Брендол говорил ему такие вещи, это начинало казаться проявлением доброты и заботы.  
  
— Я слышу твои мысли, — пробормотал Рен.  
  
— Неправда, — ответил Хакс, и Рен посмотрел на него снизу.  
  
— Но извилины-то пашут, — он прижал указательный палец к его виску. Хакс нахмурился, но не мог не признать, что ему понравилось это нежное касание — будто Рен думал, что Хакс сделан из стекла. Этот образ исчез со следующим вопросом: — Как ты?  
  
— Зол.  
  
— Это хорошо. Злость это хорошо.  
  
— Ненавижу, — он стал приподниматься, поэтому Рен переместился на его колени. Хакс хмыкнул и пихнул его в плечо. Рен не пошевелился и только удобнее устроился, глядя как Хакс скрещивает руки и прислоняется к спинке кровати.  
  
— Мы обсудим с тобой эмоции, — заявил Рен.  
  
— Ну началось, — пробубнил Хакс и отвернулся к окну, будто в поисках путей отступления. Без очков оно было просто размытым пятном света.  
  
— Что тебе больше всего нравилось в твоём отце?  
  
— Серьёзно?  
  
Рен ткнулся в его живот.  
  
— Серьёзно.  
  
— Ну, — заговорил Хакс, — Я думаю, я всегда ценил то, как он заставлял верить, что у меня есть будущее. Он брал тропу и превращал её в шоссе.  
  
— Это хорошо.  
  
— Не то чтобы он замечал мои старания, я всегда оценивал их сам, — продолжил Хакс, — но всё-таки. Я делал это для себя. Всё. Знаешь, я мечтал об этом дне.  
  
У Рена было какое-то самодовольное выражение лица, когда он спросил:  
  
— Мечтал?  
  
— Я представлял телефонный звонок и голос, сообщающий мне об ужасном инциденте. Каждый звонок или вызов в главный офис, сопровождался надеждой получить эту новость. Даже когда мне было, там, двадцать пять, двадцать девять, у меня всё ещё был этот рефлекс.  
  
— Что изменилось?  
  
Хакс пожал плечами.  
  
— Он заболел. Я знал, чем это кончится. Но у меня вдруг появился контроль над ним. Это было… — он облизал губы. — Он созидал мою жизнь, теперь его была в моих руках. Я оплачивал все счета, мы будто были равны в этот период. Я не знаю, наверное, я думал о том, что было бы лучше, если бы он остался рядом дольше — может, навсегда — чтобы… Я не знаю, хотел ли я, чтобы он меня простил, или я хотел простить его, но было такое чувство… отпущения. А теперь оно исчезло. Вместе с ним. И меня не покидает ощущение, что он сделал это нарочно. Будто он знал, что я буду здесь, наслаждаться жизнью, и на прощание ударил под дых. Это всё так ебануто.  
  
— Из того, что я о нём слышал, он и сам был ебанутым, — сказал Рен.  
  
— Ха, — Хакс потянулся к графину. — А что твой отец?  
  
— Разочарование. Может, лучше чай?  
  
— Спрашиваешь ещё.  
  
Рен вскочил на ноги и подал ему руку. Хакс надел очки, и тогда Рен повёл его в залитую солнцем кухню. Хакс смотрел, как он вытаскивает коробку рассыпного листового чая специально для него; было чувство, что он может выпрыгнуть из реальности в мир без давления, где они провели бы вместе беззаботное утро. Хакс бы провалился в эту иллюзию, если бы это не было только ради тишины.  
  
Он прильнул к стойке и поправил очки.  
  
— Так я один делюсь своими проблемами с папочкой?  
  
— Ась? — спросил Рен, отвлёкшийся на чайник. Новенький. Хакс отчего-то был уверен, что он купил его вместе с чаем, отчего почувствовал себя странно.  
  
— Не хочешь рассказать о своём отце?  
  
— Там нечего говорить. Дерьмовый отец, — он посмотрел на Хакса загоревшимися глазами. — Хотя и не настолько, насколько твой.  
  
— Это не соревнование, — сказал тот с лёгкой улыбкой.  
  
Миллисент вошла в кухню, объявив о своём присутствии пронзительным «мяу». Хакс совсем забыл о разговоре, пока шёл с Милли до холодильника, чтобы накормить её.  
  
— Я думаю, я буду чувствовать себя хреново, когда он умрёт, — неожиданно прервал тишину Рен. Он вылил кипяток до того, как добавил листья, что заставило Хакса поморщиться, но он не стал комментировать.  
  
— Дерьмовый опыт, — сказал Хакс, сопровождая Миллисент до её миски и стараясь не споткнуться о неё, кружащую вокруг его ног. — Опустошающий. Не думал, что всё будет так.  
  
Накладывая кошке мясо, он обнаружил, что даже это ощущается нелепо.  
  
— Он для меня ничего не значит, — протянул Рен, отдавая Хаксу кружку. Их пальцы соприкоснулись, и у Хакса голова пошла кругом. Рен прислонился к духовке и погладил Миллисент ногой по спине. Хакс самодовольно улыбнулся, делая осторожный глоток. Рен какое-то время молчал, скрывая лицо за волосами, прежде чем заговорить:  
  
— Они с матерью не хотели, чтобы я знал о своем дедушке. Я, конечно, выяснил всё сам. Линял на встречи с ним. Он был лучшим. Я не понимал, что имел, что они пытались у меня отнять, пока я не потерял его. Это сломало меня. Буквально, блять, сломало.  
  
Хакс склонил голову вбок, высмотрев в глазах Рена блеснувшие слёзы. Так вот, что бывает, когда теряют любимых. Хакс хотел было его утешить, но не знал как. Он сделал ещё глоток, пережидая состояние Рена, надеясь, что ему хватит того, чтобы просто вместе помолчать. Рен моргнул несколько раз и, вздохнув, утёр слезы запястьем.  
  
— Но теперь всё хорошо, — он шмыгнул. — Я не знал, кто я есть, пока не стал носить его обувь, пока не занял его место и… блять.  
  
— Ты это ты, — сказал Хакс, и Рен этому горько усмехнулся.  
  
— Да уж. Мне кажется, я… слишком похож на него, совсем не похож на него. Все… Сноук обычно говорил, типа, «у тебя его мозги», и он всегда представлял меня «наследником Вейдера», я, блять, звездой был, а теперь… Он начал разочаровываться во мне, и если раньше он был ласковее, то сейчас… Последний раз он говорил, что дедушке было бы стыдно за мои провалы…  
  
— Умоляю, — Хакс закатил глаза. — Сноук идиот. Ты такой же замечательный, как и твой дедушка, но только благодаря самому себе.  
  
Рен снова потёр глаза.  
  
— Ты правда думаешь, что…  
  
— Я уверен.  
  
— Хах. Ну, а я нет.  
  
Повисла тишина. Горький чай обжигал Хаксу горло, а Рен смотрел в пустоту. Нарушала тишину лишь возня Милли, отвратительно, но в то же время мило поедающей свой завтрак.  
  
— Почему? — спросил Хакс без особого интереса.  
  
Рен посмотрел на Хакса так, словно только что его заметил, и теперь Хакс чувствовал себя лишним. Он только что потерял отца, и что они обсуждают? Рен, Рен, Рен. Говоря откровенно, то, что тема сменилась, приносило Хаксу облегчение, пусть он и не заострял на ней внимание. Он стоял на кухне Рена, в его футболке, пил его чай; он был просто обязан уделять ему внимание, даже если не мог выразить своё сочувствие. Хакс твердо верил в него, а сомнения Рена были, возможно, связаны с личной обидой: больше у Рена не могло быть причин.  
  
— Рей говорит, что я не смогу стать таким же, как дедушка, — жаловался Рен. — Что я подражаю Вейдеру, когда мне нужно брать пример с Энакина. Это заставило меня задуматься, но ведь они оба такие разные — как я и Бен Соло.  
  
— А тебе не по боку, что эта хипстерша о тебе думает? — сказал Хакс, беря Рена за руку. Это была странная попытка его утешить, но именно её слова волновали его. Он переплел пальцы и сжал чужую ладонь. — Ты Кайло Рен, внук Вейдера, и никто не вправе отнимать у тебя это, — сказал он, опустив глаза к груди Рена, не готовый встретить его взгляд. — Ты тот, кем себя считаешь. А остальным остаётся только наблюдать, как ты себя созидаешь.  
  
— На словах всё так просто, — сказал Рен, прислонившись своим лбом ко лбу Хакса.  
  
— Никто не говорит, что это просто.  
  
— Было бы здорово знать, кем я хочу быть. Я думал, что давно всё решил, но теперь я не уверен.  
  
— Ты это ты, ты мой, — выпалил Хакс. Хреново, избито, но, может, это было тем, что Рен хотел услышать, потому что он ответил поцелуем — коротким, успокаивающим, и Хакс захотел больше.  
  
Рен отстранился со словами:  
  
— Давай приготовим завтрак.  
  
— Давай, — только и пробормотал Хакс расстроенно.  
  
  
****

**8 Ноября**

****  
  
Таниссон, верная душа, ровно к часу принёс его обед — стандартная коробочка из Дак энд Вафл, но как только Хакс почувствовал аромат тартара из говядины, то понял, что не голоден. Занятый разговором с организатором похорон, он жестом попросил Таниссона оставить это где-нибудь.  
  
— …если это включено в стоимость. Понял. Кремирование. Да, пожалуйста. Есть. Уже сделано. Ага.  
  
Возможно,  _«поставь»_  в жесте Хакса осталось непонятым, потому что Таниссон остался стоять, широко раскрыв глаза. Хакс осторожно отвернулся от него, медленно прокрутив кресло лицом к лондонскому небу. Отражение его подчинённого в окне легло поверх Темзы.  
  
— Премного благодарен, спасибо, — сказал он и сбросил звонок. Он выждал мгновение, созерцая скрученные в спираль облака и давая Таниссону возможность вернуться к своим делам, но тот не пошевелился. — Ты что-то хотел? — он вздохнул и, обернувшись, придал лицу доброжелательное выражение.  
  
— Кто умер, мистер Хакс? — спросил Таниссон, явно подумав, что здесь замешано какое-то грязное дело. Хакс улыбнулся ему, что лишь сильнее выбило его из колеи.  
  
— Мой отец.  
  
— Боже! — ахнул Таниссон. — Мне так жаль, сэр, я не знал… Мои соболезнования. Могу я спросить… Ох, должно быть, это случилось недавно…  
  
— Мне сообщили в субботу ночью, — ответил Хакс.  _Нью-йоркское время._  Таниссону не следует об этом знать.  
  
— Может, Вам лучше взять выходной?  
  
Хакс свёл брови.  
  
— В этом нет необходимости. Поставь эту коробку в холодильник, пожалуйста.  
  
Таниссон зашевелился.  
  
— Оно всё ещё горячее, — сказал он с запинкой.  
  
— Тогда поставь на него. Я разберусь.  
  
— Вы уверены, что не хотите, чтобы я вызвал вам такси…  
  
— Я не могу себе этого позволить, — отрезал он. — Я брал пятнадцатое. Неужели никто не может понять… — не закончив предложение, он прочистил горло. — Извини. Я не имел в виду…  
  
— Я понимаю, — сказал Таниссон. Его протеже. О, как он им гордился; ни для кого был не секрет, что Хакс хотел, чтобы он занял его место. Он был для него, как сын, только без этих сантиментов и бремени семейных отношений. В тот момент Хакс ненавидел его кипящей яростью.  
  
— Это всё, — холодно сказал он и пронаблюдал, как тот уходит. Таниссон с особой осторожностью закрыл стеклянную дверь, а Хакс порывался бросить в неё макбук. Разбить что-нибудь.  
  
_Успокойся. Ты расстроен, сказал он себе. Ты сам не свой. Оцени ситуацию. Глубокий вдох. Восемьдесят процентов гнева, двадцать — горя. Доложить ситуацию: я у себя в офисе. У меня обеденный перерыв. Я просто хочу заняться своими делами. Но я не могу. Я расстроен и чего-то боюсь. Слабак и размазня, держи себя в руках, ты выше этого, нет, нет, нет, только не снова. Вдох-выдох. Восемьдесят шесть процентов паники. Сердце? Нет, похоже на паническую атаку. А ты ведь даже и не против?_  
  
Он без раздумий схватил телефон. Ему нужно было перебороть себя и написать Рену.  _Ты нужен мне. Мне хреново. Если бы ты только был здесь._ Что-нибудь. Он завис над экраном. Нет. Нет. Не стоит этого делать. Он не должен быть таким слабым. Он не должен так легко сломаться.  
  
  
****

**7 Ноября**

****  
  
— Я не хочу зря тратить время, — сказал он, сидя на бархатном диване в футболке Рена, уминая тост с авокадо. Он перекинул ноги через Рена, а тот бездумно гладил его голень.  
  
— Чем займёмся? — спросил он.  
  
— А чем бы мы занялись, если бы он не…?  
  
— Друг другом.  
  
Хакс усмехнулся. Он посмотрел на Миллисент, которая, воспользовавшись преимуществом пентхауса — стеклянными стенами, — высматривала птиц. Кажется, ей здесь нравилось. Хакс понимал. Он так хотел остаться.  
  
— Пошли на блядскую прогулку, — предложил Хакс. — Надо проветриться.  
  
— Класс, идём, — сказал Рен, вскакивая на ноги. Хакс издал жалкий, похожий на мяуканье звук от нежелания лишаться касаний Рена хотя бы на минуту, но в тоже время ему было стыдно за свою настойчивость. Рен усмехнулся; он поцеловал его, и его губы на вкус как авокадо. — Крольчонок сначала доест?  
  
— Ам,  _да_ , — ответил Хакс.  
  
Рен опустился перед ним, кладя голову на его колени и целуя обнажённую кожу.  
  
— Я жду, — произнес он.  
  
Хакс вновь зажевал, поглаживая его волосы. Рен уткнулся лицом между его бедёр, касаясь носом мягкой плоти. Хакс хотел было попросить его об очередном восхитительном римминге, но вся его прелесть была в спонтанности, нелепости. Может, в другой раз. Как долго он будет ещё горевать? Как долго продлится это падение в неведомую вселенную, окутанную тьмой? Он провел рукой по чужой шее.  _Прошу, останься. Прошу, не исчезай._  
  
— Ты такой милый, — сказал он ему. Продолжить не хватило сил.  _Спасибо, что возишься со мной. Спасибо, что помогаешь. Спасибо, что пытаешься._  
  
  
****

**10 Ноября**

****  
  
Брендол отказался сдавать свою квартиру в аренду, пока лежал в госпитале; она оставалась пустой и ожидала своего владельца. Кожа, дерево и почти раздражающая пустота столов и полок делали её похожей на мрачный номер отеля.  
  
Хакс вырос здесь.  
  
До того, как Империя рухнула, у них был прекрасный дом. Он плохо помнил его, но он никогда не забудет то ощущение отчуждённости, пришедшее вместе с их переездом: квартира никогда не была для него  _домом_. Он помнил, как отец кричал на него за оставленную на стеклянном кофейном столике кружку какао, помнил, что декоративные подушки были намного дороже его, и только попробуй тронь их немытыми руками. Осанка всегда ровная, ни шагу без тапочек, иначе испортится паркет. Возможно, эта предосторожность стоила того: он сиял, почти как зеркало, даже сейчас.  
  
Хакс ощущал себя чужим здесь. Он хотел к себе. Вся суть его взросления была в возможности иметь собственный дом. Интернат за интернатом, а лето — в треклятой квартире. Он начал откладывать деньги, чтобы переехать, как только ему стукнет семнадцать, и благодаря упорной работе, Первому Ордену, Слоун и хитроумной тактике Сноука, он не только получил собственный уголок сразу после Кембриджа, но и стал несметно богат. А теперь это тоже принадлежало ему. И он этого совершенно не желал.  
Теперь ему нужно было либо продать квартиру самому, либо найти нормального агента, который всё сделает без нервотрёпок. Ещё ему предстояло разобраться с дружками Брендола, которым он завещал деньги, свою коллекцию марок и чертов  _телевизор_. Его завещание просто сводило с ума его юриста. Хакса в нём лишь упомянули. Он думал о том, чтобы смыть все деньги в унитаз. Или сделать из них букет.  
  
Телефон в кармане завибрировал, и, вытащив его, Хакс с недовольством обнаружил, что это флорист. Никаких сообщений от Рена. Он так на нём зациклился. Был его черёд писать первым, но всё, что он мог сказать, это:  _Я в порядке, если тебе интересно. Всё просто великолепно. Хватит игнорировать меня, мудак._  
  
  
****

**7 Ноября**

****  
  
Океан простирался далеко за горизонт, плеща серо-голубыми волнами на песчаный пляж. Лонг Бич. Необыкновенное место, где тесно соседствовали автомобильные дороги и обворожительные воды и которое соответствовало настроению Хакса. Они оставили машину на парковке и рука об руку пошли по бесконечному тротуару навстречу сильным порывам, дующим с океана. Хакс пожалел, что оставил своё пальто в машине, хотя ещё секунду назад светило солнце.  
  
Он боялся, что стоит Рену его отпустить, он взлетит, как воздушный шарик, и ветра унесут его навсегда. Хакс сжал его крепче, когда они встали в очередь за хот-догом. То, что без фастфуда не обходится даже любование пейзажами, было так стереотипно мило.  
  
Разумеется, Лонг Бич это не Брайтон или Борнмут, но Хаксу нравилось здесь. Нравилось пространство, нравился по-настоящему свежий воздух, и он действительно прикипел душой к Нью-Йорку. Как там Мелвилл говорил? «Нельзя пролить каплю американской крови, не пролив при этом кровь целого мира»; и, по всей видимости, нельзя влюбиться в американца, не влюбившись во всё остальное: небо, песок, океан, страну — такую же необъятную, как и сам Рен.  
  
Они нашли скамейку, и Хакс занял своё законное место на коленях Рена, пока тот пожирал свой хотдог, рассказывая о каком-то парнише, случайно поймавшем акулу. Хакс не вникал в слова, наслаждаясь его рокочущим голосом. Он баюкал его, словно шум волн, словно далёкий гром. В этот момент он мог не думать ни о чём, ему не нужно было уходить, он мог просто прижаться ближе и слушать.  
  
— Пошли лучше, — сказал Рен. — Погодка так себе намечается.  
  
Загромоздившее небо тучи выглядели весьма эстетично, но любование ими могло дорого стоить.  
  
В конце концов им пришлось бежать: дождь застал их на полпути, до нитки вымачивая одежду. Рен стянул с себя пиджак, держа его над Хаксом, как зонт.  
  
— Идиот, надень! Ты снова заболеешь!  
  
— Кому сейчас надо волноваться за своё здоровье, так это тебе, — прорычал Рен. Хакс был тронут. Такая забота о нём даже заводила. Но он не хотел, чтобы он опять оказался в госпитале, поэтому снял свой твидовый пиджак и набросил Рену на голову.  
  
— Вот так!  
  
Рен, задыхаясь на ходу, издал рявкающий смешок, который Хакс никогда не забудет. Их дорогие туфли явно не были предназначены для прыжков по лужам, и хотя Хакс ненавидел быть мокрым (по крайней мере, в этом контексте), его заполняла головокружительная радость. Парковка была почти пуста: все благоразумно съебались.  
  
— Запрыгивай, бегом! — сказал Рен, усаживая его на пассажирское кресло так нервно, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Хакс засмеялся, встряхивая загубленные волосы, потемневшие от влаги. Рен избавился от своей промокшей рубашки, включил подогрев и стал растирать Хаксу руки.  
  
— Тебе надо снять рубашку, — пробубнил он.  
  
Хакс выгнул бровь.  
  
— Божечки, у моего спасителя какие-то странные мотивы.  
  
Рен хмыкнул и потрогал большим пальцем его сосок.  
  
— С чего бы это, м?  
  
Хакс прогнулся, откидывая голову назад. Безумие. Ему нужно быть в Лондоне через пару часов, разобраться с умершим отцом, выйти на работу, управлять компанией, в конце концов, но  _здесь_  и  _сейчас_ , он мог позволить себе извиваться в огромных руках, задыхаться в жадном поцелуе, словно ничто больше не имело значения.  
  
— Трахни меня, — взмолился он. — Пожалуйста, я больше не могу, ты мне нужен. Давай.  
  
— На парковке? — Рен свёл брови, всё же начав расстёгивать его рубашку — нетерпеливо, зная: либо сейчас, либо одному Богу известно когда. Они словно пытались перехитрить время, прячась от него в руках друг друга.  
  
— Никогда не трахался в машине? — спросил Хакс, щелкая ремнём чужих брюк. Он не мог дождаться: каждый раз, раздевая его, он словно открывал подарок.  
  
Рен прочистил горло и нажал кнопку. Хакс удивлённо раскрыл глаза, когда кресло стало медленно наклоняться назад. Не самая удобная замена кровати, но тем не менее…  
  
— Не могу поверить, что у тебя тут целое секс-ложе, — прошептал он.  
  
— Выручай-машина, — ответил Рен, доставая из бардачка полупустую бутылку смазки.  
— Такие важные шишки, как я, не приглашают на дом.  
  
— Минуточку, — Хакс нахмурился. — В нашу первую встречу. Самую первую.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты хотел пригласить меня домой.  
  
— Да, ведь ты особенный.  
  
С этими словами Рен потянул за его ремень, с щелчком расстёгивая, на что не мог не отреагировать член Хакса, уже плотно натягивавший ткань трусиков.  
  
— Ты не знал этого, — сказал Хакс. — Ты не знал, что я стану для тебя особенным.  
  
— Разумеется знал. И ты тоже, — Рен сдёрнул с него брюки. Хакс раздвинул ноги.  _Входи. Оставайся._  
  
  
****

**13 Ноября**

****  
  
День похорон был солнечным. Прибыли бывшие коллеги, ученики и почитатели Брендола, которых Хакс в короткие сроки сумел разыскать. Все выглядели подавлено, но не плакал никто. Фазма откровенно ухмылялась под перьями своей шляпы. Завидуя ей, Хакс придал своему лицу печали. Его волосы были зализаны назад, на нём был чёрный костюм, провисевший далеко в шкафу не один год в ожидании повода. Брендол прямо во время застолья поворчал бы по поводу того, что он всё ещё подходит по размеру:  _набери вес, ты выглядишь как тощий подросток, что за ужас, мужчина должен есть._  
  
Когда в капелле начали звучать прощальные речи, Хакс задумался о том, не сговорились ли все против него: уж очень искренне они восхваляли ум Брендола, его харизму, лидерские качества, преданность, очарование, жёсткость, чувство юмора, называли его хорошим товарищем, вспоминали его щедрость и смекалку. То, что здесь были люди, много людей, которые  _вправду_  его обожали, просто не укладывалось в голове. Хвалебная речь Хакса была заверением, что сын готов продолжить дело своего отца, был бесконечно благодарен ему. Все легко это проглотили.  
  
— Когда мне было восемь, я спросил его: «почему ты так много работаешь, папа?» Он положил мне руку на плечо, посмотрел в глаза и произнёс: «Армитейдж, все папы много работают». Тогда я ещё не понимал, но это стало одним из самых ценных его уроков: занимаясь тяжёлым трудом, важно быть скромным. Никто не отдавал себя Ордену так полно, как он; и он никогда не хвастался.  
  
Его голос звучал сквозь спёртый воздух, пока таинственное эхо шептало:  _Когда мне было восемь, я попал в больницу с гипотермией. Я получил «4» и боялся идти домой. Я сел на скамейке в Риджентс-парк, почти замерзая до смерти._ _  
  
Все знают, что он бил меня. Вы говорите, что я, должно быть, забыл пощёчины, полученные за свой длинный язык, но никто из вас не знает о набитых песком носках и мокрых полотенцах, которые не оставляют следов, но приносят адскую боль.  
  
Слоун вытащила меня. Позови я её, она бы плюнула на его могилу, потому что она была единственная, кто действительно знала его; я и она.  
  
Когда это дерьмо кончится, я поеду к ней, и мы выпьем шампанское. Не за него. Мы просто напьёмся._

  
— Чтобы заслужить его похвалу, нужно было постараться, — произнёс он вслух. — Заслужить его одобрение было особой привилегией. Моим величайшем достижением я называю его гордость за меня, — Буквы плыли, но он стоял и продолжал читать, левой рукой касаясь скрытого кармана своего жилета: маленькие часы, подаренные Реном, размеренно тикали. Церемония скоро завершится. Они закопают прах, и Брендол уйдёт навсегда.  
  
К концу речи у Хакса першило в горле, а глаза горели. Он ожидал, что сейчас появится Брендол, тыкая в него пальцем и крича: «Лжец! Лицемер! Социопат! Не давайте ему слова!»  
  
Нести урну на её законное место оказалось самой лёгкой частью. Особенно потому, что Брендол просил похоронить его в гробу.  
  
Всё равно.  
  
Хакс хотел его сжечь.  
  


***

  
  
**Вы:**  Похороны закончились. Я в порядке. Всё под контролем.  
  
_Удалено_  
  
**Вы:**  Скучаю.  
  
_Удалено_  
  
**Вы:**  Прости меня.  
  
_Удалено_  
  


**7 Ноября**

  
  
Измученные стоны растворялись в шуме дождя. Хакс свернулся на заднем сидении, превратившемся в кровать, прижимаясь спиной к липкой груди. Рен вбивался в него быстро и жёстко; лицо Хакса исказилось в удовольствии. Он поджал пальцы на ногах, чувствуя каждый дюйм, заполняющий его. Он беспомощно хныкал, позволив Рену подхватить его под коленями, вынуждая свернуться пополам и прижимаясь ближе, входя глубже. Хакс извернулся, чтобы поцеловать его — жадно, грязно, страстно. Язык едва поворачивался, удушливые стоны понуждали Рена наращивать темп. Он сменил угол проникновения, и крик вырвался у Хакса из горла. Он откинул голову назад, сжимаясь вокруг чужого пульсирующего члена.  
  
— Кончи в меня, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, ты просто…  
  
— Уверен, что готов ерзать весь полёт? — прошептал Рен ему в шею. — Елозить своей мокрой задницей. Никто не будет знать, что на тебя нашло. Может, догадаются. А ты весь раскраснеешься. Я бы мог помочь. Накрыл бы тебя одеялом, сунул бы один палец, если бы ты пообещал вести себя потише. Снял бы зуд. Трахнул бы тебя, как только мы бы оказались у тебя в квартире. Ты бы скакал на мне всю ночь, ты ведь в этом профи.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — задыхался Хакс. Он проигнорировал всё им сказанное, дрожа и двигаясь навстречу. — Я бы, ах! я бы… терпел, не хочу, чтобы меня оштрафовали, но, ах! я бы… всю ночь скакал… на тебе. Ты как выжатый лимон, а я купаюсь в твоей сперме. Ты берёшь её вместо смазки, чтобы поласкать меня пальцами на ночь. В понедельник работа, я прихожу в восемь, а твой член уже стоит, встречает меня…  
  
— Встречает, — повторил Рен, улыбаясь. Хакс предупреждающе сжался вокруг него.  
  
—  _Завались._  У тебя стояк, ясно, жуткий стояк, твой член огромен. После ночных скачек мне даже не придётся готовиться: я просто сяду на него, просто сяду на твой член и буду заниматься своими делами, говорить с… организатором похорон — неважно. Я и на телефоне, и на твоём члене, и никто…  
  
— Я завалю тебя на спину, когда ты закончишь, — сказал Рен, трясь о его простату. Хакс едва не подавился вздохом, а Рен продолжил: — Растяну твою маленькую задницу. Может, побалуемся игрушками. Надену на тебя кольцо или зажму твои чудные сосочки. Буду держать тебя на краю.  
  
— Души меня, — выпалил Хакс.  
  
— Я душу тебя, и ты издаёшь просто великолепные звуки, — влажно прошептал Рен ему на ухо. Хакс взял его за руку, приставляя её к своему горлу. Ему подумалось, что Рен не решится, но тот умело сжал трахею. Хакс заскулил, сходя с ума. Рен лизнул его ухо. — Возьми меня за запястье. Стукни два раза, чтобы я пустил, три — чтобы ослабил. Понял?  
  
Хакс кивнул. Он думал, что умрёт на этом члене и под сжимающей горло рукой. Рен внимательно следил за его состоянием, продолжая трахать его. Хакс кончил, не прикасаясь к себе, пачкая семенем вздрагивающий живот. Рен разжал хватку, но руку с шеи не убрал, плотно прижимаясь к чужим бёдрам своими.  
  
Ублажённый Хакс пытался совладать с дыханием, дрожа; волнение незаметно подкралось с тем, как стала затихать первая волна оргазма.  
  
— Не медли, у меня самолёт, — прохрипел он.  
  
— Мы будем вовремя, — сказал Рен. — Расслабься, я заполню тебя.  
  
— Вообще, ты, ам, не мог бы кончить мне на спину? Я правда… Восемь часов, знаешь. Это много.  
  
— Как насчёт римминга после? — Рен ткнулся лицом в его шею. Предложение было весьма заманчивым. Хакс поразмыслил над этим, ерзая, пока Рен кончил ему на спину с низким стоном.  
  
— Ну, — сказал Хакс. — Это уже традиция.  _Bon appetit mon cher*._  
  
  
****

**16 Ноября**

****  
  
Ему показалось, что пол стал уходить из-под ног.  
  
— Что ты говоришь? — спокойно переспросил он.  
  
— БСК, сэр. Её нет.  
  
Хакс медленно помотал головой. Он стоял позади Родиона, сжимая спинку его кресла так, что костяшки начали белеть. От того, что он видел на экране ноутбука, хотелось рвать и метать, но они не должны были раздувать из этого панику: их мог слышать весь этаж. Он отвлёк себя декорациями под Битлз, что находились у Родиона, и ровным тоном произнёс:  
  
— Как это нет?  
  
— Её… уничтожили. Никаких следов.  
  
— Их не может не быть. Нельзя просто взять и уничтожить систему кибербезопасности.  
  
— Её нет, — сказал Родион, явно паникуя. Хакс не мог работать в такой обстановке. Была маленькая проблемка: он недавно уволил главу ИТ-отдела, Мандетата. Родион на новой должности всего неделю, разумеется, он не знает, что делать.  
  
— Изолируйте сервера и смените учётные данные, — произнёс Хакс. — Соберите оперативную группу для оценки ущерба. — он сжал его плечо, надеясь, что жест получился успокаивающим, а не наоборот, и направился к выходу.  
  
Глубокий вдох, раз, два, три. Все смотрят на него. Ему нужен был ИТ-директор, старший сотрудник по вопросам риска и всё, кто занимается кибербезопасностью, и именно в этом порядке. Вытащив из кармана телефон, он окаменел. Он смотрел на имя, повторяя его снова и снова, будто молитву, пока голова шла кругом, а сердце бешено колотилось.  _Кайло Рен._  Не этот дурацкий эмоджи-баклажан. Его рабочий номер. Хакс не знал, чего ждать. Он плечом толкнул стеклянную дверь и, оказавшись в холодном коридоре, принял вызов.  
  
— Говорит Хакс, — сказал он, нервно дрожа.  
  
— Мистер Хакс, — ответил Рен, заставляя желудок сжаться.  _Нет, нет, нет, не надо, не смей, я не выдержу, нет, прошу, прошу, по имени, Армитаж, крольчонок, детка, что угодно, прошу…_  
  
— Прошу прощения? — переспросил он. Рен что-то сказал, но голова шла кругом; нужно было всех предупредить, ему нужно…  
  
— Я спрашивал, было ли это проникновением в систему безопасности, — повторил Рен теплым, нежным голосом, в который Хаксу захотелось себя укутать, словно в мантию, ласкающую своей мягкостью. Он пошёл по коридору, боясь, что их могут подслушать в лифте.  
  
— Да. Сопротивление?  
  
Удар.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Токио…?  
  
— Всё Первого Ордена.  
  
— Ага, — пробормотал Хакс. — Понял.  
  
Ещё удар.  
  
— Это всё.  
  
— Да, я… могу подтвердить нарушение в системе безопасности, мистер Рен.  
  
— Мой IT-директор будет на связи.  
  
_А будешь ли ты?_  — так и порывался спросить Хакс. Он молча сбросил звонок, прежде чем выставить себя дураком, и побежал.  
  
  
****

**7 Ноября**

****  
  
Хакс дважды перепроверил свой несессер, в котором находились предметы первой необходимости: средства для ухода за волосами, набор для бритья, проверенный годами гель для умывания, мыло, скраб для тела, бальзам для губ, гель для глаз, дезодорант, зубная щётка, духи. Он в последний раз оглядел огромную ванную Рена, надеясь, что он что-то забыл — хотелось продлить их прощание, оставить что-нибудь, что будет о нём напоминать.  
  
Когда он вошёл в спальню, сердце болезненно ныло. Он взглянул на кровать и несколько раз моргнул. Открытый чемодан. Не его.  
  
— Рен? — тихо позвал он.  
  
— Ась? — сказал Рен, выглядывая из гардеробной с четырьмя навешанными на плечики костюмами и лучезарно улыбаясь.  
  
Хакс указал на чемодан и несессер.  
  
— Ты… Что ты делаешь?  
  
— Собираюсь, — хмыкнул Рен, сбрасывая вещи на кровать. Желудок сделал сальто.  
  
— Рен. Рен, солнце, ты не едешь со мной.  
  
— Конечно еду, — Рен снова скрылся в гардеробе. Хакс, в равной мере взволнованный и раздражённый, последовал за ним в полный тёмной, выглаженной и аккуратно разложенной одежды и выставленные в соответствии со стилем и цветом аксессуары. Запах кондиционера повис в воздухе, окутывая Рена и мешая Хаксу на него злиться, ведь он так приятно пах, но, чёрт, Хакс впадал в ярость.  
  
— С чего ты… Когда я на это подписался? Просто скажи, когда я…  
  
— В машине, — оборвал его Рен. Он взял стопку нижнего белья.  _Стопку._  
  
— Это была фантазия, — ответил Хакс. — Просто фантазия. Что ты. Ты же не подумал, что…  
  
— …что я тебя не брошу в самую трудную минуту? — Рен обернулся, оглядывая его. Ему хватило наглости подмигивать. — Да ни за что на свете. И если ты боишься за самолёт…  
  
— Дело не в самолёте…  
  
— …Я знаю одного парня с частным самолётом; даже несколько, по факту. И я  _почти_  один из них.  
  
— Ты не едешь, — наотрез заявил Хакс. Рен молча прошёл мимо с носками и брифами в руках. Хакс последовал за ним в спальню. — Я сказал: нет!  
  
— Я понял! — с криком отозвался Рен, даже напугав Хакса. Рен засунул вещи в чемодан и застегнул его, хотя тот ещё был далеко не полон. — Понял, — повторил он тише, — но ты нихуя не понимаешь.  
  
—  _Я_  нихуя не… — зашипел Хакс и спешно отступил назад, когда Рен приблизился, и оказался в углу. Чудно. Пускай. Хакс вздёрнул подбородок и посмотрел на него. — А работа?  
  
— А что работа? — прорычал Рен, возвышаясь над ним. Было неясно, пытается ли Рен его соблазнить или же напротив, запугать. Возможно, и то, и то.  
  
— У тебя есть обязанности перед Первым Орденом.  
  
— Нахуй Орден.  
  
— Не смей так говорить.  
  
— Мне  _похуй_ , — зашипел Рен. — Тебе должно быть тоже. Твоё состояние…  
  
— Рен, блять,  _прошу_.  
  
— Твоё состояние намного важнее, — упрямо закончил Рен. — Ты в приоритете. Ты номер один, — он обхватил ладонями его лицо, и Хакс не оттолкнул его, пока тот не полез целоваться.  
  
— Пусти меня, — холодно сказал он. Рен пустил. Хакс выскользнул, шагая к своим вещам по залитой солнцем комнате, Рен — следом.  
  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был в порядке.  
  
Хакс закатил глаза.  
  
— Я сам могу о себе позаботиться, мне тридцать пять, а не пять.  
  
— Я не могу тебя так отпустить, — почти безнадёжно произнёс Рен. Хакс отвёл взгляд, занимая себя сбором разложенных на диване вещей. Паспорт, билет,  _план_  и точно никакого Рена. — Раз ты не остаёшься, то я еду с тобой, потому что тебе нужна помощь. Вчера ночью…  
  
— Не приплетай это. Я в порядке, — он выпрямился и поправил пиджак. Так. Осталось собрать Миллисент, и можно было ехать. Одному.  
  
— Я просто пытаюсь…  
  
— Ты контролируешь каждый мой блядский шаг, — медленно произнёс Хакс, поворачиваясь и смотря ему прямо в глаза. Рен встал у двери, готовый заплакать. — И если эта глупая идея — очередная попытка проявить свои чувства…  
  
— Это простая человеческая…  
  
— Будь так добр не принимать решения за меня!  
  
— Ты исчезнешь, — сказал Рен. — Я знаю, исчезнешь. Ты сломаешься, потому что думаешь, что заслуживаешь страданий. Я не могу этого допустить. Неужели ты думал, что твой партнёр…  
  
— Тогда мы не партнёры, — голос Хакса дрогнул на последнем слове. Рен переменился в лице. Хакс уже жалел. Но слово не воробей.  
  
— Нет, не говори так. Не смей.  
  
— Мы не расстаёмся, — Хакс хотел подойти и обнять его, упасть к ногам, поцеловать их и говорить, что они справятся, они будут сильными. — Мы возьмём перерыв, если от этого твоя совесть будет чиста…  
  
Рен стоял с каменным лицом. Его голос не дрогнул, даже когда слёзы полились из глаз:  
  
— Не перекладывай вину на меня. Я не хотел этого. Я не хочу этого сейчас. Я не могу. Не могу.  
  
Хакс сделал шаг вперёд. Они всё ещё далеко друг от друга.  
  
— Дай мне уйти, — взмолился он. — Я должен…  
  
Они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Они одновременно пошли навстречу друг другу, Хакс схватился за отвороты его пиджака, Рен — за его галстук. Ещё секунда, они приковали взгляды и рванули вперёд, сталкиваясь в поцелуе.

  
Они никогда прежде так не целовались: злобно, сталкиваясь зубами. Рен толкал его вперёд, пока Хакс не столкнулся с диваном. Рен отстранился и заставил его рухнуть на вещи, нависая сверху. Хакс мог остановить его. Мог. Рен целовал его снова, прижимая всем телом. Под ними что-то треснуло, но Хаксу было не до этого. Он обнял ногами его талию, крепко вцепляясь в спину.  
  
— Ты можешь ехать, — шепнул Рен, щекоча своим дыханием чужую шею, — но я тебя не отпускаю. Не в таком состоянии.  
  
— Я думаю, мне просто нужно немного свободы, — сказал Хакс, дёрнувшись вверх, чтобы потереться о Рена.  
  
Рен схватил его бёдра, удерживая. Любуясь им, он ответил:  
  
— Разумеется. Посмотрим, как тебе это понравится.  
  
  
****

**18 Ноября**

****  
  
Хакс очень ждал, что Рен позвонит ему, и на этот раз на его обычный номер; чтобы поглумиться:  _у тебя в зобу дыханье спёрло, стоило мне произнести твоё имя, я слышал, я слышал это._  Он точно знал, что его голос с ним делает, он точно знал, что для Хакса это агония; но телефон молчал.  
  
_Посмотрим, чья возьмёт,_  думал Хакс. Уже одиннадцать дней. Он забыл, кто кого пытается проучить.  
  
Кто не игнорировал его, так это Скайуокер. Он был уверен, что Амидала напишет ему, но не ожидал, что в письме будет приглашение на чай и её домашний адрес. Она жила в маленькой квартире на Вейхаус-стрит прямо над магазином. Вокруг пахло восхитительно. Стараясь не поддаваться соблазну полакомиться морковными пирожным, Хакс нажал звонок.  
  
Место было очаровательным, элегантным, уютным, и было в нём что-то богемное; и здесь жило сведущее в делах политических дитя цветов. Амидала встретила его в богато вышитом кафтане, предложив все известные виды чая. Хакс чувствовал себя неловко, чуждо; вопреки своему вкусу, он согласился на чашку улуна.  
  
Амидала поставила чайник и спросила:  
  
— Вы знаете, зачем вы здесь, не так ли?  
  
— Кибер-атака, — кивнул Хакс. Он пытался стоять так, чтобы ничего не снести, но на забитой кухне это казалась невозможным.  
  
— Думаю, нам стоит пересмотреть наше соглашение, — сказала Амидала. Хакс хотел было напомнить ей, что никого  _соглашения_  у них не было, но не решился. — Проходите в гостиную, я присоединюсь через секунду.  
  
Хакс сбежал, радуясь возможности покинуть её.  
  
Диван стоял рядом с простеньким кофейным столиком — монстром горчичного цвета. Хакс застыл, увидев смятое покрывало и плюшевого енота. При следующем наблюдении выявились голографический рюкзак, явно не принадлежащий Амидале, и затасканная прозрачная обувь, которую он уже видел. Так значит, Рей Скайуокер гостит у бабули. Интересно. Это делало её подозреваемой: их хакер был из Британии.  
  
Желая найти больше доказательств, Хакс бродил по гостиной и переворачивал вверх дном растения и тахты, ослеплённый разнообразием цветов. Если бы он жил здесь, то сошёл бы с ума.  
  
Он остановился у каминной полки. На ней стояли полдюжины фотографий в рамках, а над ними — семейные. Скромно улыбающийся Рен его заинтересовал; ему здесь около двадцати, он весь сиял, без рубашки, свисая со скалы. У него была не самая удачная причёска, но лучше, чем та, что была в семнадцать; не то чтобы Хакс имел что-то против подводки и украшений, но сидящий около именинного торта черный беспорядок с сестрой на коленях выглядел до ужаса абсурдно. Но это было доказательством того, что готы  _действительно_  выросли в бизнесменов, работающих с восьми до пяти. Подросток-Рен на Хануке вместе с дядей, его родители в отпуске в Египте, сэлфи с дедушкой в больнице и запечатлённое фотографией его поражение в лазер-таг (Рей около девяти-десяти). Хакс задумался, что заставило его бросить всё это.  _Наследство_ , говорил ему Рен.  _Закончить то, что дедушка начал._  Стоило ли оно того? Хакс был уверен, что он бы вырос другим человеком, будь у него семья. Дяди, тёти, сёстры, братья, бабушки, дедушки. Мать.  
  
— Я хочу выразить вам мои соболезнования, — произнесла Амидала, входя в комнату с чайным подносом. — Я слышала о Брендоле. Это, должно быть, тяжело.  
  
— Очень, — ответил Хакс со смущённой улыбкой. Амидала кивнула и жестом попросила его сесть. Хакс прошёл к дивану, с многозначительным видом отодвинул енота и занял своё место. Амидала разлила чай.  
  
— Итак, — сказала она, опускаясь на тахту.  
  
— Итак.  
  
Оба осторожно отхлебнули, удостоверившись, что температура была что надо. Но это не изменило того факта, что Хакс ненавидел улун.  
  
— Я полагаю, мы в весьма неустойчивом положении, — сказала Амидала.  
  
— Мы можем обсудить детали.  
  
— В этом нет необходимости. Меня интересует лишь то, что касается Бена.  
  
Хакс, разумеется, не проверил файлы Рена прежде собственных, чтобы убедиться, что он в безопасности.  
  
— Наш загадочный хакер получил доступ к секретной информации, хранящейся на флешке, включая инцидент с TIE-трубопроводом и аварию в две тысячи пятнадцатом. Это может быть связано с мистером Реном. Однако, — он повысил голос, когда Амидала переменилась в лице, — проанализировав данные, я выяснил, что целью было собрать компромат на Сноука и, что любопытно, Вейдера.  
  
Амидала изогнула бровь.  
  
— Ничего нового, — пробормотала она, делая глоток.  
  
— Я считаю, что он на этом не остановится, — сказал Хакс, — но теперь мы знаем его цель — Сноук. Но если они сумеют его сместить, то весь состав, включая вашего внука, пойдёт под суд. К счастью, уничтожение Хосниан Прайм…  
  
— Не смейте вместе произносить «к счастью» и «уничтожение Хосниан Прайм» в моём присутствии.  
  
Сгорая со стыда, Хакс пробубнил извинения и отпил чай. Всё равно. Хосаниан-праймовская операция была лучшим, что он когда-либо делал. Без их финансирования Сопротивление уязвимо. Они уничтожили БСК и совершили большую ошибку, пойдя на такое безрассудство. Хакс знал, каким будет ответный удар; вопрос был лишь в том, не попадёт ли под него Рен.  
  
— Вы это от него узнали? — спросил Хакс. — От мистера Рена?  
  
— По факту, да, — осторожно сказала Амидала. — Поэтому я хотела поговорить с тобой.  
  
— Вы всё ещё хотите, чтобы я его уволил?  
  
— Так будет лучше.  
  
Хакс очень хотел возразить. Сноук и правда оказывал сильное влияние на него, но это не значило, что убирать нужно Рена. Им нужно было это обговорить; но так как Рен всегда был пешкой Сноука, он может даже отказаться слушать и обидеться, да и позвонить ему первым означало проиграть битву.  
  
Хакс ненавидел проигрывать. Ненавидел ошибаться. Он стремился доказать, что он сможет жить и без Рена, если только пожелает.  
  
Но, с другой стороны, он  _не мог_. Ещё один такой день и из-за его гордости его здравомыслие умрёт окончательно. Свержение вдвоём Сноука было бы не плохим опытом для них.  
  
— Я в деле, — сказал он.  
  
Сложность была в сохранении целостности Первого Ордена. Если Амидала надеялась, что Рен приползёт в Сопротивление, как только падёт Орден, то её ждало разочарование. Чтобы Хакс уволил  _его_? Ни за что. Нет, он сделает из него председателя.  
  
  
****

**19 Ноября**

****  


Ватерлоо — Я был без сил, проиграл войну  
Ватерлоо — Но любовь моя к тебе лишь растёт  
Ватерлоо — Покинуть тебя ни за что бы не смог  
Ватерлоо — Ведь знаю: моя судьба с твоею сведена  
Ватерлоо — Вот и встретились мы, Ватерлоо

  
  
Всё было готово. Абба ревела на фоне, Хакс в своей кровати, одетый в лимонно-розовую пижаму, с грамотно взъерошенными волосами, в очках и с сигаретой меж губ. Милый и одинокий; Рен просто не смог бы устоять. Двенадцатый час, шесть часов в Нью-Йорке. Рен должен вернуться домой с минуты на минуту. Хаксу нравилось представлять его, ноющего о том, как ему одиноко в его огромном пентхаусе.  
  
Его преследовала мысль, что Рен на какой-нибудь вечеринке, веселится от души, пока Хакс разгребает проблемы после смерти отца, восстанавливает свою компанию и задетое самолюбие. Может, Рен в ночном клубе, растрясывает красоту своих волос, смеётся, танцует, кадрит мальчиков. Нет. Он бы не стал этого делать. Теоретически, это бы всё равно не считалось изменой, поскольку у них перерыв, но у Рена были принципы. Хакс как изысканное вино: Рен не станет хлебать сидр после того, как опробует его.  
  
_Ты зависим,_  думал Хакс, смотря на телефон, пытаясь заставить себя позвонить.  _Расскажи мне, как тебе это нравится. Выкусивши сладкого, не захочешь горького. Так испей меня._  
  
Он нажал кнопку вызова, поставив телефон под нужным углом. Ворот пижамы был раскрыт, выставляя на показ ремешок его лифа. Выглядел ли он отчаявшимся? Да. Было ли ему до этого дело? Нет.  
  
В голову забралась неприятная мысль о том, что Рен может просто не ответить или того хуже — сбросить. Хакс не принял во внимание возможный отказ. Он сглотнул ком в горле и, господи боже, наконец увидел Рена спустя двенадцать дней молчания.  
  
Нечем, блять, дышать.  
  
Рен стоял на кухне с закатанными рукавами, убранными назад волосами, выбившиеся пряди закрывали его лицо, но уши оставались нетронутыми. Господи, эти огромные очаровательные уши. Эти засосы. Неровные зубы. Хакс любил его.  
  
— Хэй, — хрипло позвал он.  
  
— Хэй, — ответил Рен. — Вы только посмотрите, кого ветром принесло, — отрепетировано произнёс он, украсив фразу улыбкой, заставившей Хакса усмехнуться.  
  
— Итак, — самодовольно начал он, — поздравляю нас с нашей первой перепалкой.  
  
— Она не первая, — Рен сощурился. Хакс хотел поцеловать его. Не мог. Как это было исправить?  
  
— Хотите устроить перепалку насчёт перепалок, мистер Рен?  
  
— С удовольствием, мистер Хакс. Весьма перспективно, — Рен прислонился к стойке, задирая голову и поджимая губы. — Это Абба?  
  
— Лучшая группа семидесятых? О да, это она.  
  
— Ты слушаешь Аббу, — повторил себе под нос Рен. — Не знаю, что теперь делать с этой информацией.  
  
— Нужна помощь?  
  
— Дерзай.  
  
Хакс поднял брови.  
  
—  _Don’t go wasting your emotions_ , — пропел он. —  _Lay all your love on me_.  
  
Боже, детский сад. Он ожидал совсем другого; ждал, что они снова начнут перепалку, но в этот раз они не останутся зализывать раны в разных концах планеты; кто-то должен был выиграть. Ждал, что ему придётся соблазнять его, напоминать, почему их отношения были так важны — в той излюбленной манере, которой он подталкивал на сделки. А теперь они пели и смеялись, искрясь от счастья. По уши влюблённые.  
  
—  _Honey I’m still free, take a chance on me_ , — подхватил Рен; его низкий голос дрогнул от усмешки: —  _If you need me, let me know, gonna be around._  
  
—  _Voulez-vous? Take it now or leave it, now it’s all we get, nothing promised, no regrets_ **, — он затянулся сигаретой. — Но, в отличие от Аббы, у меня есть, о чём сожалеть.  
  
Рен усмехнулся.  
  
— Например?  
  
Ему шло счастье. Хакс желал бы видеть его таким всегда. Всегда.  
  
— Не продумал то, что хочу тебе сказать.  
  
— И что же ты хочешь сказать?  
  
Хакс позволил дыму выплыть меж губ. Первая встреча с Реном зажгла его сигарету и спалила его сердце. Тогда в его глазах сверкало пламя. Следующим днём они встретились и распрощались за обедом. Хакс думал, что на этом всё закончится, пока Рен не обхватил его лицо, целуя веки. То, что было между ними, уже тогда нельзя было терять; но потребовалось время, чтобы это понять. Хакс не повторяет своих ошибок дважды.  
  
— Я не просто повисеть пришёл, — сказал он.  
  
— Определённо нет, — Рен слишком открыто пялился на проглядывающий лифчик. Это входило в планы на вечер, но по расписанию было чуть позже. Хакс длинно затянулся. Рен был так же напряжён, как и он сам; и соскучился так же сильно; Хаксу даже не нужно было спрашивать — он знал. Он заметил тёмные круги под его глазами, его ссутуленные плечи. Рен заслуживал большего. У него был потенциал.  
  
— А что если, — медленно произнёс Хакс, — я мог бы дать тебе огромную мощь?  
  
— Тогда мы бы стали мощнейшей парой, — беспристрастно ответил Рен и добавил: — Я весь во внимании.  
  
Хакс сделал глубокий вдох.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Приятного аппетита, дорогой.  
> **Строки из песни ABBA - Lay all your love on me


	9. Бери смычок, играй свою игру

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рен и Хакс пускают в ход свой гениальный план, убеждают Рей помочь им, хотя та категорически полностью им не доверяет. Идут на крайние меры.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Осторожно** : грубый секс / Хакс доминирует снизу (ох уж этот Рен и его влажные фантазии) / третий лишний / гармоничные отношения Рена и Рей в виде угроз, словесного насилия и оскорблений / Финн/Рей(/По) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) / кое-кого спалили за перепихоном / у Хакса снова брендоловские, блядь, флэшбеки

— И что же мне? — задала Рей тот самый вопрос, которого боялся Хакс.  
  
Она, скрестив ноги, сидела на бархатном диване Рена, одетая в джинсовый комбинезон и свитер (выбор которого ей, честно говоря, стоило бы пересмотреть), с разлохмаченной дулькой и проступающими на свету веснушками. Её словно поймали перед тем, как она перемахнула через ограду на «Коачеллу», а не пригласили на серьёзную встречу.  
  
К Хаксу снова начали закрадываться опасения.  
  
— Мне казалось, всё очевидно, — сказал Рен.  
  
Его левый глаз дёрнулся. Он из кожи вон лез, чтобы не выглядеть нервно и устрашающе, но то, как он маячил перед Рей, не в силах усадить свою пятую точку, создавало обратный эффект.  
  
Рей подняла подбородок, отвечая тем же холодным взглядом.  
  
— Мне нужны детали, — произнесла она. — Включайте менсплейнинг и раскладывайте мне по полочкам свой грандиозный план, потому что мне по горло хватило ваших обещаний и схем. И я не хочу потом кому-то делать одолжений по старой памяти,  _так что скажите, что получу с этого я._  
  
— Это  _я_  тебе одолжение делаю, — зарычал Рен, вытягиваясь во весь рост, и бросил взгляд на Хакса, устроившегося в винно-красном кресле в углу комнаты и терпеливо наблюдающего. — Я говорил тебе, что это бесполезно, — сказал он.  
  
Вообще, говорил он как раз таки совершенно обратное. Хакс кивнул, подыгрывая.  
  
— Прискорбно, — он повернулся к Рей, что тут же оборонительно скрестила руки на груди. Она знала, как противостоять Рену, а вот Хакс оставался малоизученным противником. — Это не касается тебя лично, — сказал ей он.  
  
— Не меня, — согласилась Рей. — Но Сопротивление…  
  
— Получит то, к чему рвалось, — Рен обернулся к ней спиною, драматично отходя в сторону стеклянной стены.  
  
Смотрел на Гудзон. Хакс заметил едва зримый намёк на довольную улыбку на его пухлых губах. Значит, всё шло по плану. Это успокаивало ровно так же, как и напрягало.  
  
— Мы делаем это не для твоих друзей, — сказал Рен. — Просто наши планы  _случайно_  совпали. И ваша помощь была бы очень кстати, — он взглянул через плечо. — Присоединяйся к нам, — закончил он тоном совершенно беззаботным.  
  
Хакс вздрогнул. Слишком рано. Прошло меньше десяти минут, и Рей даже не прикоснулась к «Ла Круа», принесённому Реном. Хакс был уверен, что счёт не в их пользу.  
  
— Спасибо, я пас, — ответила Рей с ноткой самодовольствия, явно наслаждаясь возможностью отказать.  
  
Судя по всему, Рен ждал именно этой реакции, а у Хакса от всей этой заварухи с Рей уже трещала голова. Он будто наблюдал, как шахматист во время партии меняет стороны в зависимости от преимуществ.  
  
Им стоило обсудить план действий более подробно. Если бы только у них оставалось на это время: через двадцать минут после прилёта Хакса они отсасывали друг другу в уборной аэропорта. Это была их первая встреча после перерыва, и всё прошло в бешеной спешке, ведь им надо было подхватить Рей, которая стала ключевой фигурой в их плане.  
  
— Позволь мне внести ясность, — произнёс Хакс, наклоняясь вперёд.  
  
То, что он создавал впечатление безвыходности, лишь играло на руку: Рей будет думать, что ситуация в её руках. Она наклонила голову, сохраняя бдительность. Боже, как она была  _открыта_. Она делала огромные ставки на искренность, полагая, что она получит всё, стоит ей только потребовать. Хакс насквозь видел в ней эту тупую упёртость, напоминающую Рена.  
  
— Мы хотим, чтобы ты приняла участие в конспирации против председателя Сноука, — сказал Хакс, пытаясь выдать такую же скайуокерскую искренность.  
  
— Так, — подтвердила Рей.  
  
Хакс подвинулся. Взгляд Рей начинал казаться пытливым.  
  
— Отвечая на твой вопрос, — продолжил он, — единственный способ убрать его — разделаться с Орденом, чего вы и добивались.  
  
— Якобы, — поправила его Рей, зловеще улыбнувшись.  
  
— Вот оно что, — сказал Хакс. Он подёргал воротник, будто бы раздражённо, и стал искать глазами Рена, будто бы спрашивая разрешения продолжить. Будто бы они не обсуждали  _этот_  момент сто пятьсот раз. — Тогда, я думаю, будет проще, если я объясню, что это даст  _нам_.  
  
— С удовольствием послушаю, — согласилась Рей. Она поджала губы. Любопытно. Волновалась? Но почему? Может, хотела, чтобы это сработало. Чтобы было взаправду.  
Бедняжка.  
  
— Мы с Реном планируем основать собственную компанию, — сказал Хакс почти ласково. — У нас есть средства. И будет хорошо, если судебные разбирательства после краха Ордена нас не коснутся.  
  
— И ты хочешь, чтобы я вам, лжецам, поверила.  
  
— Мы лжецы?  
  
—  _Он_ -то уж точно, — Рей повернулась к Рену, что стоял, прильнув к окну. Он ткнул пальцем себе в грудь, вопросительно изогнув бровь. — Да, ты, ты, — продолжила Рей. — Ты бы не  _опорочил_  память дедушки вот так просто, поэтому хватит тратить моё время на ваше враньё.  
  
Рен закатил глаза.  
  
— Умоляю. Я не женат на Ордене. Мне нужно… больше аутентичности, а им до этого далеко. Первый Орден себя изжил. Перед нами совершенно новые горизонты. Мы начнём новую страницу в истории.  
  
Возможно, всё это было чересчур, но Хакс предполагал, что Рей ждёт каких-нибудь витиеватых речей. Она хмурилась, активно жуя губу.  
  
— И причём здесь мистер Хакс? — поинтересовалась она, совершив тем самым огромную ошибку.  
  
Она должна была смотреть на Хакса и допрашивать  _его_. Он бы сквозь землю провалился. Он не умел врать.  
  
— Мы любовники, — гордо заявил Рен.  
  
— Фу, кто так говорит? Фу, — она повернулась к Хаксу, заметно смущённая. — Он серьёзно?  
  
— Это секрет, — ответил тот, вновь блуждая взглядом в поисках Рена, почти нуждаясь в его помощи. Рен выдал теплую улыбку, немного обнажив ею клык. Очарование этого мужчины было незаконно. На языке до сих пор ощущался вкус спермы, и Хаксу невмоготу было дождаться, когда они избавятся от Рей и, карабкаясь друг на друга, словно животные, рухнут на пол или прижмутся к стеклянной стене, трахаясь на виду у всего Нью-Йорка — ища ли отраду, празднуя ли было не важно.  
  
— То есть, корабль топят, чтобы крысы бежали осуществлять… мечту любовника? — спросила Рей.  
  
Хакс пожал плечами, делая вид, что его радость связана с мыслями об осуществлении будущих планов, а вовсе не с тем, что Рей вот-вот вручит ему все карты в подарочной обёртке. Она очень плохо играла в эту игру. Хакс надеялся сохранить наивное выражение лица до её завершения.  
  
— Мы любим друг друга, — сказал Рен, не упуская возможности похвастаться. Рей усмехнулась.  
  
— Ясно, — ответила она, — но это идёт вразрез с тем, что говорит бабушка. Про твоё «спасение» руками твоего злейшего врага. И кому из нас вы лжёте?  
  
— Ей, — хором ответили они, всполошив Рей. Она прищурилась, смотря то на Хакса, то на Рена, пытаясь представить их парой. Судя по гримасе, ей это удалось.  
  
— Но зачем? — спросила она. — Почему просто не скажешь ей, что ты, не знаю, хочешь быть свободным и уйти в закат по Уолф-стрит, держась за руки? Она бы поддержала. Ты знаешь это.  _Мне_  не нравится, что вы собираетесь основать компанию.  _Я_  не хочу вам помогать.  
  
— Никто не должен знать, что мы вместе, — сказал Хакс прежде, чем Рен успел раскрыть рот и выдать заправленный оскорблениями ответ. — Сноук гомофоб. Он уволит нас прежде, чем мы успеем зайти с ножом к нему за спину.  
  
Снова её усмешка.  
  
— Думаете, бабушка наябедничает? Если кто и использует эту информацию против вас, так это буду я.  
  
— У тебя духу не хватит, — выпалил Рен, в то время как Хакс произнёс:  
  
— Никто не поверит.  
  
Что ж. Это они не обговаривали, но, возможно, это лёгкое разногласие придаст правдоподобности. Хакс взглядом взывал о помощи.  
  
Рен подошёл к нему и, с секунду поколебавшись, положил ладонь на спинку его кресла. Это отчего-то успокаивало. Хакс заёрзал, придвигаясь и изгибая шею в просьбе о прикосновении. Рен побаловал его и этим.  
  
— Бабушка будет против нас, — сказал он отрешённо, утопая во взгляде Хакса.  
  
— Как ты можешь так говорить, — отбивалась Рей. — Это чушь.  
  
Рен продолжал гладить шею Хакса, что словно любимый питомец, животное для терапии, которое он ни за что не отдаст.  
  
— Она расскажет матери, — объяснил он.  
  
— И что?  
  
— Я не хочу с ней говорить. Не хочу, чтобы она знала, чтобы снова лезла в мою личную жизнь. Я не позволю ей выбирать мне семью.  
  
— Ты ужасен, — сказала она, выпрямляясь. Она оглядела их и кивнула сама себе, уверенная в собственном решении: — Вот мои условия:  _я_  помогаю вам,  _ты_  говоришь с матерью. Перестаёшь дуться, являешься на Хануку и возвращаешься в семью, Бен.  
  
Рен сжал волосы Хакса и пробасил:  
  
— И всё это ради твоей блядской помощи?  
  
— Какое чудное предложение, — вклинился Хакс, толкнув Рена локтем так, чтобы Рей точно заметила. Играть дружелюбного соседа было трудно, но встреча подходила к концу и скоро он сбросит маску.  
  
— Я подумаю, — пробубнил Рен.  
  
— Прелестно, — произнесла Рей, откидываясь на подушки и устраиваясь поудобнее.  
  
_Нет_ , думал Хакс,  _ты не будешь ждать здесь, кое-кого срочно нужно оттрахать_.  
  
— Тогда будем на связи, — довольно проговорил он, поднимаясь на ноги. Он потёр руки и сделал пару шагов, остановившись при виде самодовольной улыбки девушки. Это было семейное.  
  
— О, нет, я остаюсь.  
  
— Мы найдём тебе шикарный отель, — пообещал Рен. От Хакса не ускользнул тот факт, что он встал за кресло, ища укрытие.  
  
— Да, как в прошлый раз. Оставила им пять звезд на сайте.  
  
Паника встала в горле, и Хаксу пришлось подавить тошнотворное чувство.  
  
— Я уверяю тебя… — начал было он.  
  
— Нет, не стоит, — перебила его Рей. Она развалилась на диване, закинув ноги в обуви на подлокотник и сцепив руки за головой. — Я останусь и буду следить за вами, пока не разберусь, в чём тут подвох. А мы можем обсудить план. Шаг за шагом. Это мое последнее предложение.  
  
Рен и Хакс застыли, ошарашенные.  
  
Они совершенно не ожидали потерпеть такой разгром.  
  


* * *

  
  
_Дело дрянь_ , думал Хакс, стоя под душем. Тёплые капли, стекая по телу, напоминали о летней грозе; приглушённый свет люстры делал их похожими на топлёное золото. Но ему было всё равно. Он не мог наслаждаться роскошью ванны без своей главной роскоши рядом и желательно на коленях. Но Рен был очень занят семейным воссоединением с кузиной, сидя на разных концах дивана и молча уткнувшись в телек.  
  
Гребаная девчонка. Хакс старался пробежаться по пунктам плана, чтобы немного себя успокоить, но всё равно возвращался к той же мысли: он приехал в Нью-Йорк не ради плана, а к своему парню; он, блядь, привёз свои секс-качели. Они хотели выжать всё из этого шестидневного визита, исследовать каждую поверхность, пригодную для продолжительного секса.  
  
Но с надзирательницей ни одна их фантазия не грозилась претвориться в жизнь. Надежды не было ни на секстинг, ни на странные наборы смайликов, ни даже на обнимашки. Поникший, Хакс вспоминал тёплую грудь Рена. Декабрьская погода толкала на прильнуть и уснуть. Мысль о том, чтобы уткнуться лицом в его грудь, грела его последние четыре недели. А теперь у него и этого не будет.  
  
Тонкая струя всё ещё капала из лейки, когда он вышел из душевой, чтобы забрать с мраморной стойки полотенце. Проходя мимо ванной, он оказался в плену тёплых воспоминаний: свечи вдоль бортика, лепестки чайной розы на полу. Рен наверняка так же надеялся на совершенно иное завершение дня. У Хакса сердце сжалось, стоило ему заметить корзинку, забитую бомбочками для ванной — розовыми и блестящими. Почему они не могут насладиться вечером? Это наказание за подкупы нефтяных магнатов?  
  
После приемлемого минимума гигиенических процедур (всё равно нé для кого стараться) и рыданий над массажным мылом с золотыми стружками, он почистил зубы, уложил волосы, распрощался с контактными линзами и надел халат-пеньюар, отделанный марабу, — наименее непристойный, но, несомненно, наиболее эффектный.  
  
Он не спеша проник в гостиную, длинная ткань волочилась следом. Только Рен мог видеть его таким. Всё это было только для его глаз. Он вдруг остановился позади дивана, словно пытаясь спрятать остатки собственного достоинства, и объявил:  
  
— Я спать.  
  
Он надеялся, что Рей потребует от них оставить дверь открытой. Но то, как Рен, изогнув шею, посмотрел на него с отвисшей челюстью, дало понять, что сегодня её придётся всё же закрыть. Хакс потянулся, и Рей сделала то же самое, но совсем бестактно: громко промычав и прохрустев суставами.  
  
— Отличная идея. Уже иду.  
  
— В смысле, — спросил Хакс отрешённо.  
  
— Вам нельзя спать вместе, так что я сплю с тобой, — пояснила Рей, перебираясь через спинку. Хакс хотел было напомнить ей о более простых способах покинуть диван, но Рен заговорил первым:  
  
— Ты лезешь к моему парню?  
  
— Господи, он гей. Взгляни на него.  
  
— Лезть к чужим людям в койку не нормально!  
  
— Мисс Скайуокер, послушайте, — начал Хакс, сильнее кутаясь в халат, — мы обещаем себя хорошо вести и не шуметь. Мы оставим дверь открытой, и вы сможете слышать все наши коварные планы.  
  
— Во сне — нет, — сказала Рей, недоумённо взглянув на длинный хвост пеньюара, тянущийся за Хаксом. Она тряхнула головой. — У меня есть причины вам не доверять. Пока я не буду уверена, что это не очередной трюк Бена, вы с ним не останетесь наедине.  
  
— Я не видел его месяц, — выпалил Хакс. Он казался беспомощным и ненавидел это. Он словно был обнажён. Может, это заставит её сжалиться?  
  
Но Рей лишь прошла мимо, направляясь в спальню.  
  
— Ути-пути. Родители не видели его годами, спасибо вашей компании.  
  
— Я сказал, мы хотим начать с чистого листа… — поднял голос Рен.  
  
— Да, именно это ты и сказал, — продолжила на повышенных тонах Рей.  
  
А затем повисла напряжённая пауза. Хакс ощущал их собственное бессилие. Но ради большого дела нужны большие жертвы: пробуждение вдвоём, завтрак в постель, неторопливый секс, перепихон на кухонной стойке. Но Рен был нужен ему, нужен внутри, сверху, рядом — и он был в паре сантиметров от него, и они не могли коснуться друг друга. Впрочем, Хаксу нравилось сводить его с ума. Он взял Рена за подбородок, словно и не было никакой Рей, повернул на себя и прошёлся пальцем по губе.  
  
— Что скажешь, Рен, — спросил он бархатистым голосом. — Ещё одна, всего одна ночь, а там посмотрим.  
  
Он не хотел принимать такие правила, подгибаться. Рен подался навстречу прикосновению и оглядел стоящую у дверей спальни Рей.  
  
— Мы просто можем послать её нахер, — сказал он. — Оставь нас.  
  
Рей кивнула, будто ждала этой просьбы в доказательство тому, что Рен имеет недобрые намерения и не собирается держать слово. Она взяла себя за локоть, свесив голову. Уязвимая позиция. Рен, должно быть заметил это, и, о, как выгодно можно было это использовать. Он зарычал, когда услышал неуверенное «всего одна ночь», и позволил себе закрыть глаза, принимая поцелуй в лоб, кончик носа, рот.  
  
— Тебе придётся дать мне что-нибудь из своей одежды, — прошептал он прямо ему в губы. — У меня нет ничего приличного.  
  
— М-м, а что есть?  
  
— Увидишь. Обещаю.  
  
Рей перебила:  
  
— Мне бы тоже рубашку, — она наблюдала за ними пристально, с обидой, вероятно предполагая, что всё эти лишь ловушка для того, чтобы смутить её и усыпить её бдительность, давая себе возможность подавать друг другу тайные сигналы и шушукаться о планах.  
  
Паранойя у них наследственная.  
  
Хакс огладил уши Рена в прощальном жесте, отстранился и протянул ему руки, помогая выбраться с дивана через спинку (точно как Рей). Они едва не рухнули вместе, отшатнувшись назад.  
  
— Легче! — вскрикнул Хакс, стоило Рену слишком сильно навалиться на него, ошибочно посчитав, что он выдержит.  
  
Хакс почти поскользнулся, но Рен удержал его в момент, когда тот схватился за него, и они окончательно потеряли баланс, наступая друг другу на ноги в поисках опоры. Должно быть, они были похожи на пьяных фигуристов. Эта мысль и их неуклюжесть развесили Хакса, и он захохотал — удивлённо, с одышкой.  _Рей не отнимет этого у нас_ , думал он, с вспыхнувшей радостью, стискивая костюм Рена.  _Пусть только попробует. Нас никто не разлучит._  
  
— Вот так, — говорил Рен, помогая ему встать.  
  
Они не выпустили друг друга из объятий и преодолели дорогу до гардероба, почти выписывая танго, оставив Рей тащиться позади. Если бы не она, они включили бы музыку, сплелись в танце. Хакс надел гарвардскую футболку, которая, хоть и была чистой, всё ещё пахла Реном; Рей же досталось на вид не очень удобное поло. Ей пришлось ждать неисчислимое количество поцелуев, пока Рен не ушёл, чтобы она могла переодеться. Как только дверь за ним закрылась, они остались одни в полумраке комнаты.  
  
— Не смотри, — попросила Рей.  
  
Хакс послушно отвернулся к базальтовой стене и сам принялся переодеваться. Он начал осознавать реальность происходящего, и вся радость будто ушла вместе с Реном. Хлопок ощущался самым нежным шёлком, потому что это было Рена. Снова он вспомнил о своём одиночестве: что Рен не скользнёт рукою под футболку, трогая его живот, что не задерёт её, чтобы увидеть бугорок, оттягивающий кружевные трусики.  
  
Их теперь видела только Рей и, казалось, не была против, что на заде Хакса красуются бабочки и розочки. Футболка-поло была ей велика и легла точно ночнушка, в то время как прелести Хакса едва ли были прикрыты. Он был рад, что её это не особо беспокоило, но всё не мог расслабиться: в детстве он никогда не бывал на ночёвках, отчего новый опыт вызывал растерянность.  
  
Рей отодвинула черно-серое одеяло с зигзагами, нахмурилась и подняла глаза на Хакса.  
  
— Ты же не… или..? — спросила она, отчеканивая слова.  
  
— Что я не?  
  
— Не трахал моего брата здесь.  
  
— А, ты думаешь, я его трахаю? Мне льстит.  
  
—  _Не надо_  меня просвещать. Здесь чисто?  
  
— Да, у нас не было времени.  
  
Рей это заметно успокоило, и она влезла в кровать, пиная одеяло и распихивая подушки, чтобы улечься. Хакс заметил как блеснула серебристая цепь.  
  
— Давай помогу, — промямлил он и помчался спасать упаковку ребристых гондонов, стеклянную пробку и мягкие наручники.  
  
Когда они оба устроились и всё компрометирующее было отправлено на прикроватный столик, к Хаксу пришла мысль.  
  
— Ты бы не могла, ам. Принять душ. Обещаю, никаких тайных собраний.  
  
— Займусь этим утром, — пробубнила Рей. Она лежала к нему спиной, свернувшись калачиком. Она не расплела волосы и не смыла косметику.  
  
— Как мы только что установили, постель чистая, — настаивал он. — И было бы…  
  
— Утром, — повторила Рей настойчиво. Хакс подивился про себя, сколько твёрдой решительности может уместиться в таком маленьком человеке.  
  
— Хорошо, господи, — пробормотал он, выключая антикварный ночник.  
  
Уставился в голубоватую тьму.  
  
И ждал.  
  
И ждал.  
  
Спустя двадцать минут, он понял, что тихое блуждание Рена по пентхаусу начинает сводить его с ума. Он хотел быть с ним: успокаивать его гнев, смотреть телевизор, залезть в холодильник, выпить. А затем он услышал, как тот направляется в ванную, и это стало последней каплей: Хакс не мог думать о том нестерпимом одиночестве, с которым он сегодня столкнулся в душе.  
  
— Каким он был в детстве?  
  
Он молил темноту отвлечь его от шуршания сброшенной на фарфоровый пол одежды. Ванная была прямо напротив.  
  
— А?  
  
— Кайло. Каким он был?  
  
— Ты нормальный вообще… — пробормотала Рей, сразу зевая.  
  
— Не могу уснуть.  
  
— Считай овец.  
  
— Ты не очень дружелюбная.  
  
— Я сюда не друзей заводить пришла.  
  
— Тогда зачем?  
  
Случилась пауза.  
  
— Потому что он был добр, — ответила Рей.  
  
Хакс расплылся в улыбке. Что с ним стало: сердце замирало всего лишь от мысли, неясного образа его парня. Но возможность быть с ним стоила последних остатков его достоинства. Всё равно Рей не видела его улыбки.  
  
— Он и теперь добр, — говорил Хакс так, словно выдавал какую-то секретную информацию. — Он может быть так добр и щедр… —  _С ним я будто в центре вселенной. Будто только я, он, и наша любовь — такая сильная, что, преодолев гравитацию, остановит планеты._  Вслух он этого не произнёс. — Да, — закончил он, запнувшись.  
  
— Для меня это в прошлом, — сухо пробурчала Рей.  
  
Что-то зашуршало. Видимо, она повернулась к нему, но он не посмотрел, довольствуясь видом потолка и звуком плещущейся воды. Значит, Рен принимал ванну. Чудно.  
  
— Он не рассказывал о моём двенадцатилетии?  
  
— Неа, — ответил Хакс, интересуясь про себя, взял ли Рен бомбочку. Было бы здорово. Было бы здорово, если бы он спас эту ночь и хотя бы насладился ею один, позволив себе получить удовольствие, несмотря на навалившиеся трудности.  
  
— На мой день рождения, — начала Рей, — он обиделся на меня. Не помню, что я сделала: может, не уделяла ему достаточно внимания или ему не понравились мои друзья. Что-то взбрело ему в голову, и он отвёл меня в сторону и спросил: «Ты когда-нибудь думала, почему родители не приходят к тебе на день рождения? Твои настоящие родители. Ты знаешь, почему им плевать?»  
  
— Вы были детьми, — отпихнулся Хакс.  
  
— Включи мозги. Ему было двадцать два. Ему было двадцать два, и он сказал мне, что родители променяли меня на бутылку пива. Что Люк был социальным работником, когда ЮНИСЕФ уничтожила Джакку, и увидел, что всех детей продали работорговцам. Он увидел меня, и ему показалось, что я похожа на бабушку, что он  _узнал_  во мне кого-то, сердце ёкнуло, и он меня удочерил.  
  
Хакс нахмурился. Звучало…  
  
— Ты поверила ему?  
  
— Не в этом суть. Я плакала и просила Бена перестать, а он заставил меня сказать вслух, что мои родители ненавидели меня до мозга костей и что я — грязнокровка, недостойная называться Скайуокером.  
  
Хакс не знал, что она ждала услышать от него. Он сошёлся на:  
  
— Мне жаль, что он так поступил с тобой.  
  
— Вот видишь, — произнесла она, почти выплёвывая слова, — Так что меня мучают некие  _подозрения_  по поводу вашего «долго и счастливо». И закрыть меня в отеле было  _не самым_  худшим, что он когда-либо делал, а то, что делал и рядом не стоит с тем, как дерьмово он поступил с моим отцом и собственной матерью. Она умоляет меня вразумить его, вместе с бабушкой думает, что мы сможем направить его на путь истинный, и даже Хан понимает, но всё ещё надеется; а я? Посмотри на меня, — она ударила подушку. — Не могу сложить два и два, — она ударила снова. — Жду. Охуенное разочарование. Из-за которого. Я наконец-то перестану. Возиться. С этим. Ебланом. Только из-за того. Что мы родственники. Хотя он говорил. Что ему. На. Это. Плевать! — она рухнула, заорав в избитую подушку, изливая весь гнев, скопившийся за эти годы.  
  
Хакс моргнул в потолок, дыша ровно.  
  
Что ж.  
  
В этой пылкой девице определённо текла скайуокерская кровь.  
  
Разумеется. В давних газетах писали, что Люк предпочитал мужчин. Но она была как минимум ребёнком из пробирки.  
  
Раздался стук в стену.  
  
— Эй, — позвал Кайло. — В Рей демон завёлся?  
  
— Она обижена на тебя, — объяснил Хакс, в то время как Рей крикнула:  
  
— Заткнись, Бен!  
  
— Эм, — ответил на это Рен. — Удачной ночёвки что ли. Армитейдж, зови, если начнётся экзорцизм и она станет мучиться.  
  
— Завали! — снова закричала Рей, натягивая на голову одеяло.  
  
Хакс не знал, как сказать ей, что по его скромному мнению, она вела себя как подросток, гневно реагируя на малейшие раздражители. Несмотря на то, что услышанное от неё было новостью, он не обижался, что Рен не рассказывал об этом, ведь, как бы сказать, он понимал, насколько ему было плевать на кровных родственников, тем более тех, кто имеет неуважение звать его старым именем. Вода снова зашумела; Рен не продолжил перекрикивание. Рей закрылась в коконе гнева, а Хакс не нашёл причин её утешать.  
  


***

  
  
Утро застало изведённого Хакса за чашкой — представьте себе — флэт уайт. У него не было времени на плотный завтрак: ключевым моментом операции было то, что они должны прибыть в штаб в разное время. Он длинно затянулся сигаретой и, оцепеневший, уставился на парковку. На улице морозило, и даже в шинели пробирало до костей. Было кое-что, что бы согрело, — а точнее, кое-кто.  
  
Девять пятнадцать. Он заметил «Фантом» Рена, направляющийся в подземный гараж. Это сигнал. Он выпустил дым изо рта, бросил бычок в одноразовый стакан и как всегда направился к лифту, где вот-вот должно случиться столкновение.  
  
Он едва сдержал порыв стиснуть кулаки — нельзя было подавать виду. Сноук собирался отправить его в штаты, чтобы уладить ситуацию с системой безопасности. Не было ничего подозрительного в том, что он находился здесь. Ничего подозрительного в том, чтобы врезаться в своего содиректора.  
  
Стальные двери раскрылись.  
  
Ёбаный в рот. Рен был таким аппетитным. Было невозможно сдержать желание вылизать его. Угольный костюм — великолепный выбор, — идеально сочетающийся с его пальто, обёрнутый вокруг шеи шарф из кашемира и оставленная Хаксом на память булавка для галстука, что поблёскивала в свете ламп. Хакс прямо-таки заскочил в лифт, споткнувшись о Рей.  
  
— Блядь, не заметил тебя, прости, боюсь, ты низковата… Отлично выглядишь.  
  
Волосы Рей были профессионально собраны в хвост, макияж был  _действительно_  хорош, особенно в сочетании с деловым костюмом и лабутенами. Она выглядела убийственно.  
  
— Тебя не спросила, — процедила она, и вырвала из его рук кофе. Он позволил ей сделать глоток, наблюдая, как кривится её лицо от привкуса пепла.  
  
— Ты не спросил, Армитейдж, но ты выглядишь шикарно, — произнёс Рен, слегка сжав его задницу.  
  
— Сегодня вы друг друга ненавидите, — напоминала им Рей, вернув стакан Хаксу и взглядом сказав, что битву он выиграл, но война ещё не окончена.  
  
— Ссора, я иду на приём к Сноуку, вы следом, — подвёл Хакс, — вы срываете встречу, а я активно презираю ваши идеи. После собираемся в кабинете Рена под предлогом того, что у меня осталось, что ему прокричать.  
  
Рей закатила глаза.  
  
— Мы не склерозники, мистер Хакс.  
  
— Можешь хоть секунду не вести себя как сука? — повысил голос Рен.  
  
— Я просто репетирую, — парировала Рей.  
  
Лифт взмыл вверх. Когда они вышли, идя по длинному сверкающему коридору, Рен прошептал:  
  
— Я думал, ты поплакалась и вы теперь лучшие друзья…  
  
— Захлопни пасть, — зашипела Рей.  
  
— Эй, — шикнул на них Хакс. Рен переключил на него своё внимание и вылил на него свой гнев.  
  
— Я буду видеть Сноука тогда, когда  _захочу_ , — закричал он. — Я работаю здесь!  
  
— У меня приём, — ответил Хакс.  
  
— Засунь его себе в зад!  
  
— Я не потерплю вашего хамства, мистер Рен!  
  
— Мне посрать, что ты там не потерпишь!  
  
Сотрудники, что оказались в радиусе их перепалки, поспешили ретироваться; Хакс заметил человека, вышедшего из кабинета, но тут же развернувшегося обратно, услышав крики. Об их вражде были наслышаны. Весь шум, на который они были способны, они пронесли до самых дверей Сноука. Этот скандал должен был послужить алиби их маленькому фарсу. Но была проблема. Хакс начинал возбуждаться, и расширенные зрачки Рена и нарумянившееся лицо говорили о том же. Хаксу пришлось драматично стряхнуть с себя шинель и прикрыться, чтобы никто не обнаружил, что перепалка не просто ненастоящая, но и весьма заводящая.  
  
Ему нравился сорвавшийся с цепи, опасный Рен. Ему нравился он настойчивым, требовательным. Он чувствовал жалость к его семье, горюющей по прежнему ему: они упускали великолепного мужчину, которым он стал.  
  
— Отвали, еблан! — заорал он.  
  
— Это срочно! — крикнул Рен, когда Хакс постучал в дверь. Охранник пропустил их в фойе. Сноуку кровь из носа нужен был секретарь — это было частью плана. Унамо было легко подкупить.  
  
Охранник пытался убедить Рена обождать. Но было очевидно, что это дохлый номер, однако, давший Хаксу время, чтобы ворваться первым, закипая от злости. Его ослепили яркие, красные, совершенно безвкусные стены кабинета.  
  
— Мистер Хакс, — промурлыкал Сноук, пафосно поворачиваясь в кожаном кресле. На заметку: с деталями из золота. — Как хорошо, что вы здесь.  
  
Хакс притворился, что не заметил скрытого оскорбления.  
  
— Доброго утра, сэр, — произнёс он, запыхавшийся, и взглянул за его плечо.  
  
— Мне показалось или я слышал небольшую перебранку? — спросил Сноук, предложив ему сесть.  
  
А здесь было из чего выбирать: куча сидений различных форм и размеров на любой вкус; будто тест на характер: черешневая оттоманка — слабость…  
  
— Это пустяки, — сказал он, неловко тыкая в планшете.  
  
Сноук забухтел, неубеждённый. Он сложил свои длинные бледные пальцы, образуя треугольник. Будь Рен здесь, обязательно пошутил бы про иллюминатов; сощурил бы глаза, полуулыбнувшись, и Хаксу сразу бы стало ясно, что за этим последует.  
  
— Мне показалось, я слышал Кайло.  
  
— Он… — начал было Хакс, но махнул рукой и включил планшет. — Он подождёт.  
  
То, что он сказал, подействовало: Сноук сжал челюсти и нахмурился.  
  
— Это буду решать я, — он зажал кнопку и прохрипел в микрофон: — Мистер Претор, будьте добры, пропустите мистера Рена.  
  
— Мистер Сноук, — заволновался Хакс, — мне нужно поговорить с вами о БСК, а эта тема не для посторонних ушей…  
  
— Это займёт всего минуту, — не дал договорить ему Сноук.  
  
Хакс сжал планшет так, что костяшки побелели, и не посмел обернуться, когда вошёл Рен. Будто он видеть его не может. Он сухо сглотнул и заморгал в потолок, делая вид, что пытается успокоиться, хотя на самом деле перебарывал инстинктивное желание глупо улыбнуться Рену или застроить ему глазки, выдав тем самым их с потрохами. Он разговаривал с Реном совершенно другим тоном, был более расслаблен, будто не собой, хотя нет, наоборот, очень даже, и это могло стать проколом…  
  
— Надо же, какой сюрприз, — произнёс Сноук.  
  
Хакс услышал бормотание «доброго утра», когда Рен провёл Рей ближе, держа руку на её пояснице.  
  
— Я хочу представить Рей Скайуокер, — заговорил он престранно церемониальным тоном.  
Хакс резко повернулся и выпалил:  
  
— Неужели это не могло  _подождать_.  
  
Он не смотрел ему в лицо. Он глазел на его шею. Блядь. Длинные, бледные её изгибы. Горло так и просилось в зубы.  
  
— Армитейдж, — предупреждающе произнёс Сноук и добавил: — Мы недолго.  
  
Выйдя из опьянённого состояния, Хакс прочистил горло и пробормотал извинения. Он был слегка взволнован тем, что Сноук собирался закончить встречу быстро: им нужно было время, чтобы убедить его. В остальном, всё шло по плану: Сноук явно был заинтересован, но, вероятно, не стал бы слушать Рена, если бы тот просил об одолжении. Сноук любил демонстрировать свою власть, а этим он, верно, думал преподать Хаксу урок.  
  
— О, мы вас не задержим, — поспешил заверить Кайло тоном неровным.  
  
Он снова подтолкнул Рей, а та словно ребёнок, недовольный обязанностью возвеличивать имя своего отца. Она шла, не сопротивляясь, но держа голову опущенной, взглядывая на Сноука дерзко.  
  
— Просто подумал, что вы нашли бы минутку провести небольшое собеседование.  
  
— Вы ищете работу, мисс Скайуокер? Присаживатесь.  
  
Рен рухнул в дорогое кресло, но Рей осталась стоять, не отрывая взгляда от Сноука. Хакс понадеялся, что тот не сочтёт это за провокацию. Он также почувствовал на себе взгляд Рена, но не осмелился посмотреть в ответ.  
  
— Я слышала, вы ищите секретаря, сэр, — сказала Рей.  
  
— И? — давил Сноук.  
  
— И я заинтересована.  
  
— Она только что окончила старшую школу, — вклинился Рен, — и, несмотря на отсутствие опыта, довольно способная. Владеет пятью языками, включая испанский и японский, имеет сертификацию Майкрософт, разбирается в бухгалтерии… По факту, бронзовый медалист Международной математической олимпиады две тысячи шестнадцать, которая…  
  
— Что ты творишь? — перебил Хакс. — У меня  _встреча_ , ты не имеешь права вот так врываться, чтобы похвастаться…  
  
— Не суй свой блядский нос не в своё дело, — гаркнул Рен. У Хакса мурашки пробежали: он был таким грозным, что это возбуждало.  
  
Убедившись, что планшет прикрывает его достоинство, он заговорил:  
  
— То, что она одарённая, не имеет никакого значения, она слишком молода. Кроме того, вы родственники. Я не потерплю кумовство…  
  
— У вас какие-то проблемы с этим, мистер Хакс? — спокойно поинтересовался Сноук, откидываясь в кресле. Он смотрел на них, как на натравленных друг на друга собак. Его это  _забавляло_. И это было важно.  
  
— Сэр, — заговорил Хакс, — при всём уважении, когда вы нанимали  _меня_ , я имел степень магистра, пройдённую практику  _и_ стаж, а не какую-то сопливую рекомендацию от…  
  
— Я бы не нанял никого из вас, — перебил Сноук, — если бы речь не шла о репутации ваших семей, — он перевёл взгляд на Рей, сохраняя властность. — Я убеждён в том, — стал объяснять он, — что миром должна править элита.  
  
Хакс понадеялся, что Рей не стошнит. Он не слышал последующих слов монолога; его задача была обиженно молчать до победного конца: пока Сноук не примет Рей в свою команду. Это позволит им получить доступ к его графику и совсем немного пошпионить и попрослушивать. Нужно было выяснить, кто верный пёс Сноука, а кто готов предать его ради наживы.  
  
Хакс уставился в пустой экран своего планшета, производя в голове подсчёты. Он едва не вздрогнул, когда Сноук в шутку спросил о мастерстве Рей в приготовлении кофе. Рен рассмеялся на это, как и на последующие неудачные остроты. У них была необычная динамика. Кайло был у него на поводке: в любой момент готовый ублажать, он и сейчас бы молча терпел издевательства Сноука, твердя себе о преданности, если бы только Сноук не совершил одну маленькую ошибку. Это разлучало их. Нельзя прятать угощение от своего пса после того, как он испробовал его.  
  
Месяцы назад Рен зажёг сигарету Хакса. Искра, пламя. Никто из них даже не мог предположить, что уже тогда Сноук был сожжён дотла.  
  
— Значит, решено, — сказал Сноук.  
  
Рен широко улыбнулся и протянул ему ладонь для рукопожатия; Сноук удостоил его жестом, никак не прокомментировав грязный взгляд, брошенный на Хакса. Пробормотав прощание, Рей направилась прямиком к двери; Сноук заставил её остановиться.  
  
— Ещё одна вещь, мисс Скайуокер, прежде чем вы отправитесь в отдел кадров.  
  
— Да? — Рей улыбалась слишком широко и довольно. Сноук наклонил голову, выпуская руку Рена.  
  
— Как вышло, что активистка вроде Вас вдруг перешла на сторону Первого Ордена? — спросил он. — Я помню, как Вы обливали бензином моё пальто, пока вас не скрутила охрана. Вы были измазаны в угле, но я узнал Вас.  
  
Улыбка Рей дрогнула. Хакс молча молился всем возможным богам, Рен замер.  
  
— Вы, должно быть, знаете о моём отце. Он был таким же.  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
— Ну, — говорила Рей, — он отдал свою жизнь противостоянию. А теперь мы не можем позволить себе колледж.  
  
Улыбка медленно закралась на тонкие губы старика.  
  
— Умница, — прошептал он. — Добро пожаловать в реальность.  
  


***

  
  
Хакс не собирался бежать. Не достойно. Он едва ускорил шаг, донося себя до кабинета Рена, и остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание. Работник впустил его с нервной улыбкой, которая напомнила Хаксу о его роли.  
  
— Я бы хотел вас на пару слов, мистер Рен, — прокричал он и, как только дверь за ним закрылась, произнёс: — ты был бесподобен.  
  
— Я всё ещё не вижу Оскара у себя в руках, — ответил Рен. Он сидел на столе: полная уверенности громада. Он смотрел на Хакса так, словно больше не было ничего на свете. Хакс чувствовал абсолютно то же самое, и ему потребовалось время, чтобы осознать, что Рей с жёлтой папкой стоит здесь.  
  
— Мои поздравления, — произнёс он, чуть запинаясь.  
  
— Спасибо, — с гордой улыбкой ответила Рей. Это было приятно.  
  
Не в силах бороться с необъяснимым притяжением, Хакс пробрался к Рену сквозь джунгли его кабинета.  
  
— Начнёшь сегодня? — спросил он, обращаясь к Рей, но не смог оторвать взгляд от Рена.  
  
— Не, завтра.  
  
— Правильно. Это будет ожидаемо.  
  
Рен по обыкновению раздвинул ноги, и он вклинился между ними, хватаясь за край стола. Поза не была прямо-таки неприличной.  
  
— Я взял тебе бейгелей, — произнёс Рен зачем-то шёпотом. Слишком интимно; у Хакса рот наполнился слюной: они были так близко, что он чувствовал его дыхание.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Да, ты не позавтракал, дебил, чем ты думал…  
  
Раздался шорох бумажного пакета, и Рен не отвёл глаз, пока доставал и вручал его Хаксу. Судя по аромату — ваниль и орехи; как Рену всегда удавалось попадать в точку?  
  
— Тебя не должны с этим видеть, — вмешалась Рей. — Если ты уйдёшь из офиса с едой…  
  
— Рен может кинуть в меня им, когда я буду уходить, — предложил Хакс. Рен усмехнулся, оторвал кусочек мягкого, тёплого теста и поднёс к его губам.  
  
— Дай я… вот. Не забывай кушать, сладкий. Пожалуйста.  
  
Хакс жевал, как хороший мальчик. Услышав цокот каблуков, он краем глаза заметил, как Рей положила папку на стол. Он не знал, почему не мог разорвать зрительный контакт с Реном во время еды, но это было важно. Он просто не мог не смотреть. Не мог так поступить. И, возможно, уже сходил с ума от необходимости побыть наедине.  
  
— …я домой, — сказала Рей. Кажется, она говорила что-то ещё, но Хакс не слушал.  
  
— Домой? — радостно переспросил Рен.  
  
— К тебе домой.  
  
— А…  
  
— Сорян, я не до конца уверена, что вы не лживые суки, — он оглядела их. — Это, например, уже слишком. Не похоже, что вы действительно встречаетесь.  
  
— В смысле уже слифкм, — спросил Хакс, когда Рен сунул ему очередной кусочек, и вроде как случайно лизнул его пальцы.  
  
— Какая нам выгода притворяться, что мы в отношениях? — добавил Рен.  
  
Рей невозмутимо пожала плечами.  
  
— Это у вас нужно спросить. Если верить фильмам, то вы тайно друг в друга влюблены и, когда ненастоящие поцелуи станут вдруг слишком искренними, вы, не выдержав страданий, признаетесь друг другу.  
  
Хакс рассмеялся, поражённый шуткой от Рей. Типа шуткой. И тем, что она, судя по всему, любила романтические комедии. Она улыбнулась ему — слегка, но улыбнулась. Лёд таял. Она вытянула руку и перебрала пальцами; Хакс заметил, что ногти у неё были искусаны.  
  
— Ключи, — сказала она. — Я беру «Фантома».  
  
Рен издал протестующий звук, но за ключами всё-таки полез.  
  
— Поцарапаешь — убью.  
  
— Завали, я лучший водитель в семье.  
  
— На здоровье, блядь, — Рен передал ей ключи и ворчливо добавил: — Разворачиваешься красиво.  
  
— Я знаю, — просияла Рей, сжав его руку. Казалось, этому жесту удивились они оба; затем Рен протянул руку, чтобы взъерошить её волосы.  
  
— Веселись, жрать можно всё, что есть.  
  
— Смелое предложение, — она повернулась к Хаксу, изогнув бровь. — Готов?  
  
— Готов к..?  
  
— Ты уходишь из офиса Бена со мной, — сказала она. — Тишина, всё такое. Я положу бейгели куда-нибудь, где ты их найдёшь.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что мы делаем закладку  _бейгелей_ , — пробормотал Хакс, отстраняясь от Рена, что на низкой ноте заскулил.  
  
— Конспирация, что поделать. Идём, айда-айда, — она даже поманила его рукой.  
Хакс не ждал, что она оставит их наедине, а если бы и оставила, их бы разлучили обязанности: Хакс опаздывал на брифинг, а у Рена был назначен важный звонок. Они отлипли друг от друга после короткого поцелуя (без языка, стукнувшись зубами), и недовольный Хакс поплёлся за Рей.  
  
В течении дня к нему не раз приходила мысль зайти к Рену в более удобное и менее компрометирующее время, и его никто бы не остановил. Однако это был рискованный шаг. Его охватила паранойя после слов Рей о том, что «это уже слишком». Что если они перестарались с перепалкой? Что если встреча в кабинете Рена уже ставила их под подозрения? Он не решился ни писать ему, ни ждать после смены и просто уехал домой на такси, надеясь, что Рей будет в более милостивом настроении.  
  


***

  
  
Хакса преследовала неудача. Разумеется, план сработал. Сноук не заставил себя ждать, загрузив Рей работой, что означало её полный доступ ко всему. Тем не менее, с полученной информацией она вела себя избирательно и выкладывала лишь то, что считала крайне необходимым. И даже спустя четыре дня этой карусели из Рей не удавалось вытянуть информацию ни о «Водран Интернешнл», ни о газодобытчице «Аттере», ни о шахтах «Раскола Пресси» — ключевых игроках, без которых сместить Сноука было невозможно.  
  
У Хакса тоже было немало забот: со встречи на встречу, в основном с ведущими компаниями Силиконовой Долины, которые были  _не способны_  объяснить самые простые вещи меньше чем за сорок минут и просто не могли обойтись без презентаций даже на встречах один на один. Иногда он замечал Рена, летающего по коридору в компании ВИП-персон. Они встречались взглядами в конференц-зале, сталкивались в лифте; невозможность даже улыбнуться друг другу истязала. Хакс вспоминал те моменты, когда Рен мог нагнуть его на столе, ублажить пальцами.  
  
Они  _попытались_  во время совещания по хактивизму; в комнате был приглушён свет, они сидели рядом, а коллеги клевали носом. Рен делал вид, что крайне увлечён докладом выступающего, пока сам клал руку на внутреннюю сторону бедра Хакса, чуть сжимая. Тот же был уверен, что двинет кони. Лишь прикосновение, и он уже давился гортанным стоном, дрожа под тёплой ладонью. Он чувствовал, что обкончает брюки, если Рен сдвинется хоть на сантиметр. Он взял его за запястье и с болью на сердце отстранил.  
  
А теперь в вечер вторника, в по-зимнему мерцающем городе, обещающим приключений, они с Реном сидели на диване, несчастно прижавшись друг к другу. Они должны были сидеть в ресторане и пробовать блюда, сходить на космо-шоу «Тёмные уголки Вселенной» в планетарии Хейдена, и увенчать вечер романтическим катанием на Уоллмен-Ринк; но вместо этого они смотрели на фотографии Миллисент, любезно присланные её новой сиделкой Таниссоном, пока Рей готовила банановый хлеб.  
  
— Нужно было взять её с собой, — произнёс Хакс, гладя рукою экран.  
  
— У нас слишком много дел, — пробормотал Рен мрачно.  
  
Они осуждающе посматривали на Рей, ну, а ей было всё равно: с широченной улыбкой она клала хлеб на решётку, абсолютно увлечённая. Достаточно было лишь мысли о еде, чтобы она загорелась. Хакс насупился, а затем зацепил взглядом висящий на холодильнике скрин с кроличьим костюмом. Что с ними стало? Где  _удовольствие_? Ещё один день (если судьба будет к ним благосклонна), и они будут делать всё, что пожелают, но терпеть уже не было мочи.  
  
— А что, если я передумал, — вдруг произнёс он. — Может, я не хочу детей. Хочу триста кошек.  
  
Он заблокировал телефон и бросил его на колени. В халате с марабу — всё ещё единственной более-менее приличной вещи — он чувствовал себя домохозяйкой из старых фильмов. Куча гламура, никакого прока.  
  
— Просто нужно хорошо спланировать, — сказал ему Рен.  
  
— Умоляю, даже не  _планируйте_  быть родителями, — крикнула Рей с кухни. — Это будет ужасно. Сплошная драма и нытьё, кирпич мне в рот.  
  
— Отъебись, я вырастил тебя, — беззлобно ответил Рен.  
  
Она указала на него спатулой.  
  
— Что подтверждает мои слова. Но ты так, помогал, так что во мне только двадцать пять процентов говна. Щука, я забыла сахарную пудру.  
  
— Можешь говорить «сука». Я крутой родитель.  
  
— Ты определённо не можешь говорить «сука», — вмешался Хакс. — Помимо крутого папаши есть ещё строгий.  
  
— Ты мой любимчик, — сказала Рей, собираясь взять свою кожанку.  
  
— Я её любимчик, — оповестил Рена Хакс.  
  
— Только потому, что Бен занижает планку.  
  
— Ты занижаешь планку, Кайло.  
  
Рен закатил глаза, улыбаясь. Он сжал плечо Хакса, прижавшегося ближе и не отводящего взгляд от их не-совсем-дочери, которая, наконец, съебывала.  
  
— Надень шапку, — сказал он. — Там холодно.  
  
— Ничё страшного, я скоро буду. Это предупреждение, — она надела берцы, шарф и была такова.  
  
Дверь не успела закрыться, как Рен с Хаксом уже были друг на друге. Хакс не думал — ему нужен был  _Рен_ , здесь и сейчас, и было бы разумнее сразу перейти к делу, но вместо этого он держал его уши, целуя до синяков, смазано и грязно. Рен взбирался на него нетерпеливо, отчаянно.  
  
— Армитейдж, блядь, малыш, — продолжал бормотать он, откидывая полы халата и раскрывая ночную рубашку. — Я чуть не сдох, чуть не сдох, смотря на этот грёбаный халат, ты просто отпад, ты выглядишь на миллион долларов, я хочу…  
  
— Сука…  
  
— …вылизать тебя, довести тебя до оргазма языком, почему ты на диване, когда должен лежать в королевской кровати «Тосканы», пьяный от «Кьянти», пока я вылизываю твою грудь, а затем спускаюсь снова вниз, чтобы подготовить тебя…  
  
— А ты не терял время зря…  
  
— Его было слишком  _много_ , — зарычал Рен. Его руки были повсюду: задирали футболку, тянули трусики, хватали, скользили, сжимали, гладили. Хакс вцепился в его спину, упорно пытаясь сорвать с него рубашку и пиджак, одновременно целуя его и разговаривая.  
  
— Хочутебяхочутебя…  
  
— Я здесь, я здесь, малыш, здесь…  
  
— Твой член, — полувсхлипом сказал Хакс. — Он стоит, стоит для меня..?  
  
Рен дернулся ниже, трясь о его стояк своим. Их разделяло только кружево и хлопок, и Хакс захныкал — это невозможно, просто…  
  
— Господи, да он стоял, как только приземлился твой самолёт, — выдавил Рен. — Безумно тебя хотел, сходил с ума, я даже… Я так злился, когда мне пришлось мастурбировать, так злился, что это был не ты…  
  
— Ох, и ты тоже? — сказал Хакс, расстёгивая чужой ремень. Руки дрожали.  
  
— Ныкался в уборной… Херня, такая херня…  
  
— Тс-с, всё хорошо, давай же.  
  
— Смазка…  
  
— Слюной, мне плевать…  
  
— Я не хочу тебя покалечить… Армитейдж, бля…  
  
Хакс начал удушливо смеяться, всхлипами. Они вправду делали это, и у них оставалось пять или десять минут, но он во власти похоти он был настроен заполучить всё, чего желал. Он обхватил ладонями чужую грудь так крепко, что разорвал бы её к чертям, и на секунду ему этого хотелось: хотелось разорвать друг друга на куски, чтобы в этой бойне плоти, крови и голода, выплеснуть свою искренность.  
  
Рен тёрся своим членом о его задницу; брюки всё ещё оставались на нём, а ширинка впивалась в бедро Хакса. Движения были по-звериному бешенные, непредсказуемые; из-за сухого трения горела кожа. Он хотел сгореть. Дотла.  
  
Он стал всхлипывать, почувствовав, как член толкается у отверстия. Если бы он только мог помочь Рену засадить так глубоко, как только можно. Он вскрикнул, когда головка оказалась внутри, просто… слишком много…  
  
Дверь отворилась.  
  
— Ар, ты был прав насчёт шапки: холодина собачья!  
  
Рен замер. Хакс уцепился за него, пытаясь вернуть в норму дыхание, но продолжал икать короткими влажными вздохами.  
  
— Ребят, клянусь…  
  
Он держался за спину Рена, и ничто не могло его оторвать от него. Они лежали вплотную; эти брюки Рена, и прикрыться нечем, да он и не собирался… Почувствовав, как халат соскользнул ниже, обнажая руки, он даже не пошевелился. Может, их не заметят, если они не будут двигаться.  
  
— Господи Иисусе! Да вы издеваетесь… наденьте что-нибудь!  
  
— Извини, — произнёс Рен полуголосом. Он прижался губами к шее Хакса и явно не собирался отстраняться. — Знаю, прямо напротив твоего бананового хлеба.  
  
Рей была не в настроении для шуток. Хакс услышал, как она уносится прочь, швыряя что-то и крича:  
  
— Ну это уже ни в какие рамки, с меня хватит, с меня нахуй хватит!  
  
Дверь снова хлопнула. Входная. Она ушла.  
  
Странное наступило затишье. Они застыли в молчании, будто мимо них только что пронёсся торнадо, и на заре неизбежной катастрофы они созерцали чистое небо.  
  
— Это было неловко, — произнёс Рен.  
  
— Нам стоило…  
  
— Да.  
  
Рен на пробу двинул бёдрами. Хакс заскулил. Рен выскользнул, не успев проникнуть даже на дюйм.  
  
— Нам нужно быть, ам, осторожнее.  
  
— Она ведь вернётся, — сказал Хакс, поднимаясь на локти, чтобы оглядеться. Спинка дивана перекрывала большую часть обзора, но банановый хлеб и пачка сахарной глазури на стойке были ему видны.  
  
— Она бы не оставила еду, — произнёс Рен, и его серьёзность заставила Хакса усмехнуться — слабо и безнадёжно. Он поправил пеньюар, вдруг почувствовав себя неуверенно.  
  
— Послушай… Всего один день, и…  
  
— Но ты возвращаешься в Лондон.  
  
— Да, но потом ничто нас не разлучит, ни расстояние, ни даже…  
  
— Я не могу, — произнёс Рен сломленно. Он сел на пятки, отстранившись. Хакс не мог на это смотреть. Он не должен был отказываться. Он заслужил, они оба. — Мне это нужно, Армитейдж, и я говорю это не просто так… Я схожу с ума, я… Видеть тебя и не…  
  
— Я знаю, любимый.  
  
— Ты так нужен мне, это, блядь, уже патология, — Рен раздражённо потер лицо, убрал пряди со лба. Грудь его тяжело вздымалась и блестела от пота. — Знаешь, что.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Мы закроем спальню, — сказал он.  
  
Хакс проглотил ком в горле. Блядь, ему же хотелось этого. Своего парня. В чём же дело?  
  
— Мы будем очень тихо, — продолжил Рен. — Она может возвращаться, мне плевать. Поспит на диване. Насрать, что она сделает, но теперь мы играем по моим правилам. Так-то. Я…  
  
— Она может обернуться против нас, — сказал Хакс. — Слишком велик риск.  
  
Рен кивнул, безмолвно шевеля губами. Хакс коснулся его лица и ласково спросил:  
  
— Что я говорил тебе о риске? После нашего первого расставания.  
  
—  _«Я должен был рискнуть с тобой»_ , — процитировал Рен с осторожной надеждой. Его обиженно надутых губ было достаточно, чтобы убить в Хаксе всю решимость, но помимо этого у него были другие причины. Он провёл пальцем по чужой скуле, глядя влюблённо.  
  
— Если это касается нас, — сказал он, — я всегда готов на риск. Я просто хочу, чтобы мы знали, на что идём, прежде чем согласиться.  
  
— Это «да»? — затаив дыхание, спросил Рен.  
  
— Для тебя это всегда «да», — он потрепал его по щеке, чтобы не выглядеть излишне сентиментальным, и поднялся на ноги. — Идём. Кто знает, сколько времени у нас осталось.  
  


***

  
  
Рен помог закрепить качели на двери: удобное кожаное сиденье чёрного цвета и несколько тканевых полосок. Стандартная модель. Удобна в перевозке. Связана с очень, очень грязными сексуальными практиками.  
  
Хакс ретировался в гардероб, чтобы переодеться; Рен просил оставить халат-пеньюар, но ему  _нужно_  было надеть комплект белья получше, и цепочку с часами. Он удивился собственному спокойствию, с коим он осматривал свою коллекцию: будто у них было всё время на земле, будто ничто не имело значения. Он услышал, что Рен включил музыку во избежание нового инцидента: психоделический рок с тяжёлыми басами на виниле. Реново мычание под него вызывало умиление, а по звукам движений Хакс догадался, что тот тоже готовится и тоже на седьмом небе.  
  
Выбор пал на голубой кружевной бралет и комплектованные трусики к нему, выглядевшие совсем невинно, если бы не прилагающиеся харнессы. Он поправил пеньюар и покрутился у зеркала. Всего пару часов назад он был миллионером в костюме, идеальным работником этого века, готовый «Джи-Кью» и обложка «Форбс» — теперь он здесь, готовый к играм.  
  
Он медленно отодвинул дверь-купе, наслаждаясь каждой секундой своего явления. Комната была запятнана розовым, за окном шёл снег, сияло небо. Рен зажёг свечи, и принёс розы из ванной. На нём был черно-золотой халат «Версачи», и Хакс вспомнил фантазию, о которой он говорил: «Тоскана», праздник. Рен улыбнулся ему, и эта улыбка ощущалась теплее средиземноморского солнца.  
  
— Привет, — сказал он, распростирая руки.  
  
Хакс прошёл к нему, словно невеста, волоча за собой длинный халат. Он вложил свои ладони в чужие, прижавшись лбом ко лбу.  
  
— Привет, любимый, — ответил он. Он хотел назвать его тысячами разных имён, прошептать литанию, но не мог подобрать слов.  
  
— Ты мечта, — сказал ему Рен, покачиваясь в такт музыке и обнимая его. — Я не говорил тебе, как часто ты мне снишься? Даже во сне ты пробираешься ко мне. Даже не видя тебя, я чувствую тебя рядом. Ты со мной повсюду, — он поднял его, и Хакс поддержал инициативу, крепко обвивая его руками и ногами. — А иногда, — продолжал он, направляясь к двери, — они очень,  _очень_  реалистичные. Я трахаю твою маленькую задницу так жёстко, что, проснувшись, ты наверняка бы почувствовал эти фантомные боль и удовольствие. Ты когда-нибудь..?  
  
— Просыпался ли я когда-нибудь с ноющей задницей из-за того, что тебе приснился секс со мной? — спросил Хакс, пока Рен опустил его на качели. — Нет, я думаю, это крайне нелепо. Миссия невыполнима.  
  
— А могла бы быть, — сказал Рен, закрепив полоски ткани под согнутыми коленями Хакса. — Я бы это воплотил в жизнь, если бы тебе понравилось.  
  
— Понравилось что?  
  
Было нетрудно догадаться, но услышать было дороже.  
  
Рен вперил в него свои горящие глаза.  
  
— Я бы будил тебя своим членом. Трахал бы в полусне.  
  
— Каждое утро? — спрашивал Хакс, крепче сжимая петли. Он выпрямился, прижимаясь спиной к деревянной двери.  
  
— Когда угодно, — ответил Рен. Он встал меж раздвинутых ног Хакса и потянул за пояс пеньюара. — Я даже не хочу просыпаться без тебя. Не хочу…  
  
— Больше не придётся.  
  
— Боже, посмотри на себя. Я готов на всё, я любому шею сверну ради тебя, — он целовал его ключицы, часы на цепочке. Хакс довольно вздохнул; он хотел прижать его ближе, зарыться рукою в волосы, но не мог отпустить ремни. Рен пошёл дальше: на грудь, вылизывая сосок.  
  
— Да, пусть лифчик будет мокрым, — шептал Хакс.  
  
— У тебя милые маленькие сисечки.  
  
— Настолько маленькие, что их вообще не существует.  
  
— Тебя не нравится, когда я их так зову? Сисечки?  
  
— Всё равно. Продолжай.  
  
— Ты такой мягкий здесь, — Рен сжал его грудь так, что возбуждённые соски оказались меж пальцев. Рен сквозь изящное кружево обхватил их губами, вытягивая из Хакса одобряющий стон, позволивший Рену здесь разгуляться.  
  
Отчего-то так было более чувственно, чем на кровати. Они были так близко, а Хаксу нужно было держать равновесие, несмотря на желание рухнуть и рассыпаться под ласками Рена.  
  
— Твою мать…  
  
— Я всё думаю о том парне, — сказал Рен. — Твой бойфренд, который трахал твою грудь.  
  
— Господи, он не был бойфрендом. Ты первый за последние лет десять.  
  
— Правда? — он ущипнул его за сосок, словно говоря:  _«получай, Найджел из бухгалтерии»_.  
  
— Не нашлось идиота, который хотел бы обо мне заботиться, — сказал Хакс.  
  
От Рена послышалось неубеждённое мычание. Он скользнул рукой ниже.  
  
— Я уверен, он был влюблён. Как перед тобой устоять? Как его звали, кстати?  
  
— Я не буду давать тебе личную информацию, учитывая, что минуту назад ты был готов на убийство. В любом случае, это не важно.  
  
— Почему? — Рен прижал ладонь к его члену, кончиками пальцами касаясь скрытой под шифоновым бельём промежности. Хакс инстинктивно соскользнул навстречу движению, желая больше, всё.  
  
— Ты единственный человек, с которым я хочу трахаться, — сказал он, начиная сбиваться в дыхании. Рен поцеловал его так, словно это было признание в большой любви, будто Хакс просил его руки — ах, что за сладкая мечта. Рен нащупал открытую посреди задницы зону трусиков, раздвинул чужие ягодицы и резко и грубо протолкнул до первой костяшки указательный палец, заставляя Хакс дёрнуться и вскрикнуть.  _Только с тобой, только с тобой._  
  
Подъехала смазка, которая, как нельзя кстати, оказалась в кармане халата. Рен проник в него пальцами, сохраняя выражение лица, которое не оставалось незамеченным, — отрешённое, возбуждающее. Он нетерпеливо крутился на качели, пока Рен развязывал свой халат. Хакс был уверен, что никогда не устанет от вида его возбужденного толстого члена, блестящего на кончике от смазки. Даже если бы они уже десять лет были женаты, его бы бредило просто от его присутствия рядом.  
  
Рен придержал его за бедро, чтобы он не двигался, и начал буквально насиловать его пальцами в дичайшем ритме. Хакс не мог дышать, безмолвно застыв с разинутым ртом.  
  
— Всё хорошо? — спросил Рен, оставляя на его груди робкий поцелуй, что просто не ладилось с тем, что происходило внизу. Хакс кивнул, едва соображая, и сжался вокруг бешено движущихся пальцев.  
  
 —  _У_ гол, — прохрипел он, на что Рен улыбнулся, озорно. — Бля, что на тебя нашло…  
  
— Соскучился, — ответил Рен и без предупреждения согнул пальцы, задевая простату. Он пнул ногой, зашипев; перед глазами звёздочки заплясали — вспышки сверхновых в вальсе. — Ох, как мило ты глазки закатываешь, — прокомментировал Рен. Хакс, воспользовавшись качением, насадился на пальцы глубже, вызывая у Рена смешок и вожделенный вздох.  
  
— Не заёбывай меня, — прошипел он ему в лицо. Чернота чужих глаз так и норовилась проглотить его целиком. Хакс подтянулся повыше и спросил: — Это звучало как намёк, по-моему.  
  
— Я буду хорошеньким, если ты меня воспитаешь, — Рен моргнул несколько раз, возможно, в попытке построить глазки. Его член стоял колом, а головка уже теряла свой естественный цвет от напряжения. Хакс облизал губы, думая над следующим шагом.  
  
— Как ты хочешь, чтобы я это сделал?  
  
— Просто будь собой. Командуй. Поставь меня на место, пожалуйста.  
  
— Ладно. Ты плохо себя вёл, — произнёс Хакс с хрипотцой. Рен хмыкнул, а затем виновато откашлялся. Хакс насупился. — Молчи. Плохо ты себя вёл. Так грубо со мной обращался. Где твоё терпение? Может, мне нужно преподать тебе урок, Кайло? Ну-ка. Замри. Руки на дверь. Ты готов меня обслужить?  
  
— Вау, ты с новичка перескочил сразу на профессионала, — произнёс Рен, спешно подчиняясь.  
  
— Я задал  _вопрос_.  
  
— Блядь. Да, готов.  
  
— Ты будешь моей игрушкой, — сказал Хакс ему настолько авторитетно, насколько позволяло его текущее положение висящего мокрой задницей напоказ. — Тебя нельзя двигаться. Твой член теперь мой дилдо. Знаешь, почему я это делаю с тобой?  
  
— Почему? — прошептал он с благоговением, смотря на Хакса, как на божество.  
  
— Потому что я тоже соскучился, — сказал он ломающимся голосом. Пускай. Они так долго это планировали, эту неделю экспериментов, новых штучек; у них отнимали столько возможностей час за часом, день за днём.  
  
— Я здесь, Армитейдж, я здесь, просто возьми.  
  
Хакс медленно опустился на чужой член, начав покачиваться. Как и было приказано, Рен не шевелился, хотя был невозможно близок. Он заполнял Хакса полностью, и тот не слышал ничего кроме рваных вздохов, сопровождавших каждое движение. В этот раз Рен был глубже; его руки дрожали, но он стоял, помутнённым взглядом смотря на Хакса, разомкнув губы. Хакс никогда не слышал таких умоляющих звуков от него.  
— Ты такой молодец, — сказал он ему. — Опусти глаза, посмотри на нас.  
  
Рен послушался, а затем схватил воздух. Хакс тоже опустил взгляд, и ему предстала наиразвратнейшая картина: смазкой пропитались его трусики, ею истекал член Рена. Один вид его — скользящего внутрь его маленькой попки — заставлял Хакса почувствовать себя одновременно хрупким и могущественным. Он не мог поверить, что может вместить в себя  _всё это_ , даже несмотря на то, что своими глазами видел, как это происходит: как он опускается на него — жадно и резко, чувствуя, как шибко бьётся сердце. Всё его тело было нагружено, и это напомнило ему о занятиях по аэробике, заставляя довольно хмыкнуть.  
  
Этот смешок что-то сделал с Реном. Он сжал руки в кулаки, крепко зажмурился, низко опустив голову, и произнёс:  
  
— Разрешите двигаться?  
  
— Двигаться разрешаю.  
  
Рен впечатал его в дверь, буквально насаживая. Момент они замерли, смотря друг другу в глаза, и затем Рен безжалостно на него накинулся. Хакс ощутил, что петли соскользнули до самых лодыжек, а сам он сполз бескостной массой ниже, не способный сконцентрироваться на чём-то кроме чужого пульсирующего члена. Ещё пара толчков, и он был наполнен спермой. Хакс выкрикнул чужое имя, в предупреждении и похвале. Рен высунул и рухнул на колени.  
  
— Охуеть, — выдавил Хакс. Он плыл — головой и телом, — член просил разрядки, а ноги зависли в воздухе, будто  _распёртые_. И если и этого было мало, то Рен схватил его за ягодицы, раздвигая, и начал радостно вылизывать собственное семя, вжимаясь носом в чувствительную кожу. Хакс поклялся, что он лыбится, довольный, зараза, наверное, вне себя от гордости. И ведь это ещё не всё.  
  
Он вошёл пальцами. Возвращаясь к самому началу. Рен оказался способным учеником: теперь каждое движение было мягко и дразняще.  
  
— Сука-а, — скулил Хакс. Рен прижался языком к растянутому отверстию, пока пальцы лёгкими движениями ласкали простату. Хакс взвыл.  
  
— Скажи мне, — прошептал Рен влажно. — Я всё сделаю.  
  
— Просто…  _сильнее_ , — зашипел Хакс.  
  
Он не был уверен, был ли это приказ или просьба. Глаза повлажнели; это была первая слеза. Рен прокрутил пальцы, игнорируя истекающий в трусиках член Хакса. Он налёг, глубже проникая в него горячим языком.  
Хакс кончил без предупреждения. Оргазм захлестнул его, пытающегося глотнуть воздуха и осознающего ущерб, принесённый трусикам. Рен пробормотал что-то успокаивающее, а Хакс сжал его голову ногами, вызывая смех.  
  
— Задушишь, котик.  
  
Хакс потерял дар речи. Мужчина его мечты стоял перед ним на коленях. Что мог он сказать?  
  
_(Кайло Рен, ты выйдешь за меня?)_  
  


***

  
  
В ванной, они успокоились. Они наскоро ополоснулись, прежде чем залезть в воду и зажечь сигарету, ожидая Рей с минуты на минуту. Хакс не хотел закатывать скандал, да и он уже привык быть тенью, оставаться ею даже в своём собственном доме. Он никогда не думал, что после смерти Брендола снова окажется на таком тонком льду; он заметил, как к нему возвращаются старые привычки — мягкий шаг, уши востро. Не то чтобы Рей собиралась его бить, но воцарившееся умиротворение могло быть нарушено в любой момент стуком в дверь.  
  
Только вот этого не случилось.  
  
Хакс с Реном отмокали в ванной, пока совсем не исчезла пена и не охладела вода, всё ещё находясь блаженном уединении. Они почистили зубы, завершили вечерние процедуры, Хакс надел очки. Спокойно. Они тянули время, как могли: ванная была спасительной комнатой, и ступить ногой в гостиную было всё равно, что ступить на фронт.  
  
Никаких бесноватых кузин поблизости не было.  
  
— Мы бы услышали, как она проскользнула, — произнёс Рен. Банановый хлеб лежал на своём месте — нетронутый и брошенный, как и остальные её вещи: зарядка, заколки, мешок со спортивным костюмом, вещи на импровизированном стеллаже. — Наверное, ждёт в подъезде, пока мы закончим.  
  
— Больше часа прошло, — возразил Хакс. — Она же знает, что мужчины так долго не занимаются сексом?  
  
Рен скорчил гримасу.  
  
— Надеюсь, нет.  
  
— Она без шапки, — сказал Хакс, нервно теребя руками. Он посмотрел на темнеющий пейзаж за окном: снег валил хлопьями. — Она простудится из-за нас. И не явится завтра. Сноук поймёт, что что-то не так.  
  
Рен подошёл к нему, попытавшись успокоить прикосновением к пояснице. Хакс подался к ласке, в которой сейчас нуждался.  
  
— Эй, всё хорошо, — сказал Рен. — Я знаю её. Я вырастил её. Я знаю её лучше, чем она сама себя знает, я её насквозь вижу. Ей просто противно и обидно, что её план провалился. Я просто позвоню и извинюсь, — он хлопнул Хакса по ягодице и отошёл к журнальному столику, чтобы взять телефон. Высветились контакты, он поднёс его к уху и подмигнул. — Я буду очень раскаиваться. Про шапочку упомяну, наверное, тоже. Волнуемся, что она замёрзнет до смерти и т.д.  
  
Заиграла Ариана Гранде, крича о свете и тьме на крайне высоких громкостях. Она оставила телефон в коридоре, на митенках.  
  
— Господи, — сказал Хакс. — Да, она замёрзнет.  
  
Кайло усмехнулся, убирая телефон в карман.  
  
— И Хосниан Прайм не сможет спасти её от гипотермии. Её кровь в твоих руках. Флегма, точнее.  
  
— Не смешно, — несчастно произнёс Хакс. — У нас пропал подросток, она  _без телефона_. Она  _сдохнет_  там.  
  
— Всё будет нормально, — ответил Рен неубедительно.  
  
Хакс обнял себя и отвернулся к стеклу, словно мог высмотреть Рей в нью-йоркских джунглях. Он растирал руки, хотя не мёрз. Кое-кто другой мёрз.  
  
— Если бы мы не были такими мудаками, мы бы вышли искать её. Расспросили бы прохожих, посмотрели в барах.  
  
— Ага, а если бы она не была таким мудаком, она бы не пропадала.  
  
— Я делал так, когда папа… когда у него была тяжёлая ночь. Я просто… сбегал.  
  
— Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось через это пройти, малыш. Но здесь другое.  
  
Хакс вздохнул. Он был на взводе и на седьмом небе от возможности спать со своим любимым человеком. Он заслужил перерыв. Он заслужил эту ночь.  
  
— Она наверняка с друзьями, — бормотал он, пытаясь убедить своё отражение. — Жалуется, какие мы плохие, что хотим побыть одни. У неё есть друзья здесь?  
  
— Без понятия. Она со мной уже давно ничем не делится.  
  
Хакс поднял взгляд к отражению Рена. Всё, что он мог различить, — силуэт с ссутуленными плечами, встревоженный, злой, но в то же время испуганный.  
  
— Мы позвоним в службу спасения, если она не появится в течение двадцати четырёх часов, — сказал Хакс. — А пока нам нужно решить, что мы скажем Сноуку. Нам не нужно быть поразительно убедительными. Это может навести его на подозрения, но дело начато и…  
  
— Но нет никакой информации по Водрану…  
  
— Я знаю… Слушай, ситуация выходит из-под контроля, — это должно было пугать, но Хакс нашёл внезапное утешение. Он потянулся к Рену и мягко произнёс: — Идёмте в кровать, мистер председатель.  
  
Рен одарил его усталой полуулыбкой, переплёл пальцы и поцеловал его костяшки.  
  
— Это должен быть ты, — сказал он. — Я так считаю.  
  
— Мы же не в императоры тебя коронуем. Пять годков, потом моя очередь.  
  
Рен прижался губами к его указательному пальцу, словно присягая в верности, целуя кольцо монарха.  
  
Они поменяли постельное, и, чтобы избавиться от мук совести, Хакс раздвинул диван и разместил там несколько подушек с одеялом, решив, что пришедшая в глубокую ночь, до смерти уставшая Рей оценит такое проявление заботы.  
  
Несмотря на всю тревогу, вызванную её пропажей, часть его была несказанно рада, что он, наконец, сможет провести ночь в объятиях Рена без попыток оправдаться, без осуждения и подозрений. Рен держал его, поглаживая живот и прижимаясь губами к шее. Хакс желал, чтобы такой была каждая ночь, всегда. Они были так близко к этому, что предвкушение не давало заснуть, и он лежал, стиснув зубы, рядом с давно заснувшим и мирно сопящим Реном.  
  


***

  
  
Хотя Хакс и спал не более трёх часов, ему понравился новый будильник, который, перевернув его на живот, прошептал на ухо вопрос, а потом — как стало влажно между бёдер; понравился «оксфордский» секс; никакой спешки, звуков — лёгкий шум снегопада и утренние огни: голубые, жёлтые…  
  
После — ванная, кухня и полное отсутствие Рей. Хакс уже махнул рукой, да и Рен не упоминал об этом. Они приготовили завтрак, не обращая внимания на банановый хлеб, ведёрко с куриными крылышками и бутылки сладкого чая, скапливаемые Рей в холодильнике. Хакс успел разодеться аки франт, не посмев задерживаться более в трусиках, имевших неудобное свойство вызывать её в самый неподходящий момент. Настрой был победный, но они с Реном всё не могли оторваться друг от друга, целуя и лапая. Хакс должен был прийти и уйти первым.  
  
Ожидания возрастали с каждой минутой, пока он ехал в такси. Город проносился, словно сон. Они с Реном готовились к этому дню уже месяц, и он не мог позволить их планам рухнуть.  _«Допустим, всё пойдёт крахом»_ , подумал он, и первой мыслью в его голове стало то, как они, одетые в  _джинсы_  и выцветшие рубашки, питаются объедками, но вместе навек, сведённые любовью. Он мог пережить это, выдержать вещи куда хуже, чем бедность, ради того, чтобы быть с Реном — он иногда забавлялся мыслью о совместном тюремном заключении, — но Рен заслуживал большего, лучшего, и Хакс был готов во что бы то ни стало обеспечить ему это.  
  
И если нужно будет пожертвовать своими перспективами, он пожертвует.  
  
Слоун его съест с потрохами, но пускай.  
  
Во время поездки он вертел чай, заботливо приготовленный Реном, в кружке с силиконовой крышкой. Когда он добрался до башни Первого Ордена, напиток уже остыл, но он выпил его, тем не менее. Встреча, которая перевернёт его жизнь, назначена на одиннадцать. А пока он должен был быть тише воды, ниже травы. Он ощутил горькое послевкусие на языке, взбегая по ступенькам через одну, и выудил телефон сразу, как прошёл пост охраны. Он хотел было отпечатать  _«живой, на месте»_ , просто чтобы сказать Рену что-нибудь, но судьба словно предвидела его намерения, и за раскрывшимися дверями он заметил Рей.  
  
Он опустил телефон, обронив челюсть. Смотришь на неё — будто ничего, блядь, и не произошло. Костюм был мятый, но деловой. Выспавшаяся, с планшетом в руке, бубнящая что-то под нос по пути к лифту. Она не узнала Хакса, пока, раздражённая, не встретилась с ним взглядом.  
  
— Вверх или вниз, мистер Хакс?  
  
— Вверх, — прохрипел он и поспешил к ней. Он отшагнула назад, соблюдая дистанцию, но выражение её лица смягчилось, когда двери закрылись.  
  
— Дай сигарету.  
  
— Ты же не куришь, — сказал Хакс, уже шарясь в портфеле.  
  
— Я сомневаюсь, что кто-нибудь это заметил. Пасиб, — Рей взяла одну из «Собрания», скривившись в отвращении при виде фиолетовой бумаги и золочёного фильтра, и сунула в нагрудный карман. — Двадцать первый этаж, в десять. И приведи Бена. — Лифт остановился, и она уже собиралась выйти, но Хакс взял её за плечо.  
  
— Где ты была? Мы места себе не находили.  
  
Она горько улыбнулась.  
  
— Ага, не сомневаюсь, — и с этим выскользнула прочь.  
  


***

  
  
Вы: Птичка в гнезде.  
  
*баклажан*: ути смотришь в мире животных на работе, проказник?  
  
Вы: Нет, я встретил Рей.  
  
Вы: Это кодовая фраза.  
  
*баклажан*: она там???????  
  
*баклажан*: бля ладно похуй на тренировку буду в половину  
  
*баклажан*: но тип  
  
Вы: Мы перекинулись парой слов. Вроде она в порядке  
  
*баклажан*: чё это она птица это в лучшем случае змея  
  
*баклажан*: маленькая смертельная змея  
  
Вы: Больше напоминает страуса.  
  
*баклажан*: страуса  
  
Вы: Нам надо осторожнее, я не знаю, что она задумала  
  
*баклажан*: так значит страус  
  
Вы: 1) Может надрать тебе задницу  
  
*баклажан*: да?  
  
Вы: Ага.  
  
*баклажан*: ок знач страус в гнезде  
  
Вы: Мы должны встретиться с ней в 10 на 21 этаже, и, может быть, она будет курить  
  
*баклажан*: ей нельзя она вымирающий вид  
  
Вы: Вряд ли страусы — вымирающий вид, они хорошо размножаются в неволе  
  
*баклажан*: бож что ты имеешь в виду  
  
Вы: Ничего.  
  
*баклажан*: нет рил чё с ней стряслось  
  
Вы: Это не код, просто факты о страусах.  
  
Вы: Ты знал, что они едят камни, чтобы размолоть еду, и потому в их желудке их килограммы?  
  
*баклажан*: ок ладно это похоже на Рей  
  


***

  
  
Рен, конечно, не смог обойтись без драматичного выхода, который поразил Хакса, как в первый раз. Сигарета уже была зажжена, словно ему было абсолютно всё равно на сигнализацию, которая могла среагировать на неё, волосы — частично заплетены во французскую косу, а его блестящие кожаные перчатки выглядели  _развратно_. Хакс едва не подавился дымом собственной сигареты. Рей стояла в паре шагов от него, так что всё выглядело так, будто жажда никотина совершенно случайно свела их здесь. Но, судя по всему, только небоскрёбы были тому свидетелями.  
  
— Ку-ку, — поприветствовал их Рен, приобняв Хакса и потершись носом о его висок. У него было хорошее настроение, но он переигрывал — предательски дрогнул уголок губ. Хакс поцеловал его у уха, чтобы успокоить. Рен промурчал в ответ.  
  
— У меня кое-что для вас есть, — сказала Рей. Она собиралась поджечь сигарету, крепко зажатую меж трёх пальцев, как у моряка.  
  
— И где ты шлялась? — спросил Рен бодро, задрав подбородок. — Опять спала на улице?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Нет? Значит, в парке.  
  
— Не-а.  
  
— Господи, что я говорил про общественный транспорт?!  
  
— Лучше всего спится на остановках.  
  
— От неё пахнет Олд Спайсом, — вмешался Хакс и, поймав взгляд Рей, неслышно извинился.  
  
_«Болтун»_ , — одними губами произнесла Рей, но глаза заискрились.  
  
— Ебать, — сказал Рен. — Кто он?  
  
— Кто бы он ни был, посоветуй ему «Ле Лабо», у них замечательные гели для душа, — сказал Хакс.  
  
Рей будто бы сделала затяжку от незажжённой сигареты.  
  
— В любом случае, я успокоилась и подумала.  
  
— Ой, ну наконец-то, — пробубнил Рен, прислоняясь к ограждению и обернув руки вокруг бедёр Хакса. Незастёгнутое пальто скрывало их.  
  
— Не выёживайся, — Рей демонстративно постучала по краюшку, будто смахивая пепел. — Я решила не разрываться пополам. Я либо доверяюсь полностью, либо вообще не доверяюсь.  
  
— И? — спросил Рен. Он резко выдохнул, отчего дым на мгновение размыл его черты. — Нам можно доверять?  
  
Рей протянула ему руку.  
  
— У меня нет выбора, поэтому не запорите всё. Вы моя последняя надежда.  
  
Рен взял её.  
  
— Я не подведу. Не в этот раз.  
  
— Я вообще-то собиралась попросить огоньку, — сказала она, глядя на их рукопожатие, а Рен лишь сжал крепче.  
  
— Поздно. Теперь это трогательная сцена.  
  
— Могу я нарушить момент? — вызвался Хакс и предложил Рей зажигалку. Она наклонилась, улыбаясь и не отпуская руку Рена.  
  
— Я надеюсь, все выучили песни-пляски, — сказал Рен, — потому что у меня настроение станцевать с вами победный танец.  
  
— Не шути со мной, я уделала  _Гамильтон_ а, — Рей потянула его за руку и обхватила её для армрестлинга.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что всё это время ты была Берром и просто грохнула Гамильтона.  
  
— Да, и чтобы я открыла тебе свои секреты, тебе нужно одолеть меня на дуэли.  
  
— Я думал, мы теперь друзья навсегда, — пожаловался Рен. Он сунул сигарету в губы и отпустил хаксову талию, чтобы взяться за ограждение.  
  
Хакс не ждал, что борьба будет честной или шутливой. Рей вдохнула сквозь зубы болезненно, отчего у неё округлились щёки; Рен в ответ нахмурился, старательно пытаясь её превзойти. Хакс на секунду задумался, как они объяснят эту сцену, если кто-то появится на балконе, но затем решил просто наслаждаться шоу, чувствуя нарастающее волнение болельщика. Ему нравился такой Рен — сконцентрированный, немного злой, но держащий лицо. Его уверенность Хакс находил привлекательной, но сейчас начинал смаковать моменты искренности — особенно те, когда никто, кроме него, не видел чувств Рена. Он чувствовал себя особенным, несмотря на то, что всего лишь знал настроения своего парня. Он знал, что Рен выиграет, — определил по нотке осознания и разочарования в его глазах.  
  
— Ты поддалась, — прорычал он.  
  
— Дружеский жест, — сказала Рей, убирая руку. — И мне просто нравится морально стоять выше тебя, — она покопошилась в карманах, а Рен воспользовался моментом, чтобы снова обнять Хакса. — Вот. Моя вам благосклонность. Возможно, вы захотите это сжечь.  
  
Рен нахмурился, получив сложенную бумажку. Прежде чем он успел понять, что это, Рей, подняв сигарету в приветственном жесте, пошла прочь, стуча каблуками о бетон, пока мужчины смотрели ей вслед.  
— Могу я спросить, что это? — произнёс Хакс, не отрывая от неё взгляда.  
  
— Насколько я понял, симпатии нашего акционера. Да. Ох, бля.  
  
— Что?  
  
Рен поднял глаза — загоревшиеся, большие.  
  
— Это победа. Наша с тобой победа, малыш. Сноуку крышка.  
  


***

  
  
Все заняли свои места, как фигуры в шахматах. Сноук возвышался в своём кресле, акционеры листали повестку дня, врученную им задорно улыбающейся Рей, пока Рен болтал с докладчиком «Водрана». Митака, представительствовавший свою жену, нервно бросал в их сторону взгляды. Хакс понадеялся, что он не умрёт от волнения до начала встречи.  
  
Медленное тиканье часов, примеченное им, словно выстукивало:  _«всё по-настоящему»_. Сноук попросил тишины, пренебрегши расписанием, которому он обычно — с неким высокомерием — следовал, и попросил исполнительных директоров зачитать отчёт.  
  
Хакс поднялся. Он поприветствовал всех спокойно и сдержано, вежливо — что не ведомо Сноуку — создав зрительный контакт, и начал отчитываться о противодействии внедрению в систему безопасности. Всё внимание было на нём, в том числе и опасливый взгляд Рена. Им нужно было импровизировать. Хакс понадеялся, что мог бы просто смотреть на него и толкать свою речь, как они множество раз делали в Скайпе.  
  
— Это новая тенденция, — сказал он. — Очень деликатная информация, которой я, тем не менее, должен с вами поделиться.  
  
Он чувствовал ледяной взгляд председателя. Подозревал ли он что-нибудь или был не настолько умён? Просто выдавал себя таковым? Он помнил их первую встречу, к которой вновь и вновь одержимо возвращала его память, даже сейчас, пока он смотрел, как сильнее сводит брови Сноук. Ему было одиннадцать или десять. Сноук нанёс им визит. Бледный мужчина в костюме, который казался Хаксу невообразимо дорогим и был, к тому же, американского пошива, что делало фигуру, склонившуюся над ним, пытающимся убрать свои тетрадки, ещё больше.  
  
Брендол был в ярости:  _«тупой мальчишка, я говорил, что у нас будет гость, какого хера ты тут забыл»_  — а он глотал слёзы:  _«ты не говорил, если бы ты сказал, я бы ушёл»_. Он выронил книгу и вздрогнул.  _Растяпа_ , прорычал Брендол, что само по себе не было плохим словом и не должно было оскорбить, но он ненавидел, когда Брендол звал его так, потому что исправить это было не в его силах — он читал, что моторика в этом возрасте не достаточно развита.  
  
Он много читал.  
  
Библиотека была его святыней.  
  
Детские книжки он не любил. Они почти все были о сиротах — а он им завидовал.  
  
Сноук поднял выпавшую книгу.  
  
—  _«Как завоёвывать друзей и оказывать влияние на людей»_ , — прочёл он на обложке и озадаченно посмотрел на Хакса. — Хотите стать известным?  
  
— Успешным, — ответил ему тот. Он хотел было сказать, что ему нравятся книги о предпринимательстве и что девушка в библиотеке сказала ему, что это была своего рода библия продавцов из тридцатых, и предупредила о профессиональной лексике, но ему нравилось учить новые слова, ему в принципе нравилось что-то учить, и… всем было по боку, он мог говорить только по команде.  
  
— Это хорошая книга, — сказал Сноук, вручив её обратно. — Отличный выбор. Прочти и её от корки до корки и прими советы во внимание. Кто знает, может, такой умный мальчик, как ты, через пару лет будет работать на меня, — он медленно улыбнулся — Хакс ненавидел эти улыбки, они его выводили, но не  _похвала_ , которой он жаждал.  
  
На следующие годы эта встреча стала его мотиватором в работе над собой, самореализации, самосовершенствовании. Ему есть за что благодарить Сноука. Он лично профинансировал его обучение в Итонском колледже.  
  
Но никогда и слова не говорил об отношении к нему Брендола.  
  
Это делала Слоун.  
  
— Мы вычислили сопротивленского взломщика, — сказал Хакс. — Пока мы будем называть его ДиДжей, — он метнул взгляд к Рей.  _Да. Мы знаем напарника Финна. У нас есть всё._  Она выглядела бледной. — При помощи мистера ДиДжея, мы смогли выяснить стратегию Сопротивления, и подтвердить, что единственной их целью является мистер Сноук.  
  
Это, должно быть, было дело рук Органы. Первая атака — похищение флешки — была организована Холдо, и Дэмерон не должен был вводить Органу в известность. Он ввёл. По-видимому, Органа сама назначила Холдо, чтобы избежать удара на себя.  
  
Было очевидно, что это так.  
  
Столкнуться с преступлениями своего сына было нелегко. Второе — когда он потеряли флэшку, но с помощью ДиДжея взломали БСК, однако не собрали никаких улик против Рена. Тот факт, что материал на Хакса также не использовался, скорее всего, был милосердным жестом Амидалы. Было негласное соглашение: мы превратим Орден в развалины, но ты под ними не окажешься.  
  
Хаксу было плевать, как и Рену. Орден был их наследием. И он останется. Ни Органа, ни Амидала, ни Скайуокер — никто не имел рычагов. ДиДжей тому свидетель.  
  
— То, что они обнаружили, — продолжал Хакс, — было очень щепетильной информацией, которая могла повлечь катастрофу для Первого Ордена. На данный момент кризис предотвращён, но в интересах будущего компании я попрошу вас проголосовать об отставке мистера Сноука, чтобы таким образом снизить риск подвергания внешним угрозам. Более того, он должен быть сменён председателем, способным сломить Сопротивление и за последнее время проявившим себя как крайне способный руководитель и организатор, а самое главное — как человек доверия. Это мистер Рен.  
  
— Что всё это значит, — разгневался Сноук, когда Рен поднялся.  
  
Он проигнорировал его; всё внимание было на нём. Каждый в этой комнате уважал Хакса и до чёртиков боялся Рена. Они были молоды, способны, амбициозны и могли повести за собой; Сноук продолжал кричать — бесноватый идиот, — пока Рен стоял прямо, заглушая своим низким голосом гневные проклятья. Он перечислял обвинения, одно за другим, аргумент за аргументом с некоторыми вкусными деталями, которые они получили благодаря Рей.  
  
Она бездвижно стояла за креслом Сноука, находясь вне всей происходившей вокруг суматохи. Казалось, она не смогла бы сдвинуться, даже если бы захотела. На её лацкане висел значок первого Ордена. Ордена, который остаётся жить.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Хакс был чуть старше двадцати и он впервые сам смог позволить себе отдых, в  _музее Анны де Бож_ ё он увидел картину. Грубо говоря, она называлась  _«Истина, выбирающаяся из колодца, вооружённая плетью для наказания человечества»_ ; интернет внезапно открыл её для себя, хотя Хакс до конца не мог уловить причин такого ажиотажа — всё дело было в мемах. Рей была точно девушка с картины. Она кидалась с упрёками и криками, избивая грудь Рена, на которую кулаки сыпались, словно камни.  
  
— Ты сказал мне, что вы начнёте сначала, ты обещал, ты сказал, что уничтожишь Орден, ты сказал, что разделаешься с ним!  
  
Хакс мог только смотреть. Конференц-зал был пуст. Все решения приняты. Всё кончено.  
  
— Тварь! — кричала Рей с застилающими глаза слезами гнева. Рен поймал её кулаки, крепко держа. Она ткнулась в его грудь, продолжая дрожать и повторять:  _ты обманул меня, обманул_.  
  
— Прости, — просил Рен, заключая её в крепкие объятия и качая, сложив голову поверх её. — Прости, малыш. Прости.  
  
Здесь должно было прозвучать что-то про кровь и воду; про Вейдера и невозможность иного исхода. Да и поздно уже было. Рен как-то говорил Хаксу, что это словно жить за горизонтом событий, зная, что ничто не вернёт тебя в прошлое.  
  
_«Лучше я буду стервозным,_  — говорил он, —  _эгоистичным и беспощадным, чем тем, кем я не являюсь. Ты понимаешь ведь, да? Мы похожи. Ты и я. Одно и то же»._  
  
_«Тогда какая разница,_  — спрашивал Хакс, —  _кто из нас займёт его место?»_  
  


***

  
  
— Ты принёс ему его на блюдечке, — сказала Слоун по телефону.  
  
— Он помог его приготовить, — поспешил уточнить Хакс.  
  
Он рухнул напротив Рена в «Фантоме», и водитель повёз их прочь от башни Первого Ордена. Они могли идти куда угодно.  
  
Свобода.  
  
— Ты всю жизнь работал, чтобы стать председателем, — сказала Слоун. Оба понимали, что Хакс и сам прекрасно это знает. В её голосе даже не было злости или разочарования — только бесконечная усталость. Но теперь можно отдохнуть. Теперь можно всё, что угодно.  
  
— И я продолжу работать.  
  


***

  
  
Вечер нашёл их на крыше «Офелии», смакующих напитки из кроваво-красных бокалов в окружении огромных окон. Рен слизывал сладкий вкус с чужих губ; они были одни на бархатном диване, и романтическая музыка приглушала звуки удовольствия. Хакс не думал, что будет чувствовать себя таким избалованным в этой роскоши. Он опустил пальцы в своё вино и поднёс к губам Рена. Он хотел, чтобы тот вкусил победу. Рен только начал обсасывать его пальцы, когда телефон Хакса зажужжал. Они оба бросили на него озадаченный взгляд — Хакс просто кинул его со всеми своими вещами, чтобы как можно быстрее занять свои руки Реном, и совсем забыл о его существовании.  
  
На дисплее высветилось «Амидала».  
  
— Думаю, я не хочу отвечать, — произнёс Хакс.  
  
— Отлично, сбрось.  
  
  



End file.
